Silente Devoção
by Hamal
Summary: Mu de Áries, enfrenta uma grande decepção anos após ser trazido de volta a vida, entregando-se ao sofrimento do engano. Mas uma prece silenciosa é feita em seu nome por alguém que guarda dentro de si um amor tão sublime quanto secreto. Quem sabe os sacrifícios de um coração que verdadeiramente ama? Shaka x Mu
1. I'm not the only one

**Notas da Autora**

Ola pessoal.

Essa fic surgiu depois que eu, Amanda, decidi que precisava melhorar minha forma de escrever. Como eu sempre escrevi junto com a Juliana (Rosenrot) toda vez que eu não conseguia fazer algo jogava(e ainda jogo) a bucha na mão dela.

Alem disso eu tenho dislexia e defict de atenção, é MUITO dificil escrever um texto sozinha. Mas eu preciso melhorar, tanto para ganho pessoal, como para dar menos trabalho para a Ju quando ela beta nossos textos juntas. E a unica maneira de fazer isso é praticando.

Por isso tomei a decisão de tentar escrever uma fic inteira (e longa) sozinha. Ok não tão sozinha, porque Ivi e Ju tem me incentivado e elas leram esse capítulo antes de ficar pronto, me apontando os erros e a Ju até corrigiu minha gramatica.

 _Aviso legal_

 _Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._  
 _Fanarts de nossa autoria ou retiradas da internet; todos os créditos aos seus criadores._  
 _Personagens originais como algumas das Bacantes são de nossa autoria; é proibido o uso delas sem aviso prévio._  
 _Essa fanfict também está sendo publicada no Social Spirits_

 **Sinopse:**

Mu de Áries, enfrenta uma grande decepção anos após ser trazido de volta a vida, entregando-se ao sofrimento do engano. Mas uma prece silenciosa é feita em seu nome por alguém que guarda dentro de si um amor tão sublime quanto secreto. Quem sabe os sacrifícios de um coração que verdadeiramente ama?

 **Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit e cada capítulo tem uma imagem personalizada.**

 **********************Cap 1 I'm not the only one** ************************

O sol já começava se por no horizonte quando o Cavaleiro de Áries começou a subir as escadarias do Santuário apressado.

Havia recebido há pouco do mensageiro uma convocação em papel negro, o que significava que partiria em missão, por isso deveria se apresentar imediatamente.

Após a longa subida, o lemuriano avistou a grande porta dupla do décimo terceiro Templo, a qual fora aberta pelos guardas assim que tocou os pés no pátio anterior e eles o avistaram.

Enquanto adentrava o grande salão principal, Mu ja podia ver Athena, a jovem Saori Kido, sentada de maneira solene e imponente no trono do Patriarca, sustentando à sua direita seu Báculo sagrado.

Desde o término da última Guerra Santa e posterior ressurreição dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, a deusa ocupava sozinha o trono dourado e comandava com sabedoria todo o Santuário.

O Cavaleiro de Áries continuou a se aproximar da deusa, até que parou diante dela, a alguns passos de distância.

De maneira respeitosa, Mu tocou o chão com um dos joelhos e fez uma breve reverência.

— Minha deusa, a que devo vosso chamado?

— Levante-se meu nobre Cavaleiro. Chamei-o hoje para que parta em uma breve missão. — disse Athena já se levantando do trono dourado e caminhando até Áries.

De maneira gentil a deusa tocou o ombro do Cavaleiro, fazendo com que ele erguesse o rosto, lhe acenando em seguida para que a seguisse até a grande mesa oval próxima ao trono.

O Ariano se levantou atento e fez o que foi pedido.

Sobre a mesa, era possível ver um grande número de pastas e documentos empilhados.

— Como bem sabe o Cavaleiro de Touro foi enviado à algumas semanas para o Cairo. Sua missão era se infiltrar em uma seita local que aparentemente tem se envolvido com magia antiga egípcia, a fim de descobrir se realmente devemos nos preocupar. Porém sua estadia estendeu-se além do previsto. Preciso que um cavaleiro vá até ele e me traga relatórios, além de verificar se ele precisa de alguma ajuda. — a deusa então pegou um pequeno envelope que estava sobre a mesa e voltando-se para o lemuriano o estendeu para que pegasse — Nesse envelope encontrará o endereço em que ele se encontra.

Mu não demorou em pega-lo, e a deusa pode sentir certa agitação no cosmo do Cavaleiro a sua frente. Athena então lhe sorriu.

— Eu sei que sente falta de seu companheiro, Mu. — a jovem agora falava com voz gentil e de maneira menos formal — Não o escolhi por acaso, vá ver seu esposo, e se julgar que ele já encontrou as repostas que procuramos, tem minha permissão para trazê-lo de volta. Confio em seu julgamento.

— Obrigado senhorita Saori, com sua permissão partirei agora mesmo. — Mu disse com um aceno respeitoso e assim que lhe foi dada a permissão, virou-se e saiu do décimo terceiro Templo a passos largos.

Agora sim estava ansioso. Descia as escadas fazendo planos, não precisaria se preocupar com seu aprendiz, pois Kiki estava em viagem ao Japão onde passaria alguns meses treinando com Shiryu e os outros cavaleiros de Bronze na mansão Kido.

Quanto ao esposo, fazia sete semanas que Touro partira para o Egito, e desde então não haviam se falado dado o teor sigiloso da missão.

Mu e Aldebaran se casaram alguns meses depois de retornarem à vida.

Touro sempre fora um dos melhores amigos do ariano, e quando o moreno se mostrou interessado em mais que apenas uma boa amizade com Mu, ao terem uma nova oportunidade de vida o lemuriano não encontrou motivos para negar a eles essa chance.

A notícia do relacionamento não foi surpresa entre os moradores do Santuário, e o namoro dos dois se mostrou bem aceito e prodigioso, tanto que não tardou para que em poucos meses, Aldebaran fizesse um pedido de casamento apaixonado em plena arena de treinamento. Mu aceitara com o rosto corado e surpreso, em meio a uma onda de gritos, palmas e vivas por parte dos colegas.

Casaram-se nas semanas seguintes em uma cerimônia discreta e intima, a pedido do lemuriano. Desde então haviam se passado quatro anos, em que o Cavaleiro de Áries e o Cavaleiro de Touro mantinham um relacionamento estável e tranquilo.

Mu não tinha do que reclamar, Aldebaran era carinhoso e uma companhia extremamente agradável.

Nas últimas semanas, com a ausência prolongada de seu amado marido, o lemuriano havia passado mais tempo com os amigos, incluindo jogar cartas com Aioria e Máscara da Morte, ou tomando chai com Shaka no templo de Virgem.

Mesmo assim sentia falta de seu moreno, por isso apressou-se ao avistar os fundos de seu Templo.

Foi com um discreto sorriso que adentrou a parte residencial de Áries, correndo para preparar uma pequena mala de viagem.

Sim, iria sair em missão, mas também era uma ótima oportunidade para matar a saudade do amado e lhe fazer uma singela surpresa romântica. Com isso em mente, terminou de ajeitar a pequena mala colocando apenas mais algumas mudas de roupa e rumou para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho breve.

Enquanto saía do banho e se punha a enxugar os cabelos, escolheu no armário uma camisa que Aldebaran particularmente gostava. Era branca mas com alguns detalhes na gola e fora o amado quem lhe dera de presente no último aniversário. Para completar colocou um jeans bem cortado escuro, o sapato novo e quando ficou pronto parou diante do espelho alguns instantes

Estava muito bonito. Atraente! Olhando seu reflexo, admitiu para si que talvez suas intenções para com o moreno eram demasiadas má intencionadas. Estava com saudades sim, mas principalmente sentia falta do sexo. Riu diante do espelho dar-se conta disso.

Aldebaran era muito fogoso, e Mu como um regido de Áries, signo de fogo, descobriu durante o relacionamento que também não deixava em nada a desejar em disposição sexual. Aquela longa abstinência forçada cobrava seu preço, e agora encontrava-se ansioso para reencontrar seu moreno.

Por isso mesmo, e com ideias nada castas em mente, o lemuriano se afastou do espelho para acomodar a pequena mala sobre a caixa da armadura de Áries e a prender ali.

Assim que terminou de ajeitar a bagagem colocou a caixa dourada nas costas e rumou para a cozinha, procurando nos armários pelo vinho suave que havia comprado para tomar com o marido em seu retorno.

Com a garrafa em mãos, guardou o envelope com o endereço do esposo no bolso e concentrando-se um instante teleportou-se diretamente para a capital do Egito, Cairo.

Diferente do que muitos imaginariam, a capital egípcia era muito moderna. O antigo e o novo se misturavam formando uma grande metrópole agitada.

Do telhado de uma construção alta, Mu olhava as luzes da cidade tentando se localizar. Diante de toda aquela movimentação, agradeceu por ter apenas uma hora de diferença entre os fusos horários, de modo que já era noite e portanto poderia se mover com maior discrição.

Áries levou a mão ao bolso e verificou mais uma vez o endereço a qual Touro deveria estar. Mas mesmo que a deusa não lhe tivesse passado endereço algum, saberia onde encontrar o esposo sem dificuldade, afinal após anos de convivência podia sentir o Cosmo tranquilo do companheiro com facilidade.

Como queria mesmo o surpreender, tratou de oprimir e disfarçar o próprio Cosmo. Ainda sorriu mais uma vez antes de correr e saltar para o próximo telhado, partindo para onde sentia que o marido estava.

Sem demora chegou a Heliópolis, zona residencial e comercial construída sobre o deserto, onde com facilidade encontrou o endereço que Athena havia lhe passado. Uma casa modesta de arquitetura simples.

Parado diante da porta, Mu sentia o coração bater acelerado por conta da saudade e da expectativa do reencontro.

Ergueu o punho para bater à porta, mas parou de repente, em choque, confuso e até mesmo aturdido. Algo não estava certo.

Agora ali tão próximo ao marido, além de sua Cosmo energia, podia sentir horrorizado através de seus dons lemurianos a aura quente, transbordando de luxuria de Aldebaran... E de mais alguém.

Foi como se um soco fosse dado na boca do estômago do ariano e inconscientemente Mu entrou em negação.

Confuso, pensava se não deveria ser algum engano, a casa errada talvez? Seus dons poderiam estar lhe pregando uma peça. Não havia como aquela aura envolta em prazer e lascívia pertencer ao seu marido.

Imediatamente uma dor insuportável lhe atingiu o peito, pois em seu íntimo sabia que jamais se enganara quanto a leitura corporal de alguém.

Com muito custo abaixou a mão trêmula pronta para bater, apertou com a outra a garrafa de vinho e controlando a própria respiração, agora ofegante e ruidosa, concentrou-se e se teleportou para o lado de dentro da residência.

Agora Mu se encontrava na sala de estar da casa. O cômodo estava escuro e era fracamente iluminado apenas pela luz tênue que vinha do fundo do corredor a sua frente, onde provavelmente se encontrava o quarto e os amantes, pois junto da luz, agora gemidos baixos e distantes chegaram até seus ouvidos

Foi com facilidade e um misto de tristeza, revolta e decepção que identificou facilmente a voz de seu esposo junto a de alguém. Fazendo sentir novamente como se alguém lhe cravasse uma longa e afiada adaga em seu coração.

Naquele exato instante Mu sentiu vontade de chorar. De se agachar ali mesmo naquela sala e entregar-se a toda dor que a traição do homem que amava lhe causava. Mas incrivelmente nem uma única lagrima lhe escorreu dos olhos.

Por dentro era como se uma tempestade o devastasse, mutilando todos seus sentimentos e o levando ao fundo do poço. Mas por fora uma frieza sobrenatural o tomava. Não tremia mais. Ali ouvindo os gemidos de prazer do esposo acompanhados aos de outra pessoa, Mu sequer piscava.

Com uma determinação que nem ele mesmo sabia de onde vinha, rumou lentamente pela sala. Pé ante pé ia em direção à luz fraca e aos gemidos no fim do corredor, parando a um passo da porta do quarto.

— Hmmm... Ahhhh... Assim... Hmmm — a voz rouca do moreno ecoava atingido em cheio o lemuriano.

Mu sabia o que veria ao se virar e olhar o interior daquele quarto, pois agora podia sentir o odor de sexo e suor. Os gemidos eram altos e o barulho dos corpos se chocando lhe causavam náuseas.

Mas precisava ver, precisava constatar com seus olhos o que todos seus outros sentidos já sabiam, que aquela insanidade era real. Por isso munido de toda sua força de vontade e coragem deu o passo que faltava.

Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, pois nem todo o treinamento para cavaleiro e as batalhas que enfrentou o preparariam para o que viu.

Ali estava Aldebaran, seu marido, seu moreno, de costas para si com as calças abaixadas até os joelhos, sem camisa, com os longos cabelos soltos e o rosto enfiado entre os seios fartos de uma jovem mulher, que era possuída em cima do que parecia ser uma escrivaninha.

Os amantes estavam tão perdidos no ato que não notaram sua presença ali na porta os observando. A jovem nua, de pele morena e cabelos castanhos encaracolados, gemia de olhos fechados puxando os longos fios negros do Cavaleiro de Touro, e este correspondia aumentando o vigor das estocadas.

Imaginar Aldebaran o traindo era dolorido, vê-lo transando com uma mulher a poucos metros de si e nem ao menos percebendo sua presença era muito pior.

Áries sentiu a força vacilar por um instante, deixando toda a decepção, tristeza e choque vir à tona.

A garrafa de vinho, a qual havia trazido para dividir com seu amado em uma noite de reencontro, escorregou por entre seus dedos espatifando-se no chão tal qual seu coração naquele instante.

O barulho alto e inesperado assustou os amantes fazendo a mulher abrir os olhos e dar de cara com a figura do lemuriano parado na porta. Enquanto ela gritava, Aldebaran, em pânico, finalmente notava o Cosmo irado do marido atrás de si.

Imediatamente Touro saiu de dentro da mulher e virou-se apavorado para trás, constatando ser real o que nunca imaginara nem em seus piores pesadelos.

Mu de Áries o pegara em pleno ato de traição, e agora o lemuriano o encarava como se toda a ira presente nos confins do Submundo reinassem em seus olhos verdes.

— MU! MINHA NOSSA! O QUE FAZ AQUI? EU...

— Creio que esta seja a resposta para as dúvidas de Athena à cerca do seu atraso na missão, Cavaleiro de Touro! — Mu disse entredentes de forma rude interrompendo Aldebaran, enquanto lhe direcionava um olhar de puro desprezo e decepção.

— NÃO! AMOR, ESPERA! — Aldebaran levantava as calças desesperado, abotoando-as de qualquer jeito, enquanto a jovem mulher atrás de si, assustadíssima correu até cama puxando o lençol se cobrindo como podia sem entender nada — EU POSSO EXPLICAR... EU... — o moreno tentava se justificar, mas vendo a fúria nos olhos do parceiro correu para o lemuriano a fim de tentar explicar o inexplicável.

Touro não conseguiu chegar nem a dois passos de Mu, pois fora repelido imediatamente pelo marido furioso, que o empurrou longe com sua telecinese, fazendo com que se chocasse contra a parede e a jovem gritasse com medo.

Ainda assim Aldebaran não desistiu.

— MU, CALMA! PELA DEUSA! POR FAVOR ME DEIXA EXPLICAR MEU AMOR, ESPERA! — clamava desesperado enquanto se levantava.

Mas, para completo assombro e angustia do moreno, Aldebaran viu o esposo furioso fechar os olhos, levitar por milésimos de segundos e desaparecer do local. Mu havia ido embora sem lhe dar a chance de ao menos se explicar, e pode ver em seus olhos, antes de eles se fecharem e o ariano sumir, toda a decepção que causara nele, e temeu que ao partir daquele quarto Mu estivesse partido também de sua vida.


	2. O Preço da Traição

**********************Cap 2 O Preço da Traição** ************************

— Como? Mu não voltou para o Santuário? — a voz desesperada de Aldebaran soou pelo salão do décimo terceiro Templo.

Retornara ao Santuário e viera imediatamente se reportar à deusa na esperança de encontrar-se logo com Mu e tentar, de alguma maneira, desculpar-se com ele. Agora, diante de Athena, descobria que seu companheiro simplesmente não havia retornado para a Grécia.

— Não, ele deveria voltar com relatórios, ou com você. Não tenho notícias de Áries a dois dias, desde que ele partiu para encontrá-lo. — Athena lhe respondia, agora também confusa, descendo de seu trono para se aproximar do Cavaleiro de Touro visivelmente preocupada — Sua cosmo energia está alterada, Aldebaran, algo o perturba, e agora retorna sem seu companheiro. O que aconteceu? Fale-me a verdade, sei que algo está errado.

Touro olhou para a deusa, depois para o chão, sem saber por onde começar, e com um suspiro longo deu início ao relato do que havia acontecido.

Depois de longos minutos, nos quais Aldebaran relatara o flagrante de sua traição pelo cavaleiro de Áries, bem como sua reação, o tempo que levara para findar a missão e enfim retornar ao Santuário o mais rápido possível, Athena ficara visivelmente triste, chocada e decepcionada com o ocorrido, afinal havia mandado Mu justamente por conta do relacionamento que tinham.

O que só aumentava a culpa do cavaleiro de Touro.

— Por isso minha deusa, eu imaginei que depois, bem... Depois do que aconteceu ele havia voltado para cá. — o pesar em sua voz era notável.

— Sinto muito Aldebaran, mas o Cavaleiro de Áries não se apresentou e eu não consigo senti-lo. — Saori dizia enquanto tentava encontrar Mu através de seu Cosmo divino, mas por mais que tentasse sentia que estava sendo impedida, Mu estava escondendo seu Cosmo. Com o semblante ainda mais sério, a deusa ponderou um pouco antes de prosseguir — Um cavaleiro de Ouro desaparecido não é algo que eu possa ignorar, Aldebaran. Independente do motivo que levou Mu a deixá-lo no Egito, ele é o guardião da casa de Áries, sua ausência é preocupante. Ele deveria ter se reportado a mim e não sumido dessa forma. Tem alguma ideia de onde ele possa estar?

— Não, minha deusa. — Aldebaran disse em tom baixo e coração aflito.

— Terei que fazer uma convocação com os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro imediatamente. Espere aqui enquanto mando os mensageiros, sei que Mu foi motivado por problemas pessoais, mas já faz dois dias, isso torna a ausência dele um problema do Santuário devido à sua patente dourada.

Aldebaran nada respondeu. Enquanto Athena descia de seu trono e saía à procura dos mensageiros, Aldebaran permanecia imóvel em posição de descanso, tentando acreditar que aquele pesadelo era real, e buscando se preparar pelo que viria. Não queria que os companheiros soubessem o que aconteceu, o erro que cometera, seria humilhante, mas entendia que como cavaleiro a patente de Ouro vinha acima da vida pessoal, e o sumiço do guardião de Áries não poderia ser ignorado.

Os mensageiros partiram imediatamente após a ordem da deusa. Rapidamente convocaram os guerreiros dourados para uma reunião extraordinária.

Em poucos minutos o saguão do décimo terceiro Templo já estava ocupado por Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Camus e Afrodite, todos em semicírculo na ordem das casas zodiacais e em posição de descanso, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e mãos atrás do corpo, ansiosos para entender o motivo daquela convocação extraordinária.

Não estavam presentes os representantes das casas de Libra e Sagitário, pois Aiolos foi mantido nos Campos Elíseos e Dohko já havia cumprido seu tempo em vida, agora sua alma aguardava junto a Shion para retornarem à vida.

À frente dos nove cavaleiros estava a deusa Athena. A seu lado Aldebaran mantinha a pose de cavaleiro, mas seu olhar estava baixo. Não conseguia encarar os companheiros.

O que despertou ainda mais a curiosidade dos presentes, afinal Touro sempre trazia consigo um semblante animado e confiante.

— Sinto por essa convocação de última hora — Saori disse com voz calma, quebrando o suspense que pairava no recinto — mas tenho um assunto preocupante para tratar. Há pouco, Aldebaran de Touro retornou de sua longa ausência em missão e apresentou-se a mim. — a deusa ia falando enquanto os cavaleiros prestavam atenção — Seu regresso bem sucedido da missão seria motivo para felicitações, no entanto algo inesperado ocorreu. Touro deveria retornar acompanhado do cavaleiro de Áries, a quem mandei a seu encontro dois dias atrás. Porém, hoje quando se apresentou a mim, Aldebaran me perguntou pelo esposo, foi então que descobri que há dois dias Mu deixou o Egito e não retornou ao Santuário.

Nesse momento o silêncio que era mantido pelos cavaleiros dourados foi quebrado por Afrodite.

— Minha deusa, isso quer dizer que...

— Sim Afrodite — a deusa lhe respondeu antes mesmo que ele perguntasse. Com um suspiro pesado Athena continuou — O cavaleiro de Áries está desaparecido. Foi por isso que os convoquei. Tentei procura-lo com meu Cosmo, mas sou impedida toda vez que tento...

— Desaparecido? — A voz baixa de Virgem interrompeu a deusa — Como assim?

— Mas houve um ataque? Uma luta ou algo do gênero? Mu não é de correr de briga — Milo perguntou diante da agitação dos demais cavaleiros, afinal o lemuriano era muito querido pelos companheiros, e para deusa os convocar o assunto era sério.

Touro o tempo todo se mantinha calado, imóvel, com os olhos baixos, sem coragem para se manifestar, o que causava ainda mais estranhamento aos presentes.

— Não houve ataque — Athena tentava não expor o que havia de fato acontecido, mas sabia que seria difícil, olhou para Aldebaran e tentou ponderar as palavras — Não que eu saiba. Não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre seu desaparecimento.

— Mu já foi embora antes... Será que desertou de novo? — Shura levantou a questão.

— Não diga bobagens, Mu é honrado. Quando ele nos deixou no passado foi tão somente por saber a verdade sobre o golpe do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos — ao ouvir a voz de Shaka, Saga baixou a cabeça ainda envergonhado pelas atrocidades do passado. O cavaleiro de Virgem então virou o rosto na direção de Aldebaran, o analisando — Se Mu partiu é porque algo grave ocorreu...

Imediatamente os presentes se voltaram em direção do brasileiro.

Este por sua vez, podia sentir os olhos azuis de Shaka o encarando por baixo das pálpebras, assim como os demais, lhe exigindo respostas.

Seu Cosmo triste e culpado lhe entregava, e logo a culpa começava a lhe corroer.

— Aldebaran? Você sabe de mais alguma coisa não é? — Afrodite indagou, mas não ouve resposta.

— Deba! O que aconteceu no Egito? — Milo foi mais direto.

Vendo que não tinha como fugir das perguntas, o brasileiro tentou ainda disfarçar de algum modo a verdade

— Eu e Mu tivemos um... um desentendimento — falou baixo, de forma vaga e sem encarar os companheiros.

— Desentendimento? Espera aí... — Foi a vez de Aioria falar, e encarando Touro— Nunca te vi assim, nem olha para nós, parece até que tem vergonha... O que está realmente acontecendo?

Imediatamente burburinhos começaram a ecoar entre os cavaleiros convocados, enquanto a deusa tentava acalma-los. O Cosmo alterado de Touro podia ser sentido por todos, e junto do seu estranho silêncio causava ainda mais preocupação e questionamentos nos companheiros.

Touro a todo instante tentava manter-se firme. A culpa ainda o assolava e se ele não dizia nada, é porque não encontrava nem uma palavra que pudesse explicar sua situação.

O moreno sentiu um aperto no peito, e buscando forças ergueu o rosto e finalmente encarou os rostos questionadores dos companheiros.

Atena, percebendo que Touro decidira expor o ocorrido aos irmãos de armas, segurou em sua mão e deu apoio.

— Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser — disse a jovem em um sussurro.

—Não... está na hora de assumir meu erro. — Aldebaran respondeu e logo em seguida se voltou aos companheiros — Há dois dias Mu foi enviado para me encontrar no Egito, mas quando chegou... Ele... presenciou algo que... — enrolava-se com as palavras sem saber como dize-las, e os olhares pregados em si não facilitava, por isso levou uma das mãos ao rosto enxugando o suor que denunciava seu nervosismo — Pela deusa, não tem jeito de falar isso de modo diferente... Mu, bem, quando ele chegou eu estava com outra pessoa, sabe... E ele viu tudo.

Nessa hora o assombro foi geral, ninguém conseguia acreditar ou processar bem aquela informação, afinal eles eram o casal mais respeitado e admirado de todo o Santuário.

—Deba... deixa ver se eu entendi. — Milo se pronunciou completamente chocado — Você traiu o Mu? E ele viu? Caral...—Milo interrompeu o palavrão na metade do caminho levando a mão a boca.

— Porca madona! — Mascara da Morte deixou escapar — Ma que stronzo!

Imediatamente os cavaleiros começaram a se exaltar, cercando o brasileiro, completamente indignados. Aldebaran já não conseguia mais manter a pose. Envergonhado e humilhado, deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem enquanto tentava se explicar.

— Eu não sabia que ele iria me visitar, não percebi seu Cosmo... foi quando ouvi a voz irada dele. Ele estava na porta com o Cosmo alterado me encarando... — Aldebaran enxugava as lagrimas e olhava para todos aflito— Eu tentei me explicar, Mu não quis me ouvir, me arremessou longe e sumiu, se eu soubesse ...

—Teria escondido seu caso não é seu calhorda? — Afrodite dizia completamente revoltado — Não estou acreditando nisso... pela deusa... Foi por isso que ele sumiu, se fosse eu teria te matado! E agora? — perguntou olhando para a deusa que estava ao lado de Touro tentando conter os ânimos.

— Por favor, se acalmem. Não estamos aqui para julgar o Cavaleiro de Touro. Não os convoquei para isso e sim para ajudarem a encontrar Áries. Pelo que Aldebaran me relatou, Mu se teleportou naquele instante do Egito, e Touro acreditou que houvesse retornado ao Santuário, por isso apressou em encerrar a missão e voltar. Mas, Mu não se apresentou a mim, estou preocupada porque não consigo contata-lo.

Athena então tocou o ombro de Touro para que se acalmasse e pediu atenção e silêncio dos demais.

—Eu sei que são todos amigos, e que alguns estão indignados, mas, por favor, mantenham o foco, não vamos expor ainda mais a vida íntima de dois irmãos de armas. — disse firme — Pretendo enviar um cavaleiro à procura de Mu, pois ele abandonou uma missão e não retornou ao Santuário. Precisamos encontra-lo com máxima urgência. Sabem que se ele não retornar ou não se justificar pode ser declarado desertor e perder seu posto. — Havia pesar na voz da deusa.

— Não! Minha deusa, a culpa é minha. — Aldebaran se colocou à frente de Saori de olhos arregalados e suplicante — Não faça isso com ele, eu vou, eu não sei onde ele está, mas eu vou encontra-lo por favor...

— Eu também não quero tomar nenhuma medida precipitada — Athena o respondeu — Por isso mesmo vou enviar alguém em missão.

— Eu vou... Eu já disse eu vou, minha deusa... Por favor — Suplicava o moreno entregue às lágrimas novamente — eu preciso explicar a ele, eu o trago de volta.

— Acalme-se Aldebaran, você não tem condição nenhuma de sair nessa missão, além de parecer obvio que Mu não o quer por perto — Camus se pronunciou — precisamos de alguém mais capacitado que...

— Eu vou!

Imediatamente todos os rostos se voltaram para o único cavaleiro que parecia estranhamente calmo diante daquela situação.

— Eu vou! — Shaka de Virgem repetiu a sentença dando um passo à frente, e diante do olhar questionador dos companheiros e atento da deusa prosseguiu com voz serena e inabalável — Mu e eu somos amigos de longa data, creio que posso encontrá-lo. Inclusive já imagino onde o cavaleiro de Áries possa estar.

Aldebaran enxugou o rosto e sentiu a chama da esperança se acender.

— Sabe? — Touro o questionou em desespero indo até Virgem— Então me fala Shaka, eu preciso falar com ele...

Shaka não o respondeu. De olhos fechados e semblante sério apenas virou o rosto em direção ao moreno. Esse por sua vez imediatamente sentiu a expressão severa do cavaleiro de Virgem. Mesmo por baixo das pálpebras, Aldebaran podia sentir os olhos de Shaka cravados em si, o recriminando.

Percebendo a tensão que surgiu, Athena resolveu interferir. Colocando-se entre os dois, a deusa foi enfática em sua decisão.

— Não! Camus está certo. Você não está em condições Aldebaran.

— Mas minha deusa, ele é meu esposo, eu preciso falar com ele, explicar o que aconteceu...

— Você terá a chance de explicar quando ele voltar. Shaka diz saber onde Mu está e eu confio em Virgem.

Aldebaran encarou Virgem e mais uma vez foi retribuído com um olhar severo. Uma pequena disputa foi travada entre eles, mas que logo foi perdida pelo Cavaleiro de Touro.

Não conseguindo sustentar o semblante severo de Virgem o brasileiro se calou rendido pela própria culpa, abaixou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

— Está resolvido. Enviarei o Cavaleiro de Virgem em missão. — Athena disse enquanto retornava a seu trono, sentando-se nele — Shaka fique, pois quero acertar os detalhes, os demais cavaleiros estão dispensados. Conto com a discrição de todos sobre o assunto.

Mediante as ordens da deusa os outros cavaleiros, incluso Aldebaran, começaram a se retirar em silêncio. Mas, era possível perceber que estavam agitados.

Dentro do décimo terceiro Templo, a deusa e o cavaleiro permaneciam em silêncio, mas que logo fora quebrado pela jovem.

— Sinto muito por envolve-lo nisso — disse visivelmente cansada— Shaka, onde acha que Mu está?

— Mu provavelmente voltou para casa... — o loiro disse serenamente, podendo ver o questionamento no rosto da jovem a sua frente.

A reunião com a deusa durou pouco menos de meia hora. Assim que o cavaleiro de Virgem acertou todos os detalhes de sua partida, se despediu da jovem Saori e se retirou, pois pretendia sair imediatamente.

Porém, ao descer as escadarias rumo ao templo de Peixes, fora coberto por uma sombra. Aldebaran havia esperado por Shaka, e agora o impedia de passar.

Virgem respirou fundo.

Por mais que transparecesse calma, em seu íntimo apenas a fúria e a revolta reinavam. Por isso, demorou alguns segundos para se pronunciar.

— Deixe-me passar, Touro.

— Não... pelo menos não enquanto não me disser aonde ele está.

Dessa vez Aldebaran não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar fulminante que recebia por baixo das pálpebras serradas do outro cavaleiro. Precisava falar com Mu, e se Shaka sabia onde ele estava o enfrentaria se fosse necessário.

O virginiano por sua vez não conseguiu conter totalmente o que sentia e suas palavras saíram acidas e cruéis.

— Se realmente o conhecesse saberia onde o encontrar. — era possível sentir até um pouco de mágoa na voz do loiro — Saia, me deixe passar!

Mas Aldebaran não o ouvia e continuava impedindo sua passagem, tentando convence-lo a dizer onde Mu se encontrava.

— Ele é meu marido Shaka, você tem que me contar! — bradou Aldebaran erguendo o tom de voz.

Diante daquelas palavras a indignação cresceu dentro do loiro a ponto de Shaka não mais conseguir contê-la. Em um rompante de ira, mágoa, e sentimentos que só a ele pertenciam, dispensando de vez a falsa tranquilidade que tentara manter até então, fechou a mão e esmurrou o rosto do cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran nem viu como aconteceu, só sentiu o impacto forte e a dor aguda no nariz antes de cambalear alguns degraus abaixo, surpreso. Nunca imaginou que Shaka um dia o golpearia, ainda mais daquela forma... e pelos deuses que mão pesada ele tinha, pois quebrou-lhe o nariz, fazendo o sangue espesso jorrar imediatamente.

Completamente enfurecido, Shaka olhava para Aldebaran com raiva desmedida. Raiva dele, do que ele fizera a Mu, mas principalmente uma raiva desmedida, aflitiva e calcinante, de si mesmo.

O punho com o qual acertara em cheio o nariz do outro tremia ainda fechado, enquanto tentava recuperar o controle.

— Agora se lembra que é casado! — Disse ainda ofegante enquanto Aldebaran o olhava assustado tentando conter o sangramento — Mu pode até lhe perdoar um dia Touro, mas eu não sou tão bom quanto ele. Meu perdão você não terá.

O moreno não respondeu, estava ainda em choque mediante ao ataque. Shaka sempre fora muito calmo e sereno, nunca presenciara tamanha fúria no cavaleiro. Por um segundo pensou até que ele o atacaria com o Cosmo. Depois aquelas palavras o confundiram. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, Afrodite apareceu.

O cavaleiro de Peixes havia sentido o cosmo exaltado de Virgem, chegando a tempo de ver Shaka descendo as escadas furioso e Aldebaran ainda espantado tentando conter o sangramento.

— Pelos deuses, Deba! — correu para acudir o amigo — O que você falou que deixou o homem tão bravo? Vem, vamos lá para casa, eu dou um jeito nisso aí. Além disso, ainda quero ter uma conversa com você.

Shaka desceu as escadas de Peixes até Aquário apressado, mas antes de prosseguir respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar para que os demais não percebessem seu descontrole momentâneo, voltando a descer os degraus agora de forma mais contida.

A mão ainda doía, precisava admitir que lutas corporais não eram seu forte, ainda mais contra Touro, um homem duro de acertar. Mas não se arrependia.

Desde que soubera o motivo da convocação, um misto de sentimentos o perturbava, e descarregara todos eles naquele soco bem dado. Mas, maior do que sua indignação por saber que Touro traíra Mu, seu melhor amigo, era a raiva que sentia de si mesmo.

Raiva por ter confiado em Aldebaran, por ter abnegado dos próprios sentimentos em nome da felicidade daquele a quem amava.

Ao trair Mu, Aldebaran o tinha traído também, pois não cumprira sua promessa de fazer Áries feliz.

Agora Virgem sentia-se tolo. Por anos havia suprimido o amor silente que cultivava desde menino, e o qual decidira guardar em segredo em seu coração ao ver que Mu e Aldebaran tinham muito em comum, e que Áries era feliz ao lado dele.

Só os deuses sabiam o quanto fora sofrido assistir tudo sem nada fazer, mas Mu estava bem, e era isso que importava. O que sentia pelo lemuriano não era egoísta. Seu amor estava muito acima do desejo carnal que sentia, queria que Mu fosse feliz, e se a felicidade dele estava com o taurino quem seria ele para atrapalhar?

Mas enganara-se, Aldebaran não merecia Mu, e todo seu sofrimento e abnegação foram em vão.

A medida que pensava nisso, Shaka ia se revoltando ainda mais.

Ao entrar em seu Templo rumou diretamente até seu altar. Diante da estátua de buda, Shaka se permitiu fraquejar. Só ele sabia o peso que sentia no peito e o quão difícil seria a sua missão.

Mu provavelmente havia retornado para seu verdadeiro lar. Apesar de não saber onde era Jamiel, tinha suas suspeitas. Chegar ao local não seria o problema, difícil mesmo seria ver Mu e encontrar sabedoria para ajuda-lo sem deixar que seus próprios sentimentos o atrapalhassem.

Com devoção acendeu alguns incensos e se pôs de joelhos diante do altar.

— "Buda, me ajude."


	3. O silêncio entre nós

**********************Cap 3 O silêncio entre nós**********************

O vento frio das montanhas cortava o vale produzindo assovios e castigando plantas, animais e pessoas que por ali passavam naquele fim de manhã. Na parte mais baixa do relevo local, corria um pequeno riacho formado pelo desgelo dos picos congelados das montanhas ao redor. Era com algum esforço que enfiava as mãos naquela água fria, molhava o grosso cobertor de lã e o batia na pedra. Ficar tanto tempo forra fizera o pó se acumular em tudo.

Desde que chegara a Jamiel, a vida de Mu se resumia a isso, limpar os cômodos, lavar os cobertores, as lãs e as roupas assim como providenciar comida e água. Era no trabalho doméstico e no esforço de voltar a viver isolado no pagode sagrado, que o lemuriano distraía sua mente do real motivo de estar ali.

Sem perceber, descontava na lã e no tecido rústico toda sua revolta e frustração. Só se deu conta do que fazia ao rasgar um dos cobertores com os movimentos fortes e brutos que realizava.

— Droga!

Era hora de parar. Por isso Mu se levantou, alongou-se aliviando o desconforto causado pelo esforço do trabalho, torceu o cobertor e o colocou no cesto de roupas e tecidos lavados que estavam ao seu lado, teleportando-se para a torre de Jamiel logo em seguida.

No varal improvisado, os tecidos lavados no dia anterior balançavam e tremiam como bandeirinhas tibetanas, o vento era forte ali, e assim como as roupas estendidas, os cabelos lavanda voavam rebeldes pelo ar. Verificando as peças secas o lemuriano as recolhia nos ombros enquanto já buscava no cesto as peças molhadas para estende-las.

Ao longe um visitante aproximava-se cauteloso. Mu já o havia sentido desde que ele iniciara a subida pela montanha, não foi realmente uma surpresa que justamente ele viesse procura-lo. Mas mesmo agora que sua silhueta se fazia visível no estreito caminho que conduzia a torre, o lemuriano mantinha o foco em sua tarefa doméstica. Sabia porque ele estava ali.

Trajando sua tradicional túnica de monge budista, um casaco de frio e carregando uma pequena mala em sua mão, além da caixa de pandora com sua armadura em suas costas, Shaka se aproximava cautelosamente. Levou dois dias para estar ali e foi um pouco difícil encontrar a construção sagrada que abrigava os lendários ferreiros do povo muviano, mas assim que encontrara a trilha teve certeza que estava no caminho certo, pois sentia-se vigiado. Durante a subida, preparara-se mentalmente e emocionalmente para aquele encontro, e ainda assim, logo que avistou por baixo das pálpebras cerradas, Mu distante ao lado da torre, foi impossível conter um leve tremor em suas mãos.

Respirando fundo Virgem continuou decidido sua caminhada até ele. Mu parecia ignora-lo, mas sabia que não era verdade, pois o silêncio do lemuriano, que continuava a estender as roupas, também significava consentimento. Se não fosse bem-vindo ali, nem teria conseguido subir, o vale de ossos pelo qual passou era a prova disso.

Pacientemente, Shaka colocou sua bagagem no chão, próximo ao pagode, se sentou de maneira que pudesse observar Mu e aguardou.

Áries por sua vez, continuava sua tarefa de modo automático. Sentia os olhos do loiro em si, mas nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Para muitos seria uma situação incomoda aquele silêncio que parecia até palpável, mas não para eles. Desde muito jovens, Mu e Shaka nutriam uma amizade profunda e especial, de forma que podiam entender um ao outro sem o uso das palavras. Se Shaka não dissera nada, era porque sabia que ele, Mu, não queria conversar, não estava pronto.

Findada a tarefa doméstica e arrumando os cabelos bagunçados, Áries finalmente se dirigiu até o amigo.

O que Shaka viu quando Mu finalmente se voltou para ele e se aproximou, fez o coração do cavaleiro de Virgem se apertar. Apesar da face sempre serena, Mu tinha o aspecto abatido, haviam olheiras e bolsões embaixo dos olhos avermelhados, provavelmente o lemuriano passara as últimas noites insone e provavelmente chorara. Além disso não havia se alimentado corretamente, pois a pele estava mais pálida que o comum e um tanto ressequida.

Porém o que mais entristecia Shaka era o cosmo e a aura de Mu. O lemuriano sempre lhe pareceu ter um "brilho especial", um cosmo poderoso repleto de justiça, honra, amor e bondade. Agora ele estava escuro, denso, envolto a uma mistura de tristeza e raiva como jamais vira.

— Venha, esta ventando muito aqui fora e deve estar com sede pela caminhada. Vou fazer um chá. — a fala calma de Mu interrompeu a analise mental que Shaka fazia.

— Obrigado.

Com um aceno de agradecimento Shaka se levantou, apanhou as malas, e como Jamiel não possuía portas ambos se teleportaram para o segundo andar da torre.

Ao se materializar no cômodo, o loiro deixou sua bagagem próximo a parede, puxou uma das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa retangular e se sentou. Virgem não demonstrava, mas estava curioso e um tanto honrado e estar naquele local. Observava tudo com discrição. A cozinha era rustica e simples: uma mesa de madeira com quatro cadeiras, alguns armários grandes ao fundo, fogão a lenha e uma pia.

Enquanto Shaka observava o local, Mu acendia o fogo e colocava a água para ferver. Logo o chá estava pronto.

— Imaginei que o santuário enviaria alguém a minha procura — o lemuriano dizia enquanto servia uma xícara fumegante para Shaka e outra para si, sentado logo em seguida— só não esperava que me achassem tão cedo.

— Se fosse qualquer outro cavaleiro a sua procura, realmente demorariam a encontra-lo. — Shaka bebericou o liquido quente apreciando o sabor, percebia certa chateação na voz do lemuriano — Mas eu sempre soube que esse é seu verdadeiro lar, e em momentos de dificuldade é para casa que retornamos.

Mu deu um suspiro cansado, bebeu mais um gole, passou a mão nos cabelos e observou o amigo a sua frente agradecendo internamente por ser Shaka a visita-lo e não qualquer outro, principalmente por não ser Aldebaran. O indiano pelo menos não exigiria de si respostas que no momento não era capaz de fornecer.

— Sim... Vivi tantos anos dentro desse pagode, sozinho, que ele já faz parte de mim. — Mu bebeu mais um pouco e fez uma longa pausa em silêncio.

Shaka observava atento que por traz da máscara de tranquilidade, os olhos do lemuriano deixavam escapar toda sua inquietação e o mar tempestuoso que eram seus sentimentos agora. Procurava algo para falar ao amigo quando foi interrompido pelo mesmo, um tanto inquieto.

— Sabe o que aconteceu?

— Sim.

— Ele contou?

— Sim. —Shaka respondeu somente, percebendo que Mu não era capaz de falar o nome de Aldebaran, e que sua magoa era palpável.

— Tudo?

— Sim.

Mu ficou novamente em silencio, olhando para a mesa com o olhar vago. As memórias do acontecido o acertando em cheio. Então Aldebaran contara, e se Shaka estava ali, a deusa também sabia. Além da dor da traição, sentiu-se envergonhado diante do amigo e da deusa.

Foi difícil conter mais uma vez a vontade de chorar, mas não deixaria que o virginiano o visse assim, tinha seu orgulho. Por isso respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar.

— O que precisa? A deusa acredita que desertei? — Mu questionou tentando resolver tudo de uma vez, abandonando a xicara de chá sobre a mesa, havia perdido a vontade de toma-la — Se essa é a pergunta que o traz aqui pode retornar e dizer a ela que não. Não desertei, como não desertei no passado. Mas não vou voltar ao santuário.

— Eu sei que não desertou Mu. Jamais questionaria sua honra como cavaleiro. — Shaka respondia buscando sabedoria. Não era fácil, pois precisava conter sua vontade de abraçar e aconchegar o lemuriano em seus braços, enquanto lhe prometia que tudo ficaria bem. Era sofrido para si ver um guerreiro tão poderoso e forte como Áries, completamente devastado e quebrado. Sentia ganas dele mesmo retornar a Grécia e bater em Aldebaran até desfigura-lo. Mas precisava se conter, não era para verificar o estado de Mu e deixar-se levar pela ira que aceitara a missão, não era um vingador. Estava ali por amor, sabia que a traição de Aldebaran havia machucado profundamente o bom coração do lemuriano.

Como uma fera derrotada e ferida, que se esconde e lambe seus machucados até que cicatrizem, Mu havia se recolhido para tentar se recuperar antes de encarar novamente o taurino. Era para isso que viera a Jamiel. Amava-o tão profundamente que estava ali para ajudá-lo a se curar. Com a desculpa da missão poderia se aproximar sem levantar suspeitas, e assim ser seu curador.

— Nos conhecemos desde a infância, somos melhores amigos a anos. Então assim como sabia aonde encontra-lo, eu também sabia que não deseja voltar.

Mu o olhou um tanto surpreso e confuso.

— Então... se já sabia, porque veio?

— Eu vim, justamente por isso, porque não existe ninguém que o conheça melhor do que eu. — Shaka então estendeu um dos braços e de forma delicada, envolveu a mão do lemuriano que repousava sobre a mesa com a sua. Foi um toque gentil, mas que logo fora retribuído por Mu, que lhe apertou os dedos com força. Virgem sentiu o coração palpitar em reposta aquele toque e aproveitou aquela pequena abertura para conforta-lo —Sei o que se passa em seu coração Mu, assim como sei que com sua personalidade reclusa, não deseja falar com ninguém sobre o que ocorreu agora. É por isso que está aqui. Alguém em missão, lhe fazendo perguntas e exigindo que volte só tornaria tudo pior. Por isso eu me voluntariei, pois nunca precisamos de palavras para nos entender.

Mu imediatamente levantou os olhos para o virginiano e nada foi capaz de falar. Realmente, não precisavam de palavras, sentia-se confortado e amparado, apenas em sentir a presença se Shaka ali, ao seu lado, por isso apertou ainda mais forte a mão do amigo, fechando os olhos em um agradecimento mudo.

Após Mu tê-lo instalado no quarto que pertencia a Kiki, Shaka contatou a deusa para contar-lhe que encontrara o Cavaleiro de Áries e ele não havia desertado, mas que como imaginara o lemuriano encontrava-se muito abatido, fechado em reclusão, por isso ficaria junto dele a fim de ajudá-lo.

A deusa não gostou muito, afinal mesmo em tempos de paz, ter dois de seus guerreiros mais poderosos longe não era algo favorável. Com a promessa de que ambos retornariam imediatamente caso houvesse qualquer sinal de perigo, Virgem teve permissão para ficar em Jamiel o tempo que fosse necessário.

O tempo parecia passar de uma maneira diferente em Jamiel, talvez fosse a aura de mistério que rodeava o local, ou a presença quase que palpável da cultura e poder da raça muviana que estava impregnada em cada parede, cada objeto que ali existia.

A rotina diária dos dois era metódica e silenciosa. Mu levantava cedo e se dedicava pela manhã a tarefas domésticas, como pegar lenha, abastecer a cisterna com água da nascente ou até descer ao vilarejo para reestocar os armários com comida. Shaka lhe ajudava como podia, fosse preparando as refeições ou lavando a louça suja e era nesses momentos que trocavam as poucas palavras a que Mu se permitia, pois, o ariano estava completamente circunspecto, fazendo o silêncio reinar no pagode na maioria do tempo. Na parte da tarde Mu se dirigia a forja ou a biblioteca, onde ocupava a mente fosse com o trabalho de ourives ou com estudos, enquanto isso Shaka meditava.

Os dias pareciam tranquilos e monótonos, quase automáticos. Mas eram nas noites gélidas e cortadas pelos ventos que castigavam Jamiel, que a realidade vinha à tona.

Mu esperava o amigo indiano se recolher no antigo quarto do pupilo, para então subir até o alto da torre e finalmente entregar-se a todo tormento que habitava seu coração despedaçado. Esgotado recolhia-se para dormir, em busca de descanso, mas o sono recusava-se a vir.

Isolado, tendo a lua e estrelas como companheiras passava as madrugadas insone, buscando uma explicação para o que o companheiro fizera, procurando em suas memórias algum motivo para ser enganado da maneira como foi.

Muito maior do que a dor da infidelidade, era a dor da traição, da quebra de confiança da perca de um companheiro, pois acima de marido, Aldebaran sempre foi seu amigo, aquele a quem podia contar.

Não podia acreditar que o brasileiro amável e gentil o havia enganado daquela forma, afinal foi Touro que se declarou apaixonado e lhe pediu uma chance. E não tinha dado certo? Por que então Aldebaran fizera aquilo? Mu acreditava piamente que eram felizes no casamento, estava certo de que ele mesmo era um bom marido. Talvez não houvesse entre os dois uma paixão avassaladora digna de filmes, afinal nunca sentira as famosas pernas bambas e borboletas no estomago dos quais os romances sempre falavam, mas havia amizade, amor, companheirismo. Não era isso que todos buscavam? Então por que? Por todos deuses do olimpo, por que?

Sem uma resposta e com as imagens do momento do flagrante lhe assombrando, Mu sentia-se tolo, ingênuo, pequeno, humilhado e enganado por quem mais confiou, afinal havia aceitado casar-se com ele, entregado sua vida e seu corpo a Touro através da união sagrada do matrimônio.

A decepção ao constatar o engano era tamanha que a tristeza o inundava completamente, e sem que percebesse as lagrimas inundavam seus olhos. Estando só em seu quarto, isolado do mundo pelas frias paredes de pedra, e com o vento forte encobrindo seus soluços, entregava-se finalmente a esses sentimentos pranteando em silêncio por horas a fio.

Mas ao contrário do que o lemuriano acreditava, não eram apenas a lua, as estrelas e o vento que o acompanhavam em sua dor.

De maneira devota e em segredo, Shaka, no quarto logo abaixo, mantinha vigília constante compartilhando do sofrimento daquele a quem amava de maneira incondicional. Deitado na cama simples de solteiro, Virgem também estava acordado. Preocupado com Mu, usava sua concentração para aguçar ainda mais seus sentidos, sendo capaz de sentir tudo o que ocorria logo a cima.

Os pequenos soluços engasgados que Mu soltava ao segurar o pranto, o cheiro salgado das lagrimas que molhavam seu rosto, a respiração alterada, o barulho da mão dele comprimindo o travesseiro junto ao peito, os murmúrios e sussurros que escapavam de sua garganta.

O cosmo e a aura de Áries se tornavam tão densas, pesadas e tristes, que pareciam sufocar Virgem. Se pudesse Shaka retiraria todo o sofrimento do lemuriano, e pegaria para si. Sofreria em seu lugar todos os males do mundo, desde que ele fosse poupado.

Por isso toda a dor que ele observava em Mu, ao longo da noite, tornava-se sua. Shaka dividia com ele suas lagrimas e sofrimento, oculto, enquanto orava procurando uma maneira de tirar do amado toda aquela tristeza que parecia consumi-lo. Pedindo aos deuses uma chance para conforta-lo e ajuda-lo.

Permanecia assim, em vigília, até que o amado dormisse já quase ao amanhecer, exausto, e ele então também pudesse descansar. Sabia que Mu precisava de tempo para digerir tudo, para se abrir, e até lá estaria ali, esperando pacientemente, como sempre fizera toda sua vida.


	4. Ágape

**********************Cap 4 Ágape **********************

Era alta madrugada, e mais uma vez Mu não conseguia dormir, remexia-se sobre as cobertas, incomodado. A tristeza estava ali, assim como as dúvidas e todos os outros sentimentos conflitantes que o perseguiam, mas estranhamente não havia lagrimas. Nas ultimas noites seus olhos pareciam ter secado, enquanto seu quarto parecia claustrofóbico.

Estirado na cama, Áries respirava com dificuldade o ar denso, com os olhos cravados no teto. Já havia desistido de dormir a muito tempo, e esperar pelo amanhecer seria impossível, pois precisava sair dali ou enlouqueceria.

Decidido a pôr fim em sua angustia, Mu levantou-se do colchão agitado, limpando o suor do rosto com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra apanhava uma das cobertas. Ainda descalço e de pijamas teleportou-se para fora da torre diretamente para a parte de traz do pagode sagrado.

Enrolando-se no grosso cobertor de peles e lã, para tentar combater o gélido vento da madrugada que o atingiu em cheio, Mu, caminhou cuidadosamente até o fim do terreno. A Lua iluminava seus passos enquanto avançava sem pressa, pé ante pé em direção ao nada. Seus pés descalços reclamavam o contato com o chão frio e irregular, mas ele não se deteve até que chegasse ao limite, e a sua frente existisse apenas o abismo que estava sob Jamiel.

Era estranho, mas Mu não tinha medo. Estar ali, à beira de um precipício que parecia querer engoli-lo, açoitado por ventos frios e fortes que cortavam as montanhas, além da escuridão da noite o rodeando, sentia paz. Seus sentimentos iam embora, seus pensamentos sumiam, e tudo o que existia naquele momento era ele e a imponente montanha.

Sem perceber havia fechado os olhos entregando-se ao momento com um longo suspiro enquanto sentia os longos cabelos ricochetearem seu rosto gelado. O vapor de seu hálito saia lentamente a cada inspiração e expiração, o frio lhe golpeava fazendo-o abraçar-se ainda mais ao cobertor, ao passo que sua mente desconectava da realidade, do espaço e do tempo, vagueando livre como o vento que o atingia.

Porem ao sentir uma presença forte e familiar, sua mente retornou imediatamente. Encarando novamente a realidade, Mu abriu os olhos sem pressa e manteve-se como estava.

— " A quanto tempo está me observando? " — Disse diretamente a mente de Shaka, que estava em pé, atrás de si.

— " Depende! Acabei de chegar..." — Virgem fez uma pausa para tocar o ombro de Mu com cautela e vira-lo para si. Shaka usava o casaco tibetano e as botas que o lemuriano havia emprestado, os cabelos soltos incomodavam um pouco por isso os ajeitou antes de completar em voz alta — Mas a três semanas que eu o observo sofrer em segredo, amargurado pelas lembranças de uma traição e sofrendo miseravelmente em busca de respostas e justificativas, que sozinho dificilmente encontrará.

A franqueza das palavras de Shaka, assim como a forma terna como ele havia as havia dito atingiram Mu em cheio, fazendo com que arregalasse os olhos. Realmente, não que acreditasse que pudesse enganar Shaka com seu teatro diário de superação, mas não imaginou que seus sentimentos estivessem tão claros ao amigo, a ponto de ele saber exatamente o que lhe atormentava.

Foi então que Mu finalmente se rendeu.

— E você tem as repostas? — Mu perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto encarava os olhos fechados de Shaka suplicante.

Aquele olhar de Mu, aquelas palavras sussurradas, era tudo que Shaka aguardava a semanas, uma brecha para que pudesse ajuda-lo. Por isso não pensou duas vezes e puxou o lemuriano para junto de si, o acolhendo em seus braços, como se pudesse protege-lo de tudo.

— Não Mu, eu não possuo todas as respostas — disse Shaka enquanto afagava carinhosamente os cabelos lavanda do lemuriano, e ajeitava a coberta sobre seus ombros — Mas sei como ajuda-lo a encontra-las, se me permitir.

Mu por sua vez não titubeou e deixou-se levar, estava cansado de ser forte, cansado de encarar tudo de frente. Era um guerreiro honrado e orgulhoso, mas aquilo não era uma guerra, ali diante de Shaka, era apenas Mu, um homem magoado tentando recuperar as feridas que a traição do esposo havia causado em seu coração.

Por isso ao sentir Shaka abraça-lo, o lemuriano agarrou-se de volta com força sem pensar duas vezes, deixando as poucas lágrimas que lhe restaram, retornassem a seus olhos e escapassem mudas, molhando o tecido do casaco, abaixo de si. Só agora dava-se conta do quanto precisava daquilo, de sentir-se confortado, amparado, e se Shaka estava ali lhe oferecendo literalmente o ombro amigo, não iria rejeitar.

Virgem por sua vez mal respirava. Ter um homem tão forte e poderoso como Mu, frágil daquela maneira em seus braços lhe causavam sentimentos conflitantes. Primeiro vinha o amor, a vontade absurda de pega-lo no colo e cuidar dele com todo o zelo que possuía, depois a tristeza a se lembrar que era por outro homem que ele sofria, e por último a revolta e raiva, ao se lembrar do que Touro havia feito para deixa-lo naquele estado.

— Obrigado Shaka — Mu respondeu afastando-se lentamente do loiro, após terem ficado um bom tempo abraçados, enxugando discretamente o rosto — Acho que estou pronto para falar sobre o assunto. Mas ...Preciso de um chá.

Mu disse apontando com os olhos para os pés descalços que estavam congelando. Entendendo o desejo do amigo, Shaka acenou positivamente e no instante seguinte ambos haviam se teleportado para a torre.

Já sentado na rústica cadeira de madeira no aconchego de sua cozinha iluminada apenas pela chama de um lampião a querosene, Áries esperava o amigo lhe preparar chai.

Agora era sua vez de observa-lo.

Virgem movia-se com total liberdade e intimidade pelo cômodo, procurando os ingredientes da típica bebida indiana. O lemuriano não se lembrava qual dos dois havia comprado a canela, o gengibre, o cardamomo e o cravo, mas era engraçado como esses quatro ingredientes surgiram em sua dispensa, para completar o que faltava na receita milenar da bebida.

Enquanto observava o loiro mexer o bule fumegante e o aroma impregnar o ar, Mu constatava como o Chai era quase uma constatação culinária da presença de Shaka de Virgem em sua vida. Presença essa tão marcante, quanto a bebida. Lembrava-se nitidamente de quando provara a primeira xicara ainda na tenra infância. Na época fizera uma careta e engolira a bebida na marra para não fazer desfeita ao amiguinho, o que era engraçado e curioso, pois hoje Chai havia se tornado uma de suas bebidas favoritas.

Fora tirado de suas reflexões quando Shaka lhe serviu uma xicara quente e se sentou ao seu lado com outra em mãos.

— Parecia distante. — disse o loiro

— Bobagens sem importância.

— Nem todas as bobagens são sem importância Mu. — Shaka bebeu um gole e o silêncio se fez entre eles novamente.

Ficaram ambos assim por um tempo, enquanto bebiam Chai, até que a voz baixa do lemuriano quebrou a quietude do local.

— Eu... — a voz falhou, não era fácil para um homem tão recluso se abrir, mesmo para um amigo querido — Eu não sei porque o que ele fez me abala tanto. Já sofri traições piores no passado, perdi eu mestre em uma delas... — mais uma pausa sofrida enquanto tentava organizar seus pensamentos — Acho que é porque eu jamais esperei isso dele. Aldebaran... um homem justo, acima de qualquer suspeita. Só queria entender porque ele mentiu para mim, se nós tínhamos algum problema conjugal porque ele não me procurou para conversar? Me sinto totó, incapaz e iludido Shaka, pois se ele me traiu é porque tinha algum problema entre nós, problema esse que eu não faço ideia de qual seja. Eu acreditava piamente que tinha um casamento feliz e saudável... — Mu abria seu coração ao amigo com o olhar fixo no chão — Não é o ato que me fere Shaka, é a mentira, o engano! Ele mentiu para mim. Acima de tudo sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro, jamais esperava que ele pudesse me enganar a tal ponto. Se eu não bastava para ele... Se ele queria mais alguém...

— Você aceitaria? — Shaka interrompeu a linha de raciocínio do lemuriano.

Mu levantou os olhos do chão e encarou Shaka, mudo diante da pergunta.

Era doloroso para o loiro ouvir Mu falar de Aldebaran, mas precisava mostrar ao lemuriano a realidade que ele ainda não havia percebido, a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Touro, por isso insistiu.

— Você aceitaria se Touro chegasse e lhe dissesse que além de você, ele desejava deitar-se com mais alguém Mu?

—Eu... eu verdadeiramente não sei. — Áries respondeu um tanto quanto surpreso, perturbado e confuso — Nunca fui ciumento, e acima do relacionamento sempre presei pela amizade e companheirismo que tinha com ele, Shaka! Talvez eu não gostasse da proposta no começo, mas se ele sentia falta de uma mulher... —tentava chegar a alguma conclusão enquanto sentia o peito angustiado novamente — Olha, já me peguei pensando nisso, que ele fez o que fez por eu ser homem. Mas por todos os deuses, não pode ter sido algo banal como isso, foi ele quem me procurou... — Mu sentiu nesse momento os olhos marejarem — Você sabe disso, você se lembra, eu te contei. Eu nem sequer pensava em um relacionamento quando Aldebaran me procurou... Se ele não é gay, se esse é o problema porque ele tomaria tal atitude comigo? Porque se declararia apaixonado como fez? Não pode ser isso...

O lemuriano enxugava uma lagrima solitária enquanto Shaka bebericava o chai e procurava se acalmar para poder dizer algo sábio, mas as lembranças de Virgem o atrapalhavam naquele momento.

É lógico que o indiano se lembrava do dia em que Mu lhe contara sobre o namoro, afinal, como poderia se esquecer do dia em que seu coração foi dilacerado? Lembrava-se em detalhes daquela tarde de outono, quando após ter finalmente reunido coragem para descer até o templo de Áries e confessar a seu guardião, todo o amor que trazia no peito, fora recebido por um Mu sorridente afoito por contar ao melhor amigo uma grande novidade: Aldebaran o havia pedido em namoro, e ele, Mu, aceitado.

Shaka havia perdido o chão naquele instante, o mundo ao seu redor rodou, o fazendo sentir náusea enquanto o ar faltava devido a dor intensa que lhe correu o peito. Alheio ao que ocorria consigo, Mu lhe contava animado como fora pego de surpresa com o pedido, afinal não imaginava que alguém ali no santuário pudesse ter algum interesse romântico em si e que havia aceitado, pois, Aldebaran era um bom homem e um bom amigo, deveria ser também um bom parceiro, além disso não havia nada a perder, afinal estava solteiro a anos, seria bom ter alguém para lhe aplacar a solidão.

Sim, Shaka se recordava do dia em que seus lábios sorriram e felicitaram Mu, enquanto era tragado pelo buraco negro da tristeza. Lembrava-se de como se despediu às pressas com uma desculpa qualquer, e praticamente corrido até seu templo, se atirado aos pés de buda amaldiçoando seu karma. Para que ser trazido de volta a vida, se quando finalmente entendera e aceitara o amor que nutrira em sua alma por anos, chegara tarde demais?

Naquele dia aos pés de Buda Shaka chorou como nunca havia chorado, como ninguém jamais imaginaria. Fora tragado por uma tristeza profunda como jamais havia sentido. Mas foi em meio a dor que o tomava, que Buda lhe ensinou sua lição mais valiosa e seu único conforto:

"O amor verdadeiro não é egoísta".

Mu na época estava feliz, e ele, Shaka, não tinha o direito de intervir em sua felicidade ou se entristecer com ela. Se amava Mu de verdade, se seu amor era puro e real, deveria ficar feliz por ele. Continuaria amando-o infinitamente, mas agora de maneira altruísta, pois "Sua felicidade será a minha felicidade" se tornara o novo mantra a reger sua vida.

Percebendo que havia se perdido em seus pensamentos e que Mu aguardava alguma resposta de sua parte, Shaka respirou fundo, expulsando aquela lembrança dolorosa para se focar no presente.

— E não creio que a orientação sexual de Touro seja o problema Mu.

— Então porque me perguntou se eu aceitaria? O problema então fui eu? — Mu voltava a se angustiar — Mesmo que fosse, mesmo que eu deixasse a desejar em algum ponto, em nome da longa amizade que eu e ele tínhamos antes de nos relacionarmos, ele não faria aquilo.

— Mu, nada justifica ele fazer o que ele fez, não é sua culpa a traição dele. — Shaka disse com calma, terminou de beber seu chai e colocou a xicara sobre a mesa —Você diz o tempo todo o quão amigos eram, da confiança e cumplicidade. Me perdoe a indiscrição, mas preciso lhe perguntar algo e quero que antes de responder pense bem, e pergunte a si mesmo.

O lemuriano ficou sério por um instante e então acenou positivamente para que Shaka prosseguisse.

— Você era apaixonado por Aldebaran?

A pergunta veio tão certeira e direta que o lemuriano até arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Enquanto Shaka o encarava sério, com os olhos azuis bem abertos cravados em si, Mu sentia-se acuado como nunca se sentiu na vida. Que tipo de pergunta descabida era aquela?

Áries abriu e fechou a boca, mas sem emitir som. Apertava a xícara em suas mãos confuso.

— Eu... Ora Shaka, eu me casei com ele! — respondeu com uma ponta de indignação.

Virgem, o observava com cautela e percebeu que finalmente atingira o ponto certo, por isso prosseguiu mesmo diante a reação do amigo.

— Sim se casou. Mas alguma vez sentiu seus joelhos tremerem apenas pelo toque suave da mão de Touro? Ou se pegou admirando o rosto dele enquanto dormia? Velando seu sono até sorrir sozinho, feliz, apenas por ter a presença dele ao seu lado?

—Eu... Não... — Mu respondia atordoado sem entender o propósito de tudo aquilo — Mas o que isso tem haver com...

— Já sentiu tanta saudade que cada hora, cada dia longe dele, era como morrer aos poucos? — Shaka prosseguiu sem se importar com a confusão estampada no rosto de Mu. Olhava diretamente nos olhos do ariano, usando seus próprios sentimentos por ele como inspiração. Estava determinado a arrancar do lemuriano a verdade, da qual nem Mu se dera conta — Alguma vez, só de pensar na possibilidade de vê-lo triste, sentiu o coração se apertar? Ou então, percebeu que preferiria a morte do que uma eternidade sem a presença dele? — um tanto assustado, Shaka notou que a emoção o fazia perder o foco e revelar mais do que gostaria, então achou melhor voltar ao foco da questão, antes que Mu percebesse que falava de si mesmo — ... Vou repetir a pergunta. Você era apaixonado por Aldebaran, Mu?

O silêncio que dominou o ambiente logo após a indagação do Santo de Virgem era quase palpável.

Mu encarava os olhos azuis de Shaka, sem nem conseguir respirar direito. Inúmeros pensamentos invadiram sua mente a uma velocidade que o deixavam tonto. Sem ser capaz de sustentar o olhar intenso do virginiano, Áries voltou o rosto para a xícara de chai frio em seu colo.

— Não. — respondeu enfim, com voz baixa, mas em seguida ergueu o rosto pronto para se defender — Não era apaixonado por Aldebaran, Shaka! Nunca senti essa euforia dos romances literários. — disse com firmeza — Mas um relacionamento, e principalmente um casamento, se constrói com bem mais que apenas suspiros e beijos apaixonados. Está bem, nunca senti as tais borboletas no estômago, nem por ele, nem por ninguém. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não o amava de verdade.

— Eu não disse que você não o amava, Mu!

— Então porque me fez essa pergunta?

Shaka então respirou fundo, percebendo a irritação na voz do ariano. Fechou novamente suas pálpebras ao se levantar e caminhar até próximo a uma das pequenas janelas do cômodo de pedra. Parado diante dela, com as mãos para traz, admirou por alguns segundos o céu escuro e estrelado. Precisava pensar bem em suas palavras, ser sábio, e não deixar que seus sentimentos o atrapalhassem novamente, ou poderia estragar sua chance de ajudar o amigo.

Atrás dele, Áries se acalmava enquanto aguardava paciente a resposta de Virgem. No fundo estava ansioso para que ele lhe ajudasse.

— Se lembra das nossas aulas de grego antigo Mu? — a voz poderosa, porem serena, do indiano soou nostálgica.

— Sim. Como esqueceria? Era meu mestre Shion quem nos ensinava pessoalmente.

— Existem quatro palavras em grego antigo para a palavra "amor".

— _Eros, fileo, storge_ e _ágape_ — Mu deixou escapar em um sussurro.

—Exato. Cada uma com um significado e importância única. _Eros_ : o amor sensual, sexual, carnal, a paixão. _Fileo_ : o amor social, fraternal, amizade, companheirismo, que torna amigos mais chegados que irmãos. _Storge_ : amor familiar, dos pais pelos filhos, humilde, sacrifical, doméstico, aquele que faz uma mãe dar a vida pelo seu rebento. E finalmente o _Ágape_ , o amor maior, incondicional, eterno e infalível. Está na natureza do homem sentir os três primeiros e na divina sentir o último.

Shaka fez uma pausa, sentindo os efeitos do que ele mesmo dizia. Havia demorado anos para aceitar que como homem, também sentia os três primeiros, aceitar que seu desejo por Mu não era _fileo_ e muito menos _storge_. Era _eros!_ Mais difícil ainda, foi transformar todo esse amor em _ágape_! Amar Mu sem esperar nada em troca.

Mu por sua vez também refletia nas palavras do virginiano. Sabia perfeitamente o que cada palavra significava, então porque Shaka o estava lembrando de seus significados? Estava obvio que queria lhe transmitir algo através delas.

— A essa altura já deve ser capaz de entender. — Virgem disse ao se virar de frente para o amigo. Então caminhou de volta para a mesa, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dele. Delicadamente Shaka tirou a xicara que ainda estava imóvel e fria entre mãos do lemuriano, colocou-a na mesa e segurou gentilmente em seus dedos. Foi com extrema gentileza e carinho na voz, que recomeçou a falar — Você sempre foi repleto de amor _fileo_ , Mu. Por onde passa cativa a todos a sua volta, por transbordar de si esse amor fraternal tão puro e verdadeiro. Você de fato amou, e acredito piamente que ainda ame Aldebaran, mas não com _eros_ , Mu. — enquanto Virgem falava, ele acariciava gentilmente os dedos trêmulos de Áries, pois o lemuriano recomeçara a chorar.

De cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, Mu ouvia Shaka, enquanto tentava controlar os pequenos soluços que o tomavam. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas aquelas palavras o afetavam de uma maneira que jamais imaginou.

— Você o amou sim. Imensamente, como seu companheiro e amigo. Mas foi você mesmo quem me contou, anos atrás, que aceitou namora-lo apenas porque estava cansado de estar sozinho, e que por ele ser um grande amigo, as chances de darem certo eram maiores. Quando aceitou se relacionar com ele, gradativamente seu amor _fileo_ se transformou em amor _storge_ , aquele amor sereno, familiar e conjugal, de um esposo para outro, e tudo parecia bem a seus olhos. — Shaka prosseguia, agora fazendo uma leve caricia em seus cabelos a fim de conforta-lo — Mas Touro não o ama dessa mesma forma, Mu. O que ele sente por você é _eros_ , é paixão, é desejo.

— Isso deveria justificar o que ele fez? — Mu indagou indignado, enquanto erguia o rosto e soltava uma das mãos para enxugar de maneira nervosa as lagrimas que o tomavam. — Está bem, meu amor não era _eros_ , nunca fui enlouquecidamente apaixonado por ele, mas o que eu sentia... O que eu ainda sinto, é real e verdadeiro, Shaka! A mentira e a traição dele, ainda me ferem de tal forma que mal consigo suportar. Então meu amor, seja lá qual seja, não tem valor algum?

— Por Buda, Mu! É claro que tem. Justamente por isso que lhe disse que absolutamente nada justifica o que ele lhe fez. — Shaka tentava acalmar Mu, que irritado tentava enxugar as lágrimas.

—Eu me entreguei a ele, confiei em suas palavras e sempre fui fiel e sincero. Se o que eu sentia não era uma mentira, e ele era tão paixonado, porque me enganou e me trocou de maneira tão baixa? — Mu encarou Shaka nos olhos, como se ele tivesse a resposta que aliviaria seu coração partido.

— Não é a mim que deve fazer esse questionamento. Sinto muito, não sei te responder sobre isso.

"Porque se fosse meu, e jamais o trairia, Mu!" Shaka completou mentalmente, deixando que seus dedos escorregassem sutilmente pela face pálida do lemuriano, numa carícia singela.

Com um suspiro cansado, Virgem então recolheu ambas as mãos, e ajeitou os próprios cabelos, um tanto nervoso. O contato começava a perturba-lo, fazendo surgir em si desejos perigosos que com muito custo suprimia.

Ao perceber a luz dos primeiros raios de sol adentrando pela janela, decidiu pôr fim aquela conversa. Estava sendo muito difícil escutar Mu falando sobre outro homem, e aquela proximidade o enlouquecia. Além disso também percebia o lemuriano esgotado emocionalmente.

— Mu, já lhe dei muito o que pensar, meu amigo. Precisa organizar sua mente e seus sentimentos. Tenho certeza que irá encontrar sozinho a resposta que tanto procura. — Shaka disse ao se levantar — Mas agora precisa de descanso.

Somente nesse momento, Áries se dera conta de que havia passado a noite em claro. Virgem estava certo, sua mente estava fervendo e não chegaria a lugar algum exausto como estava.

— Suba para seu quarto. — o loiro disse repousando uma mão no ombro do lemuriano de forma gentil — Sei que tem o costume de levantar-se cedo, mas apenas por hoje, deixe comigo os afazeres matinais. Vou pegar a água na nascente para a banheira e preparar o desjejum. Mais tarde eu lhe chamarei para que tome um banho morno e coma alguma coisa. Mas agora, apenas deite-se um pouco e tente descansar.

O lemuriano fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou.

Por alguns instantes ambos ficaram parados frente a frente muito próximos, Shaka tocando os ombros de Mu, e este olhando para suas pálpebras cerradas.

Uma sensação estranha se apoderou do lemuriano naquele momento, um nervosismo desconhecido, uma ansiedade crescente, junto de um constrangimento estranho que não sabia como lidar. Desejava acabar com aquilo, talvez dizer algo a Shaka, mas faltavam-lhe palavras. Da mesma forma, Virgem sentia a mão com a qual tocava o lemuriano queimar, pois o calor da pele de Mu irradiava pelo tecido leve do pijama e o acertava em cheio, o desnorteando e dificultando sua respiração.

— Shaka ... Eu... — Mu tentou quebrar aquele silencio, que pela primeira vez o incomodava. Mas as palavras desapareciam antes que as pronunciasse, o deixando ainda mais ansioso.

— Shhhh! — fez Virgem, silenciando a tentativa do amigo com um pequeno sorriso de entendimento — Não precisa. Apenas vá!

Mu retribuiu o sorriso, e tocou a mão do loiro em seu ombro, a apertando, como agradecimento, sumindo em seguida, pois havia se teleportado para seu quarto.

Assim que se viu só, com o braço ainda estendido no ar, Shaka abriu a boca e puxou o ar com força, se amparando na mesa ao lado. Respirava com dificuldade, tentando acalmar seu corpo, seu espirito e seu coração.

Aquela conversa com Mu, e mais precisamente aqueles angustiantes momentos finais, haviam minado todas as suas forças. Se não tivesse calado Mu e o mandado sair imediatamente, temia que não teria sido capaz de resistir, e sucumbindo ao seu próprio desejo pelo ariano.

Ainda trêmulo e ofegante, o virginiano se sentou desajeitadamente na cadeira antes ocupada por Mu. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, enquanto enfiava os dedos longos nos cabelos, arranhando o couro cabeludo e apertando os fios dourados com força.

" _Ágape_... A quem eu tento enganar? ... Buda, me ajude! Quero ama-lo sem esperar nada em troca, de forma incondicional, acima das paixões mundanas ... Mas meu coração está tomado por _eros_... Buda! Estávamos tão próximos... quase pude sentir o gosto suave de deus lábios... A macies de sua pele ao meu alcance... ele não me negaria estando frágil como se encontrava... Quase um convite... NÃO! ... POR BUDA! NÃO! ... Por favor, me ajude nessa provação, ele não me ama com _eros_ , Buda! ... Então arranque de mim esse desejo mundano por Mu! "

Clamava mentalmente por ajuda a seu guia espiritual, enquanto era atormentado por pensamentos e desejos nada castos pelo amigo.


	5. Eu, Você e a Montanha

**********************Cap 5 Eu, Você e a Montanha. **********************

Os dias seguintes passaram rápido. As palavras de Shaka realmente haviam surtido efeito no lemuriano. Mu havia expandido sua visão sobre o relacionamento que tivera com Aldebaran, e sentia-se mais calmo para entender o que acontecia em sua vida, agora sob um novo ângulo.

Após muito refletir sobre tudo o que haviam conversado, foi com certa melancolia que chegara a conclusão de que o virginiano estava certo.

"Melhores amigos que dormem juntos".

Essa foi a melhor definição que encontrou para classificar seu casamento com o Cavaleiro de Touro. Um relacionamento baseado em uma amizade de longa data não tinha como não dar certo, foi o que pensara na época. Mas agora via que apenas se iludira.

A prova do erro, era que nem passava por sua cabeça dar uma segunda chance a Aldebaran. Realmente, o termino do relacionamento amoroso por si só, não lhe trazia nenhuma tristeza. Sofria sim, mas pela dor da mentira e também pelo fim de uma amizade de infância com o taurino, pois mesmo que o perdoasse sabia que não conseguiria mais vê-lo com os mesmos olhos, nunca mais.

A confiança havia acabado para sempre.

Refletia sobre tudo isso enquanto tentava acalmar sua mente na prática matinal do Tai Chi Chuan.

Ainda era muito cedo, mas o vento parecia ter dado uma trégua e o calor do sol fazia com que o clima fosse mais agradável no pagode sagrado. Aproveitando a brisa fresca da manhã, trajando apenas uma calça de tecido leve e com os pés descalços sobre uma esteira a beira do penhasco, Mu movia-se com lentidão graciosa. Flexionava as pernas, girava e cortava o ar com um golpe imaginário, em concentração absoluta.

De olhos fechados completamente concentrado, buscava paz de espirito e sabedoria, tentando esvaziar a mente a cada novo, belo e preciso movimento. Ali no alto da montanha, procurava sentir-se unido com a natureza e calmo. Não era fácil conter os ímpetos violentos de seu signo de fogo, Áries.

Ainda agora, ao dobrar as mãos executando o movimento de acompanhar a calda de um pássaro: aparando, desviando, pressionando, empurrando e finalmente delineando com as palmas o símbolo do Tai Chi, o Cavaleiro de Áries sentia em seu íntimo, o desejo latente de dar um golpe certeiro bem no rosto do Cavaleiro de Touro, assim que o visse novamente.

Frustrado por não conseguir espantar essa ira de dentro de si, Mu acabou desconcentrando-se e errou o giro que executava com uma das pernas, perdendo momentaneamente o equilíbrio. Foi quando sentiu que não estava mais só.

A brisa leve trouxe perfume característico de sândalo, ao mesmo tempo em que o toque suave e quente das mãos de Shaka em seus ombros nus ampararam seu corpo, causando em Mu uma reação inesperada.

Primeiro o choque inicial que o fizera abrir os olhos, depois um arrepio muito intenso percorreu todo o corpo do lemuriano, foi tão forte que se não estivesse amparado por Virgem, teria caído no chão.

Mu não sabia que Shaka o estava observando e a abordagem inesperada do amigo fez com que ficasse tenso.

— Acalme-se, seu corpo está rígido e fora de ritmo, Mu. — a voz suave do Cavaleiro de Virgem, chegou sussurrada próximo ao pescoço do ariano — Não está esvaziando sua mente, precisa deixar que o corpo se mova sozinho sem o comando racional da mente. — Shaka dizia posicionando-se atrás do lemuriano, que voltava a relaxar os músculos e fechar os olhos, permitindo que fosse guiado por Virgem.

Shaka percebendo a aceitação, desceu as mãos para os braços de Áries o conduzindo em um novo movimento, ainda mais lento e gracioso.

— Não pense em nada, apenas escute a minha voz. Acalme seu espírito, recue e golpeie com a palma esquerda... Assim...— Shaka ia falando enquanto ele e Mu executavam o movimento em conjunto — Recue e agora golpeie com a palma direita... Gire à direita... Isso... E finalmente abrace o tigre e empurre-o de volta a montanha.

De olhos fechados Mu seguia os comandos de Shaka, sentindo uma paz interior como não sentia a muito tempo. A voz calma, a aura cálida e a extrema precisão do virginiano em lhe instruir, faziam com que Áries experimentasse uma sensação de plenitude e abandono como nunca havia sentido.

Shaka era muito diferente da rusticidade de Aldebaran. As mãos do virginiano eram suaves e macias, possuíam um toque aprazível e delicado, gostoso de sentir sobre a pele. Não pode evitar a comparação com as mãos pesadas e ásperas do ex-marido.

Em transe, os corpos de ambos se moviam em uma sincronia perfeita, como se fossem um só. Shaka abraçava Mu com delicadeza e o conduzia em uma dança de movimentos precisos e graciosos.

Ali, naquele momento de extrema intimidade, tudo parou de ter importância. Não havia mais santuário, deusa ou missão divina. Tudo o que existia eram os dois e a montanha, unidos em plenitude. O universo agora era regido pelos movimentos do Tai Chi Chuan, e as galáxias, nebulosas e supernovas giravam ao redor de ambos, glorificando a beleza e a perfeição daquele encontro.

Parecia que a existência de ambos finalmente fazia sentido, como se aquelas montanhas fossem criadas unicamente para que eles estivessem ali, juntos, unidos em comunhão de corpo e espírito, e finalmente encontrassem a paz que tanto almejavam.

Mu não soube exatamente quando e nem como, mas em algum momento perdeu-se no tempo e espaço, completamente entregue aquele toque e a voz cativante sussurrada em seu ouvido. Sentiu uma vontade crescente no peito de nunca mais voltar a si, de permanecer por toda a eternidade exatamente onde estava, com Shaka.

Shaka por sua vez estava tão entregue quanto Mu, mantinha-se centrado em instruí-lo, mas sentir Áries tão junto a si daquela forma, o calor de sua pele, o perfume de lavanda que saia de seus cabelos e a maneira fluida com que se moviam, faziam com que suas emoções o comandassem, muito acima da razão.

Virgem já começava a ter dificuldades em controlar sua respiração e suprimir os desejos nada castos que agora assolavam sua mente, a cada toque de sua mão na pele leitosa e macia do ariano.

Áries não estava em melhor situação, pois com a mente nublada, logo começou a sentir uma excitação latente despertar, assim como pensamentos completamente inapropriados. A mão delicada de Shaka, o cheiro inebriante de sândalo que vinha dele, mais o calor de sua respiração, estavam mexendo com os instintos mais primitivos do lemuriano.

Mas o momento logo foi quebrado, pois Mu sentiu as mãos quentes de Shaka abandonarem seus braços, assim como o corpo dele se afastando do seu, deixando uma sensação de vazio que o fez abrir os olhos e voltar a si.

— Pronto, agora que sua mente se acalmou, podemos seguir adiante. Apenas deixe seu espirito vagar enquanto o corpo segue a ordem dos movimentos. — Virgem disse começando uma nova sequência de movimentos um pouco mais afastado de Áries.

Mu, envergonhado pelo que tinha sentido e pensado, agradeceu internamente aquela interrupção ou poderia ter ficado em uma situação constrangedora. Por isso respirou fundo e passou a seguir os movimentos do amigo, agora determinado e focado em mandar para longe aquela sensação estranha e afogueada que o tomara há pouco, acalmando finalmente corpo e mente.

Shaka por sua vez estava com uma concentração ímpar. De olhos fechados, evitava até mesmo olhar Mu, enquanto fazia os movimentos do Tai Chi, pois todo o seu foco era em não deixar que seu corpo o entregasse, demostrando o quão excitado havia ficado ao tocar Mu daquela maneira tão próxima e intima.

Só os deuses sabiam o quão oportuno foi estar vestido com uma túnica longa por cima da calça de malha justa, ou temia que o ariano visse a ereção que havia tido, e que agora usava de toda força de vontade para reverter.

Mu estava tão concentrado em seus próprios dilemas que nada notou, para alívio de Shaka, que após mais alguns minutos praticando a sincronia de movimentos e golpes com o amigo, teve seu problema, firme e pulsante, no baixo ventre resolvido.

Virgem soltou um suspiro aliviado, ao notar que seu corpo já havia se acalmado. Suspiro esse que fora interpretado por Mu como fadiga.

— Acho que por hoje já foi o suficiente. — o lemuriano disse ao voltar a postura ereta e finalizar o treino.

— Sim, creio que já basta. — Shaka respondeu também voltando a postura normal.

— Irei assar alguns pães para o desjejum, já comeu? — Mu perguntou enquanto procurava a camisa jogada sobre uma pedra e a vestia.

— Ainda não. Acordei e o vi pela janela treinando, então decidi também aproveitar a manhã calorosa, para meditar. — o loiro respondia enquanto recolhia a esteira que Mu e ele haviam dividido — Mas ao descer, acabei me intrometendo pois notei certo nervosismo em seus movimentos.

— Tudo bem, não foi intromissão. Eu agradeço sua orientação meu amigo. Estava mesmo com dificuldade. — Mu disse um tanto sem graça — Vem, vamos subir, podemos conversar enquanto preparo a massa.

Shaka acenou positivamente e ambos teleportaram-se para a cozinha.

O Dia transcorreu tranquilo no alto das montanhas do Himalaia.

No fim da noite, banheiro do quarto superior, Mu agora tomava um relaxante banho em sua banheira de pedra. A água era aquecida pela brasa que queimava no compartimento na parte de baixo da mesma, tornando o calor o suficiente para esquentar a água e não queimar quem se banhava.

Com os cabelos presos em um coque e apenas com a cabeça para fora, o lemuriano apoiava o pescoço na borda, sentindo o vapor quente e agradável em seu rosto enquanto refletia sobre o seu dia.

Por conta do sol, Mu e Shaka haviam aproveitado o dia para o trabalho doméstico e a limpeza. Áries bem que tentou não aceitar a ajuda do amigo, mas quando deu por si, o virginiano já surgira ao seu lado munido de balde, rodo e vassoura.

Ver o poderoso Cavaleiro de Virgem entretido em afazeres domésticos ainda era um tanto divertido para Mu, além disso ter a companhia do indiano lhe era muito aprazível. Desse modo ao fim do dia haviam limpado impecavelmente todo a torre.

Enquanto esfregava uma das pernas cansadas e doloridas pelo esforço doméstico, dentro da água, Mu riu ao se lembrar do amigo com um lenço na cabeça tirando o pó das prateleiras. Mas outra lembrança o tomou de supetão.

O treino pela manhã.

Inconsciente Mu tocou o próprio braço onde Shaka o tocara, lembrando do quão sedosas e macias eram suas mãos. O toque de Virgem era suave e sua pele quente. Outro detalhe marcante era o perfume, sândalo, que parecia brotar dos poros do loiro e impregnar todo o ar ao seu redor.

Aqueles momentos foram mais marcantes do que o lemuriano imaginava, e enquanto sua mente vagueava e as recordações voltavam, a sensação de ter Shaka tão próximo e ligado a si também retornaram.

Uma euforia estranha o acometeu, assim como um calor súbito, embora a água já estivesse morna. Com o rosto quente, Mu ofegou ao mover a mão delicadamente sobre o próprio braço ao relembrar como aquele toque havia mexido consigo.

Perdeu-se em lembranças até que atarantado, notou o quão longe havia chegado, pois uma robusta ereção despontava em seu baixo ventre, latejando de desejo e escancarando o quanto pensar naquela manhã com Shaka o excitava.

Completamente chocado e horrorizado consigo mesmo, Mu sentiu-se sujo e culpado por ter esses pensamentos tão mundanos justamente com Shaka, seu melhor amigo.

Confuso, Mu prendeu a respiração e afundou-se de uma vez na água, como se submerso pudesse afogar o desejo de seu corpo e a frustração de sua alma.

Embaixo da água, tentava afastar todas as lembranças perigosas, assim como os desejos indevidos que afloraram dentro de si.

Não estava certo, era até um pecado. Além de seu amigo mais íntimo e confiável, Shaka era o Cavaleiro mais próximo a deus. Um homem iluminado. Pelos deuses, simplesmente não podia pensar nele daquela forma!

Virgem estava destinado a ser o próximo Buda, e ele, Mu, ali na banheira, excitado e duro, com o corpo em chamas, pensando em como sua voz era sensual e seus toques sedutores.

Depois de alguns instantes, já sentindo o ar lhe faltar, Mu voltou a superfície com um longo suspiro, apoiando-se na borda da banheira. Levou as mãos ao rosto o esfregando de maneira nervosa.

— Atena, eu não sou mais um adolescente. Isso não tem cabimento. — dizia para si mesmo de olhos fechados, procurando espantar aquela nova e confusa situação — Ele é meu melhor amigo. Está aqui em missão... Um homem santo e iluminado, que veio até aqui apenas para me ajudar e agora eu... Deus! Shaka puro e casto, que merda eu estou pensando? Ainda nem resolvi minha situação desastrosa com Aldebaran... É tão inapropriado, errado e confuso. Devo estar momentaneamente insano! Por que isso agora? — Mu questionava a si mesmo, sem dar-se conta dos novos sentimentos que desabrochavam em seu coração, e nem suspeitar, que no andar de baixo, naquele mesmo instante, Shaka encontrava-se completamente rendido e entregue a _eros_ , consumido pelo amor e desejo sufocante que sentia por Mu, sendo atormentado pelas mesmas lembranças que assombravam o Áries.


	6. O sorriso na luz do seu olhar

**********************Cap 6 O sorriso na luz do seu olhar.**********************

A mão buliçosa subia lentamente por seu braço até alcançar seu pescoço. Estava nu e de bruços, enquanto o toque quente e macio daqueles dedos fazia com que todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçassem arrepiados.

As unhas longas agora desenhavam círculos em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os lábios febris traçarem, com beijos longos e úmidos, todo o percurso de sua coluna vertebral descendo vertebra á vertebra, até chegarem ávidos ao seu destino.

Um longo e ruidoso gemido escapou por seus lábios.

Agora era torturado por dentes, que lhe mordiam sensualmente as nádegas, ora lhe arranhando, ora puxando a carne macia para ser sugada e em seguida acariciada com a língua morna, que parecia se deliciar com a textura de sua pele.

Enquanto isso, as mãos voltavam a percorrer seu corpo, tocando e instigando pontos erógenos que nem imaginava possuir, como a pele sensível atrás dos joelhos, ou a lateral de sua cintura, lhe roubando suspiros e gemidos despudorados.

A língua atrevida tocou-lhe novamente agora em sua intimidade, sem aviso, fazendo com que o ar lhe faltasse e surpreso, contraísse todos os músculos em defesa.

" Não tencione seu corpo"

O comando surgiu de lugar algum, sensual e sussurrado.

O timbre era conhecido e lhe causou ainda mais frisson.

Instigado e sedento por mais, relaxou e deixou-se levar por aquele delicioso ataque íntimo.

Sentia o corpo quente e úmido, pois o suor lhe brotava dos poros, o molhando a cada novo estimulo prazeroso, que arrancava ruídos graves de prazer de sua garganta.

Quando já não suportava mais tamanho tormento, sentiu o calor dos lábios, língua e mãos, lhe abandonarem, mas não teve templo para se queixar, pois sentiu novamente as mãos tocarem seu quadril, o segurando com força e girando seu corpo para que deitasse de costas.

Ofegou em expectativa, pois instigado, sentia o hálito quente de seu algoz perigosamente perto de sua rígida ereção.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o cruel torturador prontamente lhe atendeu o desejo, abocanhando com gula seu membro rijo. Enlouquecido, podia sentir a língua quente a lhe acariciar os vasos que pulsavam, enquanto ouvia os ruídos e gemidos que escapavam do fundo da garganta de seu algoz, devido a voracidade com que lhe sugava.

Em delírio e deleite, precisando por fim aquele tormento prazeroso, levou as próprias mãos aos cabelos longos e macios de seu torturador, apertando-os com força. Com os dedos emaranhados nos fios e ditando o ritmo da felação, finalmente conseguiu abrir as pálpebras e olhar para seu excitante carrasco.

O ar lhe faltou mais uma vez, perdeu a voz e mordeu os lábios em agonia, diante do que via.

Sedutores olhos azuis lhe miravam de volta.

A íris azulada formava apenas um anel colorido em volta de verdadeiros buracos negros, causados pela intensa dilatação da pupila, denunciando todo o desejo, malícia e volúpia de seu portador. Emoldurando aquele olhar tão intenso, havia uma cascata de longos fios dourados, enquanto a boca sumia por baixo do nariz, já que ávida subia e descia devorando-lhe o pênis.

Deveria estar assustado com a familiaridade daquele rosto, mas a visão o instigou ainda mais, elevando sua libido e tesão. Imediatamente deu-se conta do perfume de sândalo que impregnava o ar, mas que só agora parecia importante.

O aroma característico em conjunto com a visão instigante, levou o resto de seu juízo embora, o arrebatando definitivamente naquele delicioso delírio. A luxuria o tomava de tal forma, que sôfrego e ansioso empurrava os quadris para frente, desesperado por mais prazer.

Estocando a boca macia e com os olhos verdes cravados nos azuis, o ápice veio forte e arrebatador.

Mu acordou de sobressalto, sentando-se ofegante na cama.

Estava trêmulo e com o corpo banhado de suor. As imagens do sonho que tivera a pouco ainda estavam assustadoramente vívidas em sua mente, por isso apertou os olhos e esfregou o rosto na tentativa de afasta-las, sem muito sucesso.

Com um suspiro pesaroso o lemuriano afastou as cobertas e lençóis para o lado, apenas para olhar o baixo ventre e constatar o que já sabia. A calça do pijama possuía um volume anormal e estava molhada. Desceu a mão tremula e tocou o local com a ponta dos dedos, por baixo do tecido, sentindo o pênis semiereto e a textura pegajosa de sêmen.

Seu corpo ainda dava sinais da letargia pós orgasmo e ardia quente, como se tivesse praticado o ato sexual.

Horrorizado, frustrado e irritado, Mu jogou-se de volta na cama, caindo sobre os travesseiros. Olhava estático o teto de seu quarto, iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol, enquanto mantinha o antebraço apoiado na testa para impedir que os dedos sujos tocassem o lençol.

Ainda em choque, não conseguia acreditar que tivera uma polução noturna causada por um sonho erótico com Shaka de Virgem, seu irmão de armas, melhor amigo... monge e casto.

Por todos os deuses, era um homem adulto, não mais um adolescente cheio de hormônios descontrolados, o que tornava sua situação ainda mais absurda e ridícula. Não tinha os famigerados "sonhos molhados" desde a adolescência e mesmo assim, nunca ocorreram em decorrência de um devaneio com um colega de armas.

— Merda. — praguejou baixo com uma bufada ruidosa.

Consternado, mirou novamente os dedos e depois a calça suja, ainda sem acreditar no que havia lhe acontecido e fechou os olhos com força, afastando a franja da testa suada com a outra mão.

Foi o aroma agradável do chai recém feito que despertou Áries de seu estado de letargia. Virgem estava acordado, dois andares a baixo e preparava o desjejum.

Resignado, Mu ergueu o tronco, girou o corpo e se sentou na cama, com os pés no chão.

Sentado na beirada da cama, refletia sobre sua inusitada situação. Quando ele e o amigo haviam chego a tal ponto de intimidade? Quando Shaka deixara de ser um visitante, para se tornar parte de sua rotina? Após tantas semanas juntos, Virgem já estava completamente adaptado e inserido em seu dia a dia, de forma que sua presença em Jamiel parecia natural.

Aquele pensamento incomodou Mu, principalmente depois do ocorrido a pouco. Talvez em seu sofrimento e necessidade de amparo, tivesse envolvido o amigo em uma situação completamente inadequada, situação que agora o confundia a ponto de fazer com que desejasse o que não deveria.

Tudo culpa do maldito treino de Tai Chi Chuan, quem mandava Shaka ter mãos tão macias e uma voz tão rouca e suave? Precisava mesmo era de um bom banho frio.

Foi com a mente atormentada que o lemuriano se levantou e caminhando até o seu banheiro, praguejando baixo.

Só os deuses sabiam o quão humilhado se sentiria ao lavar o sêmen de sua calça na banheira. Era como voltar aos tempos de jovem aprendiz, em vez de homem feito, agora sentia-se novamente um adolescente tímido, escondendo de seu mestre as manchas em sua roupa intima.

Malditas mãos macias.

No andar de baixo, Shaka aguardava pacientemente o amigo para comerem juntos.

Sabendo que Mu acordava junto com o sol nascente, Virgem adquirira o hábito de levantar-se um pouco antes para que pudesse tomar um banho e descer a tempo de lhe ajudar a preparar a refeição. Mas com a demora do lemuriano naquela manhã, o virginiano tomara a liberdade de preparar sozinho o alimento e servir a mesa.

Encostado na pia, Shaka observava por traz das pálpebras fechadas, o cenário a sua frente. Havia pão caseiro, manteiga de iaque, chai, queijo de cabra, torradas e frutas secas. Montara harmoniosamente a mesa como sempre fazia em seu templo, obedecendo a suas próprias regras de organização mental.

Tudo ali em Jamiel era muito simples e rustico, mas o que de fato prendia sua atenção naquele cenário era um detalhe sutil.

O par de xícaras.

Tudo estava em pares. Xícaras, pratos e talheres formavam um conjunto perfeito e harmonioso. Algo irrelevante para qualquer pessoa, mas não para si. Só Shaka sabia os sentimentos que o tomavam, diante daquela mesa antiga, posta para ele e Mu.

Eram tantos anos sentindo um amor tão profundo e distante, que olhar aquele par de xícaras lado a lado preenchia seu coração com uma felicidade platônica e tola. Sim, tola, pois o que havia de especial ali? Nada e tudo.

A verdade é que Virgem agia como uma criança arteira, que diante de um magnifico e proibido bolo confeitado, passa o dedo no glacê e rouba para si o sabor doce de sua cobertura. De maneira não proposital, o indiano experimentava uma pequena migalha do que seria partilhar a vida com o homem que amava.

De súbito, Shaka deu-se conta do quanto cobiçava tudo aquilo, poder viver aquele amor.

Por alguns instantes desejou nunca mais voltar ao santuário, ficar ali para sempre, cuidando de Mu, amando-o em segredo pelo resto de seus dias, apenas para poder ter momentos singelos de satisfação, como admirar aquele par de xícaras.

Só foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu o lemuriano se materializar no cômodo e o saudar com um sorriso discreto.

— Bom dia Shaka.

— Bom dia Mu.

— Me perdoe a demora, o fiz esperar muito? — perguntou o lemuriano enquanto sentava-se à mesa, sendo acompanhado por Shaka.

— Não, mas talvez o chai não esteja tão quente quanto gosta. — disse Virgem ao servir a ambos com o liquido morno.

— Não tem problema, afinal sou eu o culpando, não é?

A resposta do lemuriano veio acompanhada com um sorriso belo e genuíno, que aqueceu o coração do virginiano, fazendo com que sorrisse discretamente em resposta, cumplice.

— Sim, a culpa é toda sua, eu nunca erro o ponto do Chai.

Mu riu.

— E desde quando Shaka de Virgem erra algo?

Shaka arquejou uma das sobrancelhas diante de tais palavras, pondo o bule na mesa.

— Oras, pois saiba que eu não sou perfeito.

— E eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso. — disse o lemuriano descontraído, enquanto cortava uma fatia de queijo — Vai chover?

— Muito engraçado, Mu de Áries! — fez uma pausa para engolir uma tâmara seca — É essa visão que tem de mim? Um sabichão?

— Não, mas é engraçado ouvi-lo admitindo que erra.

—Todo ser humano é passível de falhas e fraquezas, Mu, porque eu não as teria?

— Porque você não é um simples ser humano, é uma alma antiga e divina, preso ao corpo de homem. — Mu respondeu sem imaginar o efeito devastador do que havia dito.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Shaka como bofetadas, lhe causando uma tristeza tão profunda que fez morrer dos seus lábios o pequeno sorriso que mantinha, e o clima amigável desaparecer. Era muito difícil ouvir da boca do homem que amava, que ele, Shaka, não era como os demais, indiretamente lhe dizendo que sua divindade deveria fazê-lo superior, infalível, puro e imaculado.

O virginiano nem queria imaginar o que o amigo pensaria de si se descobrisse o quão baixo havia caído em pecado, que era Mu e o amor profano que sentia por ele, a causa da sua desgraça. Divino? Há se o ariano soubesse o quão mundano eram seus anseios.

E pensar que instantes atrás estava ali, admirando um par de xícaras, enquanto fantasiava com uma vida a dois.

Desconcertado e entristecido o virginiano tentou disfarçar a tristeza, ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha e voltando sua atenção as torradas.

Mas daquela vez não fora tão eficiente em esconder seus sentimentos. Mu havia percebido a mudança em seu rosto e se dado conta que falara bobagem, tentando imediatamente fazer algo a respeito.

— Não interprete mal minhas palavras, por favor. — dizia Mu, um pouco exasperado tentando retomar o clima agradável de antes — O que eu quis dizer é que... não o imagino fazendo tolices como estas que acabei de fazer, falando bobagens sem pensar ou quem sabe fugindo para o alto das montanhas só porque levou um par de chifres.

Shaka deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou o rosto na direção do lemuriano.

— Realmente, como monge, levar um "par de chifres" seria algo um tanto inusitado.

— Me perdoe. O magoei com minha insensibilidade. — com olhos suplicantes e sentindo-se culpado, Mu tocou a mão de Shaka sobre a mesa, a apertando entre os dedos — Sei que não é fácil o fardo que carrega e fui impiedoso e tolo em minhas palavras.

— Tudo bem, você está certo, não há o que perdoar. — retribuía ao aperto em sua mão —Minha humanidade me conduz ao erro, mas se quero alcançar a iluminação realmente devo estar a cima dela, acima das fraquezas e erros.

— Mesmo assim, foi uma maneira ingrata de trata-lo. — inconscientemente o lemuriano acariciava a mão de Shaka com o polegar, enquanto mirava suas pálpebras cerradas, como se pudesse ver os olhos azuis por traz delas lhe retribuírem o olhar — Sei que ficou triste com o que eu disse. Não merece esse tratamento rude depois de tamanha dedicação de sua parte para comigo, não depois de tanto tempo juntos.

Estático, Virgem mal podia respirar. Novamente as palavras do ariano o desestabilizavam, mesmo que sua razão lhe gritasse, dizendo que as estava distorcendo.

— O que há de especial em ajudar um amigo que sofre? — a voz de Shaka saiu baixa e um tanto sem jeito.

— Sabe muito bem que fez bem mais do que isso. Não tenho palavras para agradecer todo o apoio que me deu, a paciência em lidar com meu jeito recluso e a madeira como me ajudou a me reerguer em meu momento mais frágil.

— Falando desse modo me deixa sem jeito, Mu. Até parece que fiz algo extraordinário.

— Foi extraordinário para mim. — verdadeiramente agradecido e emocionado, Mu fora arrebatado por um sentimento tão forte ao dizer aquelas palavras, que sentiu os olhos úmidos.

Shaka, em contrapartida sentia o coração acelerado. Queria responde-lo, dizer-lhe que faria tudo de novo sem pensar duas vezes, que não havia nada de extraordinário em ajudar a quem se ama, a felicidade de Mu era sua maior satisfação. Mas Todas as palavras pareciam ter desaparecido de sua mente, o tornando incapaz formular uma simples resposta coerente sem que deixasse escapar por elas todo o amor que sentia.

Sem saber o que falar o virginiano achou por bem agir e deixou escapar um sorriso. Mas não foi um sorriso qualquer e sim um sorriso pleno e sincero que chegou até seus olhos, fazendo com que suas pálpebras tremelicassem e abrissem, revelando as belas íris azuladas.

Shaka sorria também com o olhar.

A visão de Shaka de olhos abertos lhe sorrindo era tão arrebatadora que despertou uma reação completamente inesperada em Mu.

O ariano perdeu completamente o ar dos pulmões diante daquele olhar sorridente.

Lembrou-se do sonho, dos mesmos olhos azuis repletos de lascívia. E agora era como se, além da lufada de ar causada pela pequena liberação de cosmo, uma forte corrente elétrica o tivesse atingido lhe dando um choque.

De repente, olhar para Shaka se tornou desconcertante a tal ponto que a proximidade em que estavam parecia sufocante, o fazendo recuar. Suas mãos ficaram assustadoramente frias, fazendo com que o calor da mão de Shaka, parecesse brasa quente a queima-lo, obrigando o lemuriano a recolher a própria mão assustado.

Mu nunca havia sentido uma reação física tão intensa e estranha como aquela.

Já Shaka, interpretou aquele recuo como receio ou medo. Por isso fechou as pálpebras imediatamente, a fim de acalmar o amigo.

— Me desculpe, não queria assusta-lo Mu, meu cosmo estava contido, não precisa temer. — O virginiano dizia atarantado.

— Tudo bem, foi só um susto. — ainda trêmulo, o ariano achou por bem confirmar a versão do amigo, caso contrário não saberia como explicar o fato de sua reação não ser desencadeada por medo, e sim pela lembrança de um sonho inapropriado.

— Ohh, Mu! Que grande bagunça eu fiz... — Shaka agora olhava ao redor inconformado com o cenário de desordem ao redor dos dois — Mesmo inofensivo, meu cosmo espalhou todo nosso desjejum pelo chão.

— E eu que pensei que virginianos não fossem bagunceiros. — Mu, ainda tentando acalmar-se da sensação estranha que tivera, riu do semblante inconformado do loiro.

— Pois me de apenas alguns instantes, que vou limpar toda essa baderna.

— Ótimo, enquanto se distrai com a limpeza eu farei ovos mexidos e um bule de chá, pois conversamos demais e agora nosso café da manhã está espalhado pelo chão da cozinha.

Shaka resmungou e Mu riu do seu resmungo.

Assim, com tarefas distintas, os dois homens se puseram a trabalhar, entrando novamente no cotidiano agradável que partilhavam.

Após aquele atípico café da manhã, o lemuriano julgou que tudo retornaria ao normal, bastava esquecer-se do sonho absurdo e focar-se em seus afazeres que a convivência com Shaka voltaria a ser tranquila.

Ledo engano.

Não que Shaka fosse desagradável e quisesse distância, o problema era justamente o contrário.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Mu fora arrebatado por uma necessidade afoita de estar perto dele. Acordava sempre ansioso para descer à cozinha e vê-lo preparar a comida, depois durante o decorrer do dia dividia ao máximo os afazeres diários com o virginiano apenas pelo prazer de ter sua companhia ao varrer o pátio ou estender as cobertas ao sol. Quando não havia mais o que fazer, perdia-se em conversas bobas horas a fio ou meditando em conjunto, indo se deitar tarde da noite, pesaroso por despedir-se do amigo.

Porém conforme a cumplicidade entre eles aumentava, também crescia a frequência com que era acometido por reações estranhas e bizarras, das quais não conseguia encontrar uma explicação razoável, muito menos impedir.

A simples presença de virgem o atraía e atormentava, fazendo com que seu corpo e sua mente, lhe pregassem peças de uma forma assustadoramente irritante.

O sonho erótico e o choque que tomara seu corpo ao olhar nos olhos de Shaka, foram apenas os primeiros sinais de seu tormento.

Mu não conseguia esquecer aqueles intensos olhos azuis sorridentes. Não importava o que estivessem fazendo, fosse lavando juntos as roupas no rio ou meditando na biblioteca. Hora ou outra olhava para as pálpebras cerradas, desejoso e instigado para que se abrissem novamente.

Para desespero do ariano, mesmo concentrado em alguma tarefa, longe de Shaka, volta e meia pegava-se relembrando os toques macios das mãos dele em seus braços ao lhe instruir no treino de Tai Chi Chuan. Também se excitava com uma facilidade vergonhosa na presença do amigo, mal podendo olhar para Virgem de modo mais demorado, pois logo se sentia estranho.

Por mais que buscasse controlar-se, com o tempo seus "sintomas" só se agravaram.

Agora se quer podia encostar no amigo, propositalmente ou não. Poderia ser um esbarrão de ombros, ou um simples roçar de dedos ao entregar uma colher. Ao menor contato físico com o virginiano, Mu era acometido por um mal-estar súbito, como se a pele dele possuísse o dom sobrenatural de roubar-lhe o folego e a força das pernas.

Desesperado e confuso o lemuriano se tornara um pouco arisco, evitando a todo custo contato físico com Shaka até que retomasse o controle do próprio corpo.

Mu nunca havia lidado com sentimentos tão intensos e arrebatadores antes. O ardor de suas emoções o assustava, fazendo com que se sentisse perdido e acuado.

A grande realidade, é que mesmo sem se dar conta, o convívio com Shaka em Jamiel e a cumplicidade que partilharam, transformaram todo o carinho, admiração e amor fraternal que sentia por Virgem em uma paixão avassaladora.

Eram sentimentos intensos que cresceram aos poucos dentro de si, criando raízes a cada dia que viveram ali juntos, mas que o lemuriano demorara para perceber. Quando todo aquele arrebatamento veio à tona, foi como o estouro de uma represa: Forte, violento e impossível de ser contido, aquela paixão pegou o lemuriano de surpresa, o deixando perdido, sem rumo e amedrontado.

Era com um esforço hercúleo, que Áries buscava omitir e oprimir tais reações do virginiano.

Julgava inadmissível submeter o melhor amigo monge a tamanho constrangimento. Como explicaria ao Cavaleiro de Virgem, que em sua carência e confusão emocional, havia sido acometido por algum tipo de paixonite adolescente bizarra por ele?

E por causa do que? Uma carícia de mãos, um sonho pervertido e um olhar sorridente? Não. Era ridículo demais até para si mesmo.

Pior ainda, temia que se Shaka desconfiasse de sua situação pudesse se afastar em respeito a amizade que possuíam. O que lhe causava um sentimento contraditório, pois seus problemas estariam então resolvidos, mas só de pensar na possibilidade de perder a amizade do loiro, e de tê-lo longe de si, sentia uma angustia sem fim domina-lo, a ponto de beirar o desespero.

Não. Jamais permitiria tal coisa. Já bastava o erro que cometera com Touro ao confundir amor fraterno com amor carnal. Se bem que o que sentia agora pelo virginiano, aquele tremor de mãos, falta de ar e pernas bambas era completamente diferente daquela emoção branda e morna que sentira por Touro. As emoções que Shaka despertavam em si, agora eram tudo menos brandas.

E por falar no diabo, ainda havia ele, Aldebaran. Fugir não havia resolvido em nada sua situação com o taurino. Refletindo com cautela, Mu chegava a fatídica conclusão de que só estava nessa situação por conta da ação impulsiva de ir embora para casa.

Diante de tamanhos dilemas e sem mais encontrar a paz interior que tanto almejara quando se refugiara em Jamiel, Mu percebeu que seu tempo pode fuga havia terminado.

Estava na hora de voltar ao santuário e finalmente retomar o controle de sua vida.


	7. Fagulha de esperança

**********************Cap 7 Fagulha de esperança. .**********************

*** Athenas – Grécia, início da tarde ***

— Está pronto? — o Cavaleiro de Virgem perguntou repousando a mão próximo aos pesados chifres de ouro sobre os ombros do amigo, em demonstração de apoio.

Mu e Shaka trajavam suas respectivas armaduras de ouro.

Estavam parados no começo das antigas ruínas gregas, de onde se podia ver, ao longe, as casas zodiacais encrustadas na montanha.

O tibetano não respondeu à pergunta de imediato. Sabia que assim que adentrasse o santuário toda sua paz iria embora e dias turbulentos o viriam. Apesar no nervosismo, sabia o que tinha que fazer, por isso mesmo desviou os olhos do templo de Athena e os voltou o companheiro ao seu lado.

— Sim. Shaka, eu... — Mu fez uma pausa, como quem procura as palavras certas a dizer— Obrigado mais uma vez, eu...

— Já disse que não precisa agradecer. — Shaka o interrompeu gentil, retirando a mão que ainda estava apoiada no ombro do lemuriano.

— Está certo, vamos então.

Quase em sincronia, pegaram suas bagagens e começaram a caminhar adentrando o santuário e rumo as longas escadarias.

A cada passo dado, era possível notar o burburinho e agitação tomar os servos, aprendizes e cavaleiros que cruzavam pelo caminho. A visão de dois Cavaleiros de Ouro trajando suas armaduras não era por si só algo raro, mas os quase três meses de ausência misteriosa do Santo de Áries, foram mais do que suficientes para que toda sorte de fofoca corresse na boca miúda, tornando seu retorno digno de cochichos e olhares curiosos.

Com certo desconforto e irritação, Mu percebia que agora ele e Aldebaran eram os desafetos mais famosos do santuário, e por mais que odiasse toda essa atenção sobre sua vida privada, sabia que parte da culpa era sua por conta de sua fuga para Jamiel.

Virgem notava o descontentamento do tibetano, mas nada podia fazer além de se manter ao seu lado durante a caminhada.

Não tardou para que ambos chegassem nos primeiros degraus da longa escadaria.

Mu parou por alguns segundos, soltando um longo suspiro ao olhar para a entrada do templo de Áries.

— Essa será a pior parte. — Confessou em voz baixa. — Estão todos em seus templos. Será um cortejo ridículo.

— Não subestime nossos irmãos de armas. Apesar de curiosos, tenho certeza que não irão constrangê-lo, eles saberão respeitar o momento. — Shaka respondeu com convicção, mas logo ficou sério — Ou quase todos.

— Ele já sabe que estou aqui. Sinto a agitação em seu cosmo. — Mu levantou o olhar avistando o Templo de Touro — Teremos problemas ao passar pela segunda casa.

— Então é bom nos apressarmos, pois Athena nos espera no décimo terceiro templo e já estamos atrasados devido a nossa parada no centro de Athenas.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o lemuriano concordou e subiu o primeiro degrau.

Mu queria resolver sua situação o mais rápido possível, portanto ao passar por Áries não adentrou a área residencial, deixando sua bagagem no pátio mesmo para depois a guardar devidamente, seguindo a diante rumo a segunda casa.

Assim que saiu pelos fundos de Áries e o templo de Touro se tornou nitidamente visível, o sentimento de raiva e revolta voltou a tomar Mu, tornando suas passadas mais duras e barulhentas à medida que o metal das botas da armadura se chocavam com os degraus de pedra.

Fato esse que não passou desapercebido por Shaka, que em uma tentativa de acalma-lo e transmitir confiança, sem desviar seu rosto das escadarias, discretamente levou a mão livre até alcançar a mão do lemuriano, a segurando firme entre os dedos com cumplicidade, como quando eram jovens aprendizes. Os meses juntos em Jamiel havia aumentado a intimidade que partilhavam desde a infância, além de fazer com que o loiro se sentisse cada vez mais seguro ao realizar pequenas demonstrações de afeto.

Aquele gesto singelo por sua vez, só serviu para desestabilizar Mu, que assustado, ainda tentava lidar com a avalanche de emoções que a repentina paixão pelo amigo indiano lhe causava.

Pego de surpresa, o lemuriano sentiu a mão queimar ao toque do loiro, como se o virginiano possuísse por carvão em brasa no lugar dos dedos, o fazendo involuntariamente prender a respiração por alguns instantes, e enrijecer todo o corpo, tenso.

A raiva desapareceu, dando lugar a uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago, deixando o lemuriano um tanto nervoso e eufórico, conforme sentia calafrios percorrer sua espinha e suor frio brotar de seus poros. Uma reação completamente inadequada e exagerada para um toque tão sutil, na visão de Mu, mas que ele não conseguia se desfazer, permanecendo de mãos dadas com o loiro conforme subia as escadas.

— Ignore-o, não importa o que ele diga. — Shaka aconselhou, acreditando que a reação do tibetano era devido ao nervosismo diante do evidente confronto com o ex-marido — Agora não é hora, deixe a conversa para depois de se apresentar a deusa.

— Não será muito fácil. Ele sabe ser extremamente teatral e dramático quando quer. Além de teimoso como uma mula quando está decidido a algo. — Mu respondeu baixo e aproveitou a oportunidade para soltar as mãos de Shaka, pois o contato o estava perturbando mais do que deveria.

— Taurinos... E já nos espera. — Shaka avisou apontando com o rosto para a entrada da casa zodiacal logo a frente.

Dirigindo o olhar para cima, Mu pode ver ainda distante a figura de Aldebaran parado na entrada do pátio de Touro.

Imediatamente o ariano franziu a testa, fechou os punhos, voltou a pisar duro e afirmou decidido:

— Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Do alto da escadaria, o Cavaleiro de Touro aguardava inquieto e exasperado o reencontro com Áries.

Havia sentido o cosmo do lemuriano assim que ele pisara o pé dentro do santuário, de início pensou em correr ao seu encontro, descendo as escadas desesperado, mas logo deu meia volta e com muito custo controlou seu ímpeto, sabendo o quanto Mu detestava exposição desnecessária. Uma cena na arena de treinamento em frente a servos e aprendizes só pioraria as coisas. Além disso era parte do protocolo, que ao retornar de missão os cavaleiros deveriam primeiramente se apresentar no décimo terceiro templo.

Com isso em mente, Aldebaran achou melhor esperar a passagem do ariano por Touro para aborda-lo, afinal mesmo permanecendo cada um em sua casa zodiacal durante o casamento, pois não podiam deixa-las sem proteção, o segundo templo também era o lar de Mu, ou ainda acreditava ser.

Fora de modo afoito, quase aos tropeços, que Aldebaran havia trocado de roupa apressado, para uma que julgava mais bonita, pego o presente que mantinha em cima do armário à espera do retorno do lemuriano, e se dirigido a entrada do pátio, onde aguardou roendo as unhas o reencontro com o esposo.

Só os desuses sabiam a agonia que fora para o taurino a espera pela volta do homem que amava.

Sem notícias e com os dias se arrastando sem que Mu voltasse, a mente do moreno se perdia em suposições e medo de nunca mais ver o marido.

O modo como o tibetano partira, sem lhe dizer nada, lhe deixando as cegas, lhe causava extrema agonia, além de aumentar toda a culpa e remorso em seu coração. Havia também a vergonha, pois o julgamento estava estampado em cada olhar atravessado que recebia dos companheiros de armas.

Mesmo assim, apesar do que aconteceu, no fundo Aldebaran ainda nutria esperanças de que assim que a ira de Mu abrandasse, ele voltaria para casa e poderia então se redimir e quem sabe se reconciliarem.

Angustiado, era nesses momentos que o taurino descia para Áries e se jogava sobre a cama, agora vazia, do quarto do lemuriano. Imediatamente o perfume de lavanda surgia dos lençóis, como uma lembrança amarga da ausência de Mu e sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, era tomado por arrependimento.

A longa ausência do tibetano, servira também para que Aldebaran pudesse pensar com clareza no que havia acontecido e em tudo o que falaria e explicaria ao marido.

Porém ao finalmente ver Mu subindo as escadarias ao lado de Shaka, todo o discurso que havia ensaiado até a exaustão desaparecera de sua mente, as palavras sendo carregadas para longe pelo ciúme que corroía sua alma.

O taurino esperava se encontrar sozinho com o lemuriano, e a imagem dos dois subindo lado a lado, fazia seu sangue ferver, principalmente após Virgem ter lhe quebrado o nariz e se recusado a dizer onde Mu estava.

Conforme se aproximava da entrada de Touro, o lemuriano ficava cada vez mais sério e decidido a ignorar Aldebaran. Por mais que houvesse superado a dor da traição, a raiva que sentia ao vê-lo na entrada do pátio da segunda casa zodiacal, pateticamente arrumado e com um presente em mãos, só serviam para ter certeza absoluta de que não o havia perdoado, e nem estava disposto a fazê-lo.

Evitando um confronto, o tibetano buscava olhar além, para o pátio vazio atrás do taurino, porém a tensão podia ser sentida no ar, e assim que ele e Shaka galgaram os últimos degraus da escadaria, tiveram que parar pois Aldebaran bloqueou a passagem, tornando impossível desviar e evitar que seus olhares se chocassem.

Nenhum dos três cavaleiros presentes ousava se mover devido ao clima horrível e estranho que se instalou.

Calado, Shaka aguardava Mu, mas não fazia esforço algum para disfarçar o desprezo pelo taurino estampado em seu rosto.

Com olhos arregalados e marejados, Aldebaran ignorava o virginiano e encarava o tibetano, trêmulo sem conseguir tomar alguma atitude, pois sustentando seu olhar, Áries tinha lumes verdes cravadas em si, lhe lançando um olhar tão severo que o moreno teve medo de morrer fulminado.

— Abra passagem, Cavaleiro de Touro. — apesar da expressão dura, a voz grave de Mu soou impassível e controlada.

Foi o suficiente para retirar o taurino de seu estado de letargia, que imediatamente correu na direção do ariano em desespero.

— Mu, pelos deuses, achei que nunca voltaria para casa... — Touro dizia aflito e angustiado, tentando conter as lágrimas — Você foi embora e eu nem... Me deixe explicar... Não é o que parecia...

— Não se aproxime de mim! — elevando a voz, o lemuriano interrompeu e repreendeu o taurino, que vinha em sua direção com nítida intenção de toca-lo.

Tentando não aumentar ainda mais a zanga de Mu, o moreno parou a alguns passos de distância, visivelmente abalado.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo, está bravo! Tem toda a razão, mas se acalma. Precisamos conversar, me escute, eu sei que fui um idiota e fiz uma besteira enorme, mas eu preciso lhe explicar o que aconteceu...

— Agora não. Vamos evitar essa cena ridícula por favor. — Mu o interrompeu novamente, irritado. — Deixe-me passar.

Um tanto envergonhado por Shaka presenciar aquela situação deprimente, o tibetano recomeçou a caminhar na intenção de atravessar o mais rápido possível o pátio de Touro.

— Eu não vou deixar que passe sem ao menos me escutar, eu esperei todos esses meses para te ver novamente Mu, por favor... — Aldebaran suplicou segurando no braço do ariano quando este tentou desviar.

— NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! — soltando o braço com um safanão, Áries encarou o moreno deixando finalmente transbordar toda a fúria que sentia, o que fez com que seu cosmo se elevasse instantaneamente de forma perigosa.

— Mu, calma...

— Não me peça para ter calma cavaleiro de Touro! Não quero lutar com você aqui e agora, tornando essa situação pior do que já está. Portanto libere seu cosmo do pátio da segunda casa e me deixe passar, ou terei que travar uma guerra de mil dias com você, por bloquear meu caminho. — o ariano ameaçou com o olhar firme, não deixando dúvidas de que cumpriria sua palavra.

O taurino esperava uma postura hostil e colérica do outro, afinal apesar da aparência pacífica, Mu honrava o signo que o regia, e mais do que ninguém Touro sabia como ele poderia ser extremamente explosivo quando descontente com algo. Ainda assim, havia uma belicosidade no tom da ameaça que o fez recuar.

Aldebaran soube ali, olhando nos olhos do lemuriano, que o cavaleiro de Áries não blefava. Nas íris verdes furiosas, o taurino também se deu conta de outra verdade dolorosa: havia perdido Mu.

Sentiu uma dor forte no peito, e uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas por um instante seus olhos se desviaram do ariano e focaram no cavaleiro de Virgem logo atrás dele.

Shaka o encarava com total desprezo.

Imediatamente a mente ciumenta de Touro culpou Virgem pela postura agressiva do lemuriano.

Não que não tivesse culpa, mas com toda certeza Shaka deveria ter envenenado Mu contra ele, afinal o ariano era alguém amável e pacífico, e mesmo magoado teria lhe dado uma chance para se explicar, aquela agressividade toda era culpa do loiro.

Tomado por essa certeza, Aldebaran recuou tentando não piorar mais as coisas.

— Está bem. — disse ao se afastar e liberar o pátio, dissipando seu cosmo que impedia a passagem. — Não vou atrapalhar sua subida, mas eu preciso conversar com você... a sós. — Aldebaran encarou Shaka, que mesmo de olhos fechados, parecia retribuir seu olhar nada amigável.

Tentando se acalmar, Mu organizou sua mente, e viu na tal conversa a sós a chance de resolver tudo de uma vez.

— Me aguarde em Áries. Descerei após a reunião com a deusa.

Sem esperar resposta, o lemuriano se voltou para frente e recomeçou a andar sendo seguido por Virgem, deixando o moreno para traz.

Atravessar o templo de Touro fora muito difícil para o lemuriano, assim como sentir o cosmo do ex marido o rodeando. Milhares de lembranças perturbavam sua mente, de modo que apressava o passo e não tardou para avistar a saída.

Já no meio das escadarias para o templo de Gêmeos, o ariano interrompeu o silêncio desconfortável e pesado que se instaurara entre ele e o loiro ao seu lado.

— Me desculpe pela situação ridícula. Estou envergonhado por ter presenciado aquilo.

— Envergonhado pelo que? — a voz de Shaka soou branda — O único disparate que presenciei, foi a visão patética e decadente das lamúrias daquele boçal infiel.

Mu parou por alguns instantes encarando Shaka, pois o amigo chamando Aldebaran de boçal infiel lhe soou tão cômico, que quebrou todo o clima tenso no ar, diminuindo o constrangimento que sentia e lhe gerando uma vontade incontrolável de rir.

— Que foi? — o indiano perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Nada. — Mu respondeu retornando a caminhada, segurando o riso.

Sem mais percalços pelo caminho, a subida se mostrou tranquila. Os guardiões das demais casas zodiacais permitiram a passagem dos dois sem perguntas, respeitando a situação delicada do cavaleiro de Áries, como o indiano previra. Shaka havia deixado sua bagagem no pátio de Virgem, assim como Mu fizera em seu templo e logo os dois cavaleiros se encontravam nas portas do décimo terceiro templo.

Portas essas que foram abertas prontamente, pois a deusa Athena já os aguardava sentada eu seu trono.

Em silêncio ambos adentraram o grande salão e pararam diante a deusa, retirando os respectivos elmos.

— Sejam bem-vindos meus nobres guerreiros. — Athena os saudou. — Estive à espera de ambos por muito tempo.

Em resposta, Virgem abaixou a cabeça de modo respeitoso.

Áries por sua vez, prostrou-se tocando o solo com um dos joelhos escondendo o rosto, envergonhado por sua desonra. Permaneceu assim, em silêncio.

A jovem deusa, então desceu de seu trono e caminhou a passos lentos, parado diante do lemuriano ajoelhado.

— Por favor meu cavaleiro, levante-se e olhe para mim. — a deusa pediu gentil.

— Não posso. Falhei em minha missão e fugi das minhas responsabilidades, colocando problemas pessoais acima do meu dever como cavaleiro. — Áries respondeu ainda com o rosto abaixado.

— Sim, é verdade. Mas assim como o filho pródigo retornou a casa de seu pai, você retornou para meu santuário. — a voz da jovem soou estranhamente próxima demais para Mu, que olhou para frente curioso e percebeu horrorizado que a jovem deusa havia se abaixado e agora o fitava na mesma altura. Com um sorriso terno, Athena tocou no rosto assustado do santo de Áries — E eu e você sabemos que nunca foi um filho rebelde. Ao contrário, desde o princípio sempre foi o meu guerreiro mais fiel e leal, Áries.

— Não sou mais digno de ser chamado assim, minha deusa. — o ariano disse fechando os olhos, deixando que uma lágrima teimosa escorresse e molhasse a mão da jovem a sua frente. O cosmo divino de Athena o abraçava e acolhia de maneira tão terna, que era impossível para o tibetano de joelhos se manter indiferente.

— Não diga isso. Você se apresenta a mim ciente de seus atos e disposto a pagar por eles sem questionar, além disso jamais vi tamanha humildade como a que habita seu coração. O erro que cometeu não o faz um cavaleiro menos honrado Mu. Eu estou imensamente aliviada e feliz por recebe-lo de volta. — a jovem disse limpando a lágrima — Agora levante-se.

Atendendo a ordem, Mu ergueu-se diante da deusa.

Athena por sua vez, voltara ao seu lugar, sentando-se em seu trono.

Agora de cabeça erguida, os dois cavaleiros dourados aguardavam lado a lado, em silêncio, o que a deusa tinha a dizer.

— Por mais feliz que eu esteja, está ciente da situação delicada que sua atitude nos colocou, não é, cavaleiro de Áries? — a deusa prosseguiu com firmeza.

— Sim. — o tibetano respondeu de pronto.

— Se Virgem não o houvesse encontrado e relatado a mim seu paradeiro, teria sido declarado desertor.

Mu mirou o amigo ao seu lado por um instante, agradecido, e novamente dirigiu os olhos para a jovem deusa a sua frente.

— Eu sei.

— Todo o santuário soube do ocorrido. Além de abandonar a missão, ficou fora por quase três meses, cavaleiro! Deixou sua casa zodiacal, completamente desprotegida. — conforme a deusa falava, se tornava cada vez mais difícil para o lemuriano sustentar o olhar da jovem, tamanho era o constrangimento que o tomava. Shaka ao seu lado mal podia respirar, temeroso que o amado pudesse sofrer uma punição demasiada severa — Tamanha insubordinação é passível de punições severas, sendo as mais graves a expulsão do exército de Athena, rebaixamento de patente, ou confinamento no Cabo Súnion.

A deusa se calou, e o ariano mal respirava preparando seu espirito para sua devida punição. Sabia de cor todo o protocolo militar do santuário, havia sido ensinado pessoalmente pelo antigo grande mestre, Shion.

— Porém, temos atenuantes importantes no seu caso, cavaleiro de Áries, que não posso ignorar. — Athena prosseguiu surpreendendo a Mu, mas não a Shaka, pois esse tinha esperança na sabedoria da deusa — As circunstâncias pessoais que acarretaram sua "fuga" foram levadas em consideração. Além disso, quando Virgem me contatou de Jamiel, ele me avisou que você precisaria de algum tempo longe, mas que não era seu intento desertar, também me pediu permissão para ficar ao seu lado e ajuda-lo com os conflitos que habitavam seu coração, e eu permiti. — a jovem acenou para Virgem que meneou a cabeça — E por último, mas não menos importante, fui eu que lhe mandei em missão até o cavaleiro de Touro. Poderia ter enviado qualquer outro, mas tomei minha decisão com base na vida pessoal dos dois e no relacionamento que possuíam, e foi justamente esse relacionamento e minha decisão parcial, que desencadearam os fatos que o trouxeram até esse julgamento hoje. Desse modo seria extremamente injusto o julgar com toda a força e imparcialidade das leis que regem o santuário.

Mais uma pausa foi feita quando a deusa se levantou novamente. A essa altura o coração de Áries e Virgem batiam acelerados em expectativa.

— Portanto, como deusa da justiça e da sabedoria, eu sentencio o cavaleiro de Áries a 2 semanas de prisão disciplinar militar, que deverão ser cumpridas na prisão comum, assim como a três meses de prestação de serviços comunitários a serem realizados tanto no Santuário como na vila de Rodório.

Imediatamente Shaka deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. Enquanto Mu ainda estava sem reação. O lemuriano esperava uma pena muito maior do que havia recebido, se quer ficaria preso no Cabo Súnion, sendo mandado para as celas comuns onde os aprendizes ficavam detidos quando aprontavam alguma bobagem juvenil.

Divertida com expressão no rosto do ariano, a deusa deixou as formalidades de lado e novamente se aproximou do cavaleiro.

— Pelos deuses Mu, não faça essa cara. — a jovem disse sem rodeios — Sabe muito bem que essa punição é apenas para não gerar nenhum precedente e servir de exemplo para os servos e aprendizes. Por causa de toda a repercussão e tempo que se ausentou, fiquei de mão atadas. Não posso simplesmente manda-lo de volta para o templo de Áries e deixa-lo sair impune, ou sairão falando que a patente de ouro tem privilégios.

— Mas minha deusa a prisão comum não é nem capaz de impedir o meu teleporte. — o ariano disse ainda sem acreditar.

— Mas você não irá se teleportar, irá? — Shaka o indagou confiante.

— Mas é claro que não Shaka! Se a minha deusa me sentenciou a ficar lá, será lá que eu ficarei. — Mu respondeu de pronto.

— Exato, Mu de Áries. Você nunca me deu motivos para duvidar de sua honra. Tenho total confiança de que cumprirá sua sentença de modo exemplar. — a jovem disse e então elevou a mão para tocar mais uma vez o rosto do ariano, capturando sua atenção — Além do mais, creio que aconteceu com seu casamento, seja pior do que qualquer punição que eu lhe dê. Não me alegro com o sofrimento dos meus cavaleiros, Mu.

Finalmente o ariano deu-se conta do quão benevolente Athena estava sendo consigo.

— Minha deusa, não encontro palavras para retribuir a bondade e confiança que deposita em mim. — Mu retirou a mão da deusa de seu rosto, a segurou entre os dedos e inclinou-se devoto, depositando um beijo na palma suave da jovem, em forma de respeito e agradecimento.

A deusa sorriu para o cavaleiro assim que a mão foi solta. Então se voltou para o cavaleiro de Virgem, ao lado do ariano.

— Não pense que me esqueci de você, Virgem. Mais uma vez cumpriu com sua palavra e realizou exemplarmente sua missão.

— Estou sempre as ordens minha deusa. — Shaka inclinou-se mais uma vez.

Apesar do semblante sério, a deusa podia sentir no cosmo do loiro, toda a gratidão e alívio pela sentença branda dada ao lemuriano.

Não tendo mais porque manter os cavaleiros em sua presença, a deusa se apressou em dispensá-los.

— Estão liberados para retornarem a seus respectivos templos. Áries, avisarei aos guardas que sua sentença se inicia ao anoitecer, esteja em sua cela no começo da noite. Até lá, está livre para desfazer suas malas e pegar alguns itens que deseja levar com você. No mais, estão dispensados.

— Minha deusa. — os dois homens disseram, em uníssono ao se curvarem mais uma vez antes de recolocarem os elmos e se retirarem.

A descida pelas casas zodiacais foi feita em silêncio. Mu e Shaka caminharam lado a lado, mas agora não havia mais desconforto ou agitação, e sim alívio e gratidão.

A cada degrau que descia, o lemuriano só pensava no quão agradecido estava com a deusa e também com o amigo virginiano, pois ficara claro que o amigo havia intercedido diante de Athena, quando a contatou após encontra-lo em Jamiel.

Assim que ambos adentraram o pátio do sexto templo, o virginiano foi até onde havia deixado sua mala, a pegando e se dirigindo até a entrada de seus aposentos residenciais, onde parou, tentando conter a sensação horrível de despedida que sentia.

Mu o seguiu parando na frente do loiro, sendo tomado pelo mesmo sentimento.

Era estranho para ambos.

Por quase três meses, haviam morado juntos em Jamiel, partilhando da intimidade e do convívio a dois. A rotina cumplice parecia ter se tornado parte de ambos.

Agora se olhavam, parados um em frente ao outro, demasiadamente próximos, sem saber como proceder naquela despedida.

— Eu vou sentir falta dos seus chás pela manhã. — Mu disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, apenas para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

— Pode vir toma-los sempre que desejar. — Shaka respondeu, ficando mudo novamente.

O loiro se sentia angustiado. Não queria entrar, pois sentia como se perdesse o tibetano novamente. Não queria que Mu partisse de sua vida.

— Ei, isso não é uma despedida, Shaka. — o lemuriano disse um tanto sem jeito devida a intensidade do olhar que o indiano lhe lançava, mesmo com as pálpebras cerradas.

Shaka queria abraçar Mu, mas seria impossível graças aos enormes e pesados chifres da armadura de Áries. Eles se chorariam diretamente com as ombreiras triangulares da armadura de Virgem, por isso surpreendendo o ariano, o loiro puxou-lhe cabeça com a mão livre até que o metal de seus elmos se chocassem, unindo suas testas.

— Nunca mais me dê um susto desses! Ouse ir embora novamente sem me avisar, e eu vou até o inferno lhe buscar pelos cabelos, Mu de Áries! Uma vez já foi o bastante. — Shaka ameaçou com voz baixa.

Mu fechou os olhos ao sentir o coração acelerar feito fanfarra, a respiração se tornando difícil.

Sabia que Shaka lhe tinha como melhor amigo, e que ele se referia ao episódio de seu exílio após a morte de Shion. Mas para seu coração recentemente apaixonado, aquelas palavras foram como atiçar fogo em mato seco, tornando difícil para o lemuriano controlar todas aquelas emoções conflitantes que o arrebatavam.

Aquela proximidade com o loiro, a voz baixa e as palavras ditas, alimentaram de maneira cruel e pecaminosa, a paixão avassaladora em seu peito, sendo necessário todo seu autocontrole, e maturidade para separar seus sentimentos e organizar em sua mente uma resposta coerente.

— Me perdoe. Não duvido que iria ao inferno. É sua especialidade, mas não precisa, não irei a lugar algum... pelo menos não pelas próximas duas semanas. — Mu riu tentando fazer graça, sem muito sucesso diante da seriedade do loiro, que continuava segurando sua cabeça de encontro a dele.

— Eu o visitarei.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Shaka finalmente soltou a cabeça do ariano, que se afastou imediatamente, começando a caminhar em direção a saída. Seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte, que temia que o loiro percebesse algo, pois o intenso fluxo sanguíneo com certeza já devia ter lhe corado a face.

— Não se esqueça de me levar Chai. — disse Mu já distante, com um aceno.

Shaka não respondeu. Ao invés disso ficou apenas observando o lemuriano se virar e sair de seu templo.

Quando Mu sumiu, escadas abaixo, o indiano soltou um longo suspiro e abriu os olhos, ainda voltado para a saída.

O ariano mal havia partido e Virgem já sentia uma saudade violenta da presença dele. Finalmente o pequeno conto de fadas particular que vivera ao lado de Mu havia terminado.

Voltando seus olhos para o interior de seus aposentos particulares, o sagrado templo de Virgem nunca lhe pareceu tão vazio e frio. Melancólico, o indiano se desfez de sua armadura dourada, e adentrou sua casa, nenhum pouco saudoso do lar.

Sim, seus momentos em Jamiel com o homem que amava agora eram apenas lembranças. Estava de volta a realidade difícil de cavaleiro e candidato a iluminação.

Mas enquanto desfazia sua mala, o indiano sentia arder em seu peito, algo além da saudade e da melancolia: Esperança. Uma pequena fagulha de expectativa e inquietação que se acendera, no exato momento em que, momentos antes, notara a face ruborizada de Mu tão próxima a sua.

Não era homem de criar ilusões, muito menos de se levar por falsas esperanças. Sabia bem que o lemuriano ainda estava completamente enrolado com o termino de seu antigo relacionamento, e que ter alguém dando em cima dele, era a última coisa que Mu queria na atual circunstância.

Mas se percebesse, por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, que Áries lhe desejava de alguma forma, ou quem sabe, correspondesse aio seu amor, mandaria todo o esforço usado para reprimir seus instintos e sentimentos, às favas. Sem pensar duas vezes, junto mandaria também os anos de reclusão, celibato e meditação. Ao quinto dos infernos com sua iluminação, ou com o que os outros falariam. Usaria todo o amor pelo lemuriano, que cultivado a anos em seu coração, para conquista-lo e faze-lo seu. Não perderia Mu uma segunda vez.


	8. Estou te expulsando do meu coração

Mu descia as escadarias até Áries apressado, a cada passo que dava aumentava a velocidade sem perceber.

Todas as ressentes emoções vividas o deixavam afoito. A reunião com Athena e toda sua compaixão e benevolência, enchiam seu coração de paz e alegria, mas era só se lembrar da despedida de Shaka em Virgem, que sentia vontade de sair correndo não importando o destino.

Descia degrau por degrau, perdido na lembrança da proximidade entre seu rosto e o dele, o aroma do hálito morno indo diretamente até suas narinas, a voz baixa que eriçava seus pelos e finalmente as palavras ditas.

"Se ele soubesse os efeitos devastadores que seu gesto de amizade me causaram". O lemuriano pensou ao enxugar o suor da testa com um suspiro.

Tão distraído, surpreendeu-se quando notou já se encontrar nos fundos do Templo de Áries, e para seu total desgosto o cosmo do cavaleiro de Touro, que o aguardava na parte residencial.

— Até me esqueci desse infeliz. — resmungou para si mesmo, retirando o elmo e massageando a testa — Melhor acabar com isso de uma vez.

Apesar de não querer papo com o ex-marido, Mu sabia que ainda tinham acertos a fazer e não fugiria mais de seu problema com o taurino.

Desse modo, adentrou sua casa livrando-se da armadura de Áries no caminho, ficando com as roupas modestas que usava por baixo e com algum descontentamento notou que sua bagagem não estava onde a deixou. Aldebaran provavelmente a levara para dentro.

Confirmou suas suspeitas assim que cruzou a porta de entrada para os cômodos residenciais de seu templo, e avistou o taurino sentado no modesto sofá da sala de estar, com o embrulho ainda em mãos e sua mala no acento ao seu lado.

Imediatamente seus olhares se cruzaram, era nítido o nervosismo e ansiedade nos olhos escuros de Aldebaran, enquanto as duas jades majestosas de Mu pareciam estar vazias de qualquer emoção.

O ar ficou pesado, o vento não mais entrava pela grande janela de madeira que iluminava o cômodo e até a temperatura parecia diminuir diante da frieza estampada no rosto do lemuriano.

Aldebaran suava frio, buscando em sua mente toda a determinação para iniciar a conversa, ou quebrar o clima ruim. Agora ali, frente a frente com o marido a coragem parecia ter-lhe abandonado, tudo o que sentia era medo e vergonha.

Foi com certo alívio que o brasileiro viu o ariano finalmente se aproximar a passos lentos, e se sentar na poltrona logo a sua frente, do outro lado da pequena mesa de centro.

O silêncio ainda pairou sufocante entre os dois por mais alguns instantes, até que após dar um longo suspiro e cruzar os braços sobre o peito, Mu o quebrou.

— Você queria conversar comigo a sós! Pois bem, aqui estou! — a voz do lemuriano saiu seca, grave e ríspida, pois usava de todo seu autocontrole para manter-se calmo.

Touro abriu a boca para falar algo e desistiu, a fechando em seguida. Nervoso, limpou a garganta, passou a mão na testa suada, desviando os olhos para o chão sem saber por onde começar, pois a postura agressiva do lemuriano não estava ajudando em nada.

— Vamos Aldebaran. Não tenho o dia todo. Estou curioso para saber o que tem para me dizer, meu... "marido".

A acidez e ironia das palavras atingiram em cheio o taurino, que desesperado, resolveu que falar qualquer coisa era melhor do que não falar nada.

— Como foi a conversa com a deusa? — Aldebaran falou finalmente, com voz baixa enquanto apertava o embrulho entre as mãos — pode não parecer, mas estou muito angustiado com sua punição, eu...

— Pois não fique. — Mu interrompeu impaciente ao descruzar os braços e reforçar sua fala com um gesto — Athena se mostrou benevolente e diante dos atenuantes peguei apenas uma punição disciplinar leve.

— Louvada seja. — o alívio era visível no rosto brasileiro.

— Mas não é para falar sobre isso que eu e você estamos sentados aqui nesta sala, Cavaleiro de Touro.

— Não, não é.

Aldebaran então respirou fundo, colocou o embrulho na mesa de centro, ajeitou os cabelos com dedos nervosos e enfim tomou coragem.

— Mu, eu não sou capaz de por em palavras o tamanho do arrependimento que eu sinto pelo o que aconteceu. Eu sofri muito desde que você sumiu. Fiquei desesperado para te encontrar. Eu sei que não queria me ver e que o que fiz foi horrível, sei que te fiz sofrer, mas eu sofri também, foram três meses em que eu chorei de arrependimento, desesperado pensando que nunca mais iria te ver. — o moreno olhava dentro dos olhos do lemuriano, tentando mostrar a ele a sinceridade de suas palavras. Tomado pela emoção, os olhos escuros já se punham marejados e a voz embargada — Não teve uma única noite em que eu consegui dormir tranquilo, pois a culpa e o medo de te perder me assombravam a todo instante. Eu só pensava em te encontrar, em te pedir perdão e concertar tudo entre nós. Eu errei, eu sei. Errei com você, comigo e com nosso casamento. Mas por todos os deuses do olimpo Mu, eu te amo. — vendo que suas palavras pareciam não alcançar o coração de Áries, já que este se mantinha inabalável, Aldebaran não conseguiu segurar o pranto sofrido de desespero e o medo — É verdade! Não me olhe assim, eu te amo demais, Mu! Eu fiz uma besteira, cometi um vacilo, mas você é tudo na minha vida carneiro...

— Não me chame assim! — Mu respondeu aumentando o tom de voz ao fazer um gesto ríspido. Ver o brasileiro chorando e lhe fazendo juras de amor apenas o irritava — Não pareceu que eu era "tudo na sua vida" quando fornicou com aquela mulher.

As palavras atingiram Aldebaran como um tapa no rosto.

— Não fala isso, Mu! Aquilo não significou nada, eu juro. Foi um momento de fraqueza, onde me deixei levar por insegurança, carência, sentimentos ruins que eu tentava disfarçar, sei lá... — tentava se justificar aos prantos, ora escondendo o rosto entre as mãos enormes, ora voltando a olhar suplicante para o ariano — A carne é fraca, estava há meses sem te ver, sozinho, num lugar estranho. Em algum momento eu deixei de pensar com a cabeça de cima e com o coração e pensei com a cabeça do pau.

Mu revirou os olhos, indignado.

Era muita cara de pau do taurino lhe falar aquilo. Por isso mesmo não se deixava abalar pelas lágrimas do outro, ao contrario, toda a cena lhe parecia patética. O discurso não passava de desculpas prontas e óbvias que só o deixavam ainda mais magoado.

— Isso deveria justificar alguma coisa? — Mu indagou, cruzando novamente os braços.

— Não justifica nada, eu sei. — Aldebaran abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Pois eu também passei meses longe de você. Só que enquanto eu te esperava paciente e saudoso, pois acreditava que meu honrado marido estava arriscando a vida em uma missão sagrada, você me traía!

— Porque eu fui um burro idiota. — o taurino olhava para o ariano, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas — Eu já te disse que eu sei que errei, só os deuses sabem o peso da culpa que eu carrego.

— Mas eu não sei. Qual o peso da sua culpa?

Como não houve resposta, Mu respirou fundo, pois agora queria saber a verdade. Portanto foi mais direto.

— Quero te fazer uma pergunta, Aldebaran. Mas quero que olhe dentro dos meus olhos e em nome da amizade que um dia tivemos e dos anos de relacionamento, fale a verdade!

O taurino engoliu em seco, temeroso pelo que viria. Sabia que ao conversar com o ariano, seria questionado sobre muitas coisas, mas agora temia o peso da verdade.

Assim que o moreno enxugou as lágrimas e acenou com a cabeça para que prosseguisse, Mu se inclinou para frente, apertou os olhos, e franziu a testa de maneira intimidadora. Não queria saber dos detalhes, mas precisava sanar aquela dúvida.

— Aquela foi a única vez? — perguntou sério como jamais esteve em sua vida.

A resposta veio na forma de longos segundos de silêncio interrompidos por um soluço forte de Aldebaran, que não suportando o olhar inquisidor de Mu, desviou o olhar e começou a chorar copiosamente, tentando abafar o som dos soluços com uma das mãos.

A culpa estampada em toda sua enorme figura chorosa.

— Não... — de olhos fechados o taurino confessou — Não, foi.

Mu respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e jogou o corpo para traz, se apoiando no encosto da poltrona em silêncio.

Porque não estava surpreso?

Aquela resposta deveria doer, faze-lo sofrer ainda mais. Porém, tudo o que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi pesar. A confirmação de que seu casamento não passava de uma ilusão.

Aldebaran lhe contara outra mentira, pois não fora apenas um momento de fraqueza, havia sido mais de um. Impossível alegar que não sabia o que estava fazendo, quando traiu uma vez e repetiu a dose.

Vendo a postura calada e introspectiva de Mu, o Cavaleiro de Touro, enxugou as lágrima s que não paravam de cair, e em um gesto abrupto de desespero levantou do sofá, cruzou a distância entre os dois e se jogou de joelhos diante do lemuriano, chamando sua atenção.

— Mas foi só com aquela mulher, e apenas nessa ultima missão, Mu, eu juro! Eu não vou mentir pra você eu... eu... — dizia afoito tentando se explicar enquanto o ariano permanecia sem reação — Eu saí com ela algumas vezes, mas não significou nada para mim, era só uma mulher que conheci em um bar duas semanas antes de você chegar lá. Era só sexo, mais nada. Eu nem lembro mais o nome dela. Eu juro por todos os deuses, eu não sou um canalha que o traía constantemente, nunca dormi com ninguém em outras missões! Droga, Mu! Não me olha assim, você sabe que não sou um canalha. Eu já me arrependi até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe. Eu te amo! Não vamos jogar fora quatro anos felizes de casamento por causa de um deslize, um erro não pode ser maior que todo o nosso amor.

— Ao contrário, Aldebaran! Não foi apenas um deslize, como você diz. Foram vários não é? Duas semanas de deslizes. — Mu o interrompeu com um suspiro cansado. Assistia aquele típico drama taurino sem conseguir se comover. Aldebaran sempre fora extremamente teatral, mas a decepção que sentia era tanta, que sentimentos como pena, tristeza e raiva eram totalmente suprimidos e anestesiados pelo desgosto — Você não apenas foi infiel ao nosso casamento. Você traiu a minha confiança, a minha amizade e a minha lealdade. E isso eu não sou capaz de perdoar.

Completamente devastado e percebendo que suas súplicas e apelos não surtiam efeito, o taurino lembrou-se do presente abandonado sobre a mesa de centro. Imediatamente o apanhou com as mãos trêmulas e estendeu para Mu, na tentativa de tocar o coração dele.

Sabia que não seria fácil ter o perdão do marido. O Cavaleiro de Áries sempre fora um homem muito firme em suas decisões, mas em nome do amor que dizia sentir, Aldebaran precisava tentar.

— Por favor, Mu. Pegue. — suplicou.

— O que é isso?

— Depois que você sumiu, eu entrei em desespero. Precisava ocupar minha mente ou enlouqueceria, por isso eu decidi fazer esse presente com todo o meu amor e lhe dar como pedido de desculpas.

Mu estava relutante em aceitar o presente, mas acabou tomando o embrulho das mãos do taurino vencido pela curiosidade. Sem muita paciência retirou o papel vermelho revelando uma foto dentro de uma belíssima moldura entalhada a mão.

Como bom artesão que era, não pode evitar reparar nos detalhes belíssimos da moldura, que pela cor e textura parecia ser feita de pau-brasil. O entalhe mostrava um campo florido, uma arvore com seus galhos frondosos formando o espaço vazio para a foto ao centro, e em um dos lados repousavam tranquilos um carneiro e um touro. Os animais pareciam felizes com as cabeças unidas em uma carícia enquanto ruminavam a grama.

Sem duvida um trabalho maravilhoso realizado com muito capricho.

Porém desviando a atenção da madeira, Mu repousou seus olhos na foto. Rodeado pelos irmãos de armas estava ele e Aldebaran, na arena do Santuário, no exato momento em que fora pedido em casamento. Touro sorria de joelhos e estendia uma caixinha a Mu, que tímido e corado, arregalava os olhos e escondia a boca com as mãos.

— O dia em que você disse sim, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Mu. Enquanto esteve fora eu tive muito tempo para pensar no que eu fiz, e também no quanto eu não quero te perder. — Aldebaran quebrou o silêncio recém-instaurado. Como o ariano olhava fixamente o presente sem falar nada, talvez tivesse conseguido toca-lo e essa era sua chance — Eu só quero uma chance, Mu. Uma chance para ter seu amor de volta, para concertar o que eu mesmo estraguei. Eu sei que ainda é recente e seu coração ainda está ferido e magoado, mas eu vou provar que ainda pode confiar em mim. Uma chance carneiro... É só o que eu quero. — após esse pedido, Aldebaran se calou, aguardando paciente uma resposta.

Realmente o presente havia tocado o coração de Mu, mas não da forma como o taurino esperava.

O ariano sentiu uma tristeza profunda ao ver aquela imagem.

Somente agora, depois de tudo o que havia passado, é que conseguia ver com nitidez que seu casamento estava fadado ao fracasso antes mesmo de ter começado.

Aquela foto exibia uma verdade cruel que ele e Aldebaran se negaram a enxergar, pois ao contrário do que parecia, não havia um casal apaixonado naquela imagem. A realidade era que naquela foto, Mu não estava feliz e sim visivelmente constrangido pela atenção recebida, aterrorizado por ter a vida íntima exposta diante de tantas pessoas, pressionado a aceitar o pedido, enquanto Aldebaran se declarava apaixonado e exibia as alianças como um troféu. Mu era seu troféu.

Mas o lemuriano não estava pronto para casar, namoravam a tão pouco tempo que ainda tentava entender o que sentia pelo brasileiro. Quando o pedido aconteceu, se sentiu perdido e confuso, teve medo de dizer não e magoar o taurino, jogando fora uma grande amizade e um relacionamento que parecia promissor.

Ali foi o começo do fim.

Nesse instante, segurando aquela fotografia, finalmente entendeu perfeitamente o que Shaka lhe dissera sobre os tipos de amor, e com imensa tristeza em seu coração, Mu teve certeza de que nunca havia amado Aldebaran como era amado por ele. O relacionamento deles havia sido uma via de mão única. Por mais que gostasse do taurino, nunca seria capaz de dar a ele a paixão, o amor e o desejo que ele queria.

Talvez fosse essa a chave de tudo.

Aldebaran havia tentado suprir o que faltava entre eles, buscado em outros braços o amor que Mu nunca poderia lhe dar.

Sim, nunca! Pois a paixão avassaladora que o taurino havia tentado despertar em si durante quatro anos, havia brotado recentemente em seu coração... por Shaka.

— Pelo amor da deusa, Mu! Fale alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, só não me deixe nessa agonia.

A voz aflita do brasileiro, que ainda aguardava de joelhos, o despertou de seu estado de reflexão e profunda melancolia. Estava na hora de dar aquela conversa por encerrada.

— Era isso que precisava conversar comigo quando bloqueou minha passagem por touro? — indagou o lemuriano.

— Sim.

— Tem mais alguma coisa que queria falar?

— Não... Quer dizer, eu tenho mais muitas coisas pra te dizer, mas sei que precisa de um tempo para pensar e que se eu ficar aqui insistindo é pior... Então por enquanto é só. Eu sei que pisei feio na bola, mas eu só quero uma chance para provar que não está tudo perdido.

Levantando-se da poltrona, Mu esfregou o rosto com a mão livre, a fim de aliviar a tensão que sentia. Acenou em seguida para que o outro se levantasse, pois o ver de joelhos lhe incomodava terrivelmente. Assim que ficaram ambos em pé, frente a frente, estendeu o braço e devolveu o porta retrato.

— Pois agora é a minha vez de falar. — disse sério e decidido — Sinto muito, Aldebaran! Não posso aceitar seu presente.

— Por favor, não faça isso, fique com ele. Eu passei noites e mais noites o esculpindo para você. — o brasileiro insistia, se recusando a segurar o presente rejeitado.

— E ainda assim não foi capaz de perceber o erro que cometeu! Você me disse que essa foto representa o dia mais feliz de sua vida, não é? Pois olhe bem para ela e veja além de si próprio. — o ariano bradou de forma enérgica, enquanto balançava a imagem diante dos olhos do taurino — Eu estava constrangido, Aldebaran! Você sabe disso. Eu fui exposto e exibido como uma conquista na frente de todo mundo.

— Mu... — o taurino arregalou os olhos diante da atitude tempestiva do outro.

— E digo mais, foi proposital! Você tinha medo de que eu lhe dissesse não, pois nosso namoro era muito recente, e eu ainda estava descobrindo meus sentimentos por você, então armou uma armadilha. Um pedido de casamento escandaloso, em frente a todos os cavaleiros, aprendizes e servos, de maneira que acuado eu não o recusaria, por medo de magoa-lo.

— Que isso, Mu, não fale desse jeito. Eu sei que eu exagerei no pedido, mas na época mesmo você me deu uma bronca e depois me perdoou.

— Exato! Foi sempre assim, você pisando na bola e eu perdoando. Nosso relacionamento inteiro foi baseado em suas vontades e não nas minhas. Quando eu aceitei o namoro eu deixei muito claro que o amava como um grande amigo, mas estava disposto a tentar transformar esse amor em um relacionamento.

— E nós conseguimos, Mu.

— Não, nós não conseguimos, Aldebaran. — Mu então usou a telecinese, para trazer para perto a lixeira que ficava perto no cantinho da sala — É isso que tem nessa droga de foto, é isso que ela representa. O quão egoísta você é, e o quão tolo e ingênuo eu fui. — sem pensar duas vezes o lemuriano atirou o porta retrato na lixeira, para desespero do taurino que recomeçara a chorar — Eu me enganei o tempo todo, eu pensei que mesmo que eu não tivesse me apaixonado, nossos casamento era feliz, pois eu havia aprendido a te amar e respeitar como meu marido. Havia amizade, companheirismo, carinho... lealdade, Aldebaran, lealdade!

— Isso não é verdade, nosso casamento não é uma farsa, Mu. Eu errei feio sim, mas não acabou tudo, eu te amo!

— Amor bem egoísta, não? Deveria ter sido honesto comigo desde o começo. Comigo e com você mesmo. — Mu deu um longo suspiro e esfregou as mãos no rosto, agitado — Se o meu sentimento não era suficiente para você, se estava infeliz, deveria ter me falado, e agora não estaríamos os dois nessa situação.

— Não fala isso, Mu! Não diga que o que sente não é suficiente. Claro que é. — o taurino bradou andando em círculos em meio ao choro, até que voltou a ficar de frente para o lemuriano — Eu fui cretino, idiota, estava triste, cheio de inseguranças, não estava bem, ai fui levando com a barriga, e quando vi eu estava na cama com aquela mulher. Mas foi só sexo Mu, eu juro.

— Não é apenas pelo sexo, Aldebaran. É por tudo que envolve essa traição. Desde o começo você me manipulou, depois me enganou, fingiu que estava tudo bem, quando não estava. Me fez pensar que éramos felizes, quando não passava de uma mentira. Eu era mais que apenas seu companheiro, eu era seu amigo e eu esperava que você fosse tão leal a mim quanto eu era a você, e isso inclui me falar a verdade sobre o que sentia. Era esse tipo de relacionamento que queria? Eu iludido, enquanto você afogava as mágoas entre as pernas de outra pessoa?

— Não, Mu, claro que não. Eu nem sei como cheguei a esse ponto, eu só não suportava a ideia de te perder. Eu não quero te perder. — suplicava mais uma vez.

— Já perdeu! — a resposta veio direta e sem qualquer sombra de hesitação.

Enquanto o taurino entrava em negação e desespero, Mu caminhou até sua mala que estava sobre o sofá, e do zíper lateral retirou uma pequena pasta com alguns documentos dentro.

— Você não está pensando direito, está nervoso, precisa se acalmar. — o taurino suplicava enquanto o seguia.

— Eu estou calmo. Se não estivesse, eu e você estaríamos agora em uma guerra de mil dias. — Áries disse ao se virar e retirar apressado a papelada da pasta e entrega-la a Touro — Hoje de manhã, antes de vir ao santuário eu passei no centro de Athenas e providenciei isso. Preciso que assine, pois daqui a poucas horas preciso estar na cela de detenção e quero deixar tudo acertado.

— O que é isso? — o brasileiro disse ao receber os papéis, passando os olhos marejados pelas paginas, sem conseguir ler muito bem do que se tratava.

— São os documentos necessários para a dissolução da nossa união estável. Quero resolver de uma vez por todas a nossa situação. — falava enquanto procurava uma caneta pela sala — Como cavaleiros, não possuímos bens para partilhar, não temos filhos para dividir a guarda ou qualquer outro assunto que gere conflito judicial. Por isso, tudo o que precisamos fazer é assinar esses documentos, reconhecer as assinaturas em cartório e estará feito. Tome, assine, por favor. — estendeu a caneta que havia encontrado na estante.

Mas Aldebaran não a pegou. Incrédulo olhava dos papéis para o ariano, alternadamente como se ambos fossem aparições fantasmagóricas.

— I-Isso n-não é sério, é? — gaguejou em choque.

— Eu pareço estar brincando?

— Você acabou de voltar...

— Eu voltei para o santuário, não para você. Não estamos mais juntos há três meses, Aldebaran. Nosso relacionamento acabou no dia em eu o peguei transando com aquela mulher no Egito. — o ariano encava firme o semblante atarantado do taurino

— Mas arranjou isso antes de se apresentar no santuário? — o brasileiro acenava com os papéis, ainda atordoado — Nem havíamos nos encontrado. Eu pensei que... íamos conversar antes, e que...

— Pois pensou errado. Queria conversar antes? Pois bem, já estamos conversados. Por favor, assine. — Mu estendia novamente a caneta.

Aldebaran não apenas não pegou a caneta, como se afastou um passo, encolhendo os braços e mantendo os papéis do divórcio longe, como se aquela caneta estendida fosse algo terrível.

— Não me olhe assim. Você sabia, quando olhou nos meus olhos aquela noite, que havia acabado tudo entre nós. — o lemuriano prosseguiu, com a caneta ainda em punho — Sabia que se fosse pego, eu não o perdoaria. Por isso gritou meu nome em desespero, correndo até mim. Eu não sou um homem de meias palavras Aldebaran, eu tenho honra, lealdade e caráter. Juramos fidelidade um ao outro quando nos casamos e assinamos a união estável, só que você descumpriu sua parte em nosso acordo. Não há mais volta. — como Aldebaran não reagia, Mu massageou a têmpora com a outra mão, e com um suspiro cansado deu mais um passo em direção a ele — Por favor, não torne tudo mais difícil do que já é. Apenas assine!

— Não! — a negativa soou baixa, enquanto lágrima s escorriam silêncio sas dos olhos arregalados de Aldebaran.

Em completo estado de negação, o brasileiro não conseguia conceber a ideia de que Mu não voltaria para ele. Era surreal, dolorido demais. O amava tanto que não suportava saber que não o teria mais ao seu lado.

— Não... — repetiu um pouco mais alto.

— Não faça isso, pela deusa. Assine de uma vez, não tem como impedir nossa separação.

— Não, Mu, eu não vou assinar isso aqui. Você não pensou direito, eu vou te reconquistar, e tudo isso não vai passar de um problema superado. — em um ato de puro desespero, Touro começou a rasgar os papéis em suas mãos — Eu não vou assinar nada... Eu me recuso a dissolver nossa união estável.

Mu se enfureceu de vez com aquela atitude imatura e ridícula.

— Pensei que pudesse lidar com você como homens adultos que somos, mas sua teimosia o cegou. Você não tem que aceitar ou recusar nada seu idiota. Eu não quero mais você. — o ariano bradava irritadíssimo, ao ponto de fazer balançar os cabelos — Só esta piorando as coisas. A separação vai acontecer quer você queira ou não, esse seu chilique infantil apenas atrasou o processo, não tem litígio quando não se tem bens ou filhos. Já que você quer assim, aguarde a intimação judicial, pois eu vou entrar com dissolução mediante juizado, e perante o juiz será obrigado a assinar.

— Veremos! Eu vou procurar um advogado. Um casamento não termina assim, com uma assinatura em uma droga de papel. — a discussão agora se tornava cada vez mais acalorada.

— Nosso casamento acabou quando decidiu foder aquela mulher, Cavaleiro de Touro. — Mu berrou, finalmente mandando o resto de sua paciência para o submundo — A escolha foi sua.

— Não acabou, porque eu não acredito que não me ame mais.

Mu precisou segurar o riso tamanho o absurdo que acabara de ouvir. A vontade de gritar que estava apaixonado por outro veio até a ponta da língua e voltou, engolindo a confissão de volta com muito custo.

Não podia se expor ainda mais. Provavelmente Aldebaran desconfiaria de que fora por Shaka que havia se apaixonado, então tudo estaria perdido, pois o taurino faria um escândalo e não sabia qual a reação do virginiano ao saber do seu amor pecaminoso por ele. Um retiro espiritual em algum buraco da Índia, provavelmente.

Foi então que o lemuriano resolveu encerrar de vez aquela balburdia.

— Vá embora. — ordenou em tom grave ao apontar para a saída e abrir a porta com telecinese — Ficarei duas semanas em detenção. Durante esse período quero que recolha tudo que é seu desta casa, da mesma forma que quero todos os meus pertences que estão em Touro, devolvidos. Não tem mais permissão para adentrar os cômodos residenciais do Templo de Áries, a não ser exclusivamente para executar a tarefa que lhe dei, fora isso apenas sua passagem pelo pátio será tolerada. Não é mais bem vindo em minha casa.

— Você está cometendo um erro Mu, eu sei que está. Ainda vai se arrepender disso. Mas eu te perdoo, pois eu sei que está fora de si. — Touro enxugava mais algumas lágrimas teimosas, não acreditando que haviam chego aquele ponto.

— Cale a boca e saia agora! Ou o colocarei para fora a força. — o cosmo do lemuriano começou a se elevar perigosamente. Não era um blefe.

Diante da ameaça de Mu, Aldebaran caminhou até o lixo, pegou o porta retrato que havia esculpido, colocou de baixo do braço e rumou até a porta. Antes de cruza-la o olhou uma ultima vez para ariano, e não suportando o desprezo que vinha dele, abaixou os olhos e saiu sem dizer nada.

Assim que ele passou pela porta, Mu a fechou com tanta força, que quase quebrou.

Esgotado e frustrado com o desfecho trágico daquela conversa, se atirou no sofá desanimado e ficou ali, estirado no acento com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar do teto de pedra.

Sabia que não seria fácil pedir o divorcio, não havia ser mais teimoso do que um taurino. Ainda assim não esperava por aquele barraco.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de não se divorciar. Como Aldebaran rasgara os papeis da separação simples, teria que entrar com um pedido para que ele fosse judicialmente intimado e obrigado a comparecer em cartório para que só então a dissolução fosse realizada diante de um Juiz. Apenas um jeito mais trabalhoso e demorado de realizar o inevitável.

Com o olhar vago, Mu analisava friamente em que pé estava sua vida pessoal.

Levou um par de cifres, o ex-marido infiel se negou a assinar o divórcio sob a alegação de que ele, Mu, ainda o amava, e como se fosse a cereja do bolo, estava completamente apaixonado e atraído pelo melhor amigo de infância: monge, casto e candidato a Buda.

Toda aquela situação era tão ridícula e esdruxula, que quando notou estava rindo de puro nervosismo, diante da bizarrice que se tornara sua vida.

Será que tinha como piorar?

Oh sim, pois em poucas horas deveria se encaminhar para a prisão, para cumprir sua punição, por ter surtado e sumido para o alto do Himalaia.

Seu único conforto era saber que Kiki estava bem longe em treinamento com os cavaleiros de bronze, e por isso não presenciaria todo aquele vexame.

Kiki era como um filho. Queria poupa-lo do sofrimento dos detalhes da separação, o menino gostava muito do taurino, e tinha certeza de que ainda não sabia de nada, caso contrário já teria se teleportado para seu lado de onde quer que estivesse, choroso e preocupado. Se os deuses o abençoassem tudo estaria resolvido até retorno do menino, e o choque seria menor.

Olhando pela janela, percebei que à tarde já estava bastante avançada, tinha pouco mais de uma hora para se arrumar. Não havia mais tempo para divagações, na prisão poderia pensar no que quer que fosse.

Apressado, o lemuriano se levantou com um pulo, correndo com sua mala para seus aposentos.

Em uma hora, havia tomado um banho, trocado de roupa, desfeito a bagagem da viagem, e feito outra pequena para levar consigo.

Pontualmente às seis horas da tarde, Mu se apresentava na prisão comum, para cumprir sua sentença.

Seriam dias torturantementes longos para o Cavaleiro de Áries.


	9. Serenata ao luar

*** Domingo, 7:30 p.m., Santuário de Athena, Centro de Detenção Comum ***

— Para qual detento deseja solicitar visita? — o agente penitenciário perguntou, sentado atrás de uma mesinha com várias fichas em mãos e uma prancheta.

— Para o Cavaleiro de Áries. — Shaka respondeu com voz firme e imponência.

— Por favor, Cavaleiro de Virgem, preencha a solicitação e assine aqui em baixo. — de maneira respeitosa, já que era extremamente incomum ter a presença da patente dourada na detenção comum, o agente anotou o nome do detendo na prancheta e entregou a ficha de solicitação ao virginiano junto de uma caneta, que se pôs a preencher — Iremos encaminhar seu pedido ao carcereiro chefe, que fará a liberação e depois para o Cavaleiro de Áries, pois ele precisa aceitar sua solicitação. A resposta é dada no momento da visita, por isso o senhor deve estar presente aqui amanhã meia hora antes apara verificarmos a autorização e passar pela revista.

Com um aceno positivo de cabeça, o virginiano deixou claro que havia entendido.

Não demonstrava, mas estava ansioso. Mu havia sido preso na sexta-feira à noite e por mais que quisesse vê-lo já no dia seguinte, não podia. As visitas só eram permitidas as segundas, quartas e sextas, com solicitação prévia e apenas por uma hora.

Por isso Virgem estava ali, naquela pequena sala de pedra, diante de um guarda de classe inferior preenchendo aquela papelada, era domingo à noite, e amanhã finalmente poderia encontrar Mu. Queria muito vê-lo, saber como estava e quem sabe matar um pouco a saudade que sentia do homem que amava, mas para isso precisava passar por todo aquele protocolo enfadonho.

— Preciso fazer mais alguma coisa? — disse ao entregar o papel preenchido ao guarda carcerário.

— Não senhor, é só isso. — o homem recolheu o papel e o colocou na pilha, junto de outras solicitações.

Shaka acenou mais uma vez, deu as costas ao agente penitenciário e saiu.

Do lado de fora do centro de detenção, o virginiano deu um longo suspiro olhando para a construção atrás de si. O local era rustico, feito de pedra, não muito grande e normalmente era usado para punir aprendizes indisciplinados, guardas comuns e servos, jamais um Cavaleiro, ainda mais de ouro. Mu estar preso naquele lugar era quase cômico, além de uma evidente prova de confiança, pois apenas com a força de seus punhos, o lemuriano poderia por as paredes abaixo e ir embora.

Despedindo-se mentalmente do local, Shaka contornou a construção rumo a seu templo com apenas a luz da lua cheia a iluminar seu caminho, foi quando algo capturou sua atenção. Um som! Quase inaudível de tão baixa, uma canção melodiosa ecoava levada pelo vento até seus ouvidos apurados. Parou imediatamente de caminhar, concentrado ao que ouvia: uma bela voz acompanhada por acordes de um instrumento musical de corda.

Instigado e curioso queria entender a letra da canção. Decidido, ocultou sua presença para que não fosse notado e com passos lentos e silenciosos, evitando ser visto pelos guardas do local, seguiu a música até chegar a uma das paredes da prisão. Agora mais alto e claro, podia notar que o som vinha de uma cela, mais especificamente saía por uma pequena janela no alto da construção.

Reconheceria aquela voz doce e melodiosa em qualquer lugar.

Era Mu.

Ficou por um instante ali parado em arrebatamento, até que sorrateiro, o Cavaleiro de Virgem se aproximou tocando a parede fria de pedra com as mãos, depois pressionando seu rosto contra ela, na tentativa se ouvir melhor.

Dentro da construção em uma cela simples situada em uma ala vazia, alheio ao ouvinte incógnito, Mu estava sentado em sua cama observando a luz das estrelas pelas grades da pequena janela.

Em suas mãos estava o Dranyen que seu mestre Shion lhe dera há muitos anos. O tradicional instrumento musical tibetano tinha corpo pequeno e braço muito longo e estreito com apenas três cordas. Possuía uma beleza incrível oriunda da maneira como havia sido esculpido, de forma que seus intrincados entalhes formavam a figura de um dragão. O som produzido era gracioso e continha características bem orientais, que em conjunto com a voz grave e harmoniosa de Mu, compunham uma canção tão linda, quanto triste.

A prisão trouxera ao lemuriano um sentimento de vazio, isolamento e saudade semelhante ao que sentira na morte de seu mestre e exílio. Por isso agora do fundo de sua alma, surgia uma antiga canção tibetana que falava sobre saudade. Composta por monges refugiados no norte da Índia, os versos contavam em rima à falta que eles sentiam de casa, da beleza das montanhas e vales, do lar agora tão longe.

Mas para Mu a música tinha um significado ainda maior. Enquanto dedilhava as cordas e cantava, o ariano se lembrava de Jamiel, a torre forte e imponente no alto da montanha, isolada a beira do precipício e ainda assim tão convidativa e aconchegante para ele. Em sua mente, as imagens de seu amado lar vinham acompanhadas de uma figura alta, de longos cabelos loiros que voavam com o forte vento frio que atingiam o pagode sagrado.

Parecia insanidade admitir, mas em seu íntimo, sabia que sofria pela ausência de Shaka. Após meses de convívio íntimo e diário, não poder vê-lo era uma transição difícil, ainda mais para seu coração apaixonado. Por isso sua voz dava um tom ainda mais penoso à melodia, sem imaginar que sua serenata possuía um ouvinte devoto.

Do lado de fora, Shaka apreciava cada nota musical que saía dos lábios do lemuriano, captando e entendendo perfeitamente a letra da canção entoada em tibetano, sem desconfiar do significado pessoal que ela tinha para Mu.

Quase fundido a parede de pedra, o virginiano mantinha os olhos fechados e controlava a respiração, com medo de ser descoberto, mas incapaz de ir embora.

Mu era uma criatura sem igual, uma joia rara, única e preciosa.

Além de toda a beleza, força, honra e coragem, ainda possuía erudição ímpar, que revelava toda a sensibilidade e sabedoria contida em sua alma.

Como amava aquele homem! E como era difícil ouvir aquele timbre de voz tão suave entoar notas tão sofridas e não fazer nada. Sentia uma vontade louca de se teleportar para dentro daquela cela e acabar de vez com a solidão de ambos.

Com muito custo, após longos minutos em que fora um ouvinte anônimo da triste cantilena, Virgem decidiu se afastar antes que fosse descoberto.

Apressado, afastou-se da parede de pedra e ainda na surdina retornou para a trilha que seguia rumo as Doze Casas. Antes de ir embora, voltou o rosto mais uma vez em direção a cela onde o lemuriano estava e despediu-se dele mentalmente, um pouco mais confortado ao saber que o veria no dia seguinte.

As dezoito e trinta no dia seguinte, logo após a tarde exaustiva de treinos, uma pequena fila se formava na entrada do complexo penitenciário. Familiares e amigos aguardavam ansiosos, alguns com presentes em mãos, para visitarem os detentos. Dentre os presentes duas figuras destoantes despertava a curiosidade das pessoas ao redor.

Munido de um enorme ramalhete de flores, visivelmente ansioso, pois não conseguia ficar parado no lugar, o Cavaleiro de Touro ocupava um dos primeiros lugares na fila. Estava muito arrumado, com uma camisa nova de cor clara, calça escura, o perfume forte amadeirado emanando ao seu redor, cabelos presos e suava muito, sendo necessário enxugar o rosto com um lenço a todo instante, provavelmente por conta do nervosismo.

Apenas duas posições atrás dele estava o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Shaka ainda tinha os cabelos úmidos do banho recém-tomado e vestia sua tradicional túnica laranja com uma camiseta de algodão fresquinha por baixo. Mantinha seus olhos fechados demonstrando aparente calma e tranquilidade, enquanto segurava com ambas as mãos uma pequena bolsa térmica em frente ao corpo.

O enorme brasileiro não disfarçava sua irritação diante da presença do outro, mas o indiano, por mais que também estivesse incomodado, fazia questão de ignora-lo solenemente, não demonstrando emoção alguma em seu rosto ou modos.

Para alívio de ambos logo a espera chegou ao fim, pois o guarda deu início ao protocolo de visitação, conferindo o nome dos presentes na fila e os encaminhando para a revista e posteriormente para a o encontro com o detento.

Um bate boca começou a se formar quando chegou à vez do Cavaleiro de Touro, atraindo a atenção dos presentes.

— Como assim minha solicitação foi negada? — o brasileiro questionava o agente penitenciário.

— São as normas, sua visita foi liberada pelo carcereiro chefe, mas o detento recusou sua visita e não assinou a autorização. Sinto muito Cavaleiro De Touro.

— Mas é porque ele está com a cabeça quente. Se me deixarem falar com ele por apenas alguns instantes que tenho certeza que ele permitirá.

— Cavaleiro de Touro, por favor, não podemos deixar que o senhor entre para conseguir uma visita. É contra as regras e contraditório entende?

Como a discussão atrasava o andamento da fila outro funcionário seguiu com o protocolo enquanto Aldebaran, um pouco mais para o lado, ainda tentava convence-los a deixar que entrasse.

Shaka, que observava discretamente a patética cena que o outro fazia, logo foi chamado. Naquele momento a discussão do taurino ficou silenciosa, pois o virginiano sentia os olhos do brasileiro cravados em si.

— Cavaleiro de Virgem, sua solicitação foi aceita. — o virginiano ouviu com satisfação — Traz algum presente ou objeto?

— Sim. — o loiro levantou a bolsa térmica a apresentando ao guarda.

— Então, por favor, se dirija ao segundo corredor para que façam a revista completa.

Shaka acenou com a cabeça e se encaminhou para o local indicado, porém antes de entrar não foi capaz de reprimir uma ânsia interna, um desejo íntimo de sua alma que brotava de seu lado mais humano, por isso virou o rosto para traz e levantou as pálpebras ligeiramente encarando Aldebaran nos olhos e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Um gesto simples com um significado imenso para ambos.

Imediatamente o taurino arregalou os olhos e sentiu como se o tempo congelasse assim como seu corpo. O chão desapareceu aos seus pés sendo tragado para o nada, o som da conversa do guarda se tornou distante enquanto seu coração parecia parar de bater em um aperto dolorido.

Conhecia aquele olhar, o que ele representava, pois no passado havia sido ele, Aldebaran, quem o direcionara a Shaka!

A lembrança da tarde na arena em que pedira Mu em casamento se fez presente na mente do brasileiro, como uma cena de filme em uma grande tela de cinema.

 ****Flashback on** **

Naquele dia, enquanto abraçava o lemuriano após ter seu pedido aceito, o taurino viu Virgem um pouco afastado dos outros cavaleiros que parabenizavam o casal. Shaka estava de olhos abertos, com o semblante muito sério fixo no casal e foi então que seus olhares se chocaram.

Aldebaran não conseguiu resistir e sorriu para ele, mas não por que estava feliz e desejava dividir com o companheiro de armas sua emoção, seu sorriso foi o mesmo dado por um lutador a seu adversário após o derrotar em um ringue de luta.

Um sorriso de vitória.

O taurino era o único que sabia que os sentimentos de Virgem por Mu iam bem além de amizade. Desde a infância disputava com o loiro a atenção e o companheirismo do lemuriano, no amor não seria diferente. Havia descoberto o segredo de Shaka através da convivência entre os três, notando os olhares discretos do loiro para o ariano, a diferença de tratamento e até certo ciúme direcionado a sua pessoa, afinal sendo ambos melhores amigos de Mu, Shaka se tornara seu adversário velado.

Não era atoa que havia se apressado em pedir Áries em namoro e depois em casamento. Agora que estavam revividos e podiam ter uma vida mais tranquila e livre Shaka se tornara um perigo real. Por isso tomara a dianteira e agora Mu era seu.

O gosto da vitória era muito melhor com uma pitada de vaidade sobre o inimigo derrotado.

 ****Flashback off** **

— Não pode ser. — Aldebaran deixou escapar em voz baixa com o semblante visivelmente consternado.

A troca de olhares entre os dois não durou muito, pois Shaka logo deu as costas ao taurino e seguiu corredor adentro em direção à revista. O Cavaleiro de Touro por sua vez esqueceu-se até o motivo de sua discussão com o guarda, e o deixou falando sozinho enquanto voltava para seu templo ruminando aquele sorriso.

Será que Mu lhe rejeitara por estar com aquele indiano metido? Conhecia a personalidade do lemuriano, não era possível tê-lo trocado em tão pouco tempo. Por outro lado, Shaka não faria aquilo se não houvesse acontecido nada em Jamiel... Ou será que era um recado? Que agora ele iria conquistar Mu? Será que ele sabia sobre o pedido de divorcio?

Com esses e muitos outros pensamentos lhe tirando o juízo, o caminho para o segundo Templo fora sofrido e árduo para Aldebaran, ainda mais ao lembrar que naquele instante era Shaka quem estava com Mu, e não ele.

Na ala isolada Mu aguardava sua visita sentado na cama de sua cela um tanto ansioso.

Sua cela era modesta, composta apenas por uma cama, uma pequena prateleira na parede onde estavam suas roupas e um banheiro improvisado. Esse era composto por uma mureta baixa que ocultava o vaso sanitário e uma pequena pia, lhe dando alguma privacidade quando precisava usar o sanitário.

Por saber que veria Shaka, havia se arrumado da melhor maneira possível dentro de suas condições. Não foi possível tomar um banho longo e caprichoso como gostaria, já que o banho era apenas uma vez ao dia e com tempo contado, mas agradecia por terem permitido que se banhasse antes da visita e não antes de dormir como normalmente ocorria. Não usavam uniforme, por isso trajava roupas próprias bem simples, apenas uma calça e túnica, porém estavam limpas. Penteara os cabelos de modo a ficarem mais apresentáveis e como não possuía espelho torcia para estar com boa aparência.

As mãos suavam frio e apertavam inquietas o colchão de espuma vagabunda da cama quando finalmente ouviu a aproximação de pessoas, fazendo seu coração disparar em expectativa.

Quando Shaka surgiu pelo corredor acompanhado de um guarda e parou em frente a sua cela, o lemuriano sentiu como se um raio de sol, quente e aprazível lhe tocasse, sorrindo de modo discreto no mesmo instante. Imediatamente levantou-se e caminhou até ele até que apenas as grades os separassem.

Não disseram nada, um silêncio confortável os acolheu naquele instante, até que a voz grave do guarda chamou a atenção de ambos.

— A visita dura uma hora. Para que tenham um pouco de privacidade esperarei na entrada do corredor. — o carcereiro avisou e já se afastou para vigia-los de longe.

Assim que o homem se retirou, como se houvessem ensaiado o movimento, tanto Mu quanto Shaka passaram um dos braços através das grades de ferro e se abraçaram como podiam, pois o metal frio entre eles dificultava a aproximação.

Apesar de não se verem a apenas três dias, estavam saudosos um do outro e não sentiram necessidade alguma de esconder esse sentimento, afinal após os três meses juntos em Jamiel, a amizade que partilhavam estava mais forte do que nunca. E era a essa intimidade recém-adquirida que o lemuriano atribuía aquele contato tão raro, afinal Shaka era conhecido por sua discrição.

— Oi Mu. — o loiro disse com voz baixa e rosto colado ao gradil, sem no entanto soltar o amigo, pois mesmo com aquela barreira entre eles podia sentir o cheiro delicioso que brotava naturalmente do corpo do ariano — Como você está?

— Bem, na medida do possível. — a resposta veio baixa, pois Mu também desfrutava daquele momento de intimidade e afeto que tanto sentia falta, sentindo-se acolhido por aquele abraço.

Os braços se soltaram e o contado foi cortado, mas permaneceram próximos um do outro, a cumplicidade entre eles se tornando cada vez mais evidente.

— Eu prometi que viria visita-lo.— o indiano puxou conversa.

— E eu fico muito feliz, pois aguardava sua visita. Gosto de isolamento e solidão, mas ficar preso dentro de uma cela não é exatamente um retiro de paz e tranquilidade.

— Imagino. Mas... — Shaka aproximou um pouco o rosto da grade cochichou como quem faz uma fofoca — As visitas são assim mesmo? Você ai dentro? Pensei que tivessem uma sala ou quem sabe um pátio. Trouxe chai, vamos ter que tomar aqui mesmo? — Levantou o braço e mostrou a bolsa térmica em suas mãos ao amigo.

Mu sorriu em resposta rindo divertido da preocupação do loiro.

— Essa prisão é simples Shaka, o único pátio que temos é o de tomar sol e o refeitório, infelizmente às visitas são assim mesmo. Sei que é esquisito, mas teremos que nos sentar aqui e tomar chai pelas grades. — o lemuriano respondeu meio sem graça — Se importa?

— De modo algum, já estou satisfeito de terem permitido que eu entrasse com a bebida. — Shaka disse já se abaixando para se sentar no chão de pedra, sendo acompanhado por Mu. Quando ambos estavam sentados sobre as pernas, frente a frente, o indiano retirou de dentro da bolsa uma garrafa plástica térmica e dois copos pequenos também de plástico, serviu um ao ariano e outro para si — O chai ainda está quente e fresco, porém seria mais saboroso em xícaras de porcelana, mas não podemos entrar com cerâmicas, vidros, porcelanas nem metais.

— Não seja rabugento. — Áries achava graça enquanto provava a bebida quente, o sabor exótico impregnando sua boca e agradando ao paladar, especialmente o gengibre — Hmmm... Está delicioso. Estava com saudade de tomar um bom chá, ou chai no caso. Aqui só tem café pela manhã e um suco mais ou menos no almoço. — suspirou de olhos fechados.

— Está sendo muito difícil? Como é a sua rotina? — o loiro perguntou curioso bebericando a bebida.

— Difícil não seria bem a palavra e sim tedioso. Já li duas vezes os dois livros que pude trazer e agora me distraio tocando o Dranyen, já que estou isolado e dessa forma o som não incomoda os demais. — Apontou para o instrumento sobre a cama — Apesar de tudo tenho sido bem tratado e inclusive tenho alguns privilégios. — Mu explicava sendo ouvido atentamente pelo amigo — Estou alojado em uma ala isolada por conta da minha patente, ter um dourado preso aqui mexeu com os detentos e os funcionários querem evitar o assédio.

— Assédio? — Shaka perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, com certa preocupação no tom de voz.

— Não do jeito que deve estar imaginando, não se preocupe! Mas aparentemente eu sou uma espécie de celebridade e os jovens aprendizes e guerreiros de patentes mais baixas ficam eufóricos para se aproximarem de mim. Precisa ver no banho de sol, quase não tenho sossego com o tanto de perguntas que me fazem sobre as batalhas e nossos grandes feitos. Virei uma atração turística. — Mu contou divertido.

— Por Buda! Bem que eu estranhei você isolado aqui nessa ala vazia. Já estava pensando qual mau comportamento teve para vir parar nesta... "solitária". — disse em tom de piada apontando com o dedo as celas vazias ao redor de ambos.

— Pois saiba que sou um preso exemplar, os guardas me adoram. Mas continuando... — bebericou mais um tanto de chai — Me servem três refeições diárias aqui mesmo na cela, nada muito terrível. Banho de sol uma hora por dia durante a tarde e uma ducha antes das luzes apagarem, nisso também tenho certo privilégio, pois não me banho nos chuveiros coletivos e sim no vestiário dos funcionários, onde tenho privacidade.

— Acho que os guardas não sabem que nós da patente de Ouro também tomamos banho coletivo após os treinos.— Shaka disse divertido.

— Aparentemente eles não sabem como funciona o nosso vestiário e estão preocupados que os aprendizes vejam meu belo bumbum. Mal sabem eles que nós já estamos mais do que acostumados e traumatizados também. Ninguém merece ver o Máscara da Morte pelado!

Ouve um segundo de silêncio e logo ambos caíram na risada.

— Parece que todos te admiram muito aqui. — o loiro disse quando recuperou o fôlego e a sobriedade — O que não me surpreende, afinal você sempre foi um guerreiro justo e honrado.

— Não é para tanto Shaka, creio que seja mais o fato de eu ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

— Pois eu duvido que tratariam o Máscara da mesma maneira que tratam você. Para ele só teria banho frio coletivo e olhe lá. — Virgem repôs seu copo com a bebida quente, aproveitando para repor também o copo de Mu, que lhe foi estendido através da grade.

—E eu duvido que Athena mandaria o Cavaleiro de Câncer para cá. — Mu riu agradecendo com um aceno a reposição da bebida e a levando aos lábios para mais um gole — Com a paciência dele, já teria dado um soco na parede e ido embora na primeira noite.

Ambos riram e a conversa se desenrolou por mais alguns minutos. O chai já havia findado e os dois cavaleiros já estavam sentados de maneira bem mais relaxada e informal quando Shaka finalmente encontrou uma brecha para abordar o assunto que corroía seu coração desde que voltaram ao santuário.

— Mu, não quero parecer indiscreto ou desrespeitar sua privacidade. Porém seria hipocrisia da minha parte negar que quando fui procura-lo em Jamiel, e depois quando o ajudei a providenciar os papéis da separação, eu acabei me intrometendo na história entre você e Aldebaran. — Virgem dizia com sinceridade.

Mu não disse nada por alguns instantes, mas logo deu um suspiro cansado ajeitando os cabelos enquanto piscava os olhos de modo preguiçoso. Sabia que o assunto viria à tona e já estava preparado, por isso ergueu o rosto e encarou o virginiano.

— Você é meu melhor amigo Shaka, foi quem esteve ao meu lado em um dos piores momentos da minha vida. Você não se intrometeu, eu que aceitei sua ajuda de bom grado e creio que até sei o que deseja me perguntar. — o lemuriano então abaixou a cabeça pesaroso e a meneou levemente de um lado para o outro em negativa — Ele não assinou. Ao contrário fez uma cena ridícula.

O desgosto era visível nas palavras de Mu, mas não surpreenderam ao virginiano. Sabia o quanto o taurino poderia ser teimoso, e depois de vê-lo tentando visitar Mu teve certeza que ele não facilitaria as coisas.

— Não fique assim Mu, eu bem que suspeitei quando senti seu cosmo alterado naquele dia. Mas não se abale, Touro é teimoso por natureza, a separação sairá quer ele queira ou não. Uma assinatura e um papel não significa nada se o sentimento já não existe. — o loiro então se aproximou um pouco mais das grades, passando uma das mãos por entre as barras de ferro para tocar gentilmente o amigo, apertando seu ombro enquanto fazia uma carícia leve com o polegar.

Mu fora pego de surpresa pelo toque gentil, sentindo um leve tremor pelo corpo e uma sensação de tontura.

Era surpreendente como apenas o calor da mão de Shaka por sobre o tecido de sua camisa podia lhe causar uma reação tão intensa. De cabeça baixa, ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, paralisado e perdido entre euforia e medo.

Porém logo seu conflito teve fim, quando o contato foi quebrado pois Shaka recolhera o braço assim que avistou o guarda que se aproximava indicando o fim da visita. Estavam tão entrosados que nem perceberam os minutos passarem, e o fim do tempo que partilhavam juntos deixou em ambos um sentimento de tristeza.

— O horário de visita acabou. — o funcionário avisou parando ao lado de Shaka, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto guardava os copos e a garrafa de chai na bolsa térmica e se levantava sendo acompanhado por Mu.  
Os dois então se despediram enquanto o guarda esperava para conduzir Virgem a saída.

— Passou rápido, nem percebi. — Mu segurava as grades um tanto sem jeito.

— Estamos acostumados com tardes inteiras de prosa, uma hora realmente passa voando. — Shaka disse e se afastou em seguida — Eu volto! — Afirmou ao olhar para traz antes de sair.

— É bom mesmo! Adorei a visita! — o lemuriano respondeu elevando a voz, pois o amigo já estava distante, sendo retribuído com mais uma olhada para traz e um sorriso de Shaka que logo desapareceu corredor a dentro.

Mu ficou ali segurando as grades sentindo um misto de ansiedade e frustração.

Assim que ficou sozinho, fechou os olhos e encostou a testa nas grades de ferro um tanto irritado consigo mesmo — "É bom mesmo! Adorei a visita! Que droga de reposta foi essa? E aquela tremedeira por causa da mão dele no meu ombro?"— pensava inconformado — "Queria tê-lo abraçado direito, sem essas malditas grades entre nós... Sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos úmidos... Deuses! Mal ele saiu daqui e eu já estou na expectativa de seu retorno. Athena, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo, como eu pude ser tão fraco a ponto de me apaixonar dessa forma?".

O lemuriano se recriminava sem conseguir sair do lugar. Estava louco ou ainda podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de sândalo que o indiano usava nas grades? De olhos fechados inalou um pouco mais fundo percebendo que não era do metal frio que o cheiro vinha, e sim das próprias roupas que provavelmente se perfumaram quando se abraçaram.

Imediatamente se afastou das barras de ferro e puxou com os dedos o tecido da camisa o levando até o nariz. Assim que aspirou o ar com força, para sua completa perdição, o cheiro se sândalo o arrebatou completamente. Foi impossível para Mu conter a revoada de borboletas que voaram frenéticas em seu estômago, sendo tomado por um comichão tão forte que o obrigou a caminhar de costas até chocar as pernas contra a cama ao fundo da cela, onde se jogou de costas sobre o colchão.

— "Maldição! Precisava vir tão perfumado? Como eu vou conseguir dormir com o cheiro dele me atormentando desse jeito?".

De fato a cada dia que passava sua paixão desenfreada pelo amigo se tornava mais torturante à medida que parecia cada vez mais forte e intensa. Tentar contê-la parecia impossível, restava então ao pobre lemuriano a difícil missão de oculta-la no fundo de sua alma e tentar, na medida do possível, lidar com seus desastrosos efeitos colaterais.


	10. O sagrado e o profano

Já era alta madrugada quando uma figura sorrateira se materializou dentro da cela. O ambiente escuro foi imediatamente iluminado pela parca luz da lamparina a óleo que trazia em uma das mãos.

No leito próximo a parede o Cavaleiro de Áries dormia um sono agitado, se revirando sobre o colchão duro e imediatamente abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a presença do invasor, se sentando um tanto surpreendido com a visão do homem a sua frente.

Coçou os olhos ainda um pouco assustado e incrédulo, talvez ainda estivesse sonhando, ou quem sabe seus sonhos é que se materializaram, pois Shaka de Virgem estava exatamente a sua frente, dentro de sua cela, segurando uma lamparina e uma pequena pilha de livros.

— Shaka? O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? É madrugada!— Mu sussurrou atordoado, com o coração aos pulos olhando ao redor, preocupado que algum guarda notasse o visitante inesperado dentro de sua cela.

— Você me disse a algumas horas atrás, quando te visitei, que estava entediado. — Virgem lhe respondeu com naturalidade — Pois então eu separei alguns livros e vim te trazer algo realmente bom para ler! Toma! Você vai gostar desses. — o loiro estendeu a pilha de livros ao ariano que ainda o encarava de olhos arregalados e sem reação — Não me olhe desse jeito, vá pegue de uma vez antes que eu seja notado.

Agora era Shaka que olhava ao redor preocupado temendo que seu pequeno delito fosse descoberto.

Sem esperar mais, o lemuriano saiu de seu pequeno estado de choque e se levantou, recolhendo os livros apressado do braço estendido do amigo.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso, não deveria estar aqui. — o ariano repreendeu o colega, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de satisfação com a visita inesperada — Obrigado!

— Não precisa me agradecer Mu. — o indiano então se aproximou e com a mão livre deu um meio abraço, agora sem grades de ferro a separa-los — Você também não deveria estar aqui, mas está. — cochichou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Antes que Áries respondesse ouviram passos no corredor.

Mais do que depressa, Virgem soltou o abraço e desapareceu como mágica, como se nunca estivesse estado ali, sendo os livros nas mãos de Mu a única prova de que não fora um sonho.

Quando o guarda que fazia a ronda alcançou a cela do Cavaleiro de Áries, o encontrou sentado na cama, com uma pequena vela acesa flutuando ao seu lado enquanto foleava um livro antigo, de modo despreocupado.

— Está tudo bem Senhor? — perguntou o carcereiro — Achei ter escutado vozes e normalmente a essa hora já está dormindo.

— Oh, sim! Não se preocupe, estava apenas praguejando baixo esta maldita insônia que me acometeu. — mesmo não sendo bom com mentiras, o sorriso amável do ariano logo convenceu o guarda de que falava a verdade — Por isso resolvi ler um pouco para o sono chegar.

— Entendo. Se precisar de mais algumas velas não hesite em me chamar, estarei na sala no fim do corredor.

Mu acenou positivamente com a cabeça e assim que o viu ir embora, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Fora por pouco!

Agora tendo certeza de que estava sozinho, levantou seu travesseiro e com um sentimento de urgência apanhou os livros contrabandeados por Shaka, sentindo-se tolo, pois estava sendo corroído pela curiosidade de ver quais eram. Culpava seu coração apaixonado por tamanho afobamento, pois tinha certeza que se Virgem tivesse lhe levado um manual de instruções de máquina de lavar roupas, ainda assim leria todas as linhas emocionado.

Realmente a paixão transformava Homens em crianças bobas.

Ao colocar todos em seu colo, analisou a pilha com cuidado. Eram quatro no total. Correu os dedos pela textura do papel e ficou nítido o desgaste do tempo, mas também que eram muito bem cuidados. Provavelmente heranças da bem cuidada biblioteca de Virgem.

Apesar da luz fraca que vinha da chama flutuante ao seu lado, conseguiu ver o brilho dourado que nomeava os volumes. Os três primeiros tinham o mesmo padrão de fonte e capa, notando logo se tratar dos três volumes que compunham a Oresteia, a trilogia de Orestes, peças teatrais de autoria do dramaturgo grego Ésquilo.

A obra era composta pelas tragédias Agamemnon, Coéforas e Euménides e continha em suas paginas a história da maldição da tragédia sobre a família de Atreu após o retorno da guerra de Troia.

Não foi surpresa o bom gosto literário de Shaka, arrancando um riso baixo de Mu "quase" decepcionado por não ser um manual de instruções qualquer. Já conhecia a história, pois lera os livros em sua juventude, mas ficou extremamente feliz em poder reler a única trilogia que sobreviveu até os dias atuais.

Com imenso carinho colocou os livros ao seu lado na cama para identificar o último. A capa estava um pouco desgastada e foi difícil ler o nome, precisando aproximar tanto a chama como o exemplar em suas mãos bem próximo a seu rosto.

Assim que identificou o título o assombro tomou conta da face do lemuriano, que de olhos arregalados e bochechas quentes, relia o nome da obra varias vezes sem acreditar que Shaka, o Santo de Virgem, monge, casto e a um passo da elevação espiritual, havia lhe entregue um exemplar da famosa e controversa obra: O Decamerão.

Aquele livro em suas mãos era nada mais, nada menos, que um marco histórico da narrativa erótica. A coleção de cem novelas escritas por Giovanni Boccaccio entre 1348 e 1353, clássico da literatura italiana, contrariando a receita que usava temas religiosos e figuras divinas da época, era extremamente mundano e retratava aventuras humanas e casos do cotidiano. Uma espécie de literatura pornográfica daquele tempo, um tanto mais suave que outras obras famosas como as de Marquês de Sade, mas ainda assim extremamente eróticas para um monge budista lhe recomendar.

Aquela constatação deu um verdadeiro nó na mente de Mu.

O que significava aquilo?

Que virgem era um homem culto, de vasto conhecimento literário era sabido por todos, mas que ele lia e ainda por cima gostava desse tipo de literatura, sim gostava, pois se lembrava exatamente das palavras ditas ao lhe entregar os volumes: "vim te trazer algo realmente bom para ler!", era um completo choque para o lemuriano, que via o amigo loiro como um homem santo, sagrado, imaculado e intocável.

Mal sabia Áries que horas antes na biblioteca de Virgem, Shaka havia travado uma verdadeira batalha consigo mesmo.

Em anos de amizade profunda, sexo era o único assunto velado entre os dois, podiam passar horas debatendo os mais diversos temas, menos esse. O indiano notava que por respeito a sua castidade o amigo tibetano nunca tocava em assuntos de teor erótico consigo, nem mesmo em brincadeiras ou piadas, ao contrário, se Mu estivesse rindo de alguma piada suja contada por alguém e Shaka se aproximasse, imediatamente o lemuriano parava de rir e mudava o rumo da conversa exigindo que os amigos respeitassem a presença do monge.

Justamente por isso que o loiro não entregara aquela obra por acaso. Foram horas angustiantes tentando tomar coragem de entregar o livro a Mu. O escolhera a dedo por apreciar a obra, mas também porque em seu intimo estava decidido a lutar pelo amor do lemuriano, sendo o primeiro passo mostrar a ele que não era tão "santo" como acreditava. Precisava que o tibetano o visse mais como homem e menos como uma figura pura e inalcançável.

Ainda assim Shaka temeu ser uma atitude muito ousada, pois sabia que sendo Áries um homem extremamente culto, ele identificaria a obra, assim como seu significado histórico. Por isso entregara junto os exemplares da trilogia de Orestes, diminuindo o impacto da obra de Giovanni Boccaccio e minimizando as chances de ofende-lo.

De fato o ariano se chocara como havia previsto, porém o gesto do indiano também confundira ainda mais o coração apaixonado de Mu

Suando frio enquanto segurava o livro nas mãos trêmulas, o lemuriano pensava em mil e um motivos para que Shaka de Virgem lhe recomendasse tal leitura. Era uma batalha de razão contra emoção.

Sua mente lhe dizia que não tinha nada de demais, uma leitura clássica, um tanto sensual demais, mas perfeitamente normal para um homem adulto e tão culto como o virginiano com tão vasto conhecimento literário.

Já seu coração que batia acelerado no peito como uma fanfarra, se sentia mais uma vez nutrido por esperanças vãs, pois no fundo de sua alma mesmo que não quisesse, achasse errado e que negasse isso a si mesmo, Mu cultivava dia após dia, a fantasia tola de ser um dia correspondido e junto de Shaka viver uma grande história de amor.

— Por que faz isso comigo, Shaka? — a voz baixa e questionadora indagou ao Decamerão, como se o livro pudesse lhe responder — Não vê que eu não sou digno de sua nobreza e bondade?

Mu sofria. A culpa sendo seu grande carrasco.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem, precisou respirar bem fundo e fecha-los para impedir que chorasse enquanto apertava com força o volume contra o peito.

"Quando foi que me tornei tão baixo? Shaka, como posso transformar seus gestos de amizade genuínos em esperanças e anseios tão pecaminosos?" — se recriminava em pensamento — "Deuses... sinto tanta vergonha do desse sentimento errado que cultivo, se quer consigo controlar meus pensamentos e desejos".

Quando abriu os olhos novamente afastou o volume de seu corpo e o olhou mais uma vez. Angustiado, sentiu um calorão lhe subir pelas pernas, barriga e agora estava lhe consumindo todo o corpo, o deixando ofegante e suado.

Excitação, libido e luxuria!

A obra de Giovanni Boccaccio atingira um patamar erótico para si que pornografia alguma no mundo seria capaz, tudo por conta de saber que o livro era de Shaka e que ele o havia tocado e lido. Com espanto, notou que desejava ler suas páginas assim como desejava tocar com luxuria e devassidão o corpo do Santo de Virgem.

Mas se o indiano era um alvo distante e impossível, a obra por sua vez estava bem ali em suas mãos. Com uma ânsia desmedida, abriu a capa e começou a leitura imediatamente.

Naquela madrugada Mu não dormiu.

Passou a noite devorando conto após conto, como se cada palavra lida fosse um beijo, um abraço, um toque, fazendo amor com Shaka a cada verso desvendado.

Os dias passaram lentos para os moradores do Santuário.

Virgem continuava a visitar Áries em todos os dias em que era possível, mas sem mais surpresas noturnas. Em compensação além do chai, passara a levar alguns quitutes, transformando as visitas em verdadeiros "chás da tarde" noturnos, ou melhor, em encontros disfarçados.

Touro também insistia em ser recebido pelo lemuriano sempre fazendo requisições que nunca eram aceitas, causando desconforto e certo constrangimento na hora dos visitantes entrarem, principalmente quando Shaka era aceito e ele não.

A situação chamava muito a atenção das pessoas do santuário. Tanto aprendizes, como servos, cavaleiros e até os guardas ficavam curiosos para saber o desenrolar daquele "escândalo conjugal". Não era surpresa que agora os três eram o alvo de grandes fofocas e burburinhos.

Diziam de tudo, uma fofoca mais cabeluda e fantasiosa que a outra.

Corriam os boatos até de que tudo se tratava de um plano de vingança de Áries, que usava o amigo monge para causar ciúmes no ex-marido. Outros já negavam a versão e afirmavam que a verdade era que o pobre lemuriano estava tão deprimido e humilhado, que Virgem precisava ir alimenta-lo na cela para não sucumbir a desnutrição, por isso sempre lhe levava comida.

Entre tantos boatos correndo os corredores do santuário, um cavaleiro não aguentou mais esperar a saída de Mu para saber a verdade e decidiu ver com os próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo, por isso solicitou autorização para uma visita.

Era quarta feira a noite, e apressado o Cavaleiro de Peixes chegava ofegante ao complexo penitenciário. Havia se distraído no banho e por isso se atrasado, quase perdendo o horário da visita.

— Por Athena, me diga que ainda dá tempo. — Afrodite perguntou ao guarda sentado atrás da mesa na recepção.

— Olha já começou a alguns minutos, mas seu pedido foi aceito, Cavaleiro de peixes, se não estiver com nenhum pertence só preciso fazer uma revista rápida e já estará liberado para entrar. — O guarda lhe respondeu.

— Ótimo, então vamos logo com isso. — respondeu o pisciano já erguendo os braços para ser revistado.

Poucos instantes após a revista era conduzido a ala separada onde Áries estava. Assim que adentrou o corredor indicado pelo carcereiro, pode ver ao longe a figura de Shaka sentado sobre as próprias pernas, segurando um copo com ambas as mãos e rindo.

Ver Shaka de Virgem, o cavaleiro cuja a seriedade e mal humor só perdiam para Camus de Aquário, rindo de maneira tão descontraída era tão estranho que atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade do pisciano. Por isso desacelerou os passos propositalmente para não ser notado e continuou a se aproximar.

Logo pode avistar também Mu e imediatamente algumas das fofocas foram desmentidas, pois o lemuriano não aparentava estar doente e deprimido, ao contrário, se mostrava risonho e muito alegre.

Mas o que realmente mais saltava aos olhos era o clima extremamente íntimo e descontraído entre os dois.

Mu estava sentado de costas para o corredor e de lado em relação as grades, onde apoiava um dos ombros. Como tinha uma das pernas dobradas, apoiava o braço que segurava seu copo no joelho, dando um ar de desleixo, enquanto passava o outro braço pelas barras de metal frio e afanava pedaços de bolo que estava em um pratinho no colo de Shaka. Virgem, que se encontrava tão próximo das grades que seus joelhos encostavam no metal, cochichava algo e ria bebericando o líquido fumegante em seu copo.

Estavam tão distraídos que só perceberam a presença do pisciano quando este já estava praticamente do lado dos dois. Foi visível o desconforto de ambos ao serem flagrados daquela forma, pois ambos pararam de rir imediatamente e enquanto Shaka engolia o chai sem graça, Mu recolhia a mão deixando o pedaço de bolo no pratinho e se desencostava da grade para se sentar de maneira mais formal.

— Ei não se incomodem comigo, podem continuar, só cheguei meio atrasado. — disse Afrodite achando graça do modo como os dois estavam sem jeito e atrapalhados, até parecia que os tinha flagrado aos beijos e não apenas tomando um chá com bolo.

— Afrodite! Quando deu a hora das visitas e não apareceu achei que não viria mais. — Mu disse ao se endireitar, tentando justificar sua surpresa.

— E eu iria pedir uma visita e não vir? Não me subestime. — o sueco sorriu — Só me perdi um pouco com as horas.

— Bom, já que chegou e eu já fiz outras visitas antes, se me derem licença eu vou me retirar e deixa-los à vontade. — Shaka disse de modo cortês ao recolher os copos, a garrafa térmica e o prato de bolo os guardando na bolsa ao seu lado.

— Não precisa ir embora Virgem, só vim ver como ele está e conversar um pouco. — o sueco respondeu — Não estou te expulsando.

— Eu sei que não, mas já que essa é sua primeira visita creio que tenha mais a conversar com Mu do que eu, que o tenho visitado a mais tempo. — Virgem disse ao fechar a bolsa térmica e se levantar. A verdade é que a presença de Peixes ali o incomodava, pois não poderia mais conversar com Mu como gostaria, além disso, estava um tanto sem graça por ter sido pego em um momento de intimidade com o lemuriano — Bom, como disse vou deixa-los a sós.

O indiano então se voltou para Mu, que já estava de pé e lhe estendeu a mão, lhe oferecendo uma despedida um tanto mais fria do que os abraços que sempre davam, por conta da presença de Afrodite.

— Boa noite, Mu! Fique bem, na sexta-feira já poderemos tomar chai sem grades. — o indiano disse gentil apertando a mão do amigo.

— Não vejo a hora. — Mu retribuía o aperto de mão um tanto decepcionado por ele ir tão cedo — Muito obrigado por todas as visitas, pelo chai e pelo bolo, estava uma delícia.

Ambos sorriram discretamente e como aquela despedida já estava demorando mais do que deveria, Shaka se afastou, acenou com a cabeça para Peixes, deu as costas e se retirou.

Tudo foi minimamente analisado e observado pelos olhos afiados de Afrodite que, de braços cruzados, não deixava passar nada, como por exemplo, o tom brando e doce da voz do indiano ao falar com Mu, ou o triste suspiro contido que o lemuriano deixara escapar ao ver Shaka ir embora.

Se alguns boatos se dissolveram, outros ganhavam força, mas uma coisa era certa: Ali tinha!

Após acompanhar Shaka com os olhos e vê-lo virar ao fundo do corredor e ir embora, o sueco se voltou para o lemuriano o percebendo meio cabisbaixo.

— Desculpa Mu! Não queria acabar com o encontro de vocês! — Afrodite disse com certa ironia e diversão — Achei que seria uma excelente vela. — riu

— Deixa de ser besta e maldar as coisas! — o ariano não conseguiu conter-se e também riu, mesmo que de modo ainda um tanto envergonhado — Eu e ele somos amigos desde a infância, só isso.

— Eu sei bobinho, só estou brincando contigo. E vem logo aqui e me dá um abraço, faz mais de dois meses que você deu um perdido em todo mundo e eu já não estava mais me aguentando para saber como você está. — enquanto falava se aproximou das grades com os braços abertos.

— Para saber como eu estou e também de todos os detalhes da fofoca do ano, não é? — Mu respondeu ao abraçar o amigo pelas grades e se afastar logo depois — Que bom que veio.

— Mas é logico, se tivesse que esperar mais dois dias até você sair eu ia ter um treco! — não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder suas intenções — Faz ideia de como está todo mundo preocupado contigo e louco com o Touro? Aí quando você volta, vai direto pra prisão sem falar com ninguém, tudo bem que é sua privacidade, mas nós nos preocupamos! Fala a verdade, você está bem?

A preocupação sincera era visível nos olhos de Peixes, que apertou o ombro do amigo, o que fazia o ariano se sentir grato.

— Estou sim, quer dizer, na medida do possível para quem pegou o marido em flagrante. A vontade de quebrar todos os dentes da boca dele já passou... Eu acho! — Mu riu de leve.

— Espera! — Afrodite arregalou e ergueu a mão em sinal de espanto — Foi flagrante... fla-gran-te? Ele falou que você viu ele com outra pessoa mas... — se aproximou da grade e cochichou como quem conta um segredo — Você pegou ele com a boca na botija mesmo? Tipo...

Mu de um suspiro, cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

— Então ele contou que eu o vi, mas não o que eu vi não é? — outro resmungo e uma fungada de irritação — Pois foi isso mesmo que você está pensando. Eu peguei o Aldebaran no ato, com as calças arriadas transando em cima de uma cômoda com uma desconhecida! — nesse momento por mais contido que fosse era possível notar a revolta e a mágoa na voz do ariano. Ainda era difícil relembrar as cenas que presenciara — Estava tão empolgado que ele só me notou quando eu o chamei, foi tão absurdo que por um segundo pensei estar delirando.

— Puta que me pariu! Mas agora tá explicado seu sumiço! Que canalha! — Afrodite estava perplexo — Mas olha isso só mostra o quanto você é um homem bom e que não merece aquele pulha, foi embora sem se rebaixar. Eu já não tenho essa bondade toda, se eu pego o meu homem no flagra, transando com outra pessoa, eu mato aquele ruivo com requintes de crueldade empalado em uma roseira.

O sueco estava tão revoltado que se balançava todo e acabara falando demais, fato esse que não passou desapercebido pelo lemuriano, e era a vez dele de ficar curioso.

— Ruivo? — Mu indagou com uma das pintinhas da testa erguidas ao cruzar os braços aguardando a resposta.

Afrodite na mesma hora mudou de expressão e fechou a boca, encarou o lemuriano e fez uma careta engraçada enquanto coçava a sobrancelha.

— Que droga, Mu! — riu sem graça por ter falado demais — Olha ainda não é assim oficial e não tem ninguém sabendo, mas... Eu e o Camus estamos saindo a algum tempo, nos conhecendo melhor, se é que me entende, mas não somos namorados... Ainda!

O sueco deu uma piscadinha com um dos olhos para o amigo acompanhado de um sorriso travesso, pois apesar de serem apenas amantes, sentia que seu relacionamento com Aquário não tardaria a se tornar algo mais sério que apenas um caso.

Mu, por sua vez havia até descruzado dos braços; estava perplexo e de queixo caído. Camus e Afrodite, juntos? Aqueles dois com toda a certeza não eram um casal em potencial em sua mente.

O aquariano era sempre tão fechado, recluso e sério que parecia difícil ser dado a romances, ainda mais com alguém como Afrodite, que possuía uma personalidade tão forte e festiva.

— O que foi Mu? Fecha a boca se não entra mosquito. — ralhou o pisciano ao notar que o lemuriano ainda estava meio em choque — Sim, eu e o Camus, aquele rabugento, estamos de caso, se é isso que sua mente ainda está processando. E para seu governo estamos muito bem, obrigado!

— Pela deusa, me desculpa Afrodite, é que, minha nossa... O Camus? Eu nunca imaginei um homem tão fechado como ele, se quer tivesse relacionamentos, muito menos com você que é sempre tão alegre. Me perdoe, mas é que foi realmente um choque.

— Tudo bem querido, não precisa se explicar, eu sei o casal "exótico" que eu e ele formamos. Parecia surreal até pra mim no começo, precisava ver minha cara de espanto na primeira vez que ele me chamou para tomarmos um vinho na casa dele. — o sueco confessou e achou que era o momento perfeito para plantar uma pequena semente no coração do lemuriano. Não havia ido naquela visita apenas para se por a par das fofocas. Afrodite era um homem muito observador e talvez fosse por conta da deusa a quem fora dedicado e nomeado ao nascer, mas se havia outro talento que possuía além de lutar e cultivar rosas, este era o de decifrar os enigmas do amor. Havia muito tempo que desconfiava do estranho triângulo amoroso entre Touro, Áries e Virgem. Podia não saber os detalhes, mas sabia que rolava algo ali que estava nitidamente oculto até para os próprios envolvidos, mas não para si, que acompanhava tudo de camarote. Por isso honrando seu nome e a deusa do amor, mas principalmente depois da cena que havia presenciado momentos antes, decidira usar aquela pequena brecha e dar um empurrãozinho no destino — Sabe Mu, as vezes as pessoas são muito mais do que aparentam. — disse com voz suave, capturando a atenção do lemuriano no mesmo instante — Os tempos mudaram Mu, e nós também.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que os não somos mais os homens que éramos antes. — o sueco dizia as palavras de modo cuidadoso para que despertasse os questionamentos certos no ariano sem, no entanto, constrange-lo — A guerra santa e nossa ressureição, nos mudou não apenas como guerreiros mas como homens. As verdades de antes não são mais tão absolutas, Mu. Veja Camus, por exemplo, um guerreiro frio, calculista e impessoal que mostrou a mim uma faceta jamais esperada dele. As regras de antes já não valem mais.

A confusão na mente de Mu fora percebida através dos pontinhos que quase se uniam em sua testa franzida. Afrodite temeu ter dito demais, porém sabia ser necessário.

Quando Mu já abria a boca para lhe questionar o motivo de tais palavras e o sueco também se preparava para lhe dar uma desculpa e sair pela tangente, foram interrompidos pelo carcereiro que acabava de chegar.

— Sinto muito os interromper, mas o horário de visitas já acabou e preciso que o Cavaleiro de Peixes me acompanhe até a saída.

— Já? — o lemuriano questionou, pois nem percebera o tempo correr.

— Tudo bem! — Afrodite sorriu gentil para o guarda e para o amigo, já se apressando em se despedir dele com um aperto de mão rápido — Bom eu vou indo, temos muito tempo para fofocar quando sair daqui Mu. Estou feliz que esteja bem. — o sueco se afastou, sem dar brecha para o lemuriano falar mais nada e se dirigiu até o homem que o aguardava, mas antes de ir embora, virou a cabeça para traz olhando uma ultima vez para o lemuriano — Mu, o impossível às vezes não é tão impossível assim, só temos que estender o braço e alcança-lo!

Com uma ultima piscadinha travessa e um sorriso no rosto, Afrodite de Peixes se despediu do amigo e se retirou, sabendo que havia deixado para traz um lemuriano ainda mais confuso e cheio de questionamentos, mas seu intento estava cumprido. Como bom jardineiro que era, havia plantado uma semente preciosa na mente e no coração de Mu, se bem regada e cultivada, ela germinaria e daria os mais pelos frutos gerados pelo coração dos homens.


	11. Te enganas, a teimosia não é uma virtude

*** Período da Tarde – Santuário de Athena ***

Após finalmente ter sua liberdade, Áries tivera algumas mudanças em sua rotina diária. Agora, todos os dias recebia pela manhã um servo em sua porta com uma mensagem lhe informando qual trabalho comunitário faria e em qual local deveria executa-lo. As ordens eram das mais diversas como: pintar os bancos da praça central de Rodório, ajudar a preparar e servir refeições no orfanato, lavar as arquibancadas da arena ou até dar aula de educação física para as crianças da creche.

Missões deveras simples para um guerreiro acostumado com treinamentos difíceis e trabalho braçal na forja.

Como parte de sua pena deveria realizar tais serviços por três meses. Apesar de não poder escolher o trabalho a ser executado e nem recusa-lo, poderia escolher o período, podendo se apresentar de manhã ou à tarde. Desse modo quando terminava sua "tarefa" diária, por assim dizer, estava livre para cumprir suas outras funções de ferreiro e cavaleiro.

Como naquele dia executara seu trabalho obrigatório pela manhã, agora Áries treinava na arena junto de outros cavaleiros de várias patentes e alguns aprendizes.

Com a mente focada e concentrada, o corpo ágil executando movimentos ligeiros, Mu atingia com os punhos enfaixados consecutivos golpes em seu inimigo imaginário. Sem descanso após usar os braços, dera início a uma sequencia de chutes potentes, girando no ar, elevando os pés acima de sua cabeça a fim de derrubar o terrível adversário invisível que enfrentava.

O sol ainda estava muito quente e seu corpo suava muito por conta do intenso exercício, tanto que os longos cabelos presos já estavam pingando, encharcados de suor e havia molhando completamente a bata de treinamento e o cos de sua calça. Mas nem o calor escaldante do astro rei eram empecilhos para detê-lo. Descontava no treino todo o estresse e tensão que estava passando.

Os dias após sair da prisão estavam sendo exatamente como o Cavaleiro de Áries imaginou que seriam: constrangedores e penosos. Não por conta dos serviços simples que executava ao cumprir sua pena, afinal o lemuriano não se envergonhava de trabalhar, seja no que quer que fosse.

O problema era outro.

Não tivera um único dia de paz e sossego.

Havia tentado evitar Aldebaran de todas as formas possíveis, deixando claro que não queria conversar, que não existia mais absolutamente nenhum assunto a ser tratado entre eles além do divórcio, mas o taurino era insistente e extremamente teimoso. Sendo ambos Cavaleiros de Ouro e frequentadores dos mesmos locais, além de vizinhos, foi impossível evita-lo.

Foi desse modo que algumas situações extremamente embaraçosas para si ocorreram, pois já que não o recebia em particular o moreno apelou e o abordou em locais e momentos inoportunos, na frente dos companheiros, colocando toda sua paciência a prova ao expor ainda mais sua vida particular.

O resultado não podia ser outro se não embaraçosas discussões entre os dois, que só não ficavam ainda mais acaloradas e vergonhosas porque antes de perder completamente as estribeiras e protagonizar um verdadeiro barraco, Mu se teleportava, sumindo das vistas de todos.

A situação se tornou tão despropositada que poucos dias após estar solto a própria deusa proibiu o taurino de abordá-lo durante os treinamentos e trabalhos, pois o destempero e inconveniência de Aldebaran estavam atrapalhando o cumprimento da pena e as funções de Cavaleiro do lemuriano.

Era completamente ridícula a forma como Áries passou a quase fugir de Aldebaran. O que só aumentava ainda mais o mexerico, pois era nítido para todos que toda sua rotina se baseava em evitar ao máximo que se encontrasse com o brasileiro e quando isso não era possível, e eram obrigados a estar no mesmo ambiente ao mesmo tempo, Mu se colocava o mais distante possível e preferencialmente de costas para o taurino.

Áries odiava toda essa exposição, era um homem reservado e recluso. Os companheiros de armas eram discretos e lhe poupavam ao máximo, não o enchendo de perguntas, ainda assim sabia bem que por baixo dos panos todos acompanhavam de perto a novela da qual havia se tornado protagonista.

Furioso, descontava em cada golpe no ar todos os sentimentos ruins e frustrantes que possuía, como se pudesse acabar com seus problemas ao derrotar seu inimigo invisível.

Após dar um giro rápido e saltar chutando, foi tirado de seu estado de concentração pela voz potente de Aiolia de Leão, que quase teve a cabeça acidentalmente acertada pelo pé do ariano.

— Wow! Vai com calma Mu! Presta atenção, quase que me leva a nocaute. Ainda bem que desviei na velocidade da luz.

Após a bronca do leonino, o lemuriano de olhos arregalados, notou que estava muito distante de onde havia começado o treino, e que o errado era ele pois havia invadido o espaço do outro. Imediatamente abaixou a perna e tratou de se desculpar.

— Foi mal, desculpa Aiolia. Eu realmente não vi que estava tão próximo.

— Tudo bem, passou de raspão. Só toma mais cuidado, pois se acertar um aprendiz o pobre coitado nem vai ver de onde veio o golpe e com a força que usou, era da arena direto para hospital, ou pior, um encontro precoce com Hades! — Aiolia o alertou.

— Pela deusa! Nem repita isso. Mas tem razão, extrapolei no treinamento. Obrigado por me alertar, vou até dar uma pausa para esfriar o corpo. — Mu respondeu ofegante enquanto soltava o cabelo bagunçado e desgrenhado, aproveitando para ajeita-los com os dedos e voltar a prendê-los de modo firme, formando um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça — Me desculpe mais uma vez.

— Não precisa se desculpar de novo, mas faz uma pausa sim, bebe uma água, respira que você já derrotou metade do exercito imaginário com quem lutava. — Aiolia fez graça.

Mu não respondeu, apenas fez uma careta engraçada para o amigo e se retirou, o deixando voltar ao treinamento e indo em direção aos bebedouros se refrescar enquanto desenrolava as faixas da mão.

O bebedouro era formado por uma fileira de torneiras presas a uma parede de mármore por onde jorrava água gelada e pura direto dos lençóis subterrâneos através de uma bomba manual. Com muito calor, o lemuriano tirou a bata que usava, a jogando por cima dos ombros, abriu uma das torneiras e bombeou algumas vezes a manivela, logo fazendo a água geladinha brotar.

Sedento, inclinou a cabeça e bebeu diretamente da água corrente e após alguns bons goles decidiu se refrescar, não pensando duas vezes antes de se abaixar mais e colocar a nuca diretamente embaixo do fio de água.

— Hmm... — soltou um suspiro de satisfação ao sentir o líquido gelado molhando seu pescoço e um pouco do tronco a fim de diminuir o suor do corpo e abaixar sua temperatura.

Além do ariano outra pessoa estava precisando urgentemente abaixar a quentura que lhe acometia todo o corpo, esta ainda mais sedenta que Mu, mas não era a água gelada que almejava e sim o próprio lemuriano embaixo dela.

Shaka de virgem, que também estava treinando na arena, havia visto quando o amigo interrompera seus exercícios e achou uma boa oportunidade para se aproximar e conversar com ele.

Após Mu sair da prisão não haviam se visto com a frequência que o loiro gostaria, além disso, o amigo parecia um pouco distante. Era bem verdade que o tibetano estivera muito ocupado cumprindo seus deveres de Cavaleiro de Ouro, ferreiro, além da pena extra e ainda existia toda a situação desagradável com Touro e que Virgem percebeu afetar diretamente sua situação com o amigo, pois agora o lemuriano evitava subir as escadarias para não ter que passar pelo segundo Templo.

Ainda assim, Virgem receava que fosse também efeito de seus atos. Talvez após sair da prisão e ter contato com os outros, Mu não quisesse mais tanta proximidade entre eles ou até estivesse de algum modo incomodado com as investidas sutis que dava. De qualquer forma, sem ter certeza de nada e com muitas hipóteses em sua mente, Shaka não estava disposto a recuar tão fácil, havia esperado por uma chance por anos e Buda o ajudaria a avançar com mais calma.

Não que fosse fácil conter seus ímpetos, principalmente quando Mu protagonizava cenas extremamente sensuais e provocantes como aquela que se desenrolava no bendito bebedouro. O loiro deu graças a Buda por poder enxergar de olhos fechados e até desacelerou o passo, sentindo a boca secar e o corpo se incendiar com a visão deslumbrante a sua frente.

Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Será possível que Mu não tinha consciência do quão sensual, viril e atraente ele era? As costas fortes de pele branquinha, com todos os músculos bem marcados e definidos por anos de trabalho moldando metal, a bunda dura e bem definida ridiculamente marcada pela calça apertada de treino e molhada de suor, as coxas grossas e fortes de anos de treinamento árduo, a água que escorria de modo quase obsceno pela nuca exposta e descia insinuante pelo vão da coluna até se acumular no cós e molhar ainda mais a maldita calça colada.

Uma infinidade de obscenidades devastou a mente do virginiano, além de uma sede avassaladora que lhe arranhou a garganta e só poderia ser aplacada ao enxugar toda a água e suor do corpo de Mu diretamente com os lábios, sugando e lambendo gota por gota.

Não sendo isso possível, para seu imenso desgosto, tudo que restou ao pobre virginiano foi fazer exatamente o mesmo que o amigo, antes que tivesse um colapso ou seu corpo o denunciasse.

Se colocando ao lado de Mu, apressado Shaka também retirou a camisa e aproveitando que os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, bombeou água fria para a outra torneira, fez uma concha com as mãos e tratou logo de refrescar o rosto, o pescoço e os punhos, diminuindo assim seu calor e sua libido inflamada.

— Pelos deuses, que tarde quente! — Mu comentou ao erguer o tronco e notar a presença do loiro ao seu lado também a aliviar o calor, puxando assunto com o mesmo — Se não desse uma refrescada, acho que iria cozinhar.

— Sim, o sol do verão grego é muito quente. — Shaka respondeu de forma trivial ao se afastar da água e enxugar o rosto molhado com a barra da camisa em seus ombros, como se todo o calor que sentia fosse obra do treino e não da visão tentadoramente deliciosa do homem ao seu lado — Apesar de que estou acostumado. A Índia é bem quente também, deve ser difícil para você acostumado com as montanhas frias do Himalaia.

— Não faz ideia, meu único conforto é pensar que poderia ser pior. — o lemuriano riu e apontou com a cabeça para o outro lado da arena, onde Virgem pode ver Camus. Mesmo treinando com o cosmo ativo para lhe refrescar, o aquariano estava tão suado que parecia ter saído de um mergulho em um lago.

— Por Buda! Camus vai desmaiar de desidratação desse jeito.

— Vai nada, tem alguém atencioso e preocupado cuidando dele. — Mu piscou um olho para o virginiano e deu um sorriso travesso.

Shaka franziu a testa não entendendo de imediato o gesto do amigo, até que acompanhando seu olhar, viu ao longe Afrodite se aproximar do aquariano com uma garrafa do que parecia ser uma bebida isotônica e entrega-la ao ruivo de modo um tanto íntimo demais para os padrões "Camus" de proximidade e relacionamento.

— Ohh! Não me diga que... — Virgem ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso ao virar-se para Áries — Desde quando?

— Desde quando o que? — o tibetano se fingiu de desentendido franzindo a testa e balançando a cabeça negativamente — Eu não sei de nada! — riu divertido, pois era péssimo mentiroso o que ficou obvio ao ver o amigo cruzar os braços e revirar os olhos por baixo das pálpebras fechadas.

— Uhum, claro que não! — resmungou irônico.

Mu riu ainda mais e logo foi acompanhado de modo discreto por Shaka.

Aproveitando o momento de descontração e intimidade, o ariano apontou para a arquibancada para que ambos pudessem se sentar e conversarem um pouco enquanto davam uma pausa nos exercícios.

— Estava querendo falar com você. — Mu disse assim que ambos se sentaram em uma parte com sombra dos enormes degraus que formavam a arquibancada da arena — Foi bom te encontrar aqui, assim evito ter que subir até Virgem.

— O Templo de Touro se tornou um problema não é? — o loiro aproveitou para sanar uma de suas suspeitas quanto ao afastamento do amigo.

Mu primeiro fez uma careta, depois entortou a boca ao dar um longo suspiro passando a mão pelos cabelos presos.

— Você não faz ideia. — resmungou — Dou graças aos deuses que os servos retiraram todos os meus pertences de lá enquanto estava preso e não precisei fazer isso pessoalmente. Não suporto ficar lá dentro mais do que alguns instantes. Nossos Templos são extensões de nós mesmos, nossos Cosmos impregnam cada átomo das casas que guardamos. Isso se torna extremamente opressor e incomodo quando o dono do maldito Templo é o seu ex! — Mu falava visivelmente irritado enquanto Shaka ouvia seu desabafo com atenção — Mesmo quando ele não aparece e me aborda, sua presença é tão forte que a cada passo que dou por aquele pátio, o sinto em cima de mim, me acompanhando, me observando como uma assombração fungando na minha nuca.

— Ele não desiste, não é? Entendo que taurinos sejam teimosos, mas isso já passou dos limites. Ele está completamente cego e sua insistência só esta piorando toda a situação.

— Exato. Você falou bem. Ele não colabora e está se comportando como um touro irracional ao dar cabeçadas contra uma parede para tentar vencê-la, quando era muito mais fácil contorna-la. Só que eu sou a parede e ele não percebe que está ferindo ainda mais a nós dois. — Mu fechou os olhos ao dobrar uma perna junto ao corpo, apoiando-a no degrau em que estava sentado e descansando o braço no joelho da mesma. Aproveitou a posição para dobrar o cotovelo e apoiar a cabeça em sua mão, massageando momentaneamente a têmpora.

Falar sobre o assunto o irritava demais, mas precisava muito desabafar e não havia melhor ouvinte do que o loiro ao seu lado, que além de ser seu melhor amigo, estava a par de todas as minúcias daquele termino de relacionamento complicado.

Abriu os olhos devagar, virando o rosto para o lado na direção do virginiano, mas ainda mantendo a cabeça apoiada em sua mão. Em silêncio Mu observou atentamente o amigo por alguns instantes. Mesmo relaxado, a postura do indiano continuava ereta, o semblante apesar de sério era sereno e transmitia uma paciência única.

Ao se sentir observado tão intensamente pelos olhos curiosos do lemuriano, o indiano arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em um questionamento mudo, que logo foi respondido pela voz cansada de Mu:

— Deve ser um martírio conversar comigo ultimamente, não é? Estou insuportável, eu sei. Pareço uma vitrola quebrada, preso ao mesmo assunto o tempo todo. Nem eu me aguento mais, só você mesmo para ter tanta paciência. Dor de corno é foda!

A ultima frase saiu de forma tão espontânea e acidental, que assim que notou o linguajar chulo que usara Mu imediatamente arregalou os olhos e corou, envergonhado pelo palavrão.

Shaka por sua vez bem que tentou se controlar, mas logo seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho enquanto mordia a boca, seus ombros balançado de leve e não sendo mais capaz de se conter, explodiu em uma gargalhada sonora, daquelas que fazem a barriga doer, o corpo todo tremer e os olhos marejarem.

Assim como o virginiano fora pego de surpresa com a fala inusitada do amigo, Mu não esperava aquela reação do loiro. Jamais achou que seu deslize fosse gerar aquela gargalhada gostosa e contagiante. Inclusive nunca havia visto o indiano rir de modo tão intenso antes.

— Me... Me desculpe... — Shaka dizia tentando parar e se conter, mas sem sucesso.

— Isso! Ria... ria bastante de mim, Shaka de Virgem! Belo amigo você, se divertindo a minhas custas. — Áries ralhou, mas logo estava contagiado pelo riso do amigo, rindo também — Todo castigo pra corno é pouco, não é mesmo?

— Isso é você quem está dizendo. — o indiano conseguia enfim se controlar, mas deixando escapar algumas lágrimas pelo rosto sorridente.

— Pois é, mas se os deuses assim quiserem logo sua diversão e meu martírio finalmente terão fim. — Mu falou um pouco mais sério ao se recompor — Era justamente isso que eu queria te contar. Ontem consegui finalmente ir ao cartório de Athenas e dei entrada na dissolução de união estável mediante audiência com Juiz.

Shaka parou de sorrir no mesmo instante, ficando sério.

— E o divórcio demora a sair? — disfarçou o interesse, usando um tom de curiosidade apenas.

— Infelizmente não sei te dizer. — Mu se ajeitou encostando as costas no degrau de cima — Depende do número de processos e pedidos na fila, de quando o Juiz poderá marcar a audiência, mas mesmo que demore dessa vez ele não poderá se negar a se separar, pois assim que a data for marcada ele receberá uma intimação de um oficial de justiça o obrigando a comparecer junto comigo na audiência. Lá, diante do Juiz ficará provado que não temos absolutamente nada que impeça a dissolução da nossa união estável, como partilha de bens, guarda de filhos e todas essas coisas, sendo o próprio Juiz a decretar a dissolução contenciosa, ou seja, não amigável.

— É realmente terrível que tenha que ser dessa forma.

— Nem me fale, mas acho que só assim, de forma assinada, documentada e registrada, aquele touro teimoso vai entender que acabou, que não existe mais absolutamente nada entre nós dois.

O lemuriano deu um suspiro e Virgem não disse nada. Apesar de ambos estarem felizes com a notícia de que logo o ariano estaria oficialmente divorciado, a forma como aconteceria tornava o assunto pesado.

Ambos divagaram por algum tempo em silêncio até que Shaka, cansado de ter a sombra do taurino pairando sobre os dois, se levantou jogando a camisa em seus ombros na arquibancada e começou a se alongar.

— Parece que já descansamos demais, quer treinar mais um pouco? — propôs ao esticar os braços traz das costas — O sol está um tanto mais brando e lutar contra um adversário de verdade é mais produtivo do que contra o vento.

Em um pulo, Mu abandonou a melancolia, se pôs de pé, jogou sua bata ao lado da camisa do indiano e começou a alongar junto dele.

— Pois eu também acho. — disse animado com a expectativa de lutar com o amigo loiro.

Animado até demais, pois na verdade a ideia de trocar alguns golpes com Shaka, ambos sem camisa e suados, fez as borboletas que agora habitavam permanentemente seu estômago se agitarem e voarem eufóricas.

Não tardou para que ambos estivessem engajados em uma batalha ferrenha.

Mu era muito ágil e forte ao atacar, seus movimentos eram tão rápidos que o lemuriano parecia teleportar-se de lugar, apesar de não estar fazendo uso de seus dons raciais. Além disso, possuía chutes altos e vigorosos, tornando extremamente perigoso ao adversário ser acertado por um.

Shaka, por sua vez, era tão flexível e esguio que parecia não ter ossos no corpo. O indiano usava seu pouco peso para se mover com graciosidade e se esquivar dos ataques, tornando a tarefa de acerta-lo quase impossível para o outro combatente, enquanto procurava brechas para atacar com pequenos golpes locais certeiros.

A luta entre os dois parecia uma dança violenta perfeitamente sincronizada. O equilíbrio presente nos movimentos de ambos tornava o embate extremamente balanceado, ao ponto de que em quase todas às vezes que se enfrentaram o resultado era o empate.

Não seria diferente desta vez, porém mal haviam começado a trocar golpes quando foram interrompidos per uma voz grave e zombeteira.

— Boa tarde moças! Será que posso interromper a demonstração de balé das duas?

Virgem e Áries interromperam os movimentos que faziam surpreendidos ao se voltarem na direção da voz e encontrarem ninguém menos que o Cavaleiro de Fênix, de braços cruzados e um ar debochado no rosto a encara-los.


	12. A influência terrível do ciúme

— _Boa tarde moças! Será que posso interromper o balé das duas?_

 _Virgem e Áries interromperam os golpes, surpreendidos ao se voltarem na direção da voz e encontrarem ninguém menos que o Cavaleiro de Fênix, de braços cruzados e um ar debochado no rosto a encara-los._

 _###_

Imediatamente Shaka e Mu abandonaram a postura de luta e sérios encararam o Cavaleiro de Bronze petulante. O silêncio que pairou pelos três era tenso e desconfortável, mas logo foi interrompido por Virgem.

— Obviamente que sim, afinal creio que ainda tenho tempo até as próximas audições para o Bolshoi. — o loiro disse com voz tranquila, para a surpresa do ariano ao seu lado.

Ikki não respondeu, em vez disso encarou Shaka por alguns segundos antes de descruzar os braços, dar um sorriso debochado e estender a mão para cumprimentar a ambos de modo descontraído.

— Posso saber ao que devemos o ar da sua graça por esses lados, Cavaleiro de Fênix? — o loiro inquiriu assim que soltou o aperto de mão forte do jovem.

— Burocracia irritante, entrega dos relatórios das missões... Essa baboseira toda que a Saori gosta. — Ikki torceu os lábios demonstrando seu desagrado com os protocolos militares do Santuário — Aparentemente estava em atraso com meus deveres de "Cavaleiro" — resmungou — Depois da reunião e da bronca da patricinha mimada, resolvi dar uma volta por aqui e avistei vocês brincando de lutinha e vim bater um papo.

A forma desrespeitosa como Ikki tratava a ambos e também a deusa incomodava muito o ariano, que permanecia calado apenas observando o diálogo que se desenrolava a sua frente. Estava ciente da fama que o Cavaleiro de Fênix possuía por ser extremamente grosseiro e mal educado, porém seu maior incômodo era com a forma natural e quase "íntima" com que Shaka lidava com ele.

Virgem era um Cavaleiro que impunha respeito, ninguém lhe dirigia a palavra com tamanha insolência e ficava por isso mesmo, muito menos alguém de patente inferior. Só que além de Shaka não ter repreendido Fênix, ele havia respondido o jovem rapaz com igual informalidade e agora conversava descontraidamente com ele.

Mu sabia que por causa da luta que os dois travaram no Templo de Virgem na época em que os garotos invadiram o santuário, eles haviam se aproximado e cultivado uma espécie estranha de amizade após a ressurreição dos Cavaleiros. O que o lemuriano não imaginava era até que ponto essa amizade havia chego, e levando em consideração a maneira como Ikki os abordou e a reação extremamente descontraída do virginiano, a afeição entre ambos era muito maior do que Áries supunha.

A constatação desse fato foi o suficiente para mexer com todos os nervos de Mu de um modo que nunca havia acontecido antes.

A revoada de borboletas em sua barriga desapareceu afugentada por uma injeção de adrenalina que agora corria por sua circulação em velocidade astronômica, fazendo as veias de seu pescoço saltarem e pulsarem enlouquecidas, tamanho era a irritação que sentia pela cena que transcorria diante de seus olhos.

Ciúmes.

O ariano jamais conhecera o amargor do ciúme, nem mesmo quando fora traído por Aldebaran esse sentimento se fez presente. Havia sofrido sim com a traição, mas por conta do engano, da mentira e da deslealdade. Agora Shaka estava ali bem na sua frente, cheio de gracinhas com Fênix e no maior papo com ele, enquanto era ignorado solenemente. Combustível mais do que o suficiente para inundar os lábios de Mu com o gosto amargo de fel que só o mais terrível ciúme proporcionava.

A cena toda era um completo absurdo em sua mente. Nem ele, o melhor amigo do loiro era tão invasivo daquela forma. Para piorar Shaka além de não se importar, ainda dava trela para o japonês.

Obviamente ele, Mu, estava sobrando.

O ciúme doentio e avassalador que tomou conta de todo o seu coração, o faz odiar Ikki naquele mesmo instante, sua ira sobrando também para Shaka, que era culpado por permitir aquela intimidade toda. Mu usava toda sua força de vontade para não se atirar entre os dois, mandar o Cavaleiro de Bronze embora a tapas e arrastar Virgem pela mão para bem longe daquele abusado.

— ... pois é, faz tempo mesmo. — sem se dar conta do que acontecia, o jovem continuava a conversar com o indiano — Mas foi bom! Acho que o Mu gostaria de ter noticias do pivete encapetado que ele largou lá com a gente. Né não Mu? — Ikki se voltou para o lemuriano.

Só então Fênix e Virgem notaram que algo acontecia devido o semblante fechado do outro. Áries estava com o rosto vermelho e os lábios tão comprimidos que mal podiam ser vistos, enquanto encarava os dois e apertava os punhos com força.

Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha, estava confuso diante da postura hostil do amigo.

Já Ikki foi mais direto:

— Que foi Mu? Me achou gato e quer um beijo? — riu não levando a carranca do ariano a sério.

— Não te dei liberdade para falar comigo desse modo, Cavaleiro de Bronze! — Mu respondeu com tanta agressividade que fez morrer o riso nos lábios do jovem japonês — Se tem notícias do meu aprendiz, diga de uma vez e poupe meu tempo e meus ouvidos.

— Mu! — Virgem exclamou surpreso com o destempero aparentemente sem explicação do amigo lemuriano.

— Eita! Calma, carneirão! Dormiu do avesso? Não precisa me dar cabeçada nem afiar os cascos pra cima de mim não, eu vim em paz. — para comprovar suas palavras o jovem levou uma das mãos ao bolso e retirou de lá um envelope e o estendeu ao ariano — Aqui, é pra você Mu, Kiki pediu que eu lhe entregasse essa carta, o moleque esta com saudade.

Aquele gesto pareceu abrandar a fúria ciumenta do tibetano, mas apenas um pouco.

Mu tomou o envelope da mão estendida com um gesto brusco e certa urgência. Não via Kiki a muitos meses, desde que ele fora passar uma temporada no Japão a fim de aprimorar seu treinamento e sentia falta do aprendiz. Por alguns instantes a atenção de Áries se desviou dos dois cavaleiros a sua frente para a caligrafia conhecida no envelope onde podia-se ler "Para o Mestre Mu", grafado em tinta preta.

Shaka, que estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio, sem entender porque Mu um homem conhecido por sua gentileza estava sendo tão grosseiro com Fênix, aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar amenizar o estranho comportamento do amigo tibetano e quem sabe acalmar seus ânimos.

— Que notícia boa Mu! — o indiano se aproximou do ariano com um sorriso discreto — Dias atrás estávamos justamente falando sobre Kiki, lembra? Obrigado Ikki, tenho certeza de que essa carta chegou em boa hora. Volta hoje ainda para Japão? — inquiriu ao jovem japonês ao se voltar para ele.

— Bem que eu queria, mas vai levar uns dias até Saori me designar as novas missões. Até lá fico por aqui.

— Que bom! — Shaka disse com entusiasmo e se voltou para o ariano tentando anima-lo — Mu, se você responder a carta nos próximos dias, Ikki poderá entregar sua resposta a Kiki.

Mas a animação do loiro não alcançou o amigo tibetano. Áries ergueu os olhos do papel e com a expressão dura e fechada respondeu ao indiano de forma rude.

— Não preciso dos favores de Cavaleiro de Bronze nenhum. Sou muito bem capaz de teleportar uma carta para meu aprendiz a qualquer instante Shaka. Já cansei de treinar. Pode continuar com seu amigo, não vou mais atrapalhar a prosa de vocês. Passar bem.

Sem esperar resposta o lemuriano se virou e saiu pisando duro. Nem mesmo as investidas de Aldebaran conseguia tira-lo do sério daquele modo e tão rápido. Diante do olhar perplexo de Virgem e Fênix, caminhou até a arquibancada, pegou a camisa jogada, a colocou de qualquer jeito e foi embora sem nem olhar para traz, visivelmente irritado.

— Rapaz... O que foi isso? Alguém esqueceu de colocar as ferraduras de pelúcia pro coice sair macio. — o jovem japonês comentou ao ver o ariano já distante se retirando da arena

Nem Ikki nem Shaka haviam entendido aquela atitude de Mu, fora tudo tão rápido e descabido que ainda tentavam processar porque ele havia reagido de forma tão agressiva sem motivo aparente.

— Eu não sei. Mu não é assim. Ele está passando por um momento difícil, mas... mas eu também não entendi. — Shaka respondeu com aparente tranquilidade, mas em seu íntimo ser tratado daquela forma pelo homem que amava, ainda mais sem ter feito nada, doeu.

Imediatamente a mente do loiro começou a trabalhar em muitas hipóteses, uma pior do que a outra. Primeiro Mu ficou distante quando saiu da prisão, agora era grosseiro consigo de um jeito que nunca fizera antes, estaria ele bravo? Chateado com algo que dissera?

Fênix notou a pequena ruga de preocupação que o virginiano formou no belo rosto e se colocou na frente dele.

— Relaxa lora, o carneirinho deve estar assim por causa do galho que levou. — a voz de Ikki retirou Shaka de seus pensamentos.

— Você já está sabendo?

— Quem não está? Só se fala disso.

— Tem razão. Os últimos acontecimentos não fizeram bem a ele, eu nunca o vi assim em anos de amizade. — a preocupação de virgem era palpável no tom de sua voz, que caminhou até a arquibancada e pegou a própria camisa e a vestiu — O menino... também já soube? — perguntou receoso pelo conteúdo da carta de Kiki.

— Não. O pestinha se quer sabe que Mu ficou "desaparecido".

Shaka suspirou aliviado.

— Melhor assim, Kiki é muito apegado ao mestre, mas também a Touro. Tenho certeza que a notícia da separação além de atrapalhar o seu treinamento, tornará essa separação ainda mais dramática. É melhor que o garoto saiba na hora certa, de preferência pelo próprio mestre.

Ikki acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Relaxa, eu não faço o tipo fofoqueiro.

— Eu sei. Agora se me der licença eu já vou, o treino acabou para mim. Se quiser depois passe em virgem para conversarmos com mais calma.

O cavaleiro de Fênix não respondeu, apenas acenou em despedida, cruzou os braços e observou o virginiano ir embora caminhando na mesma direção em que Áries havia se retirado instantes antes.

Não muito tempo depois, sentado embaixo de um frondoso damasqueiro em um local afastado do santuário, Mu buscava se acalmar e entender seus próprios sentimentos.

Sob a luz agradável do fim da tarde tentara ler a carta de Kiki, mas fora em vão. Não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras que via no papel, pois era atormentado pelas imagens de Shaka "todo alegrinho" conversando com o maldito Fênix.

— Ele quer me enlouquecer.— resmungou ao devolver a carta ao envelope e coloca-lo no bolso, desistindo da leitura.

Frustrado, o lemuriano correu os dedos pela testa e pelos cabelos presos, ainda mais irritado ao se dar conta de que o que sentia era o mais puro e dolorido ciúmes, pois em sua cabeça a amizade do indiano era única e exclusivamente sua, vê-lo tão descontraído com outro era como receber uma apunhalada no peito.

"Mas que droga! Seu melhor amigo sou eu, Shaka! Desde quando você é de ficar de risinho frouxo com o aquele grosseirão do Fênix?" — Praguejava mentalmente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era consumido pela raiva ciumenta, sentia culpa. Fora rude com os dois, não que se importasse com aquele moleque metido, mas Shaka não merecia aquele tratamento. Porém mesmo tendo consciência de seu erro, Mu não era capaz de conter seu impero furioso.

A famosa explosão de ira irracional ariana nunca se mostrou tão verdadeira como naquele momento. Ira essa que só se agravou quando avistou Shaka de Virgem caminhando a passos rápidos em sua direção.

Mu sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem, o coração acelerar e as mãos tremerem. Imediatamente fora arrebatado por um grande dilema: Encher a cara bonita do loiro de tapas ou de beijos.

Como não podia fazer nem um, nem outro, era melhor ir embora.

O indiano era a última pessoa que queria ver naquele instante, por isso nervoso se levantou apressado no intendo de deixar o local. Precisava sair, pois tinha plena certeza que não seria capaz de controlar a própria língua e falaria ainda mais desaforos ao amigo.

Mas Shaka não facilitou as coisas para si.

Virgem conhecia o lemuriano mais do que ninguém, por isso fora até aquele damasqueiro, pois sabia que era sobre a sombra de suas folhas que Mu se refugiava quando estava bravo ou nervoso com alguma coisa e queria sossego, já haviam dividido aquela sombra várias vezes no passado, um habito da infância que o tietano não havia perdido, visto que fora exatamente sentado a sombra da arvore frondosa que o encontrara.

Confuso e ofendido com a postura do amigo, Shaka estava ali exatamente para esclarecer o que foi aquela cena ridícula na arena. Amava Áries, mas nem por isso aceitaria que ele o tratasse daquela forma rude sem motivo algum. Queria desfazer o mal entendido, fosse ele qual fosse.

Conforme se aproximava percebeu que Mu não gostou de vê-lo ali, e assim que o notou se levantar e começar a se retirar do local apertou o passo e correu até ele, alcançando o lemuriano em poucos segundos.

— Espere! Eu quero falar com você. — chamou ao tocar no ombro do lemuriano.

Mu parou a caminhada e se voltou para Shaka dando uma bufada de descontentamento por não ter conseguido escapar.

— Falar o que Shaka? Achei que estivesse ocupado demais conversando com seu amigo flambado! — quando Áries se deu conta a resposta acida já havia escapulido de sua língua afiada.

— Mu! — o loiro afastou a mão com o qual tocava o amigo — O que deu em você?

— O que deu em mim? Nada, Shaka! absolutamente nada!

— Então por que está sendo tão rude? Você não é um homem de grosserias e nem eu, muito menos Fênix, te demos motivos para tal tratamento.

De novo o indiano defendia Ikki.

Por mais que Mu tentasse se acalmar e raciocinar de maneira correta, o ciúme não deixava. Só de ouvir Shaka citar o jovem japonês sentiu o sangue borbulhar de raiva. Sua pressão arterial subiu ao ponto de deixar visível o pulsar dos vasos em sua testa. Sabia que estava fora de sua razão, Virgem não merecia sua ira, mas assim como não podia controlar a paixão arrebatadora que sentia por ele também não era capaz de conter aquele ciúme corrosivo que agora o comandava.

— Não? Aquele moleque insolente foi desrespeitoso desde o momento em que nos abordou. — Áries tentou se justificar.

— Por Buda, Mu! É por isso? — Shaka indagou incrédulo — Estamos falando do Ikki, a cada dez palavras que ele fala, onze são insultos. Não se deve levar a sério o modo bronco que ele tem.

— Que conveniente! — o lemuriano cruzou os braços — Está aqui tirando satisfações comigo por conta de uma ou duas respostas atravessadas que dei, mas aquele desabusado petulante pode ofender até a nossa deusa que não devemos levar a sério.

— Mu de Áries! — a voz soou firme e séria — Você sabe que essa acusação velada não é verdade.

— Sei? Só o que eu vejo é você defendendo aquele frangote que chamou a deusa Athena de patricinha mimada.

Shaka arregalou os olhos fazendo uma lufada de Cosmo ricochetear contra o rosto de Áries e uma nuvem de poeira e folhas voarem ao redor dos dois. Não estava acreditando nos absurdos que ouvia do tibetano. Com o rosto fechado em zanga encarou-o firme.

— Pare com isso! Fênix é sim um jovem bruto, grosseiro e sem educação alguma, isso é um fato irrevogável, não adianta esperar dele alguma gentileza. Entretanto mesmo que seus modos sejam terríveis ele me ensinou uma valorosa lição quando lutamos e sou grato por isso. Aprendi ver mais do que mostram as aparências, enxergar e ouvir além das asneiras que ele fala, absorvendo apenas o que é bom.

— Se veio até aqui para acoita-lo poupe o meu e o seu tempo Shaka, e me deixe ir embora.

— Eu não o estou acoitando! Se eu estou aqui é porque diferente dele que é apenas um "moleque petulante", Você, Mu de Áries, é um homem honrado e gentil. Nunca foi de seu feitio ser agressivo sem motivos e eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

Áries descruzou os braços, apertou os punhos e comprimiu os lábios em uma careta. Mesmo que reconhecesse verdade nas palavras do loiro a sua frente, o lemuriano não poderia se explicar sem ao mesmo tempo confessar seus mais íntimos sentimentos. Angustiado e nervoso, divisou discretamente os olhos de um azul profundo a encara-lo na espera de uma resposta.

Precisou morder os lábios com força para segurar a língua e conter a verdade que desejava gritar em plenos pulmões: "Ciúmes, Shaka! Eu sinto raiva e estou sendo corroído pelo ódio agora que percebi que eu não sou mais o seu único amigo. Estou completamente mordido de ciúmes de você, seu monge loiro maldito, porque eu te amo! Porque eu estou profundamente apaixonado por você e já que esse amor é impossível, eu queria ter ao menos a exclusividade da sua amizade!".

Não poder extravasar seus verdadeiros sentimentos só nublavam ainda mais a razão de Mu, fazendo-o ficar mais angustiado e enfurecido. Não que estivesse conseguindo esconder totalmente o que sentia, mas o rosto vermelho, os lábios comprimidos, a testa franzida, os punhos serrados e a respiração acelerada eram apenas como pequenas nuvens de fumaça e gás, expelidas de um pico rochoso e que escapam até a superfície sem perigo aparente, mas que são oriundas do interior da montanha onde um vulcão em plena atividade, um inferno de magma incandescente e borbulhante, se esconde prestes a explodir.

— Sabe qual o problema, Shaka? Exatamente isso que você disse.

— Como assim? — o indiano ficou ainda mais confuso.

— As pessoas me têm como uma ovelha dócil e mansa, um palerma sempre com um sorriso no rosto ou carinha de dó. — Mu ocultou a verdade dando voz a outros sentimentos inflamados por sua ira — Você pelo jeito também se esqueceu que sou um regido por Áries, que tenho fogo correndo em minhas veias! — estendeu o braço de forma enérgica — Por conta disso agora vem me exigir satisfações do porque não engoli calado os desaforos de Fênix.

— Não é nada disso, Mu! Por Buda! Esta interpretando mal minhas palavras...

Exasperado o indiano tentou remediar mais uma vez, mas Mu não o deixou continuar dando vasão a sua fúria.

— Estou? Pois eu acho que não. Estou farto de me tomarem por cordeiro manso, um tolo indulgente e brando. — falava com voz grave e elevada visivelmente alterado, sem dar chance de resposta ao outro — Talvez seja esse meu grande erro. Por isso Aldebaran acha que o adultério não foi algo grave, que ainda tem chances de obter o meu perdão, afinal não passo de um pacóvio agno!

— Por Buda! Olha a sandice que está falando, Mu! Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. — Shaka estava perplexo com as afirmações descabidas e com o rompante agressivo do lemuriano.

— Não? Pois Touro achou que podia me fazer de idiota e você acredita que eu tenho que ser gentil com um frangote maluvido e rude só porque ele caiu nas suas graças. — muito bravo, Mu apontou o dedo para Shaka e deu um recado trincando os dentes — Pois preste bem atenção, Shaka de Virgem! Eu não vou ficar agradando aquele moleque apenas porque é seu amiguinho. Não se esqueça de que no passado foi a mim que você pediu ajuda para salvar Fênix, para trazê-lo de volta da dimensão onde estavam presos. Pois saiba que eu fiz aquilo por você, não por ele! Não pense que vou deixar Ikki me desrespeitar apenas para não te desagradar. E tem mais, já que são tão próximos aproveita para tomar chai e treinar com ele, pois meu tempo é escasso. Só toma bastante cuidado porque se forem parar na puta que pariu de outra dimensão de novo, não adianta me contatar implorando pra salvar o rapazote, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer e não vou mover um fio de cabelo para teleporta-lo.

Horrorizado e de olhos arregalados, o indiano mal conseguia absorver aquele monte de impropérios ditos por Mu.

Estava nítido o descontrole do ariano, assim como percebeu que tudo o que ele, Shaka, falava era mal interpretado e distorcido pelo amigo, por isso agora estava sem saber o que dizer. Temia que qualquer pronunciamento seu agravasse ainda mais aquela discussão absurda. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e procurou toda calma, sabedoria e paciência que possuía em seu âmago para lidar com o ariano furioso a sua frente, se Mu estava sendo controlado pela insanidade da ira, Shaka não estava.

Alguns instantes se passaram tendo apenas o silencio desolador e a respiração afiada do ariano entre eles, até que Virgem deu um longo suspiro e reabriu os olhos.

— Você está tão alterado que foi completamente dominado pela ira. Perdeu completamente o controle sobre o que sai da própria boca, Mu! — Virgem disse procurando manter serenidade aparente — Não sei o que despertou em você o gatilho para tamanha fúria, mas eu te conheço à anos e sei que suas palavras estão envenenadas pelo furor da cólera, por isso não irei leva-las em consideração. Eu compreendo que está passando por momentos extremamente difíceis e que mechem com o juízo até do mais sensato dos homens. Sei também que ninguém é de ferro e que todos estamos fadados a dias ruins. Ainda assim isso não lhe dá o direito de descontar em mim ou em qualquer outro suas frustrações. Você está errado e eu vejo no fundo dos seus olhos que sabe disso. — Shaka pregava suas poderosas íris azuis diretamente no mar verde furioso que habitavam os olhos do tibetano. Com certo alívio percebeu que Mu não o contestou, ao contrário, mesmo exaltado parecia prestar atenção ao que falava sem intensão de interrompe-lo, por isso prosseguiu — Pensei que ao te procurar para conversarmos eu poderia ajuda-lo mais uma vez, mas eu estava enganado.

O virginiano deu um passo para frente diminuindo a distância entre eles. Sem se mover, o ariano tentava conter sua respiração acelerada sem desviar os olhos de Virgem. Segurava seus ímpetos com muito custo, pois sua língua coçava para responder o virginiano a todo instante, mas não queria mais brigar. Sabia que estava errado e já que toda vez que abria a boca por ela escapavam um monte de besteiras, mantinha-a bem fechada comprimindo os lábios.

— É por isso que vou me retirar e deixa-lo em paz, Mu, para que consiga se acalmar e refletir sobre o que quer que esteja te afetando dessa forma tão intensa. — Shaka elevou um dos braços e tocou o ombro do amigo, apertando sutilmente na forma de um afago consolador. O gesto foi acompanhado pelos olhos de Mu, que não o impediu ou se moveu, permitindo o toque — Tenho plena certeza de toda essa fúria tipicamente ariana vai passar e a razão voltará a sua mente tão rápido quanto acaba uma tempestade de verão. Quando estiver mais calmo, se quiser conversar e desabafar o que te atormenta sabe onde me procurar. — a voz de virgem então se tornou mais baixa, quase um sussurro e ao prosseguir deixou escapar uma pequena nota de tristeza e mágoa — Você sabe que eu o tenho com muito apreço, Mu. É meu amigo de longa data, o mais íntimo dos poucos que tenho. Eu não preciso de ninguém para treinar ou tomar chai comigo, passei anos em reclusão absoluta e me acostumei com a solidão. Ainda assim, o Templo de Virgem sempre esteve e sempre estará de portas abertas para você. O receberei com prazer pronto para dividirmos um bule fumegante de chai ou uma prosa agradável, da mesma forma que eu sempre estarei disposto a trocar alguns golpes na arena quando desejar.

Assim que se calou, o Cavaleiro de Virgem afastou-se de Mu, fechou os olhos e lhe deu as costas deixando-o sozinho.

Shaka foi embora sem olhar para traz e com o coração partido. Nunca em toda sua vida havia discutido com o lemuriano e a experiência se mostrou extremamente dolorosa. Amava aquele lemuriano de todas as formas imaginadas, vê-lo lhe dirigir aquelas palavras rudes ferira seu coração, mesmo que houvesse dito que não. Havia partido antes que Mu, sem querer, pudesse magoa-lo ainda mais.

O lemuriano, por sua vez, observou o Cavaleiro de Virgem caminhar para longe completamente estático. Os olhos arregalados ardiam secos incapazes de piscar enquanto acompanhavam cada passo que Shaka dava para longe de si. A medida que que o indiano se distanciava o ar se tornava mais denso e difícil de inalar, fazendo o peito de Áries subir e descer descompassado. Quando a figura do loiro se tornou apenas um ponto distante no horizonte e sumiu, uma inundação tomou conta dos belos olhos verdes, aliviando a secura com lágrimas abundantes que transbordavam e molhavam todo o rosto de Mu.

As últimas palavras de Shaka foram como bofetadas e o atingiram de tal forma que se tornaram o estopim para o vulcão que Áries continha dentro de si entrar em erupção, mandando para a superfície todo o magma borbulhante, aquela torrente de emoções conflitantes e avassaladores com as quais não conseguia lidar.

O ciúme o havia feito dizer palavras cruéis e egoístas ao amigo. Palavras das quais agora se arrependia amargamente.

Todo o corpo do ariano sacudia e balançava incontrolavelmente quando um soluço escapou por entre seus lábios trêmulos, dando voz ao pranto engasgado em sua garganta.

— Seu grandessíssemo idiota!... Energúmeno imbecil! — praguejou soluçante, comprimindo os olhos com raiva. A voz soou embargada devido ao choro intenso.

Sua intensão era ofender a Shaka, que apesar de magoado ainda o tratava com gentileza e agora fazia com que se sentisse miserável. Porém, no fundo sabia que todas as injúrias eram direcionadas a si mesmo. Sentia-se péssimo, culpado e acima de tudo estúpido.

Exausto emocionalmente, se sentou ali mesmo sobre a grama rala que cobria o chão de terra, dobrou as pernas e apoiou os braços nos joelhos na intenção de esconder o rosto entre eles. Estava envergonhado e tentava de alguma forma esconder-se de si mesmo.

Shaka tinha toda a razão em tudo o que lhe dissera, ele, Mu, não era assim, não era um homem rude, destemperado, regido pelas emoções de forma desordenada. Havia magoado o amigo, sabia disso, havia visto a tristeza nas safiras azuis do indiano antes delas se esconderem por baixo das pálpebras de Shaka, e tudo isso por conta do que? De um ciúme doentio, oriundo da paixão maldita que parecia ruir com todas as bases sólidas e certezas de sua vida.

Agora entendia os contos e romances, as decisões e conflitos absurdos retratados nos livros.

A paixão emburrecia!

Era doce veneno, saboroso aos lábios, mas que silenciosamente penetrava o sistema nervoso de seu portador e matava todos os neurônios, transformando o apaixonado em um ignóbil.

— Por que você faz isso comigo? — mais uma vez não soube se sua indagação era para Shaka ou se questionava à própria paixão o motivo de tamanho tormento.

Não chorava dessa maneira desde que fugira para Jamiel.

Era até irônico, pois se em seu lar ele pranteou porque havia sido magoado e perdido um relacionamento, agora ele soluçava, engasgando-se de remorso por ter magoado a quem amava e pela perspectiva de um relacionamento que nunca teria.

Os valores eram completamente diferentes. Então por que a dor de ter magoado Shaka lhe parecia infinitamente maior?

A resposta lhe surdiu certeira no mesmo instante: Porque amava Virgem infinitamente mais.

Essa constatação só piorou ainda a onda de soluços e a torrente de lágrimas que molhavam seu braço, seu rosto e escorriam por seu pescoço até lhe molhar a camisa.

Estava condenado.

Sem forças para combater mais nenhuma emoção que o arrebatava, aproveitou que estava sozinho e oculto pela escuridão da noite que surgia, cobrindo o céu com seu manto de estrelas, para dar vasão a todo aquele tormento e aliviar suas dores.

Entregue a seu sofrimento o ariano não se deu conta de que, na realidade, não estava completamente só.

Muito distante, sentado no alto de uma coluna em ruinas, um jovem de olhos tenazes havia observado toda a cena atentamente, ocultando seu cosmo e sua presença de ambos os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Assim que confirmou suas suspeitas, Ikki se levantou soltou um riso debochado com o canto dos lábios.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc... Dois idiotas! — estalou a língua dentro da boca — Quem diria, o carneirinho colocando as garrinhas de fora... E o outro mais tapado que uma mula. Pior cego é aquele que não quer ver lorona... — falou para si mesmo — Acho que vou ficar mais uns dias por aqui só pra ver esse quengal pegar fogo.

Fênix riu divertido mais uma vez e saltou da coluna em direção ao chão, desaparecendo noite a dentro, decidido a estender sua estadia no Santuário.


	13. Minha Felicidade é Você

Em pé no último degrau da longa escada que levava ao Templo de Virgem, Mu permanecia completamente parado sem conseguir dar mais um único passo. Embora estivesse estático como uma bela escultura de mármore, o vento que cortava a montanha denunciava o lemuriano como um ser vivente, pois apesar de amena, a corrente de ar balançava o tecido branco da longa toga que usava, assim como fazia seus cabelos soltos voarem um pouco revoltos, o fazendo se arrepender da escolha da vestimenta.

Havia se apressado para cumprir todos os seus deveres diários, incluindo o serviço obrigatório de sua pena para ter tempo livre e fazer aquela visita ainda no período da tarde. Agora que estava ali, vacilava.

Desde a briga com Shaka, Mu levara dois dias para reunir toda a coragem que possuía e procurar o morador da sexta casa, sim, coragem, pois ali diante das enormes e imponentes estátuas budistas que decoravam a entrada de Virgem, ele achava mais fácil encarar novamente os Espectros de Hades do que adentrar aquele pátio.

Estava bonito? Por que diabos havia vestido aquela toga grega? Quer dizer, gostava de usa-las de vez em quando, mas por que justo hoje? Deveria ter prendido os cabelos? Um coque ou uma trança talvez fosse melhor... O que Shaka pensaria de ter demorado tanto para procura-lo? O loiro podia estar muito ocupado e não queria atrapalhar... Pior, se ele estivesse magoado e nem desejasse vê-lo?

A mente de Áries estava um caos tão grande que o impedia de prosseguir.

Tudo o que envolvia Shaka, desde uma simples visita ou um pedido de desculpas agora eram motivos de confusão, nervosismo e incerteza. O lemuriano sabia que o culpado era ele mesmo e sua paixão estúpida que não o deixava pensar com a clareza da razão, mas o que podia fazer? Sua mente guiada pelos sentimentos ocultos em seu coração transformava até as ações mais corriqueiras e habituais em fonte de enorme estresse e agonia.

Fora por culpa dela, da paixão maldita que nutria pelo virginiano, que passara seus últimos dois dias em completo tormento.

Desde o desentendimento Mu não se encontrara com o virginiano e por isso experimentou toda a angustia que só os apaixonados sentem ao brigarem com seus amados. Nunca havia lidado com sentimentos tão intensos e perturbadores antes, o que lhe causou um enorme desgaste emocional. Durante aqueles dois dias buscara uma forma de se desculpar enquanto sua mente lhe castigava com pensamentos terríveis de culpa e tristeza, sem contar o enorme medo de perder a amizade do indiano, de tê-lo magoado demais ou qualquer outra teoria maluca que só os desesperados de amor podem pensar.

Nesses momentos seu coração só encontrava paz ao se lembrar das palavras de Shaka: " _Quando estiver mais calmo, se quiser conversar e desabafar o que te atormenta sabe onde me procurar_ ".

Sim, sabia, e era por isso que estava ali.

Levara todo aquele tempo, dois dias inteiros para conseguir executar uma tarefa simples: Se acalmar, elaborar uma forma digna de pedir desculpas ao virginiano e tomar coragem para encara-lo novamente.

Plano arquitetado, preparativos feitos, agora era só subir as escadas, visitar o amigo e falar com ele.

Simples.

Sem estresse e complicações.

Já estava ali, diante da casa dele.

Não havia motivos para ficar nervoso ou suar as mãos.

Não tinha como dar errado.

Afinal, era um Muviano ou um Rato?

A julgar pela situação ridícula em que se encontrava naquele instante, empacado sem conseguir dar um único passo adiante, um rato com toda certeza!

Vacilante, Mu recuou um passo decidindo-se que talvez fosse melhor ir embora, trocar de roupa, fingir um encontro casual mais tarde e...

— "Subiu até aqui apenas para admirar as belas estátuas na entrada do meu Templo, Mu?" — a voz de Shaka falando diretamente a sua mente assustou Áries interrompendo seu movimento — "Entre de uma vez. Estou no jardim".

Diante daquela intimação, Mu fechou os olhos, soltou um suspiro cansado e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Que tolice pensar que após todos aqueles minutos ali poderia ir embora sem o indiano notar sua presença. Após reabrir os olhos, o lemuriano acalmou o espirito, focou a mente, ajeitou a toga e os cabelos dando um passo a frente determinado. O amigo já o havia sentido, estava lhe chamando e quanto mais hesitasse pior seria para se explicar.

Em instantes o tibetano adentrou o longo pátio cheio de colunas de mármore e caminhou até avistar ao fundo o altar de ouro em forma de lótus. Logo atrás do altar havia uma enorme porta dupla fechada entalhada com os desenhos e símbolos do Samsara, a eterna roda da vida e da morte.

Foi com um sentimento estranho e melancólico que prosseguiu caminhando naquela direção, olhar para aquela porta lhe trazia muitas lembranças e sentimentos conflitantes. Pouco mais de cinco anos se passaram desde que Shaka enfrentara Saga, Shura e Camus naquele jardim, mesmo que houvessem sido todos trazidos de volta, até hoje Mu se lembrava com nitidez do quão difícil e sofrido fora bloquear aquela passagem sabendo que do outro lado seu melhor amigo se sacrificava por Athena.

Quanto mais perto chegava da porta, mais sentia o aperto em seu peito se intensificar. Lembrar daquela batalha era doloroso demais, pois sempre haveria a possibilidade dela se repetir, a diferença é que agora estava apaixonado por Virgem, e a possibilidade de perdê-lo lhe era insuportável. Foi ao chegar diante da enorme porta, contornando a lótus dourada, e tocar distraído com a ponta dos dedos os entalhes finos e belos esculpidos nela que Mu teve certeza de que não seria capaz de repetir o feito do passado, se a batalha se repetisse hoje, invadiria o jardim. Não suportaria perder Shaka outra vez.

Tais pensamentos foram embora assim que sentiu o Cosmo do virginiano se elevar e a porta diante de si abrir-se revelando um imenso e belo jardim do outro lado. Sem demora Mu deu alguns passos para dentro sendo atingido imediatamente pelo clima fresco e pelo cheiro gostoso de flores, e após dar mais alguns passos adiante virou a cabeça para traz vendo a enorme porta se fechar.

Era engraçado vê-la pelo lado de dentro. A porta ficava parada no meio do jardim mas sem parede alguma de sustentação, destoando de tudo ao seu entorno e se a rodeasse, como já havia feito antes devido a curiosidade, veria do outro lado apenas mais relva verdejante, colinas, flores e algumas ruínas de colunas gregas que ele não fazia a menor ideia do como foram parar ali. Na verdade aquele jardim todo era um mistério belo e incrível.

Sim, já estivera ali antes. Na infância Shaka lhe confidencializou sobre aquele local, seu significado e importância, como também o convidou a visita-lo algumas vezes ao longo da vida, mas não importava quantas vezes retornasse, sempre ficaria maravilhado com toda a beleza daquele incrível lugar.

Voltando o rosto para frente e saindo de seu estado contemplativo, Mu correu os olhos grandes olhos verdes pelo gramado e pelas pequenas flores coloridas que cresciam sobre ele a procura de Shaka. Ao longe viu as árvores gêmeas e focou a vista com mais atenção pois sabia que o amigo gostava de meditar entre elas, mas para sua surpresa ele não estava lá.

— Aqui Mu. — a voz do loiro veio do seu lado esquerdo e soou estranhamente próxima.

Quando o lemuriano se voltou em direção a ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar o virginiano a alguns metros de si, não muito longe da lateral da porta perto de uma coluna de mármore caída, se sustentado por um pé só sobre uma esteira macia, com as mãos esticadas e unidas acima do corpo na posição da árvore. Não o vira porque o havia procurado olhando para frente e não nas laterais.

Shaka estava fazendo yoga e por isso mantinha os olhos fechados, cabelos presos em um coque, usava regata branca e calça de algodão larga e confortável, que Mu achou que caía muito bem nele. Na verdade, enquanto caminhava ainda um pouco nervoso em direção ao amigo, o ariano percebia que sem os trajes tradicionais de monge ou de luta, a beleza dele ficava mais suave e ressaltada.

Virgem por sua vez respirava fundo e lentamente ia desfazendo a posição ao abaixar o pé que apoiava na parte interna da coxa e as mãos. Estava praticando yoga quando sentiu Mu em frente ao seu templo minutos antes e a presença do tibetano ali lhe roubou completamente o foco do exercício. Por um segundo pensou que por ele não o chamar pelo cosmo fosse apenas passar, mas não, Mu não passava, não lhe chamava e nem ia embora.

Aquilo era muito estranho, pois o loiro não sentia mais ninguém com ele, ou seja, o lemuriano também não estava distraído conversando com outra pessoa.

O problema é que por conta dos comportamentos atípicos do ariano, Shaka ficou confuso a cerca de como reagir a mais essa esquisitice. Primeiro ele brigava consigo e lhe acusava de um monte de absurdos, depois desaparecia por dois dias e agora isso, vinha até sua casa e não entrava.

Optara por continuar os exercícios como forma de acalmar a mente e espírito, obtendo clareza para lidar com o ariano, não queria piorar ainda mais as coisas entre eles e aguardou o desfecho da situação. Mas quando o sentiu recuar Shaka não conseguiu se conter e esperar para ver. Nunca haviam brigado e a dois malditos dias, desde aquela discussão estúpida, que esperava para se entender com ele.

Agora Mu vinha até ali e ia embora? Não senhor!

Por isso o intimara a entrar enquanto punha fim ao exercício com a posição da árvore.

Assim que colocou os dois pés no chão e olhou diretamente para frente, Virgem agradeceu o ponto de equilíbrio extra.

Mu estava deslumbrante.

Discretamente e de olhos fechados Shaka observou cada detalhe de Áries. A toga de modelo simples ia até os pés que parcialmente escondidos pelo tecido branco pareciam estarem calçados em uma sandália de couro, havia uma faixa marcando a cintura e na parte de cima apenas uma alça segurava a vestimenta no lugar. O corte era feito de modo a cobrir bem o torso, ainda assim um dos ombros fortes, parte do peito bem trabalhado e um dos mamilos estavam a mostra.

Tentador.

Era até uma covardia Áries vir a sua casa trajado daquele modo.

— Oi, estou te atrapalhando? — Mu disse meio sem graça assim que alcançou o amigo.

Tirado de seus devaneios contemplativos, o indiano saiu de cima da esteira de yoga, se abaixou ao lado dela e começou a enrola-la para guardar.

— Não, eu já estava terminando. Imagino que veio até aqui para conversar comigo, então por que ficou lá fora parado e não entrou? — o indiano ergueu a cabeça parando o que fazia para esperar a resposta de Mu — Sabe que tem livre acesso em minha casa.

Suave como um tapa na cara e direto como uma flecha como só Shaka de Virgem sabia ser.

Mu deu um longo suspiro, ajeitou alguns fios soltos dos longos cabelos atrás da orelha e desviou os olhos encarando as pequenas florzinhas perto de seus pés por alguns segundos. Visivelmente desconfortável com aquela pergunta, contornou o indiano sentindo que ele lhe acompanhava com os olhos e se sentou na coluna caída perto dele, apoiando ambas as mãos no mármore frio ao lado do corpo.

— Eu vim o caminho todo pelo pátio ensaiando uma boa desculpa quanto a isso. — Mu respondeu com sinceridade e torcendo a boca em uma careta, porém sem encarar Shaka, até que reuniu coragem, ergueu o rosto e confessou — Mas a verdade é que quando cheguei eu pensei em voltar porque no fundo estava com vergonha. — deu de ombros.

— Vergonha? Pelo que?

— Oh, pelos deuses Shaka! Você sabe pelo que.

— Sei?

Mu virou a cara contrariado, enquanto Virgem terminava de enrolar a esteira e se sentava em cima do rolo formado por ela, de frente para o lemuriano, de modo que precisava elevar um pouco o rosto para vê-lo.

Com o coração mais leve ao notar que Mu estava mais ali em paz, o loiro se permitiu divertir-se um pouco as custas dele, afinal quando não estava irado a face emburrada do tibetano se tornava muito engraçada. Sentia vontade de lhe beliscar as bochechas e o enorme bico que se formava no lábio superior. Mas apesar do coração leve, ainda estava um tanto magoado com a discussão que tiveram, por isso Shaka voltou a ficar sério.

— Não tenho certeza sobre o que se envergonha Mu, afinal você me disse muitas coisas.

— Eu sei, esse é o motivo de ter vindo até aqui.

Mu então encarou Shaka por alguns instantes, que permaneceu em silêncio esperando ouvir o que ele tinha que dizer. Vê-lo de cima estava incomodando o ariano, por isso para que a diferença entre eles fosse menor, escorregou o corpo sobre o mármore e se sentou no chão apoiando as costas na coluna enquanto ajeitava o longo tecido da toga para lhe cobrir as pernas dobradas e apoiadas de lado sobre a grama.

— Tem sido tudo muito difícil e desgastante para mim, Shaka. Passar por todo esse problema ligado a um relacionamento amoroso, essa exposição desnecessária... Eu odeio profundamente tudo isso. Luto constantemente com uma vontade imensa de sair correndo novamente e desaparecer cada vez que passo e percebo até os guardas cochichando. Sei que não é desculpa, mas tem um detalhe que só após ter agido daquela forma com você eu me dei conta. — a voz do lemuriano saía pesarosa e grave, e era hora de fazer ao amigo uma pequena confissão — Sabe, a vida que levamos como Cavaleiros, os treinamentos, a rotina como guerreiros de Athena, nos fortaleceu, nos endureceu para que pudéssemos resistir as piores tragédias, batalhas e inimigos... Só que essa vida também nos privou e não nos preparou para algo fundamental, e que só agora revividos e depois de tudo o que passei eu me dei conta: Não estamos prontos para as pequenas mazelas de uma vida normal, Shaka!

Virgem que ouvia tudo o que Mu dizia com atenção, abaixou a cabeça naquele momento concordando com ele e de certo modo refletindo sobre si mesmo. Realmente, Virgem era outro exemplo disso: O cavaleiro mais próximo aos deuses, com o maior Cosmo entre os doze e que sofria miseravelmente para conquistar o homem que amava, por pura falta de experiência. Havia se preparado tanto para a morte, que agora não sabia como viver.

— Eu sei exatamente o que está querendo me dizer. — Shaka levantou a cabeça e aproveitou o momento para mostrar a Mu que não era assim tão diferente dele — Nossa vida de Cavaleiros de Ouro, guardiões das sagradas Casas Zodiacais, guerreiros da elite, nos transformou em Homens quando ainda éramos apenas crianças. É nesse momento, em tempos de paz, que nos damos conta de que no fundo ainda somos todos um bando de garotos inexperientes, e agora é que estamos aprendendo na base da tentativa e erro, aos tropeços, como é ser normal, ter uma vida comum.

Espantado, Mu não esperava por aquela confissão vinda justamente de Virgem, alguém que para si era sinônimo de elevação e sabedoria. Saber que Shaka de alguma forma também se sentia despreparado foi como uma grande revelação, além de lhe proporcionar certo alívio ao notar que não seria julgado pelo outro.

Incentivado pelas palavras do loiro, o lemuriano continuou.

— Sim, é exatamente isso que sinto. Quando tudo em nossas vidas era aguardar por batalhas e guerras, pelo retorno de Hades, tudo era tão mais fácil e mais simples. Agora mesmo, eu preferiria ir sozinho até o submundo e desafiar os três juízes espectros a uma batalha até a morte do que ter que lidar constantemente com um ex-marido. — chateado o lemuriano cutucou a grama, arrancando algumas folhinhas e as atirando longe — E não qualquer ex-marido não é? Tinha que ser um taurino turrão, que além de ser meu companheiro de armas e ter a mesma patente que a minha, ainda tenho a infelicidade dele ser o guardião da única casa zodiacal da qual sou vizinho e que, portanto, não posso evitar encontra-lo a todo instante. As vezes queria trocar de lugar e ir morar em Peixes.

— Na última casa? E ter que ficar descendo todas essas escadas para qualquer coisa? Pelo tanto que Afrodite reclama não é um boa troca. — Shaka comentou divertido.

— A há! Mas eu me teleporto! — Mu respondeu confiante

Shaka revirou os olhos por baixo das pálpebras.

— Não podemos usar teleporte nas doze casas, sabidão!

— Não estrague meus planos utópicos de mudança, seu sem graça.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante e logo ambos riram de maneira leve. Era incrível como a conversa fluía naturalmente entre eles, mas logo o momento de descontração passou e o lemuriano voltou a ficar com a face séria.

— A questão é que tudo isso me deixa com os nervos a flor da pele, Shaka. Pelos deuses, eu não quero mais uma vez ficar aqui alugando seus ouvidos e reclamando dele, é só que... — Mu se calou por alguns instantes. Estava ali para se desculpar e não para desabafar pela enésima vez sobre sua desastrosa vida amorosa. Por isso respirou fundo e retomou o foco do que havia ensaiado centenas de vezes em casa para dizer. Era simples, jogaria a culpa em cima do estresse mantendo oculto do amigo o real motivo de seu descontrole: seu ciúme e a paixão que sentia por ele. — Só que agora pequenas coisas que antes não me incomodavam me tiram completamente do sério, assim ó! — juntou o polegar e dedo médio produzindo um estalo.

— Foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia? Um colapso nervoso por estresse?

— Sim. Eu já tinha passado por alguns transtornos naquele dia. Quando Fênix chegou, as palavras daquele abusado me irritaram de tal forma que foram a faísca que faltava para fazer todo o combustível dentro de mim explodir, eu perdi completamente o controle.

— Mas se foi por isso, por que demorou tanto para vir aqui? Por que não me contou logo? — Shaka indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas, e ao estender o braço pegou a mão inquieta do lemuriano que ainda cutucava e destruía seu gramado, a segurando com gentileza e lhe fazendo um gesto singelo de carinho com o polegar — Era só ter me falado, eu mais do que ninguém te entenderia, Mu! Você não é de ferro, por que teve vergonha de mim?

Mu não respondeu de imediato. Parecia contemplativo, pensando no que dizer, enquanto na verdade toda sua concentração estava fixa naquele toque macio da mão de Shaka segurando na sua, o polegar lhe fazendo círculos sobre a pele e embaralhando sua mente de modo que se quer lembrava-se de como falar.

Com medo até de respirar e de alguma forma se entregar, ou pior ainda, perder aquele toque, abaixou a cabeça escondendo parcialmente o rosto com os cabelos e encarou um ponto qualquer do tecido branco de sua toga como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Enquanto Mu refletia sobre os efeitos avassaladores que Shaka exercia sobre si, o loiro, por sua vez, aguardava a resposta admirando anonimamente toda a beleza daquele lemuriano a sua frente.

Mu estava tão lindo ali, sentado em seu jardim, com a toga branca modelando seu corpo, o ombro pálido e mamilo rosado a mostra, a brisa leve brincando com alguns fios de seus cabelos que Virgem sentiu o coração acelerar tendo ímpetos de avançar até ele, toma-lo nos braços e beija-lo ali mesmo, naquele instante.

O que de pior poderia acontecer? Além de ser rejeitado e levar um belo soco na cara por se aproveitar de um momento de fragilidade? Perder a amizade e a confiança de Mu e junto todas as chances que tinha de conquistar o amor da sua vida.

Não! Não faria uma burrice dessas sem ao menos ter algum sinal de que era retribuído, pois apesar de Mu lhe permitir certas intimidades oriundas da amizade de longa data que tinham, em momento algum o lemuriano lhe dera sinal de que desejava algo mais. Pelo contrário nas ultimas vezes em que tentara algum avanço Áries se retraía exatamente como agora.

Mas se por um lado Mu não lhe retribuía, por outro também não o rejeitava.

Era apenas esse fato que enchia o coração de Virgem de esperanças. Havia esperado por anos para ter aquela chance de cativar o amor de Mu e não iria desperdiça-la por conta de seu afobamento, mesmo que ele estivesse perturbadoramente tentador naquela roupa grega. O próprio ariano lhe confessara instantes antes que o estresse de lidar com a vida pessoal o estava sufocando, que se sentia acuado e esgotado. Não era hora de agir. Ainda não.

Um pouco mais recuperado do choque que o toque de Shaka causara em si, Mu deu um sorriso sem graça e cansado, apertando sutilmente a mão do loiro antes de solta-la, pois não conseguiria responder nada enquanto mantivesse aquele contato.

— Eu estava com vergonha de mim mesmo Shaka. — Mu ajeitou-se sobre a grama penteando o cabelo para traz com os dedos — Você não merecia ser tratado daquela forma e nem ouvir minhas palavras grosseiras. Fiquei com vergonha do que fiz, mas se tive coragem de lhe dizer tudo aquilo, tinha que ter coragem também para me desculpar. Era esse o conflito que não me permitia entrar em seu templo.

— Agora faz sentido. Achei estranho, pois nunca foi um homem de hesitar.

— Acredite, nem eu mesmo me reconheço de um tempo para cá. — Mu deu um suspiro cansado e direcionou seus olhos diretamente para o loiro, olhando para suas pálpebras fechadas como se pudesse enxergar as poderosas íris azuis ocultas por elas — Me perdoe Shaka, eu sei que me exaltei e falei coisas que não deveria, realmente me arrependo profundamente de ter feito aquilo. Sei que o que estou falando não justifica minhas ações, mas meu arrependimento é genuíno.

Assim que se calou Mu foi surpreendido pelo sorriso largo e alegre que se formou no rosto do amigo. Virgem não era de sorrir e muito menos com aquela intensidade, que atinge o rosto todo, faz covinhas nas bochechas e mostra os dentes. Vê-lo assim aqueceu e acelerou o coração do lemuriano, lhe trazendo alegria e paz, principalmente pelo que Shaka lhe disse a seguir:

— Eu já te perdoei no momento em que decidiu subir até Virgem, seu lerdo!

Mu abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos se fingindo de ofendido, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a alegria e a alívio de ter sido perdoado.

— Ei! Olha quem fala, lerdo é você! — Mu ralhou e imediatamente se inclinou para frente empurrando Shaka com um movimento tão rápido que o loiro não conseguiu prever e nem desviar.

No instante seguinte Virgem havia sido derrubado do banquinho improvisado feito com a esteira de yoga enrolada. Por reflexo havia levado uma das mãos para trás, mas isso apenas o impediu de bater as costas no chão, mas não de cair de bunda na grama e pernas para o ar, muito menos de ser o motivo da gostosa gargalhada que Mu dava naquele instante.

— Ora seu...seu... — Shaka estava indignado.

— Eu não vou me desculpar por isso! — Mu respondeu rindo ainda mais.

A gargalhada era tão contagiante que logo o indiano se deitou no gramado de braços abertos, olhando para o céu e rindo junto do amigo, feliz. Fazer as pazes com Mu fora como tirar um peso de seu coração, além disso, naquele momento Virgem se sentiu abençoado. Parando de rir aos poucos, o loiro contemplou a beleza do céu azul, a brisa suave, o cheiro das flores e o som delicioso do riso do homem que amava, se sentiu pleno quando percebeu que tinha tudo o que precisava ali, naquele instante.

Apesar de querer Mu para si, de ama-lo de modo carnal, o que mais desejava no fundo do seu coração devoto e silente era a felicidade do lemuriano, e naquele momento, ali em seu jardim sagrado, Mu estava feliz e era só isso que importava.

O súbito silêncio de Shaka despertou a atenção do ariano que parou de rir lentamente, puxou o tecido longo da toga para liberar suas pernas e engatinhou sobre a grama florida até estar perto do amigo, deitando-se ao seu lado. Mu contemplou o céu azul bonito daquela dimensão particular por algum tempo depois fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, completamente relaxado e à vontade.

Os dois ficaram assim em silêncio por alguns instantes até que a curiosidade do tibetano venceu.

— No que você está pensando, Shaka?

— Em nada.

— Nada?

— Sim, nada! Eu estou apenas sentindo.

Mu ficou em silêncio de novo, mas não por muito tempo.

— Sentindo o que?

Shaka não respondeu de imediato, mas logo um sorriso singelo se formou no rosto do virginiano e disse após um longo suspiro.

— Estou sentindo o pequeno momento de felicidade Mu.

As pintinhas da testa do lemuriano se ergueram surpresas por um breve instante, mas ele não perguntou mais nada. Ajeitando-se melhor na relva macia agora ele também exibia um belo sorriso em seu rosto.

Mu não pensava em mais nada, apenas sentia.


	14. Como manda a tradição

*** Domingo 1:30 p.m. ***

Dentro dos vestiários da arena de treinamento o movimento era intenso. Há poucos dias o Santuário havia recebido uma nova leva de aprendizes, por isso durante toda a semana diversas atividades e eventos temáticos estavam ocorrendo a fim de familiarizar os jovens e lhes explicar um pouco da história da deusa Athena e seus guerreiros. O ápice aconteceria dentro de poucos instantes com a última demonstração de habilidade e força, quando cavaleiros de todas as patentes se enfrentariam em um torneio de Luta Greco-Romana.

Apesar de nenhum cavaleiro ser obrigado a se inscrever, afinal era apenas uma demonstração, a Patente Dourada sempre fazia questão de participar integralmente em nome da honra de sua posição. Isso instigava os guerreiros de patentes inferiores que ficavam em polvorosa com a oportunidade de fama ao vencer um cavaleiro da elite de ouro. Era justamente por conta do grande número de participantes do torneio que os bastidores da arena estavam uma verdadeira balburdia.

Os vestiários eram separados hierarquicamente, e apesar de ser o menor, o dourado não estava menos agitado que os demais. Dentro dele, na área entre os armários e chuveiros, havia um espaço vago e amplo onde estavam dispostos dois pares de bancos longos. Próximo ao último deles Mu e Afrodite conversavam.

O ariano já estava pronto. Tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, o corpo todo besuntado em azeite e trajava o uniforme de luta. Na Grécia Antiga, os lutadores competiam nus, com o corpo untado por óleo de oliva e uma fina camada de areia para se protegerem do frio e de escoriações na pele ao se esfregarem contra o solo. A tradição do azeite fora mantida até os dias atuais no Santuário, com a diferença que em respeito à deusa virgem a qual serviam os cavaleiros não mais competiam nus. Por isso lutavam usando macacões de malha fina semelhantes a um collant extremamente cavados e curtos que mais pareciam uma sunga com suspensórios, tradicionalmente também não utilizavam roupa de baixo, mantendo o contato corpo a corpo ao máximo a fim de se preservar a tradição.

Peixes, ainda nu, tinha um dos pés apoiado em cima do banco e espalhava o óleo de oliva na perna e na coxa, enquanto tranquilizava um o ariano nervoso.

— Relaxa Mu! Quem fez os sorteios das chaves do torneio fui eu. — falou dando uma piscadinha para o lemuriano e em tom baixo para que os companheiros que também se arrumavam ali não escutassem — Apesar de lutarmos sem Cosmos e todos na mesma categoria, afinal a força de um cavaleiro não pode ser medida pelo peso, sempre damos um jeitinho para deixar as coisas "mais interessantes".

— É justamente esse o meu medo, esses "jeitinhos" que você e os outros dão no sorteio. — Mu resmungou ao pegar a pequena ânfora que estava sobre o banco, derramar mais um tanto do óleo na mão e espalhar sobre as costas do amigo — Aposto que tem muita gente que adoraria ver eu e ele engalfinhados na arena. Acontece que eu prefiro dançar um tango com os cadáveres podres do vale de ossos de Jamiel do que pega-lo como oponente nas eliminatórias e ter que lutar. Não estou fugindo de briga não, mas isso é Luta Greco-Romana. — os gestos gentis que fazia pelas costas do amigo já se tornavam um tanto bruscos diante de sua chateação — Sério! Eu juro pela nossa deusa, Afrodite, se ele for meu oponente e vier com gracinha pro meu lado tentando se esfregar em mim, eu juro que parto para a ignorância! Esqueço as regras e acerto ele bem no meio das pernas com tanta força que Touro vai mugir fino para o resto da vida!

O sueco bem que tentou conter a gargalhada para não chamar a atenção, mas foi impossível. Assim que se recompôs trocou a perna sobre o banco e voltou a cochichar para o lemuriano.

— Mas que coisa, eu já disse pra relaxar. Não confia em mim?

— Não!

— Pois deveria. — Afrodite terminou de untar pernas e coxas, endireitou a postura e encarou o amigo que já havia terminado de espalhar o azeite por suas costas — Eu quebrei teu galho e coloquei o Aldebaran bem longe de você.

Mu suspirou aliviado e o sueco prosseguiu.

— Ele bem que tentou sim dar um jeitinho no sorteio e sair contigo, mas eu não deixei porque achei uma sacanagem da parte dele. Agora para vocês se encontrarem só se os dois forem para as finais, além disso, só pela audácia do canalha eu coloquei ele já na primeira luta com o Adônis.

Ao ouvir o nome do combatente Mu arregalou os olhos e mordeu a boca para não rir. Adônis era um cavaleiro novo que havia conseguido a pouco mais de três anos uma das armaduras de bronze disponíveis. O detalhe especial é que ele era primo dos falecidos Cassius e Docrates, herdando a genética da família, o que fazia dele um dos poucos homens que eram maiores que Aldebaran, pois se o taurino exibia robustos dois metros e dez de altura, Adônis passava de três!

— Oh! Pelos deuses Afrodite, você não presta. — riu verdadeiramente divertido.

— Presto sim! Além disso, ninguém queria enfrentar Adônis "montanha" logo de cara, mesmo estando todos contra todos seria meio injusto; como o Aldebaran é o único que tem alguma chance, já matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Mu ia responder algo, mas o toque súbito de dedos macios e suaves deslizando por suas costas fez com que desse um pequeno salto surpreso. Ao se voltar para traz assustado, seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda ao dar de cara com o Cavaleiro de Virgem, ainda molhado do banho, com apenas uma toalha presa na cintura e segurando uma ânfora.

— Me perdoe Mu, não quis assusta-lo, mas é que quando me aproximei eu vi que o azeite não estava vem espalhado no meio das suas costas. — o loiro justificou-se pelo toque atrevido com ar de naturalidade.

— Tudo bem, é só que eu... — Mu tentou responder, mas começou a ficar nervoso ao perceber que o indiano colocou o recipiente com óleo no banco e iria retirar a toalha ficando nu — Eu não senti você se aproximando...

— Normal Mu, afinal você estava distraído e todos nós estamos suprimindo nossos Cosmos para o torneio. — Shaka retirou a toalha e a jogou sobre o banco.

A resposta do indiano soou natural e espontânea, mas Áries não havia escutado nenhuma de suas palavras, toda sua atenção estava focada nas curvas do corpo despido do amigo. Já o havia visto nu diversas vezes antes, homens nus não eram novidade nos vestiários do Santuário, porém aos olhos apaixonados de Mu, Virgem agora exalava uma sensualidade em seus movimentos que nunca se dera conta, pelo menos não com aquela intensidade que presenciava.

A forma como ele escovava os longos cabelos loiros com os dedos e os prendia em um coque, esticando e exibindo o corpo magro, mas muito bem trabalhado por intensos exercícios, enquanto expunha sem pudor algum o sexo, estava mexendo com o juízo do lemuriano. De maneira discreta utilizando a visão periférica e o canto dos olhos, as jades sedentas de Mu estavam pregadas no pênis em repouso rodeado por escassos pelos pubianos louríssimos do Cavaleiro de Virgem, o colocando em uma situação deveras complicada.

Situação essa que não passou despercebida nem por Afrodite, que observava o desenrolar da cena a sua frente como se fosse parte da mobília com medo até de respirar e atrapalhar algo, nem por Shaka.

O indiano passara as últimas noites insone, rolando entre os lençóis da cama atormentado por uma dúvida que lhe roubava não só o sono, mas também toda sua paz de espírito. Podia não ter experiência alguma em relacionamentos amorosos e conquistas, mas conhecia muito bem a amizade profunda que cultivava com o ariano; estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre eles, algo mudara, porém o comportamento cada vez mais atípico de Mu o deixava confuso a respeito do que se tratava. Consternado o loiro decidiu que não podia mais lidar com aquele enigma, precisava de respostas, descobrir de uma vez por todas se suas investidas estavam rendendo frutos e se fora capaz de despertar ao menos atração e desejo físico no ariano.

E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo naquele momento no vestiário. Obtendo suas respostas.

Com extrema discrição, mas munido de uma malícia impar, Virgem instigava Áries com cada gesto e movimento que executava, desde a carícia sem aviso que fizera pela coluna do lemuriano até a exibição proposital da pelve nua. Se Mu se sentia atraído por ele, a visão de sua intimidade de forma mais explicita e sensual deveria lhe causar alguma reação.

A resposta veio rápida e muito mais intensa do que esperava. Se existia alguma dúvida de que seu corpo despertava desejo e tesão no ariano, não havia mais. Por baixo das pálpebras cerradas, o virginiano via e principalmente sentia os olhos de Mu cravados em seu baixo ventre. O lemuriano ficara anormalmente pálido de repente e mesmo que tentasse disfarçar seus olhares, Shaka se sentia devorado por ele.

A tensão sexual que se instaurou entre os dois espalhou um calor intenso por todo o corpo do loiro e lhe acelerou o coração, obrigando-o a respirar fundo e invocar um mantra que o ajudasse a acalmar o corpo e a mente para que pudesse seguir com o plano.

Ok, então Mu se sentia atraído e saber disso lhe dava uma vontade enorme de gritar de alegria enquanto o enchia de beijos. Mas querer não era poder. Não ainda, não podia ataca-lo ali na frente de todos, isso só o assustaria. Por Buda! Tinha que manter a calma e seguir o bendito plano. Agora era hora de seduzi-lo.

— Me ajuda a espalhar o azeite, Mu? — pediu com aparente despretensão ao apontar para o frasco sobre o banco e virar de costas para o lemuriano exibindo as nádegas empinadas e bem torneadas — Não alcanço direito.

—... Tá bem! — foi tudo o que o pobre ariano conseguiu dizer após muito esforço mental para elaborar palavras coesas.

A ideia de untar com azeite o corpo nu de Shaka fez o lemuriano fantasiar com tantas coisas inapropriadas que começou a suar frio, sendo castigado com intensos calafrios. Suas mãos tremiam de leve ao pegar a ânfora e mal podia respirar. Estava apavorado com a possibilidade de Virgem perceber as reações que havia causado em si e ser descoberto. Com o olhar vidrado no corpo tentador a sua frente e lentidão receosa despejou um pouco do azeite na mão e tocou delicadamente as costas dele, como se o indiano fosse uma frágil escultura, sentindo a palma queimar diante do calor da pele bronzeada.

Imediatamente Shaka se contraiu de leve com o toque frio, uma correte elétrica percorrendo todo seu corpo a partir do ponto de contato.

— Nossa, que mão gelada! — o loiro gracejou com um sorriso ao olhar para traz.

Diante do comentário de Virgem, Áries ficou ainda mais constrangido e retraiu a mão imediatamente, interrompendo o toque. Seu nervosismo o estava traindo. Para piorar ainda mais sua situação, foi com o rosto lívido de pavor que sentiu pulsações sanguíneas em um local nada apropriado de seu corpo. Era só o que lhe faltava, ter uma ereção usando aquele uniforme que mais mostrava do que escondia enquanto passava óleo de oliva nas costas do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Era uma tragédia anunciada e estava completamente perdido.

Ofegante e com tremores ainda piores Mu buscava desesperadamente uma maneira de impedir que passasse uma das maiores vergonhas de sua vida.

Sua salvação foi justamente a chegada da pessoa que menos queria ver: Aldebaran. Sua enorme figura cruzou o corredor vindo dos chuveiros e caminhava em sua direção. Com mais três bancos no recinto, o brasileiro iria se trocar justo no "seu".

Deveria ficar puto e maldizer até a oitava geração do ex-marido, mas naquele momento a visão dele se aproximando foi como um balsamo para seus olhos. Ele seria rota de fuga.

Sem pensar duas vezes, chamou Virgem e lhe devolveu apressado a ânfora de azeite.

— Shaka, você me desculpa, mas vou ficar te devendo essa. — se justificou atrapalhado — O ambiente aqui ficou ruim de repente, eu prefiro esperar lá fora. — finalizou sinalizando com os olhos na direção de Touro.

— Tudo bem eu... — antes que Virgem terminasse de responder Áries já havia lhe dado as costas e se afastado a passos ligeiros.

Em silêncio o loiro o observou sair praticamente correndo do vestiário com as mãos discretamente na frente do corpo. Apesar de ter seus planos de sedução atrapalhados pelo ex-marido inconveniente e de apresentar uma expressão indiferente no rosto, por dentro Shaka era euforia pura. Mu ficara excitado consigo, finalmente havia obtido algum retorno de suas investidas amorosas e isso fazia seu coração bater forte cheio de esperança.

— Ai, o Aldebaran não se toca mesmo não é?— a voz baixa de Afrodite chamou a atenção do loiro que desceu das nuvens onde sua mente pairava alegre direto para a terra, cego pela euforia até esqueceu-se que ele estava ali do lado — Com o vestiário inteiro disponível o grandão tinha que vir logo para o nosso lado.

Shaka olhou para o brasileiro na outra extremidade do banco longo que usavam e se irritou. Não fosse por ele ter brotado do quinto dos infernos para lhe atormentar a vida, Mu estaria ali agora lhe acariciando as costas. Foi difícil, mas com uma ou duas respirações longas que mais pareciam bufadas, conseguiu sucesso suprimir suas emoções, voltando a exibir no rosto a feição rotineira de indiferença.

— Ele não aceitou sua nova realidade ainda e age com desespero e inconveniência. — respondeu ao sueco quase em um sussurro, evitando que o alvo da conversa os escutasse.

Como desejava sair de perto do brasileiro o mais rápido possível, Shaka começou a espalhar azeite nas próprias pernas de modo mecânico. Não era super fã daquela modalidade de luta.

— Mas não tem o que aceitar. Ele fez merda, Mu deu um pé na bunda dele e ponto final.

— Todos nós sabemos disso, mas tente explicar isso a um taurino.

— O rei da teimosia. — o sueco concordou dando de ombros e logo deu um sorriso encantador ao mudar de assunto e apontar para a ânfora na mão do colega — Já que ele espantou o Mu, quer que eu te ajude com o azeite?

— Obrigado, mas não é necessário. — Shaka negou educadamente um tanto sério e sem graça, desconfortável com a ideia de ter o sueco tocando-lhe o corpo.

A negativa fez com que Peixes deixasse escapar um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Havia acompanhado toda a cena entre Virgem e Áries de camarote, analisando cada suspiro e olhar em nome da sua curiosidade e também para responder as próprias conjecturas a respeito do que rolava entre aqueles dois. Ao ofertar ajuda quis apenas confirmar que não havia delirado momentos antes, e que de fato presenciara Shaka realizar uma tentativa frustrada de flerte que resultou em uma fuga na velocidade da luz de um lemuriano esbaforido.

— Tuuuudo bem! Passa aí sozinho então.

O sueco respondeu divertido aumentando ainda mais o desconforto do loiro.

Enquanto trançava os cabelos, Afrodite pensava nos dois e em como chegava a ser tragicômico a situação deles: Melhores amigos apaixonados que não ficam juntos justamente porque são melhores amigos.

Acompanhava aquela novela "indiana" e seus desdobramentos há muito tempo. Era um clássico romântico com tudo o que havia direito: triangulo amoroso, exílio, morte, reencontro, disputa e até traição. Mas diferente das tramas da televisão onde só lhe restava o papel de telespectador, aquela era a vida real e já estava mais do que na hora do "destino" dar uma mãozinha para os protagonistas.

Pensando nisso o sueco tomou uma decisão naquele instante. Uma ideia astuciosa lhe veio a mente e aquele era o momento perfeito para coloca-la em prática, não podia perder nem mais um segundo. Vestiu-se as pressas e praticamente saiu correndo do vestiário.

Do lado de fora encontrou Mu, agora mais calmo, parado próximo a porta esperando os outros dourados para irem juntos a arena.

— Mu!

— Mas já está pronto?

Áries, que ainda se recuperava das fortes emoções vividas há instantes, se surpreendeu com a rapidez com que Peixes se arrumou, afinal ele não tinha fama de cavaleiro mais vaidoso do santuário atoa.

— Não por escolha própria. — Afrodite suspirou com falsa indignação — Tive que me arrumar correndo porque me esqueci de colocar o Cavaleiro de Baleia nas chaves das lutas. Puta merda! Vou lá arrumar isso rapidinho antes que o torneio comesse e eu leve uma bronca. Encontro você na arena. — O pisciano escorregou liso feito um peixe ensaboado com uma mentira e deu as costas ao lemuriano caminhando apressado para longe.

— Ok, eu aviso os outros. — devido a rapidez do colega ao se afastar, Mu praticamente gritou a resposta.

Divertido, o lemuriano o observou com um riso preso nos lábios, se o sueco iria corrigir o sorteio das lutas por que diabos ele estava indo na direção do vestiário dos Cavaleiros de Bronze?

— Tsc! Alá, o tonto indo para o lugar errado. — estalou a língua — Depois ele fica bravo quando a gente diz que pisciano é atrapalhado!

Se o vestiário dos dourados era pequeno, o dos Cavaleiros de Bronze era enorme e muito movimentado. Lá dentro rolava uma verdadeira balburdia devido ao grande número de guerreiros que se preparavam para o torneio.

Em meio ao desfile de corpos nus e seminus, um "intruso" invadiu o local apressado causando estranheza e espanto por onde passava. Afinal não era comum ter um Cavaleiro de Ouro ali dentro.

— Com licença ralé, patente superior passando. — Afrodite se anunciava sem muita paciência e provocativo.

Ignorava sumariamente os resmungos dos que se sentiam ofendidos, tinha pressa, por isso vasculhava as várias áreas do vestiário a procura de um guerreiro em específico, atropelando quem quer encontrasse em seu caminho.

Foi com um suspiro de irritação que o achou só de toalhas saindo de um dos chuveiros.

—Fênix! — abordou seu alvo no meio do corredor o agarrando pelo braço — Era você mesmo que eu estava procurando. Vem comigo agora.

Ikki de princípio se assustou ao ser abordado daquela maneira, mas logo fechou a cara irritado.

— Que porra é essa? Me larga. — Ikki puxou o braço, bravo por ter sido agarrado — Com quem você pensa que tá falando, jardineiro do capeta?

— Com um moleque mal educado que eu preciso ter uma conversa.

— Precisa é?

Ikki cruzou os braços, ergueu o queixo e deu um resmungo debochado.

— Pois vai ficar querendo, não sou cachorro para você assoviar e eu correr para o teu lado abanando o rabo, muito menos tenho medo da sua patente igual esses idiotas. — apontou para os cavaleiros que espiavam a conversa — Agora vaza que eu ainda tenho que me trocar para o torneio.

Afrodite bufou fazendo um bico e massageou, com a ponta dos dedos, a ponte do nariz entre os olhos, buscando calma.

Como o sueco não se retirou um sorriso sacana surgiu nos lábios do jovem moreno.

— Tá fazendo o que aqui ainda? Já disse que não quero papo contigo, a não ser que veio aqui dar esse show só para me ver pelado. _Puts_ , bem a sua cara mesmo!

— Pelo báculo de Athena! Poupe-me, Fênix! — Afrodite revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e sorriu debochado — Meu paladar é refinado querido, é preciso muito mais do que um pintainho chamuscado para despertar o meu apetite e matar a minha fome. — disse apontando para a cintura do jovem.

A resposta gerou risadas nos colegas enxeridos, o que fez morrer o sorriso dos lábios de Ikki.

— Olha, é sério, eu adoraria ficar aqui no meio de um monte de homem pelado trocando insultos com você, digníssimo Cavaleiro de Fênix, mas meu tempo é valioso demais para perdê-lo entretendo a patente inferior. — o sueco olhou ao redor, vendo vários curiosos prestando mais atenção do que deveriam na sua conversa — Vamos, deixa de marra e vem comigo, se o assunto não fosse do seu interesse eu nem teria me prestado a esse papel e vindo até aqui, não acha?

Ikki não respondeu, mas Afrodite sabia que havia desperto a curiosidade do Cavaleiro de Bronze, por isso virou-se de costas e se retirou do vestiário, sendo seguido por um Fênix carrancudo, que só de toalha e chinelos fuzilava com o olhar os outros cavaleiros que agora olhavam ainda mais curiosos para eles dois.

Lá fora Peixes o conduziu até a parte de traz da construção, próximo à sala do almoxarifado, onde podiam conversar sem ouvidos enxeridos atrapalhando.

Não perdeu tempo, em poucos minutos explicou o que tinha em mente e o que queria de Ikki.

Mas mal acabou de falar e o jovem japonês o interrompia exaltado.

— Porra, é serio? Você me tirou lá de dentro quase pelado pra isso?

— Sim! É importante!

— Eu deveria é te mandar para o quinto dos infernos, Afrodite. — Ikki ralhou.

— Deveria, mas não vai! Ao contrário, você vai colaborar de boa vontade e fazer exatamente o que eu estou te pedindo.

Ikki ajustou a toalha na cintura, pensando em tudo o que havia ouvido da boca do sueco.

— E por que você acha que eu vou te ajudar com essa ideia de cu? Sa porra vai da merda e vai sobrar pra mim depois.

— Porque no final não é a mim que você vai ajudar e sabe disso. — se aproximou mais do rosto do jovem e falou um pouco mais baixo em tom cumplice — A batalha de anos atrás mexeu com todos nós, inclusive com você, mesmo que se finja de durão. Ele é o seu único amigo, o único que te aguenta e não faça essa carranca para mim, pois sua cara feia não me engana. A prova de que digo a verdade é exatamente sua presença aqui no santuário quando já foi dispensado pela deusa para voltar para o Japão à cinco dias atrás.

Ikki arregalou os olhos e encarou o sueco sério.

— Que merda é essa que você está falando? Como você sabe?

— Meu querido, eu sou a última defesa contra os inimigos de Athena. Moro literalmente a um lance de escadas do Décimo Terceiro Templo e tenho uma vista privilegiada de todas as casas zodiacais abaixo da minha. Eu vejo e escuto muito mais do que todos imaginam, inclusive eu sei que a sexta casa é a única que você visita religiosamente todas as vezes que vem ao Santuário. — Afrodite segurou o queixo do jovem moreno e o fez encarar seus olhos — Eu sei que preza por ele, que se preocupa. Ele se tornou importante para você. É por isso que ainda está aqui! Você notou o mesmo que eu e decidiu observar o desenrolar dos fatos pronto para socorrê-lo caso algo dê errado. É o seu forte instinto protetor que te faz cuidar daqueles que lhe são valiosos. Está fazendo com ele igualzinho faz com seu amado irmãozinho Shun.

— Vai se foder Afrodite! — Fênix afastou o rosto injuriado, mas incapaz de negar as palavras do pisciano.

— Só que ele não é o seu irmão! Não espere vê-lo correr chorando para os seus braços pedindo ajuda ou conselhos. Se toca! Tenho certeza que nunca falou com ninguém, nem com você sobre o que está rolando. Ele é orgulhoso, firme e difícil. — Afrodite fez um pausa e percebeu que tinha a total atenção de Ikki — É por isso que eu te procurei as pressas e te arrastei até aqui. Eu sei que se importa e essa é a sua chance de realmente fazer algo além de vigiar.

Afrodite se afastou, dando um passo para traz. Ikki não dizia nada nem se movia, apenas o observava extremamente sério, longe de ter o ar debochado de sempre.

— Você faz a sua parte, que eu faço a minha. Até porque eu sei que você está tão doido quanto eu para ver esse circo pegar fogo, não é?

O sueco piscou com um dos belos olhos aquamarines, deu meia volta e saiu deixando o Cavaleiro de Bronze sozinho com seus pensamentos que o observou se afastar até perdê-lo de vista, só então Ikki deixou escapar um resmungo acompanhado de um sorrido inconformado.

— Filho de uma puta, abusado! Tomara que você esteja certo, Peixes... Tomara... ou a gente vai cagar a porra toda de vez!


	15. Touché

Duas horas da tarde em ponto, todos os guerreiros inscritos no campeonato, agrupados por patente, aguardavam o início do torneio na lateral da arena que já estava primorosamente preparada para a ocasião.

Por conta do grande número de inscritos todas as disputas aconteceriam de forma simultânea e a rodada teria fim quando a última luta tivesse um vencedor declarado. Entre as rodadas, intervalos de 15 minutos seriam feitos para que os lutadores pudessem descansar antes de enfrentarem um novo oponente e também para a apuração dos resultados e organização das novas chaves.

Por isso havia diversas áreas de luta desenhadas no centro da arena com tinta e cal.

A área de luta em si nada mais era do que um quadrado de 12 metros com um círculo de 9 metros de diâmetro no centro. Dentro desse círculo são pintados mais dois, um menor que marca a área central, destinada ao início e reinício do combate, e um maior com 7 metros de diâmetro que é a área de combate, o local onde ocorre a luta. Ao redor fica a área de passividade que marca o limite da área de combate e completa os 9 metros de diâmetro do círculo externo, totalizando três círculos. Toda a área externa aos círculos e ainda dentro do quadrado é a área de proteção.

Por precaução, já que se enfrentariam descalços, quase nus e sobre o chão de terra batida, uma fina camada areia e terra macia fora espalhada por todo o solo visando aliviar as escoriações dos participantes.

Além dos cavaleiros inscritos e dos juízes e assistentes que trabalhariam nas lutas, inúmeros aprendizes, amazonas, guardas e servos lotavam os grandes degraus de pedra ao redor da arena e formava uma plateia animada. No pódio, estrutura que ficava acima da arquibancada e garantia uma visão privilegiada de todo o complexo, sentada em um acento confortável e protegida do calor por um toldo de linho branco, estava Athena.

Em homenagem a ocasião, a deusa havia trançado os cabelos no mais requintado estilo grego antigo e escolhera um vestido muito parecido com os retratados nas antigas estátuas feitas em sua homenagem. Quando se levantou e deu alguns passos adiante chamando a atenção dos presentes, o silêncio que se fez na arena foi absoluto. Divina, era a única palavra para descrever a bela e graciosa figura que tocava o coração de tantos homens e mulheres presentes.

Diante de tantos olhares admirados, a jovem deusa deu início um breve discurso:

— Desde os tempos milenares o meu Santuário tem como missão combater o mal e manter a paz na Terra. Tal feito só é possível porque sempre tive ao meu lado os mais capacitados e corajosos guerreiros, bravos cavaleiros que podem rasgar os céus com os punhos e explodir estrelas com o Cosmos em nome da justiça e do amor. Por isso estamos aqui reunidos: para homenagear o passado, celebrar o presente e inspirar o futuro. — Saori que discursava com seriedade e firmeza, sorriu ao deitar os olhos sobre os jovens aprendizes eufóricos na arquibancada — Hoje reafirmamos nosso compromisso atemporal de proteger este mundo revivendo uma tradição milenar. Nossos guerreiros mais experientes, em instantes, darão uma demonstração de bravura, força e honra aos jovens recém-chegados ao se enfrentarem em combate na modalidade que é considerada a reencarnação do espírito olímpico da Grécia Antiga: a Luta Greco-Romana. Agora, por favor, meus bravos lutadores, apresentem-se para que eu possa abençoa-los.

Conforme ordenado, os competidores que aguardavam nas laterais do complexo, caminharam até o centro da arena ao som de muitos gritos, palmas e vivas da plateia animada. A agitação quebrou o clima sério do discurso fazendo Saori sorrir divertida. Após alguns instantes de festejo, quando todos já estavam posicionados diante de si, a deusa elevou uma das mãos pedindo silêncio novamente e recomeçou a falar, agora em tom mais ameno e com uma pitada de carinho.

— Meus queridos! Nunca se esqueçam de que a verdadeira força de um Cavaleiro de Athena não vem de seus punhos, mas da determinação que queima dentro de seu coração. É esta chama intensa que torna possível homens derrotarem deuses. Por isso, eu vos abençoo para que lutem com honra, lutem com garra, lutem com coragem, mas principalmente: lutem com amor! — nesse momento a deusa repousou seus olhos discretamente sobre um cavaleiro que havia se destacado dos demais devido à intensidade e seriedade com que ele a encarava. Por trás das pálpebras cerradas o cavaleiro mantinha o olhar fixo em si e absorvia cada palavra dita como uma mensagem divina enviada especialmente para lhe tocar a alma. Athena sorriu e naquele instante ele sentiu-se diretamente abençoado por ela — Dito isso... — a jovem desviou o olhar e voltou a mirar a pequena multidão — Eu dou início ao Torneio de Luta Greco-Romana do Santuário. Que a força de vossos corações lhes traga a vitória.

Os Cavaleiros se curvaram prestando uma reverência em agradecimento à deusa, enquanto mais uma vez a plateia batia palmas e soltava gritos animados e de torcida. Logo após discursar Athena retornou ao seu acento especial e os Cavaleiros rumaram todos para a mesa organizadora.

Em frente a ela um auxiliar anunciava qual eram as duplas para primeira rodada do Torneio e qual o número da área de combate a qual deveriam se dirigir de acordo com a chave que haviam caído. O "sorteio" fora realizado algumas horas antes para agilizar a organização e seu resultado, teoricamente, era aleatório e surpresa, porém parte do divertimento consistia justamente na manipulação das chaves, de modo a tornar os enfrentamentos bem mais "interessantes" para o público e participantes.

O que Mu definitivamente não esperava é que já na primeira luta saísse justamente contra o Cavaleiro de Peixes, afinal havia sido o próprio colega o responsável pelo sorteio e sua devida manipulação.

— Ué Afrodite, por que eu? Está pensando que vou aliviar para o seu lado? — Áries indagou ao sueco enquanto caminhavam juntos para o local onde se enfrentariam.

— Acha que é fácil mudar o sorteio das lutas? Existem muitos interessados e como te disse no vestiário, o teu ex queria muito ficar na mesma chave que você, então antes de conseguir despachar ele para o Adônis eu achei por bem garantir que se não conseguisse muda-lo, você não iria para frente. — piscou divertido para o lemuriano e completou debochado — Afinal quem melhor do que eu para te dar um pau e te eliminar do Torneio já de primeirinha?

— Ah tá! Me dar um pau? — Mu riu confiante — Vai sonhando Afrodite! Arianos são muito competitivos meu querido e só por essa audácia vou te mandar para o banco com gosto.

— Mas que ingrato! É isso que eu ganho por querer ajudar.

Mu nem se dignou a responder, apenas revirou os olhos e apertou o passo rindo.

Ao chegarem ao local determinado ambos começaram a se aquecer enquanto aguardavam todos os outros competidores se posicionassem, de modo que as disputas começassem todas juntas. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao avistar nada menos do que Ikki e Shaka, caminhando e conversando descontraídos lado a lado até se posicionarem na área de luta ao lado da sua.

Imediatamente seu cérebro registrou aquela informação e lhe despertou uma série de emoções conflitantes.

Virgem e Fênix estarem ali ao lado significava que se ganhasse a disputa contra Afrodite um dos dois seria seu próximo adversário. Enquanto a possibilidade de lutar contra Shaka lhe causava um frio na barriga e uma ansiedade confusa, a oportunidade de literalmente sair na mão com aquele moleque abusado do Fênix e esfregar a cara dele na terra lhe instigava absurdamente. Além disso, saber que os dois lutariam despertou o ciúme incontrolável que o ariano sentia ao ver o jovem japonês próximo ao loiro. Tal sentimento era tão intenso que o deixou extremamente mal humorado e irritado em segundos.

— Foi você que armou aquilo ali também? — Mu perguntou carrancudo sem conseguir disfarçar o tom de desaprovação.

Afrodite olhou para o lado por alguns segundos enquanto alongava as pernas e balançou a cabeça dando de ombros.

— Sim e não. As batalhas que ocorreram quando os pirralhos subiram as doze casas são muito famosas, você sabe, por isso queriam colocar Fênix para lutar comigo ou com Virgem. Como eu vim parar com você sobrou para o Shaka. Também é surpresa para mim um deles ser o nosso possível adversário na próxima luta.

Peixes mentia descaradamente, pois a culpa era toda sua sim. Dera trabalho convencer os organizadores a mudar os nomes na última hora, mas tinha um bom argumento na ponta da língua: Quando voltou como espectro foi o lemuriano que lhe matou, além disso, Mu era melhor amigo de Shaka e Ikki lutara consigo e com o indiano quando invadiu o Santuário. Colocar Áries contra Peixes e Fênix contra Virgem lado a lado no Torneio, garantiria duas lutas interessantes já de cara e ainda a possibilidade de mais uma na sequência.

Toda essa manipulação fora necessária para por em prática a "travessura" que idealizara e que agora dependia da colaboração de Ikki, e de sua própria desenvoltura com o ariano enfezado a sua frente.

— Isso não me parece muito justo! — Mu continuou ralhando.

— Por que não?

— Shaka é um dos cavaleiros mais leves de todo o exercito de Athena e aquele Ikki é um bombadão.

— Ahh para de dizer besteira Mu!

— Não é besteira. Besteira é por ele logo de cara com um moleque brutamontes.

— Você está se ouvindo Mu? — Afrodite riu e aproveitou a oportunidade para por o plano em ação — Pois eu acho que você está é com ciúmes do garotão sarado.

Mu arregalou os olhos indignadíssimo.

— Vai se ferrar Afrodite! Ciúme de que? Eu só expressei a minha opinião, afinal todos sabem que os Cavaleiros de Virgem fortalecem o Cosmo e não o físico. Foi uma baita sacanagem por ele em desvantagem logo na primeira luta quando existem outros cavaleiros que proporcionariam uma luta mais equilibrada.

— Sim é verdade que embates corpo-a-corpo não são a especialidade de Virgem, ainda assim ele não está em desvantagem. Apesar de Shaka ser quase um peso pena ele não é um atleta e sim um Cavaleiro. — Afrodite pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou o ariano com uma sobrancelha arqueada — Me espanta ver justamente você o julgando fraco!

— Eu nunca o julguei fraco Afrodite. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. — Mu fechou a cara irritado.

— Sim eu sei, mas ainda sinto que está subestimando Shaka. — muito sério o pisciano olhou dentro dos olhos verdes faiscantes e encostou o dedo indicador no peito untado de azeite do lemuriano, calculando muito bem as palavras que diria a seguir — Pois eu vou te contar um segredinho que vai te fazer rever os conceitos que tem sobre ele. Shaka nunca esteve em desvantagem Mu, quando ele quer é capaz de derrubar até mesmo um touro com um murro só.

Peixes desencostou o dedo, recuou e deixou escapar um sorrisinho matreiro enquanto Áries franzia a testa confuso e extremamente curioso com as palavras usadas por ele.

— O quê? Como assim? O que você quer dizer com derrubar um touro?

— Exatamente isso que eu disse. Shaka quebrou o nariz do Aldebaran com um soco quando soube que ele te traiu!

Os olhos de Áries se arregalaram e o queixo caiu.

Imediatamente a mente dele foi invadida por centenas de questionamentos que se atropelavam de tal forma que se quer conseguia raciocinar. Shaka havia batido no seu ex-marido? Quando apareceu em Jamiel estava tão sereno quanto sempre foi... Nem ele, Mu, havia agredido o taurino, apesar de muitas vezes ter desejado. Um monge budista iluminado e sábio havia se enfurecido a ponto de quebrar o nariz de um cara com mais de dois metros de altura com um soco, fez isso por ele ter traído outro cara e absolutamente nada fazia sentido naquela informação. E por todos os deuses, por que Shaka lhe escondeu esse fato?

Sua mente fervia a tal ponto que talvez até tivesse fumaça saindo por cima de sua cabeça. Mas antes que pudesse questionar o pisciano para que ele lhe explicasse melhor aquela história, o juiz responsável por sua luta chamou:

— Atenção cavaleiros! Se posicionem no círculo central para darmos início ao combate.

Voltando a realidade, Áries caminhou junto de Peixes até a marca no centro do círculo desenhado no chão e tentou afastar toda aquela confusão mental recém-adquirida para focar na disputa. Assim que se posicionou diante do sueco e o juiz apitou o início, percebeu que não teria muito sucesso. Ainda assim nunca fora de fugir de briga e queria ganhar, por isso avançou com vontade.

A luta era disputada em 2 _rounds_ de 3 minutos com intervalo de 30 segundos entre eles. Seu objetivo principal consistia em derrubar o adversário e encostar as escápulas (Costas) dele no chão por 3 segundos, sendo o encostamento, também conhecido como _pin_ ou _touché,_ o único golpe capaz de finalizar a luta em qualquer momento do combate, declarando vencedor quem conseguir realiza-lo. Se o tempo se esgota-se sem que nenhum dos competidores tivesse conseguido realizar o _touché,_ a decisão seria dada pelos pontos dos golpes e punições, em caso se empate haveria uma prorrogação de mais 3 minutos, outra forma de se ter um vencedor é um dos lutadores abrir 8 pontos de vantagem sobre o seu oponente.

Diferente dos outros estilos olímpicos, como o Livre, a principal característica da Luta Greco-Romana é de que eram permitidos apenas golpes da linha da cintura para cima. Os lutadores só podiam utilizar os braços para derrubar o adversário, não podendo atacar abaixo da linha da cintura, nem utilizar suas pernas para derrubar ou travar seu adversário. Além disso, a modalidade era tradicionalmente praticada apenas por homens, sendo essa a razão de não haver Amazonas no torneio.

Com tantas lutas acontecendo por toda a arena, a plateia estava em polvorosa. Os aprendizes corriam de um lado para o outro tentando acompanhar o máximo de embates que conseguiam, já escolhendo seus preferidos para torcer. Os servos e guardas gritavam animados em apoio aos cavaleiros que mais gostavam e vaiavam divertidos aqueles que eram derrotados facilmente.

Aiolia foi o primeiro a sair vencedor. Com o apoio e gritos fervorosos de Marin, que observava sua luta de perto, havia conseguido derrubar e encostar as costas de seu adversário, um cavaleiro de prata, no solo duas vezes. Uma por apenas um instante e outra que durou tempo suficiente para conseguir o _touché_ e lhe garantir a vitória no primeiro minuto do primeiro _round_.

Mas nem todos conseguiam derrotar o oponente de maneira tão rápida.

A disputa entre Aldebaran e Adônis com toda a certeza era uma das mais difíceis e favoritas do público. Os grandalhões mal cabiam na área de combate e o juiz tinha dificuldade em controlar aqueles dois homenzarrões atracados. Touro praguejava a todo instante mentalmente, pois era muito difícil atacar acima linha da cintura do adversário quando este era mais de um metro maior, mas nem por isso se daria por vencido, tinha sua honra de Cavaleiro de Ouro e perder para um de Bronze não era uma opção.

Bem distante da batalha dos gigantes, outra dupla também atraía publico ao realizarem uma disputa acirrada.

Virgem e Fênix estavam no começo do segundo _round_.

Ofegante e com o corpo todo recoberto por uma mistura de terra, azeite e suor, o indiano lutava com toda sua garra e determinação. Enfrentar Ikki estava sendo um desafio tremendo e o jovem já abria grande vantagem de pontos, mas movido pela chama do amor exatamente como a deusa havia discursado, o loiro não se permitia fraquejar. Se vencesse o combate seu próximo oponente poderia ser Mu, e por Buda! Lutar com o lemuriano era tudo o que mais queria naquele momento.

Os dois estavam frente a frente, atracados um no outro pela "pegada" e com as cabeças quase se chocando. Tentando empurrar Shaka para trás, ou quem sabe tomba-lo para o lado, o japonês escorregou a mão de apoio até o ombro do indiano imprimindo neste força considerável, e apesar do movimento ter sido muito bem calculado não impediu de Virgem, muito mais ligeiro, armar um contragolpe, pegando Fênix de surpresa. Girando o braço da pegada de dentro pra fora, com a mão que antes tinha firme no pescoço de Ikki, Shaka agarrou-lhe pelo cotovelo e com um tranco forte o fez tombar para frente. Nessa hora usou a vantagem de ser mais ágil e com um só movimento projetou o corpo para as costas do japonês lhe dando um abraço por trás que ao mesmo tempo travava os braços do outro contra o próprio tórax.

A plateia foi a loucura com aquela inversão, pois agora Shaka tinha uma vantagem enorme sobre a movimentação do adversário. Virgem não podia perder tempo, Ikki era muito forte e logo se soltaria de seu aperto, por isso com um raciocínio rápido e desesperado, tirou força de onde nem tinha e aproveitou para realizar um _Suplê_ , movimento clássico em que o lutador levanta o rival enquanto cai para trás com os pés no solo e por cima dos ombros, levando o adversário junto.

Arremessar para trás um homem mais pesado e robusto não era tarefa fácil, por isso Shaka travou os dentes e as mãos escorregadias por conta do óleo de oliva, apertou o abraço ao redor do japonês e o tirou do chão, apoiando o peso dele em seu peito. O gritos do público se intensificaram ao notarem o que ele faria. No momento seguinte o loiro curvou as costas se jogando para trás e com toda sua força arremessou Fênix para trás de si, por cima de seus ombro fazendo-o girar com as pernas para o ar.

Mesmo atirando os membros superiores por cima da cabeça para amortecer o impacto e proteger o pescoço, o tombo de Ikki foi magnífico e fez voar uma nuvem de terra e areia ao seu redor, o deixando caído com os braços, a cabeça, os dois ombros no chão e com as pernas por cima de Shaka. Foi nesse momento que se deu o movimento mais estranho da luta, ou melhor, a estranheza veio da falta dele. Ao levar um _Suplê_ , o lutador imediatamente aproveita o impulso do arremesso para dar uma cambalhota para trás e descolar os ombros do chão, evitando assim o "encostamento" e a derrota.

Prevendo que o adversário faria isso, rapidamente Shaka saiu de baixo do jovem para tentar agarra-lo por trás novamente e manter a vantagem, mas para sua surpresa Ikki não rolou e foi facilmente imobilizado ainda caído na terra. Naquele instante, enquanto se jogava por cima do Cavaleiro de Bronze, segurava as suas omoplatas contra o solo e ouvia a contagem de três segundos feita pelo juiz, Virgem teve certeza absoluta: Fênix havia entregado a luta.

O _touché_ foi confirmado, o juiz encerrou a disputa, declarou o indiano vencedor, mas Shaka não saiu de cima de Ikki. Mantinha-se ali, músculos tencionados, suor escorrendo pelo rosto e a expressão firme encarando o adversário derrotado abaixo de si, que não resistia. Por mais que estivesse feliz coma vitória e que a tivesse desejado, havia uma pergunta muda estampada em seu rosto e que precisava ser respondida.

— Por quê? — indagou em voz baixa e cansada olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Fênix.

Ikki que respirava com dificuldade devido ao esforço da luta, encarou de volta as pálpebras fechadas do virginiano e deu um sorriso debochado.

— Agora estamos quites!

Shaka franziu a testa sem entender o significado daquelas palavras, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o juiz se colocou entre eles, afastando-o do rapaz, um tanto nervoso.

— Fim de luta! Afaste-se Cavaleiro de Virgem!

Só então o loiro olhou em volta e percebeu a agitação da plateia e a expressão do juiz. Saiu de cima do Cavaleiro de Bronze imediatamente, se pôs de pé e ajudou Ikki a se levantar, lhe estendendo a mão em sinal de cordialidade.

Com a vitória do virginiano oficializada, ambos os combatentes estavam dispensados até a próxima rodada de lutas. Durante esse intervalo o vencedor deveria se reidratar, descansar e principalmente se limpar para reaplicar o azeite que agora mais parecia uma lama pegajosa aderida a pele dos guerreiros.

Havia toda uma estrutura especialmente montada para isso perto das áreas onde os combates ocorriam, com bancos, bebedouros, toalhas e todo aparato necessário para servir os atletas e era para lá que Virgem e Fênix se dirigiam.

Enquanto caminhava até os bancos para dar início a esse processo, massageando os músculos doloridos, batendo a areia grudada pelo corpo e se alongando, o virginiano não tirava os olhos da luta ao lado, onde Mu e Afrodite ainda se enfrentavam no que parecia ser uma disputa acirradíssima, há julgar pela poeira que voava ao redor deles. Também não se esquecia do comportamento atípico de Ikki, estava só esperando o momento oportuno para tocar no assunto novamente.

— Relaxa, Áries vai ganhar. — o japonês disse confiante ao notar que Shaka prestava atenção na luta ao lado — Aquele jardineiro filha da puta só está dando trabalho para o carneirinho não perceber.

Mal as palavras saíram da boca do rapaz, Virgem estacou no lugar parando de andar bruscamente, esticou o braço para o lado parando a caminhada de Ikki ao barrar seu peito com a mão e se virou para ele no mesmo instante, muito sério.

Encarava firme o rapaz, com a testa franzida e sobrancelhas quase unidas.

— Afrodite também vai perder a luta propositalmente como você fez? — indagou baixo para não serem ouvidos.

Ikki olhou para a mão em seu peito e a retirou de modo rude, depois cruzou os braços e encarou Shaka de volta.

— Para começo de conversa eu não "perdi" a luta! — respondeu com uma bufada de ar também aos cochichos — Estava com seis pontos na sua frente, com mais dois eu seria o vencedor por superioridade técnica.

— Mas não foi! Ao invés disso abriu a guarda, não resistiu ao meu abraço, o que facilitou o _Suplê,_ e depois ficou largado no chão me dando a vitória de bandeja. Vocês e Afrodite estão manipulando os resultados!

— Talvez.

— Me conhece o suficiente para você saber que eu não gosto de joguinhos Fênix! — Shaka disse com irritação na voz — Ainda mais quando sou incluído neles sem meu consentimento. Por que estão fazendo isso? Não é do seu feitio entregar uma luta.

— Chegamos ao xis da questão! Realmente não sou desses e sim, eu te conheço muito bem. Por isso abri essa exceção, para te dar essa chance.

— Como assim chance? De ganhar uma luta em um torneio de entretenimento? Não me insulte Fênix! Eu não preciso da sua benevolência para nada. — o indiano estava ultrajado — Que chance você pensa que me deu ao me dar uma vitória sem honra?

— A de parar de bancar o Buda e partir pra cima do homem que tu quer! De mostrar para ele que não é um santo imaculado! — disse Ikki tão direto quanto foi capaz.

Shaka abriu os olhos na mesma hora, não acreditando no que ouvia. O rosto sujo de terra ficou branco como um papel, lívido.

— O que foi que você disse?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. Eu já desconfiava de você faz tempo, mas só recentemente que eu saquei o lance todo com Áries. — o Cavaleiro de Bronze continuava a falar enquanto o virginiano permanecia imóvel como uma estátua, mal conseguindo respirar — Você é muito caxias! Essa pose de melhor amigo sábio e iluminado só está te atrapalhando e nem percebeu. Eu poderia te dar um toque de outra forma, mas você é tão arrogante que jamais aceitaria a minha ajuda. Afrodite também sabia disso, então o jeito foi apelar mesmo e te colocar para se agarrar com o Mu na terra só de sunguinha para ver se a coisa vai de uma vez. — Ikki deixou escapar um meio sorriso de deboche — Para de fazer o papel de monge casto e pega o cara de jeito! Se você ainda não se tocou, ele tá na sua lorão! — Ikki apontou com o queixo para Mu, que acabava de marcar um ponto sobre Afrodite.

Em choque o indiano sentia o coração querer lhe saltar pela boca batendo acelerado. Não sabia se era por conta do desespero de ter seu mais íntimo segredo descoberto, ou de emoção ao ouvir que o lemuriano estava "na sua".

Shaka desviou os olhos por um instante na direção de Mu não sabendo bem o que pensar e depois voltou a olhar o jovem japonês a sua frente. Naquela altura dos acontecimentos não via razões para tentar negar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, Ikki lhe parecia muito certo do que dizia.

— Por Buda! Alguém mais sabe? — indagou com um fiapo de voz.

— Ei! Calma, não precisa arregalar os olhos desse jeito e ficar me encarando com essa cara de defunto! Ninguém mais percebeu, que eu saiba só eu e Peixes. Vocês são tão certinhos, cheios de dedos e frescuras que nem vocês mesmos perceberam! Puta merda!

Shaka piscou os olhos algumas vezes meio ansioso e passou a mão suja de terra no rosto suado, tentando se organizar a os pensamentos.

— No final da luta, quando eu percebi o que fez e lhe questionei, você disse que agora estávamos quites. O que quis dizer com aquilo? — encarou o rapaz muito sério — Você não é do tipo caridoso, por que realmente está fazendo isso?

Fênix ficou sério, descruzou os braços e coçou a cabeça em um gesto um tanto nervoso.

— Sei lá! Eu meio que devia uma para vocês dois. — deu de ombros, não gostava de parecer sentimental, mas não iria mentir — Eu não me esqueci de que quando lutamos eu ia morrer naquela outra dimensão onde fomos parar. Você pediu um favor para o Áries e ele me tirou de lá... — Ikki começava a ficar meio constrangido pelo ar de surpresa no rosto do indiano — Ah, sei lá, Shaka! Eu não gosto de ficar "devendo" nada para ninguém tá me entendendo? Além disso, esse "chove e não molha" de vocês dois já estava me dando nos nervos.

Virgem finalmente deixou escapar um meio sorriso divertido. Quem diria que aquele rapaz com jeito bronco ainda lhe era grato por aquele gesto, o dia estava recheado de revelações. Ainda assim a parte que ele dissera sobre os sentimentos do lemuriano ainda lhe deixava dúvidas.

O que Fênix havia percebido que ele, Shaka, deixara passar?

Virgem passou a mãos sobre os cabelos presos tentando ajeitar alguns fios revoltos, limpou a garganta e resolveu perguntar de uma vez.

— Ikki! — chamou baixo olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém ouvia — Sobre o Mu... — agora era sua vez de estar sem graça.— Você certeza? — indagou referindo-se aos sentimentos de Áries.

— Claro! Como que VOCÊ não tem? — o Cavaleiro de Bronze torceu a boca em uma careta — Você abriu os olhos mas continua cego como uma toupeira, minha nossa! Não se tocou ainda que aquele chilique que ele deu quando interrompi o treino de vocês foi por ciúmes? Naquele dia se ele pudesse teria rasgado a minha garganta com os dentes só para cortar nossa conversa.

Ao notar que mais uma vez os olhos do indiano se arregalaram, Ikki deu um suspiro e revirou os olhos, passando um braço por cima dos ombros dele obrigando-o a recomeçar a andar junto consigo para a área de descanso, afinal estavam parados no meio do caminho.

— Chega de papo lorona! Estamos aqui perdendo tempo enquanto teu pitanguinho está terminando a luta dele. Tu vai se limpar ou quer continuar a conversa e se pegar com ele assim? — apontou para o corpo imundo do indiano, resultado da luta entre eles — Todo sujo e com o cheiro do meu sovaco no teu pescoço?

Shaka fechou os olhos e empurrou o jovem japonês para longe, desfazendo o contato corporal que mantinham enquanto caminhavam, o que arrancou uma gargalhada alta de Fênix.

— Pitanguinho? Pelos seis infernos, não me obrigue a lhe tirar a fala, Fênix!

Continua...


	16. O mundo está em chamas

Enquanto faziam o intervalo os competidores se reuniam nos locais de descanso para recuperarem as forças e também se prepararem para o próximo desafio. Em um desses locais Áries raspava apressado toda a imundície de sua pele usando uma espátula de madeira que o auxiliava a se livrar da mistura de terra, areia, azeite e suor que o recobria da cabeça aos pés. Havia vencido o pisciano por superioridade técnica na prorrogação e precisava limpar a pele para reaplicar o azeite de oliva.

Afrodite, diferente de Ikki, foi mais discreto e não deu a vitória de mão beijada ao ariano, pois temia que ele não reagisse bem caso suspeitasse que sua próxima luta fora obra de manipulação. Por isso o pisciano dera uma canseira em Mu, tornando o combate travado, longo e difícil. Terminou os dois primeiros _rounds_ empatado com ele e aliviou a pressão só na prorrogação onde, após o ariano marcar alguns pontos únicos, Mu conseguiu lhe aplicar um golpe de 5 pontos, em que em pé o lutador atacante faz uma ação de grande amplitude e derruba o oponente o colocando em posição de perigo direto e imediato. Foi o suficiente para o lemuriano abrir vantagem de 8 pontos e vencer o combate.

— O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Não era você que ia me dar um pau Afrodite? — Áries provocou Peixes que também se raspava ao seu lado.

— E eu dei! Tivemos até prorrogação. A minha queda foi sorte sua.

— Sorte nada! Você só enrolou o tempo todo e nos fez chafurdar na terra igual a dois suínos, isso sim. Deve ter poeira até na minha alma, minha boca está com gosto de areia e eu sinto os grãozinhos crepitando entre meus dentes...

— Para de reclamar e pensa pelo lado positivo.

— Que lado positivo? — o ariano indagou com umas das pintinhas levantadas.

Afrodite encarou o amigo com expressão de pura safadeza e saliência, e deu um sorrisinho sem vergonha com o canto da boca.

— Se cru já é gostoso... — deslizou uma das mãos sobre o próprio tórax definido e todo sujo de modo sensual enquanto ondulava o corpo, rebolando — Imagina à milanesa!

Mu arregalou os olhos e não se aguentou, caiu na gargalhada!

— Ô! Delícia! — revirou os olhos divertido voltando a se raspar — Mas falando sério agora. Na antiguidade o pessoal vendia isso como remédio! — olhou para a pasta de sujeira gordurosa presa em sua espátula — Credo!

— Bom, remédio eu não sei, mas eu deveria vender o meu suor como perfume.

— Nossa é mesmo! — só ao ouvir a fala do amigo que o lemuriano percebeu que de fato, o pisciano exalava um forte odor de rosas e ao cheirar curioso o próprio braço constatou que também estava levemente perfumado — Estamos perdendo dinheiro, Afrodite! Se raspa e vamos vender a meleca para as velinhas do asilo de Rodório, elas vão adorar!

Peixes respondeu a indireta de que rosas era cheiro de velha com um gesto obsceno arrancando outra risada de Mu.

Após a raspagem, o sueco avisou que iria dar uma volta e descobrir os detalhes das outras lutas e saiu, enquanto o lemuriano foi pegar uma das toalhas de linho cru dispostas sobre algumas mesas ali perto e terminar sua limpeza.

Caminhava distraído em direção as toalhas quando distinguiu, um pouco distante no meio dos outros cavaleiros e pessoas envolvidas com o torneio, Fênix e Virgem. O loiro estava sentado em um banco bebendo algo enquanto o jovem moreno se mantinha em pé na frente dele. Emburrado ao vê-los juntos, Mu não conseguiu disfarçar a careta que se formou em seu rosto. Com gestos meio rudes alcançou uma das toalhas e enquanto a esfregava contra o rosto e pelo corpo, observava os dois conversando.

Sua próxima luta seria contra Shaka, isso por si só já era motivo para agitar as borboletas em seu estômago e fazer acelerar o coração, porém a causa de sua palpitação não era apenas expectativa e paixão. O virginiano havia enfrentado o rapaz japonês momentos antes e esse fato lhe causava um desconforto tão grande que não sabia como explicar. Enquanto lutava com Afrodite havia visto alguns relances do combate dos dois, incluindo a conversa entre eles após a luta e o meio abraço que Ikki dera em Shaka. A visão o deixou tão perturbado e irritado que fora o gatilho para finalizar a própria luta em um só golpe, derrubando Afrodite com violência e descontando no combate toda a fúria do seu ciúme.

Sabia que estava sendo tolo e egoísta, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar se zangar ao vê-los juntos. Ele, Mu, era o melhor amigo de Shaka, tinha orgulho desse posto e não seria qualquer Cavaleiro de Bronze que tomaria o seu lugar. Jogou o linho cru, agora todo sujo, no cesto ao lado da mesa, soltou uma bufada e decidido foi até onde eles estavam.

O que Áries não imaginava e que suas ações eram justamente o assunto da conversa entre os dois, que o estavam observando discretamente pelo canto dos olhos.

— ...Tsc! Eu não te falei? — Ikki estalou a língua, cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso confiante — Olha lá, buda loro, tá vindo para cá batendo os cascos pronto para usar os galhos que o Touro botou nele para me dar uma chifrada! Se aquilo ali não for ciúme dos bravos eu troco de armadura com o Jabu e vou peidar arco-íris por aí.

Shaka apertou os lábios e segurou o riso tentando manter-se calmo e controlado. Por dentro seu coração batia acelerado, pleno de pura euforia e felicidade, uma vontade louca de sorrir a todo instante feito criança que ganha presente no natal. Agora que sabia que o interesse de Mu era real e não apenas uma possibilidade vaga, absolutamente tudo havia mudado.

— Por Buda! Não seja maldoso Fênix, foi muito doloroso para ele o que aconteceu. — o indiano respondeu com falsa naturalidade e bebeu mais um gole da garrafa com isotônico que segurava em uma das mãos.

Virgem não queria que o rapaz a sua frente percebesse o quão eufórico realmente estava por notar o ciúme de Mu pela primeira vez. Mesmo assim sua mão nervosa apertando a garrafa e um leve rubor em sua face lhe entregava, para divertimento do japonês.

— Mas estou mentindo? Um homem sem chifres é um animal indefeso! Como eu não estou a fim de levar cabeçada de carneiro chifrudo e ciumento, vou dar uma volta e deixar as moçoilas a sós. — Ikki disse e deu as costas para Shaka, saindo de perto dele.

Foi só o tempo de Fênix se afastar para Áries chegar de cara fechada e sentar ao lado de Virgem, meio bicudo.

Um clima estranho se instaurou entre os dois, um silêncio esquisito que não sabiam como quebrar.

Shaka tentava lidar com a nova realidade ainda sem saber ao certo como proceder. Sim, os sentimentos do Mu estavam claros, mas ariano não demonstrara nada explicitamente e o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não podia simplesmente chegar e falar "Oi, soube que você está a fim, eu também estou, vamos nos beijar?". Além disso não é como se tivesse grande experiência no assunto, o que o fazia repensar a ideia de pedir alguns conselhos.

A maior dificuldade era tentar agir naturalmente quando todo seu mundo havia vidado de ponta cabeça. Não conseguia mais olhar para o ariano da mesma forma, até as malcriações dele tinham novo sabor, o ciúme que antes aos seus olhos pareciam grosserias, agora o encantava. Como fingir que Mu não estava adorável com aquela testa franzida e um pequeno bico no lábio superior? Talvez, de fato, aquela ideia maluca de Peixes e Fênix fosse o pequeno empurrão que lhe faltava, sua boca poderia até não saber quais as palavras corretas para usar, mas o corpo sabia. Decidiu-se naquele instante por seguir a sugestão de Ikki, se estava travado com a fala, mostraria em seus atos todo amor que estava preso dentro de si.

Mu também já não via Shaka com os mesmos olhos, mas ao contrario do loiro que tinha os sentimentos claros e objetivos definidos, Áries estava ainda mais confuso, literalmente desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar, o que falar.

Shaka havia agredido Aldebaran, quebrado o nariz dele e imediatamente viajado ao seu encontro em Jamiel, onde lhe dera apoio e conforto incondicional. Estava claro como o dia que era importante para o virginiano, ele o amava e não havia dúvidas sobre isso, nunca houvera! Mas qual tipo de amor? _Fileo? Ágape? S_ erá que poderia nutrir alguma esperança de que esse amor mudasse e se tornasse _Eros_? Seus próprios sentimentos haviam mudado... Por que não os dele?

Buscando interromper aquela aura estranha, Mu olhou para o lado na direção do amigo pensando em algo para lhe dizer e viu uma escoriação no ombro dele, provavelmente havia caído de mau jeito durante a luta e machucado o local.

— Aquele rapaz é mesmo um grosseiro! — Áries referiu-se a Fênix ao tocar com delicadeza a pele ralada do indiano com a ponta dos dedos e verificar a profundidade da lesão — Vai ficar um hematoma.

Shaka olhou curioso para o próprio ombro e depois sorriu discretamente para o amigo, que interrompeu o toque assim que se sentiu observado.

— Não tem como sairmos das lutas ilesos Mu, você também está meio ralado. — bebeu um pouco da garrafa. O segredo era continuar agindo normalmente — Mas esse roxo é culpa minha. Caí de mau jeito quando o arremessei para trás.

— Eu soube que deu um _suplê_ no abusado. Seu golpe foi uma das sensações das primeiras lutas. — o lemuriano disse com satisfação na voz e deixou escapar um sorriso empolgado — Não vou mentir! Eu adorei e achei bem feito para aquele leonino exibido que não tem respeito pelos superiores.

Shaka riu e ofereceu ao colega a garrafa de isotônico evitando se gabar pelo feito, afinal não fora um golpe tão glorioso de usa parte já que Ikki o favorecera.

— Foi um momento de sorte, ele é um adversário difícil.

— Não acho! — Mu a aceitou a garrafa e bebeu alguns goles generosos da bebida gelada do colega — Adversário difícil é você: Cavaleiro de Ouro, o mais próximo dos deuses e um dos mais fortes entre os Doze já que possui o maior Cosmo entre nós, a elite. — devolveu a garrafa — Não é porque estamos lutando apenas com a força dos nossos músculos que você deixou de ser tudo o que é. Quem teve sorte foi ele!

Shaka, não soube o que responder de imediato. Estava extremamente lisonjeado pelas palavras de Mu, mais do que isso, percebeu através delas, do modo sincero e direto com que ele falara, a admiração genuína que o lemuriano tinha por si. Para não deixa-lo sem graça e também porque o intervalo estava quase no fim, bebeu o restante de seu isotônico, colocou a garrafa no banco e se levantou em seguida, começando a se alongar de frente para o colega.

— Bom... Estou deveras honrado por me considerar um adversário difícil, Cavaleiro de Áries. — o virginiano falou em tom exageradamente pomposo e descontraído — Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que isso é tática sua. Você vem aqui como quem não quer nada, eleva o ego do seu próximo oponente, se fazendo de bonzinho... Pois essa sua estratégia não vai funcionar comigo! Eu sei muito bem como você é lutando, não vai me amolecer com suas belas palavras, seu ariano competitivo!

Mu comprimiu os olhos e abriu a boca surpreso com a acusação absurda do amigo. Porém não ficou ofendido ou tentou defender-se por saber se tratar de uma brincadeira.

— Poxa... E não acredito que você descobriu! — o lemuriano riu falsamente indignado entrando no jogo do loiro e também se colocou de pé — Essa tática milenar sempre dá certo!

— Exato! Mas um golpe não acerta o mesmo cavaleiro duas vezes!

— E quando foi que caiu no meu golpe antes, Shaka de Virgem? Posso saber? — Mu indagou curioso e divertido.

— Quando tinha 7 anos e você me convenceu de que eu era forte o suficiente para treinarmos juntos e acabei sem um dente de leite e um olho roxo! — Virgem respondeu com um falso ar de seriedade e deu um meio sorriso confiante.

Áries primeiro arregalou os olhos mas logo caiu na risada ao se lembrar do episódio.

— Pelos deuses! E depois os escorpianos é que são vingativos!

O clima descontraído entre os dois perdurou por todo o restante do intervalo enquanto se aqueciam juntos para o combate que teriam dentro de poucos minutos.

Distante de Áries e Virgem, em outro local da arena, Peixes e Fênix confabulavam aos cochichos.

— Para de reclamar Afrodite! Eu não sou ator e não sei lutar de mentirinha igual você. Fiz o que tinha que fazer. O lorão descobriu, e daí? Foi até melhor...

O jovem cruzou os braços já irritado com a bronca que estava levando.

— "Melhor" como? Posso saber? Não sei como ele não nos tirou os sentidos. — o sueco ralhava com o rapaz. Shaka não deveria saber da travessura que haviam feito — Era para ser natural. Eles lutariam e eles mesmos perceberiam o que está rolando. Agora que Virgem sabe que sabemos ele pode se fechar por vergonha, pudor ou sei lá o que passa na cabeça daquele monge de uma figa.

— Vai nada! Justamente ao contrário, eu aproveitei a deixa e dei uns toques pra ele, um choque de realidade. Se eu não falasse nada aí sim que ele ia se manter naquela pose de homem respeitador.

— E ele te ouviu? Shaka de Virgem aceitou conselhos seus? — perguntou com certo desdém ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas e colocar as mãos na cintura.

— Do jeito dele... Eu dei muita coisa para aquela cabeça loira pensar. Enfim, Shaka já está ciente da situação e nós já colocamos os dois para se pegar. Agora é com ele.

Ikki sorriu de lado e foi retribuído com o mesmo sorriso sacana por Afrodite, como duas crianças cumplices de uma traquinagem.

— Então não vamos perder mais tempo. A segunda rodada de desafios está para começar e eu estou doido para ver aquela luta pegar fogo... literalmente. — o sueco riu divertido e deu meia volta para ir assistir ao combate.

Mas antes que ele desse um passo Fênix o deteve ao lhe segurar pelo braço.

—Ei! E o empata foda do Touro? Não vai aparecer lá para broxar o esquema?

Afrodite abriu outro de seus belos sorrisos.

— Não! Por incrível que pareça ele ganhou do Adônis, por um ponto no round de desempate, mas ganhou. Agora ele vai estar bastante ocupado lutando com outro grandalhão de Prata que eu posso, talvez, ter colocado na chave dele. — Afrodite piscou para o rapaz.

A segunda rodada de desafios do Torneio estava para começar.

Já devidamente untados com azeite novamente, os competidores faziam os últimos alongamentos e se posicionavam próximos aos círculos de luta, enquanto os guerreiros derrotados se uniam a plateia.

Se durante o intervalo a conversa entre Mu e Shaka fora descontraída, agora que estavam prestes a se enfrentar, o silêncio reinava entre eles. Aguardavam o chamado do juiz do lado de fora do quadrado que marcava a área de passividade e nenhum dos dois ousava falar qualquer coisa, completamente imersos em seus pensamentos. A poucos instantes de enfrentar o amigo, Áries foi tomado pelo nervosismo que havia tentado afastar até o momento. Ter um contato físico tão íntimo com o homem pelo qual estava perdidamente apaixonado seria uma difícil prova de resistência mental e moral, e não sabia se estava preparado. Porém preparado ou não, seu tempo se esgotou quando o juiz sinalizou para que se posicionasse no círculo central.

Com suor frio lhe escorrendo pela têmpora e as mãos geladas Mu caminhou até o local indicado no solo lado a lado com o amigo, mas assim que ficou de frente para ele levou um choque que fez um calafrio percorrer toda sua espinha dorsal.

Shaka estava de olhos abertos.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem raramente abria os olhos, por que ele havia feito aquilo? Aquele "ínfimo detalhe" o abalou profundamente, pois o indiano o encarava de um modo tão profundo e intenso que ver as belíssimas safiras azuis lhe deixou intimidado. Estava tão aturdido com o olhar de Shaka que só se deu conta do inicio do combate quando viu o loiro avançar. Imediatamente espantou a confusão e avançou também.

O choque entre os dois foi intenso.

Com as mãos escorregadias unidas, os cavaleiros travavam os pés na terra e empurraram-se com força.

Foi no meio do empurra-empurra, ao se agarrar a pele oleosa de Virgem e tentar de alguma forma derruba-lo no solo, que Mu teve certeza de que havia algo muito estranho no comportamento de seu oponente. Mesmo em meio ao conflito Virgem mantinha os olhos cravados nos seus com uma intensidade ainda maior da notada momentos antes. Sua conduta também era contraditória, pois apesar de aparentemente ele estar fazendo força contrária, lhe empurrando, o indiano esticava o pescoço para frente e deliberadamente encostava a própria testa na sua. Isso os deixava com os rostos tão pertos um do outro que os narizes se tocavam e Mu podia sentir o hálito quente saindo pela boca dele.

Aquela proximidade toda fez o coração de Áries se acelerar e seu rosto, já vermelho pelo esforço da luta, corar ainda mais. Achou até que estava enlouquecendo, mas podia sentir nitidamente a malícia no olhar de Shaka e a lascívia com que ele se movia.

Assustado com a postura do seu oponente o ariano fugiu das safiras azuis e virou a cabeça para o lado ao tentar agarrar o indiano pelos cotovelos. Péssima ideia, pois Virgem aproveitou para enfiar o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e deslizar uma das mãos por seu braço de modo preguiçoso, delicado e insinuante em direção a sua nuca onde discretamente lhe acariciou com a ponta dos dedos enquanto tocava a pele de seu pescoço com os lábios.

O movimento rápido teve um efeito avassalador em toda a fisiologia do lemuriano, que precisou comprimir os olhos e a boca para conter o gemido que lhe brotou no fundo da garganta enquanto apertava os braços de Shaka com força.

Logo o contato entre eles foi interrompido pelo juiz que não havia percebido os discretos, porém, voluptuosos movimentos do virginiano, mas sempre que os adversários travavam em uma posição sem avanço de nenhuma das partes, o cronometro parava e o combate deveria ser reiniciado no círculo central.

Na verdade apenas dois pares de olhos atentos na plateia haviam notado o "lance" duvidoso.

— Menino! É impressão minha ou ele acabou de dar uma fungada no cangote do Mu? — Afrodite perguntou a Ikki que sentado ao seu lado em um dos bancos de descanso acompanhava a luta de perto.

— Hum! Eu sabia que aquele recato todo era só fachada. — Fênix respondeu de braços cruzados e um meio sorriso convencido.

De volta ao embate, o ariano estava completamente atarantado com o comportamento atrevido e inapropriado do então "amigo monge".

Haviam travado a luta mais duas vezes sem pontuar e todas elas porque ao avançar e fazer a pegada, Shaka deslizava as mãos pelos braços e ombros de Mu, o acariciando, enquanto esfregava o rosto e o próprio corpo contra o dele extremamente insinuante e nada "esportivo". Nesse momento o lemuriano perdia até a força em meio a arrepios e calafrios esquecendo-se até de como lutar, que golpes usar, sem saber como se portar diante da situação. Áries chegou até a cogitar por um instante que se tratava de alguma estratégia suja de Shaka para vencer o combate, já que sendo assumidamente gay teoricamente as carícias feitas por outro homem poderiam lhe desconcentrar, mas esse tipo de jogo baixo jamais seria do feitio de Virgem, além disso, o loiro não aproveitava sua fraqueza para pontuar e ao contrário, ao sentir a resistência de do lemuriano diminuir o agarrava ainda mais até o juiz perceber a trava e os separar.

O que Mu nem suspeitava era que Shaka usava aquele embate para conquista-lo de uma vez por todas.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem estava empenhado porque sentia que aquela luta não era mera obra do acaso, e não por conta do plano furado de Fênix e Peixes. Esse sentimento, de estar diante de um momento decisivo de sua vida, surgiu ao escutar o discurso da deusa Athena e de quando fora particularmente abençoado por ela. Ikki e Afrodite não passavam de meros piões do destino que o conduziram até aquele momento.

Por isso, guiado pela força do seu coração, do amor que guardava dentro dele, Shaka havia abandonado momentaneamente seus princípios morais e seu espírito esportivo ao aceitar a sugestão de Fênix e transformar aquele combate em uma corte de sedução. Amava Mu desesperadamente, o desejava como homem e ficou ainda mais instigado ao notar, ainda no início da luta, que além do ariano não repelir seus toques, a cada carícia que fazia o lemuriano ofegava literalmente estremecendo em seus braços.

Foi como atear fogo em mato seco.

Tomado por um furor libidinoso como jamais experimentou na vida, suas carícias e provocações tornaram-se cada vez mais atrevidas e íntimas, o fazendo perder completamente o foco da luta, que agora se resumia em arrancar de Áries o máximo de suspiros e arrepios possíveis.

Por outro lado, Áries estava cada vez mais confuso e desesperado. Tentava entender o porquê do melhor amigo celibatário o estar bolinando descaradamente durante uma luta e no meio de uma arena lotada, mas o absurdo dos fatos, as emoções conflitantes oriundas de sua paixão, junto da velocidade em que tudo acontecia não permitiam que raciocinasse corretamente.

Estavam ainda no meio do primeiro _round_ e o comportamento de Shaka era tão absurdo que naquele um minuto e meio Mu passou a formular hipóteses em sua mente para justificar aquelas ações, talvez não fosse Shaka ali e sim um infiltrado disfarçado, poderia também ter caído em algum golpe inimigo e todo aquele torneio não passar de uma alucinação. Porém por mais bizarro que parecesse, conhecia o Cosmo do virginiano como ninguém, podia senti-lo queimando latente dentro do corpo dele e era só por esse motivo que tinha certeza de que era mesmo Shaka que estava ali, fingindo tentar lhe derrubar só para alisar seu peito e resvalar os dedos em seu mamilo respirando ofegante ao pé do seu ouvido.

Porém apesar de estar reagindo "positivamente" as carícias, pois não conseguia impedir as reações de seu corpo, não entender o que acontecia com Virgem e não ser capaz de controlar a si mesmo, angustiava e assustava Mu.

Fora por esse motivo que ao retornarem a posição inicial após mais um travamento, quando Shaka o encarou e avançou sobre si, Mu, instintivamente na defensiva, deu um passo para traz e evitou a pegada ao empurrar as mãos do loiro para baixo as soltando em seguida .

Diante daquele recuo o juiz imediatamente deu uma advertência verbal sem interromper o combate.

— PASSIVIDADE! — o juiz avisou Áries que ele havia cometido sua primeira "passividade", entrando na posição de passivo ao evitar o confronto necessário para a luta.

Quando Shaka esticou os braços e fez a pegada novamente, aproveitou a situação para acariciar de modo proposital os punhos do lemuriano além de mais uma vez cravar seus belos olhos azuis nas íris verdes. Diante daquele olhar tão intenso e penetrante Áries ofegou acuado, e embora o aviso anterior do juiz tivesse ligado um alarme dentro se sua cabeça, seu nervosismo falou mais alto e acabou puxando os punhos para baixo ao se esquivar mais uma vez das mãos de seu oponente.

— PASSIVIDADE!

A segunda advertência deixou Mu literalmente apavorado diante da possibilidade de tomar três passividades seguidas, principalmente por conta da punição consequente. A questão é que Shaka também sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se ele se esquivasse mais uma vez e por isso mesmo o loiro avançou com gosto, ainda mais instigado.

Dito e feito.

Foi tudo muito rápido, mas em questão de poucos segundos o ariano via se concretizar seu pior medo, e Shaka seu maior desejo, desde que aquela luta se iniciara: o _par terre._

— PASSIVIDADE! — o juiz finalmente interrompeu o combate — Áries, posição _par terre_! — apontou para o cavaleiro e depois para solo.

Mu sentiu todo o calor de seu corpo o abandonar ficando lívido e gelado.

Nervoso, o lemuriano desviou os olhos para Shaka por um instante e o que encontrou só piorou sua situação. Muito sério, Virgem o observava tal qual um predador que encurrala a presa suculenta durante a caça: olhos vidrados e pronto para dar o bote. Mu perdeu o ar dos pulmões incapaz de conter o calafrio violento que sentiu, aquele olhar lhe excitara de um modo tão obsceno que ficou ainda mais apavorado ao saber que deveria fazer o _par terre._

O _Par terre_ , que em francês significa "no chão", era a famosa posição em que um lutador que está em desvantagem ou cometeu uma falta, começa o combate literalmente no chão. O lutador passivo fica em situação exposta apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos e facilita o golpe do adversário que está atrás em pé ou com um joelho no chão pronto para ataca-lo.

Então não era atoa que o lemuriano caminhou para o centro da arena a passos vagarosos como se rumasse para a forca, pensando bem, morrer agora seria excelente. A posição por si só já era extremamente insinuante, e com o atual comportamento malicioso de seu oponente, que não por acaso era seu melhor amigo monge por quem "recentemente" se apaixonara e pelo qual sentia um tesão absurdo, Áries estava totalmente ferrado.

Apesar da plateia estar um tanto entediada com aquela luta enrolada, muitos viam no _par terre_ a chance de alguma reviravolta mais emocionante, principalmente os dois cavaleiros que haviam armado aquela tramoia toda.

— Vishhh! Rapaaaz... Agora fo-de-u! — Afrodite agarrou o braço de Ikki com força e arregalou os olhos ao ver Mu caminhando até a área central e se colocar de quatro no chão de terra — O Shaka não vai perdoar uma dessas, eu não perdoaria!

— Que você se esfrega nos caras enquanto luta eu não duvido, seu viado oferecido! — Fênix puxou o braço incomodado com o agarrão — Mas dessa vez eu concordo contigo! Depois dessa o carneirinho vai virar jantar de lobo mal.

O rapaz riu ao apontar para Virgem que já se aproximava para ficar atrás de Áries e o pisciano mordeu os lábios em expectativa.

— Athena me perdoe, estou até meio com dor na consciência de ter feito isso com o pobre do Mu, pela deusa! Uma pegada assim por traz do boy magia... Ui! Deu até calor — o sueco disse rindo enquanto se abanava com uma das mãos.

Na área de combate, Áries, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, sentiu literalmente as pernas tremerem durante uma luta. Nem contra os espectros de Hades ou diante do Muro das Lamentações vivenciara a fraqueza que lhe tomava os quatro membros no instante em que se abaixou para fazer o _par terre._ De quatro sobre a terra, o tempo parecia ter desacelerado a medida que, de cabeça abaixada, via Shaka se aproximar levantando uma nuvem quase imperceptível de poeira ao redor dos pés a cada passo que dava. Quando ele se abaixou atrás de si com um dos joelhos no chão entre suas pernas, um arrepio de ansiedade percorreu a coluna de Mu e o suor frio que brotava de seu rosto gotejou abundante no solo. Até a areia da arena parecia mais grossa incomodando seus joelhos e a palma de suas mãos como se seu corpo pesasse uma tonelada e estivesse ajoelhado sobre pedras afiadas.

Shaka também estava nervoso, enquanto esperava a autorização do juiz sentia as mãos suarem e seu coração bater acelerado feito fanfarra no peito. Ofegante pela euforia, mal conseguia manter-se no lugar pelos milésimos se segundos que faltavam até ser autorizado a avançar. Mu possuía um corpo escultural e extremamente sexy, era impossível vê-lo naquela posição, de quatro e com as nádegas arrebitadas para cima, quase nu e não perder completamente o juízo.

A ansiedade predatória de do loiro não passou despercebida pelo lemuriano, que sentia todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiados pela intensa tensão sexual que se instaurou entre eles. O clima era tão forte, que mal o juiz levantou a mão e autorizou o recomeço da luta, Mu entregou-se a debilidade que sentia e atirou-se de cara no chão fugindo do ataque de Shaka, que avançava sobre suas costas.

Assim que agarrou Áries com força pela cintura, Virgem se jogou por cima dele e o prendeu embaixo de si, pressionando-o contra o solo. Imediatamente o lemuriano se debateu e tentou tira-lo de suas costas usando a força dos braços para empurra-lo para cima com os ombros, porém nesse momento Shaka usou o espaço criado entre eles e o chão para puxar Mu com força contra o próprio corpo, aperta-lo e executar um belíssimo _rolê_ , golpe em que literalmente rolou na terra levando Áries consigo, mas sem no entanto encostar as costas no chão, sustentando-se apenas nos pés e na cabeça para girar.

O movimento foi lindo e perfeito.

A plateia foi a loucura dando gritos ensurdecedores de pura animação. Porém o que o público não havia percebido é que durante o movimento técnico, instigado pelo desejo sexual visceral que sentia por aquele homem em seus braços, Virgem se deixou levar pela luxuria e escorregou as mãos ásperas de poeira pelo peito forte e sujo de terra de Mu lhe acariciando os mamilos, enquanto deliberadamente aproveitava a movimentação para friccionar sua virilha contra as nádegas firmes dele.

Quando terminou o _rolê_ Shaka estava novamente por cima do lemuriano, só que agora além de imobiliza-lo no chão comprimia a pelve contra a bunda dele de modo intimo, instigante, prazeroso e imoral.

A reação foi imediata e involuntária.

Com os olhos fechados e comprimindo as pálpebras, Mu agarrou com os dedos trêmulos a terra sob suas mãos, apertando com força e deixou o ar escapar por sua boca em um suspiro que carregou consigo um longo e baixo gemido, para deleite de Virgem.

— Ohhhhh...

O gemido sussurrado fora para Áries declaração de derrota.

Agora não tinha mais jeito, não havia mais o que fazer, o contato íntimo do corpo de Shaka sobre o seu, as mãos dele em seus mamilos, a respiração quente em sua nuca, mas principalmente tesão de sentir perfeitamente o pênis dele através do tecido do collant roçando-lhe as nádegas, foi o fim.

Assim que o virginiano quebrou o contato, afrouxou o aperto e tentou mais uma vez o levantar pela cintura, mantendo a farsa da luta, Mu não ofereceu resistência. Para a surpresa de Shaka, o lemuriano se contorceu em seu abraço até girar o corpo e jogou-se de volta ao chão de costas.

Novamente Virgem "imobilizava" Áries contra o solo, que fizera o movimento de proposito para ficar cara a cara com seu algoz.

Ofegante, com o rosto corado e completamente emporcalhado de terra, areia, suor e azeite, pela primeira vez desde o início do combate, era Áries quem encarava com suas belas esmeraldas as safiras azuis.

Mu estava duro.

Shaka podia sentir o corpo fremente e imóvel abaixo de si, assim como a vigorosa ereção pulsante dele contra seu quadril enquanto o ariano lhe lançava um olhar dardejante. Foi a vez do loiro de ofegar e tremer, afinal só não estava na mesma situação porque usava seu intenso controle corporal, adquirido pelos anos de treinamento para Cavaleiro de Virgem, para lhe suprimir as reações biológicas, mas esse já se mostrava ineficiente diante da excitação explicita do corpo febril abaixo do seu.

Porém ao perscrutar os olhos de Mu, Shaka sentiu um aperto estranho no coração, ele não lhe encarava com o olhar ardente e receptivo que esperava receber de um homem apaixonado. Apesar de ler nas intensas íris esmeralda o desejo sexual, o tesão, a atração, por baixo do verde brilhante era visível um mar revolto de sentimentos conflitantes com uma pitada de fúria. Havia uma acusação muda estampada no rosto de Áries, que o repreendia com tanta intensidade que Virgem se sentiu extremamente incomodado e culpado.

Foi quase com alívio que Shaka escutou o juiz encerrar a luta e colocar a mão entre eles, quebrando o contato visual e aquele sentimento esquisito que o olhar do lemuriano lhe causava.

Virgem imediatamente desfez a pressão contra o peito de Áries, porém sem se levantar de uma vez. Em silêncio foi se afastando devagar, cuidadoso em sincronia com Mu, que fechou os olhos e ergueu as costas do solo quase em câmera lenta ao mesmo tempo em que puxava as pernas junto do corpo, escondendo sua ereção aparente ao se sentar no chão com os joelhos dobrados.

Se para Shaka o mundo parecia ter desacelerado seu giro e alongado seus segundos deixando tudo em câmera lenta enquanto estava sobre Mu, após o final da luta o tempo correu tão ligeiro e acelerado que fora atropelado pelos acontecimentos, ficando a mercê do acaso. Em um instante estava de pé tendo o braço erguido pelo juiz enquanto com o canto dos olhos via o ariano ainda sentado, abraçado às pernas e com a cabeça baixa. Porém assim que foi declarado oficialmente o vencedor daquele combate, Mu ergueu o rosto em sua direção, muito sério, e lhe direcionou a mirada.

Mais uma vez a fisionomia e o olhar que recebeu lhe incomodou, aumentando sua perturbação. Definitivamente aquela não era a reação que esperava ter em sua investida amorosa.

Imediatamente desejou ir até ele, perguntar se estava tudo bem, conversar, se explicar, fazer qualquer coisa, mas foi impedido por aprendizes, servos e cavaleiros empolgados que saíram da arquibancada e o cercaram para parabeniza-lo pela vitória incrível, a primeira da segunda rodada.

Foram apenas alguns segundos de distração e confusão.

Quando procurou novamente Áries com os olhos ele havia desaparecido.

— Mu? — Shaka chamou o amigo, o procurando desesperado no meio das pessoas ao seu redor.

— Acabou de se levantar e sair da arena quase correndo. — quem respondeu foi Ikki.

O japonês também fora ao encontro do loiro após a luta.

— Acho que o carneirão não aguentou o tranco! O combate deve ter sido muito "duro" para ele. — o rapaz completou cheio de malícia e duplo sentindo ao rir debochado.

A feição de Shaka se fechou no mesmo instante. Empurrando as pessoas ao seu redor sem a menor delicadeza, o indiano chegou mais perto do Cavaleiro de Bronze e o encarou furioso encostando o dedo indicador no peito dele.

— Cale-se! Pronuncie mais um único impropério e eu lhe tiro a fala por tempo indeterminado, Fênix! — Virgem ameaçou irado por conta da piadinha de gosto duvidoso sobre a situação que causara a Mu — Vocês armaram essa trapizonga e tenho certeza de que foi deveras hilariante o espetáculo. Só que deu errado! — acusou inflamado sem se importar com quem estava ao seu redor — Por Buda e pela roda das encarnações! Que eu me lembre por todas as minhas vidas futuras o maldito dia em que abandonei o bom senso e me deixei subverter pelas ideias de outrem. Eu sabia, no fundo eu sempre soube que estava certo em agir com cautela. Esse quiproquó é culpa sua e desses seus conselhos errôneos e enganosos, Fênix! — Shaka apontou o dedo para o rosto de Ikki e sem aguardar resposta lhe deu as costas e saiu empurrando novamente as pessoas que olhavam curiosas a confusão sem entender nada.

Fênix cruzou os braços e soltou uma bufada de ar irritado ao ver o loiro se afastar pisando duro.

Afrodite havia visto tudo de longe e assim que percebeu os ânimos exaltados se aproximou do japonês.

— Eu falei que essa porra ia dar merda, não falei? — Ikki ralhou com o sueco ao seu lado ainda acompanhando Shaka com o olhar — Alá, agora esse caralho sobrou pra mim.

— Se acalme Fênix, você não queria ver o circo pegar fogo? Pois acabamos de explodir o picadeiro! — o sueco respondeu com naturalidade.

Afrodite também olhava virginiano se afastar, mas diferente do rapaz ao seu lado, estava muito calmo e tranquilo.

"... uma vez que o fogo pega, não tem mais volta bebê. Eu vi muito bem o incêndio que foi aquela luta. Eu mudo meu nome para Misty, em homenagem ao finado, se aqueles dois não se consumirem até os ossos pelo fogo da paixão." — completou mentalmente ao dar um sorriso radiante.


	17. Um Beijo e Algo Mais

Atordoado e com os pensamentos totalmente tumultuados, Áries caminhava apressado se afastando o máximo possível do Torneio. Exasperado, ofegante e ainda muito excitado, precisava por a mente e o corpo em ordem, organizar seu raciocínio e entender o que havia acabado de acontecer naquela arena de luta, para isso necessitava urgentemente se isolar em algum lugar com paz e tranquilidade.

Fugindo de toda movimentação do evento e não querendo ir para o Templo de Áries, onde seria facilmente encontrado, Mu logo adentrou o pequeno bosque perto dos limites do Santuário e caminhou até chegar ao seu refúgio favorito desde a infância. Seus pés descalços agradeceram ao trocar a terra arenosa pela grama macia e seus ouvidos o guiavam em direção ao som agradável da queda d'água não muito distante. Não tardou para surgir diante de seus olhos um lago de águas calmas e translucidas formado pelo desaguar de uma pequena cachoeira que ficava em uma clareira bem iluminada pelo sol e rodeada por relva, árvores e flores. Uma piscina natural com um fundo de pedrinhas lisas, onde alguns peixinhos coloridos nadavam serelepes e que já fora cenário de muitas escapadas e brincadeiras na juventude.

Adorava aquele lugar.

Por não ser muito conhecido e um tanto afastado, o lago era bem pouco frequentado, se tornando ao longo dos anos seu santuário "particular", para onde rumava quando sua necessidade por solidão e privacidade se fazia urgente. Exatamente tudo o que ariano mais queria naquele momento.

Com o corpo quente pela luta, todo sujo de areia, suor e azeite, adentrou vagarosamente as águas cristalinas a fim de refrescar o calor, acalmar sua mente agitada e principalmente apagar o fogo que lhe queimava por dentro. Quando a água refrescante tocou suas pernas lhe causando arrepios e sentiu sob seus pés as pedrinhas lisas, suspirou fundo, mas não de alívio. A tensão de momentos antes vivida naquela arena ainda o arrebatava e mexia com todo seu organismo. Nunca passara tamanho sufoco, nem pensado que um dia viveria por uma situação constrangedora como aquela. Ainda podia sentir na pele o contato do corpo quente de Shaka sobre o seu e a excitação absurda que o tomara naquele momento. Fora muito difícil sair da arena sem passar vexame. Após a luta, havia aguardado angustiado os intermináveis segundos necessários para seu pênis diminuir ao menos um pouco o volume da ereção para por fim poder sair praticamente fugido da arena, antes que alguém notasse sua situação vergonhosa.

Agora ali, naquele refúgio tranquilo, finalmente podia deixar todos os pensamentos turbulentos virem à tona para com calma tentar entender o que de fato havia acontecido momentos antes.

Áries soltou os cabelos, deu mais alguns passos dentro do lago, abaixou as alças do uniforme de luta, o que diminuiu a pressão em seus ombros, e quando a água lhe atingiu o peito puxou o ar com força para tomar fôlego e afundou de uma só vez, mergulhando até se sentar no fundo do lago e ficar completamente submerso.

Paz. Silêncio.

Ali, embaixo daquelas águas cristalinas com os peixinhos nadando curiosos ao seu redor, beliscando vez ou outra sua pele, a sensação de quietude e tranquilidade em nada se assemelhavam com o mar revolto que habitava dentro de si.

"Shaka"

Invocou o nome do homem que roubara seu coração e toda sua sanidade. Não restava nenhuma dúvida de que o amigo agira de forma consciente ao lhe tocar com malícia e desejo. Por que ele havia feito aquilo? Por que na frente de tantas pessoas? Aquele comportamento era tão absurdamente incompatível e incoerente. Shaka era casto, puro, sempre tão respeitoso e reservado, nunca houvera nada além de amizade entre eles, quer dizer, nada além da paixão pecaminosa que nutria por ele em segredo.

"Por Atena... Ele é meu melhor amigo... Um homem iluminado... Com que intensão Shaka fez isso comigo?" — o ariano pensava angustiado, porém ainda sentindo-se excitado e instigado ao se lembrar dos toques e olhares voluptuosos do loiro — "... Um homem iluminado... Lindo, atraente, absurdamente sedutor e que acabou de me agarrar e me deixar louco de tesão no meio de uma arena lotada... Merda!"

—" _Shaka quebrou o nariz do Aldebaran com um soco quando soube que ele te traiu!"_ — lembrou-se do que dissera o amigo pisciano pouco antes da luta.

Ainda submerso, de olhos fechados e prendendo a respiração, um filme acelerado passava diante dos olhos de Mu, que revia na velocidade da luz todos os momentos de íntima amizade que compartilhara nos últimos meses com o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Tentava entender, encontrar pistas ou ao menos justificativas para a atitude do loiro na arena.

Logo relembrou de todos os dias que passaram juntos em Jamiel, dois meses em que conviveram em intensa cumplicidade e harmonia, o virginiano cuidando de si com imenso carinho e dedicação, montando a mesa para dois com as xícaras tão próximas que acabavam sentados lado a lado.

O treino de Tai Chi na montanha... Os movimentos lentos e o toque suave da mão de Shaka deslizando por seus braços naquele dia agora não lhe pareceram mais tão inocentes.

A despedida na porta de Virgem.

—" _...Ouse ir embora novamente sem me avisar, e eu vou até o inferno lhe buscar pelos cabelos, Mu de Áries!..."_ — a voz de Shaka ecoou vívida em sua mente.

Pequenas falas, pequenos gestos singelos que agora pareciam fazer todo o sentido, como as visitas na prisão da qual partilharam de momentos muito profundos.

"O livro..."

Áries arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca fazendo o ar lhe escapar todo de uma vez na forma de bolhas agitadas.

Sem fôlego tanto pelo tempo submerso como pela conclusão a qual seu raciocínio chegara, voltou a superfície imediatamente buscando ar e deixando seu corpo flutuar sobre a linha d'água apenas o suficiente para respirar. Em choque e imóvel olhava fixo para o céu azul enquanto seu peito subia e descia acelerado, ofegante.

O coração batia tão rápido que parecia querer estourar seu tórax e sair tresloucado para fora.

— Por todos os deuses... — murmurou para si mesmo em um misto de euforia e aflição.

Após alguns segundos de inércia Mu deu um sorriso discreto mordendo os lábios para conter a ansiedade que lhe tomou, fechou os olhos com força e afundou novamente, agora para mergulhar em direção a queda d'água, emergindo logo abaixo dela.

Precisava se acalmar e pensar melhor sem tirar conclusões precipitadas. Sua vida já estava um terrível caos e confusão, não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer mais nenhum engano, por isso sentou em uma pedra grande e lisa logo embaixo da cascata, que não era muito forte e nem muito alta, de forma que a água corrente caía sobre seus ombros massageando seus músculos doloridos, limpando seu corpo de toda a sujeira ainda grudada em sua pele e lhe ajudando a acalmar os nervos.

Distante do bosque a terceira rodada do Torneio estava dando o que falar e o principal burburinho era sobre a derrota de Shaka por W.O. O Cavaleiro de Virgem simplesmente abandonara a competição ainda no intervalo não comparecendo para seu próximo desafio, o que deu automaticamente a vitória ao seu oponente quando as lutas recomeçaram.

Ninguém sabia dizer ao certo o motivo, mas baseado no fato de Mu não ter cumprimentado o melhor amigo após o fim de sua luta, saindo sem se quer lhe dirigir a palavra e de que Shaka fora visto exaltado discutindo com o Cavaleiro de Fênix antes de também ir embora pisando duro, o que se cochichava aqui e ali é de que a luta entre os dois havia acabado em briga de verdade e que o desentendimento entre Áries e Virgem fora tão feio que ambos se retiraram da arena.

E realmente, apesar de não ter ocorrido uma briga propriamente dita, a culpa por Virgem ter abandonado o Torneio era sim do ariano.

Percorrendo os arredores do santuário ainda com o traje de luta, uma sandália que calçara apressado nos pés e todo sujo da luta, Shaka procurava desesperado por Mu. A angustia e o medo de ter estragado tudo era tanto que o deixava desnorteado. Nunca havia sentido o coração tão apertado no peito, precisava desfazer aquele mal entendido, se desculpar, se explicar, falar qualquer coisa que fosse, só não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. O olhar que o lemuriano lhe lançara fora muito intenso e seu sumiço era um péssimo sinal.

— Buda, me ajude! — rogou baixinho enquanto descia apressado as escadarias de Áries. Havia ido ao primeiro Templo após procurar o lemuriano no vestiário da arena e não encontra-lo, mas para seu infortúnio Áries também estava vazio.

— É por isso que eu nunca peço conselhos e nem ajuda! — resmungava caminhando sem rumo enquanto esfregava as mãos geladas pelo rosto suado e emporcalhado de azeite e terra. Mu estava no santuário, podia sentir a presença dele, mas seu cosmo estava tão suprimido que era impossível determinar a localização exata — No fundo eu sabia! Deveria ter seguido meus instintos. Nada de bom viria de uma armação feita pelo estrupício do Peixes. Foi minha culpa... Buda! O que deu em mim para seguir dicas "românticas" de um grosseirão como o Fênix?

O virginiano andou mais um pouco sem saber para onde ia até que parou. Se continuasse guiando-se apenas por suas emoções e agindo de modo afobado não chegaria a lugar algum, fora justamente por ter deixado seus sentimentos suplantarem sua razão que agora estava encrencado. Por isso respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, que estavam abertos desde a luta, tentando acalmar seu espírito e pensar com mais clareza.

"Inspire... Expire..." — dava ordens mentais a si mesmo — "O Mu está bravo comigo e possivelmente ofendido também, porém deve estar confuso com o que eu fiz." — mais uma inspiração e expiração profunda — "Ele gosta de se isolar quando está em conflito. Se ele não está na casa dele onde mais ele iria se..."

Seu raciocínio foi cortado quando sua mente teve um estalo.

— Buda! — Shaka abriu os olhos e começou a correr. Sabia exatamente onde Mu estava.

Em poucos instantes o Cavaleiro de Virgem adentrava o bosque próximo aos limites do Santuário. Fazia algum tempo que não ia ali, mas mesmo que mil anos se passassem ainda saberia de cor o caminho para a clareira com o lago.

Assim que escutou o som da cachoeira, Shaka diminuiu seus passos e se aproximou devagar. Seu coração batia tão acelerado ao se aproximar do local que parecia querer escapar pela boca. Estava nervoso! Não sabia como abordar o lemuriano e nem como resolver aquele mal entendido, mas estava resoluto! Depois do que fizera na luta não podia mais adiar, precisava revelar a verdade a Mu sobre o que sentia e se desculpar por suas ações completamente inapropriadas.

Foi com as mãos trêmulas e a garganta seca que Shaka adentrou a clareira e correu os olhos pelo local a procura de Áries, o que não foi difícil, pois ele estava sentado de modo relaxado logo embaixo da cascata com os olhos fechados, imóvel.

Imerso em si mesmo e concentrado em seus pensamentos, Mu não ouviu a aproximação do amigo, pois o barulho da cachoeira abafava os sons ao seu redor. Porém logo sentiu-se observado e apurando seus sentidos notou a presença suave e discreta do Cosmo de Virgem.

Mu abriu os olhos e imediatamente seu olhar cruzou com o de Shaka, que parado em pé na margem do lago o encarava com o semblante sério. Um calafrio percorreu toda sua espinha diante daquela figura enigmática.

Imóveis, com um clima de tensão pairando entre eles, os dois não desviavam o olhar.

Era um momento estranho, confuso e revelador. O ariano via seu melhor amigo, o Cavaleiro honrado de Virgem que tanto conhecia, mas também identificava naqueles olhos azuis a mesma chama do homem ousado e sexy que lhe seduzira há poucos minutos.

Shaka, por sua vez, estava temeroso. A face de Mu era uma incógnita e não conseguia ver nela qualquer sinal do que ele estava sentindo. Pelo menos ainda não o havia expulsado dali e nem se teleportado para longe.

Sendo assim, Shaka literalmente deu o primeiro passo naquele conflito, angustiado para acabar de vez com aquilo. Fora até ali para se desculpar com o homem que amava e não se acovardaria agora, mesmo que o olhar intenso do ariano fizesse suas pernas tremerem. Devagar, ainda sobre a mira dos olhos esmeraldas, Virgem tirou a sandália e entrou no lago indo na direção do tibetano. Nenhum dos dois ousava desviar os olhos e o contato visual só foi quebrado quando andar na água se tornou difícil e Shaka mergulhou emergindo pouco depois diante de Mu.

— Desce aqui. — pediu assim que ficou de pé precisando elevar o tom de voz por causa da cascata. A água lhe batia no peito e erguia a cabeça para falar com o ariano sentado na pedra — Preciso falar com você.

— O que faz aqui? — Mu questionou sem se mover. Mesmo que a culpa fosse toda de Virgem, estava com muita vergonha da ereção constrangedora que tivera — Você ganhou a luta, deveria estar no Torneio agora.

Shaka sentiu como se levasse um tapa na cara, Mu não parecia muito feliz com a sua presença.

— Eu não me importo com o Torneio. Eu me importo com você.

Diante da resposta do loiro Áries fechou os olhos e franziu a testa.

"Se importa comigo? Cara de pau!" — ralhou em pensamento para si mesmo — "Se importa tanto que me deixou com uma ereção enorme na frente de todo o Santuário. Que vexame minha deusa, que vexame!".

— Mu... Desce, por favor! — a voz aflita de Shaka fez com que Mu abrisse os olhos novamente.

— Como sabia onde eu estava?

— Da mesma forma que eu sabia que estava em Jamiel. — Shaka disse ao estender a mão na direção dele.

O lemuriano olhou para a mão e depois para o loiro e por fim a aceitou. Assim que segurou firmemente a mão do indiano, foi puxado gentilmente para o lago, afundando na água até ficar de pé, cara a cara com o amigo. Sentiu-se estranho, nunca em sua vida havia passado por uma situação parecida, não sabia como reagir. Parte de si estava com vergonha do melhor amigo, por ele ter sentido seu desejo de forma tão nítida e íntima, já a outra parte estava completamente eufórica com a possibilidade de ter alguma chance com homem pelo qual estava completamente apaixonado.

— Era para cá que nós dois vínhamos na infância para brincarmos escondido, lembra? — Shaka chamou a atenção de Mu após um breve momento de silêncio constrangedor entre eles.

— Sim, eu lembro.

— É um bom lugar para quem busca paz e tranquilidade. Além disso, foi aqui que me deu adeus antes de desertar e abandonar o Santuário. — Virgem confessou com um tom um pouco melancólico.

Áries baixou os olhos ao se lembrar da noite em que choroso despedira-se do amigo sem lhe dar muitas explicações nas margens do lago e mais uma vez o silêncio se instaurou.

— Mu... — chamou novamente tomando coragem — Eu... Eu vim aqui para me desculpar. — fez uma pequena pausa — Mas antes eu preciso lhe dar uma explicação, então por favor me deixe falar tudo porque não... Não é muito fácil para mim.

O lemuriano olhou fixamente dentro dos intensos olhos azuis de Shaka e sentiu o coração disparar.

O indiano estava nervoso, nunca havia falado com Mu de outra maneira que não fosse respeitosa, amiga e singela, abrir o coração lhe parecia infinitamente mais difícil que descer aos infernos, mas ainda assim depois do erro que cometera, não havia como evitar.

Quando Áries acenou positivamente com a cabeça, Shaka respirou fundo e começou a falar.

— Mu, eu sei e admito que agi como um homem baixo e vil agora pouco com você, que fui extremamente imoral e invasivo em minha ações e tais atos em nada se assemelham ao meu caráter. Fui indigno e extremamente desleal com você e por isso peço humildemente o seu perdão. — Áries ouvia atento sem se quer piscar —...Mas eu quero que saiba que se eu fiz o que eu fiz é porque além do monge, do Cavaleiro e da minha busca pela iluminação, eu sou apenas humano, homem e falho. — a voz de Shaka era branda porém carregada de sentimento, falava tudo olhando diretamente dentro dos belos olhos esmeraldas de Mu — Hoje eu fraquejei, me deixei levar por um momento de emoção e agi movido puramente pelos sentimentos que tenho por você. — o ariano ofegou em choque — Eu confundi totalmente seu comportamento com sinais de retribuição e não pensei no que estava fazendo, o que nos levou a aquela situação vexatória e terrível.

A essa altura Mu mal conseguia inalar o ar, as mãos formigavam, os coração batia tão acelerado que jurava que Shaka talvez estivesse ouvindo. As borboletas tresloucadas lhe reviravam as entranhas e o lemuriano pensou por um instante que talvez estivesse em delírio e que a qualquer momento abriria os olhos e descobriria que estava sonhando

Ao notar que Áries permanecia imóvel, de olhos arregalados lhe encarando, Shaka piscou os olhos com força e mais uma vez escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente. Não podia perdê-lo por conta de um momento de desespero.

— Por favor Mu, me perdoe. Eu me arrependo profundamente dos meus atos. Eu magoei você, não respeitei sua vontade, tropecei em minhas próprias pernas por conta da minha afobação. Eu sei que você não esta em um bom momento e ainda assim não fui capaz de conter meus ímpetos e desejos mais humanos. — com lentidão e da forma mais respeitosa que era capas de fazer, Shaka segurou uma das mãos frias do lemuriano a mantendo acima da linha d'água entre eles — Não sei mensurar o quão arrependido eu estou por ter feito o que fiz Mu, porém eu preciso que saiba de que eu não me envergonho do que eu sinto por você. Se meus atos me mostraram a miséria do meu desespero, saiba que me orgulho do sentimento lindo que cultivo em meu coração. E por Buda e todos os deuses de todos os panteões, não quero que essa revelação se torne um peso entre nós. Meu maior temor é que depois de hoje você se sinta tão ofendido com a minha falha, ou tão constrangido com o que eu fiz que acabe se afastando de mim e pondo um ponto final em nossa amizade. Buda, isso é tudo o que eu menos desejo em minha existência.

Quando Shaka parou de falar o mundo de Mu havia virado de ponta cabeça. Sua barriga estava em ebulição, seus membros formigavam, a mão que era segurada havia perdido a força, a cabeça rodava e com toda a certeza o coração havia batido tanto que parara.

Mu queria gritar de alegria, queria pular nos braços de Shaka lhe fazendo juras de amor, se afogar naquele lago de pura felicidade, mas parecia que todos os seus neurônios motores haviam colapsado pela overdose de adrenalina e cortisol, pois estava completamente paralisado, incapaz até mesmo de abrir a boca e falar um único "A".

A paixão tinha dessas.

Quando finalmente após praticamente gritar mentalmente para que seu maldito corpo funcionasse conseguiu fazer com que a porcaria da sua boca balbuciasse qualquer resposta apaixonada para a declaração que acabara de ouvir, um forte estrondo de trovão assustou a ambos. Foi o tempo de olharem para o céu e a chuva de verão cair forte sobre eles.

O encanto do momento havia se perdido.

Olhando preocupado ao redor, Shaka soltou a mão do lemuriano para apontar para a cachoeira.

— Mu! Vamos sair daqui. — chamou atenção do amigo — Se a chuva demorar ou ficar muito forte vai ter tromba d'água, é perigoso ficar embaixo da cascata.

Após piscar os olhos atordoado o lemuriano conseguiu retomar algum controle do próprio corpo e respondeu meio sem jeito.

— Sim, vamos para a beira do lago, acho que é só uma chuva passageira e... E normalmente essa cachoeira não aumenta muito o volume de água mesmo com chuva, a nascente do córrego é aqui perto, mas não é bom arriscar.

Os dois cavaleiros então nadaram juntos alguns metros até estarem a uma distância que eles consideraram segura da queda d'água, porém não saíram do lago. A chuva absurdamente gelada baixou rapidamente a temperatura e por estarem molhados e quase nus o vento piorava ainda mais a sensação térmica. Assim que Mu se levantou para sair voltou imediatamente para dentro da água mais quente do lago, todo arrepiado, com os lábios roxos e trêmulo.

— Merda! Vou ficar aqui mesmo até passar. — reclamou se encolhendo embaixo da água.

A água da chuva era bem mais fria que a do lago o que dava uma sensação gostosa ao estar parcialmente submerso.

— Não pode estar tão ruim assim. — Shaka disse ao se levantar apenas para se abaixar logo em seguida — Por Buda! Isso é gelo puro, me admira não estar caindo granizo. Realmente esta bem melhor aqui dentro.

— E olha que eu sou acostumado com água fria, os rios perto de Jamiel são formados pelo gelo derretido das montanhas.

— Nossa nem me lembre, foi difícil me acostumar a lavar a roupa naquele rio congelante. Vivi a vida toda em lugar quente.

Áries riu discretamente e logo o silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre eles.

Procurando proteger o rosto dos incômodos pingos gelados, Shaka e Mu se encolheram juntos atrás de uma enorme rocha lisa angular. Seus ombros se tocavam e apesar do trovão ter interrompido o momento entre eles e do silêncio esquisito, nenhum dos dois ousava se afastar ou falar nada.

Após alguns minutos o lemuriano notou que o amigo tinha a pele muito arrepiada e que tremia levemente por conta da temperatura que continuava a cair. Não tardou para que o singelo toque de ombros se tornasse um abraço aconchegante.

Com frio os dois haviam se aproximado gradativamente até que Mu se rendera e abraçara Shaka a fim de dividir com ele o calor de seu corpo enquanto sua mente tentava a todo instante elaborar uma resposta boa o suficiente para dar a ele. A verdade é de que era muita informação para um dia só e o tibetano tinha dificuldade em processar a ideia de que Shaka, o Cavaleiro e monge por quem sentia um amor impossível, não apenas lhe desejava como de fato lhe retribuía romanticamente com sentimentos profundos. O ariano estava tão atordoado que agora que havia perdido o timing da resposta não conseguia pensar em uma única frase coerente para falar.

Com raiva de si mesmo, porém se negando a deixar passar aquele momento único por culpa da paixão avassaladora que lhe prejudicava até o raciocínio, agora estava ali, abraçado firmemente ao indiano, com o coração a mil, mal conseguindo respirar de emoção e em completo silêncio enquanto o aquecia.

Shaka por sua vez não estava entendendo nada. Só sabia que sentira muito frio e de repente Mu havia lhe abraçado entrelaçando seus braços e colando o corpo ao seu. O contato era muito íntimo e o indiano sentiu o corpo todo se aquecer quando retribuiu o aperto, ainda assim tinha algum receio sobre o que fazer, pois avançara o sinal recentemente e a recepção não fora boa, além disso o lemuriano não havia lhe dito se o perdoara ou não, portanto Shaka apenas aconchegava Mu com força contra seu peito mal se movendo pois tinha medo de fazer alguma bobagem e quebrar aquele contato.

Mas, por Buda! Como controlar o coração acelerado e a emoção de tê-lo assim, tão junto de si? Podia sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, a pele arrepiada, a respiração ofegante em sua nuca. Era impressão sua ou agora era Mu que tremia? Estreitou ainda mais o abraço para aquecê-lo e aliviar os tremores.

Porém não era frio o mal que atingia o lemuriano e sim emoção. Sem conseguir controlar as reações involuntárias de seu corpo, quanto mais Mu se dava conta de que de fato estava ali com Shaka e que ele o queria, mais seu organismo se descontrolava e agora sentia até mesmo seu queixo bater.

Não tardou para que seus toques se tornassem ainda mais íntimos à medida que a euforia dava lugar ao desejo. Lentamente, como um estivesse cometendo algum crime e temesse ser pego em flagrante, Mu foi movendo-se um centímetro de cada vez até ter enlaçado a cintura de Shaka completamente, abraçando-o com as pernas e ficando praticamente no colo dele.

Não dizia nada, mal respirava, pois sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, como se fosse um ladrão prestes a roubar a inocência do amigo, e justamente por isso é que parecia ainda mais instigante.

Shaka por sua vez já havia desistido de tentar entender. Agora tudo o que ele fazia era se deixar levar enquanto correspondia timidamente a cada toque de Mu. Ligeiramente agachado com apenas a cabeça para fora da água, segurava firmemente o lemuriano em seus braços enquanto sentia o quadril dele se encaixar ao seu.

Por Buda aquilo já estava se tornando obsceno.

O loiro deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu uma das mãos do ariano caminhar por sua nuca e lhe soltar os cabelos. O que ele estava fazendo?

O jogo havia se invertido, agora era Mu que com lentidão torturante seduzia Shaka.

Com os rostos colados e acariciando-lhe a nuca, Áries virava a cabeça devagarinho e deixava a pele de sua bochecha escorregar pouco a pouco na direção da boca de Virgem, criando expectativa e ansiedade em ambos. Deuses! Queria beija-lo desesperadamente, porém também queria degustar Shaka centímetro a centímetro, sem pressa, sem afobamento como se fosse um vinho raro que se sente cada nota, cada sabor.

A essa altura Virgem já estava a beira de um colapso. Com a mente a mil por hora pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo, a expectativa de um beijo estava lhe enlouquecendo e toda aquela lentidão nos movimentos de Mu só poderiam ser algum tipo de vingança. Porém não era nem louco de reclamar, ao contrário estava adorando cada mísero segundo daquela deliciosa sedução em câmera lenta, talvez justamente pelo contraste da afobação de seus atos. E quem era ele para reclamar? Virgem no mais amplo sentido da palavra talvez fosse mesmo melhor confiar em Mu e deixar que ele o guiasse naquele doce despertar.

O primeiro toque foi com o canto da boca. Mu deixou que a pontinha de seus lábios roçassem os lábios de Shaka sendo o suficiente para que ambos fossem acometidos por um tremor intenso. Imitando o movimento dele, o loiro moveu o rosto mais um pouquinho e parou.

Foi assim, milímetro a milímetro, um de cada vez que ambos ganharam terreno até estarem frente a frente de olhos fechados, testas unidas e com os lábios colados, sentindo a respiração ofegante um do outro e ainda não era um beijo.

Ah, com toda a certeza não era o tão almejado beijo. Aquele toque suave nada mais era que um delicioso aperitivo para diante de um banquete muito mais saboroso.

Trêmulo de emoção Shaka moveu ridiculamente devagar sua cabeça para cima e para baixo apenas o suficiente para sentir o contorno e o volume da boca do ariano o que foi o suficiente para lhe fraquejar as pernas, agradeceu mentalmente por estarem na água ou teria caído com ele.

Sentindo que o loiro queria mais, Áries fez o mesmo movimento que ele, porém finalizou com um toque suave de sua língua ao finalmente provar o sabor suave da boca dele, o convidando a fazer o mesmo. Virgem atendeu prontamente seguindo seus movimentos a medida que provava a superfície macia e morna dos lábios rosados do lemuriano.

Com paciência ímpar e sem pressa, Mu ensinava a Shaka cada pequeno detalhe luxuriante de seu primeiro beijo, e se ele era um bom professor, pelos deuses, o loiro era um aluno melhor ainda.

Logo Shaka podia sentir a língua atrevida de Mu pedindo passagem e lhe invadindo a boca apenas para tocar-lhe o céu da boca antes de fugir faceira deixando um rastro molhado de saliva e água da chuva. Sacana! Ele o estava provocando deliberadamente. Shaka avançou sem medo para dentro da boca do lemuriano e extasiado sentiu o choque da própria língua com a dele.

— Hmmm! — deixou escapar um gemido alto no mesmo instante em que pressionou o corpo de Mu contra a rocha lisa e o sentiu aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Por Buda, por Atena e todos os outros deuses! Beijar Mu era muita mais delicioso do que jamais sonhou em qualquer uma de suas fantasias solitárias.

Extasiado Shaka não conseguia parar nem mesmo para respirar, não que o ariano estivesse em melhor estado, ao contrário, a essa altura Mu já havia perdido completamente a calma e o controle de momentos antes e agora puxava as pressas as alças do uniforme do indiano para baixo enquanto pressionava obscenamente sua ereção rija contra a dele.

O frio desaparecera, assim como a chuva e agora envoltos pelas chamas do desejo, os dois cavaleiros se agarravam desesperadamente entre gemidos ardentes e mãos buliçosas.

Já nem sabiam mais o que faziam, agora eram seus corpos excitados que ditavam suas ações. Talvez justamente por isso é que nem se davam conta da intensidade com que esfregavam seus quadris alucinados pelo prazer gerado no estímulo obsceno que faziam por sobre o uniforme.

Em algum lugar no fundo da consciência de Mu ele tinha alguma noção de que o que fazia não era muito apropriado, não era mais um adolescente e mesmo assim não conseguia parar. Excitado e muito duro, passava a parte interna de suas coxas no quadril do virginiano enquanto se esfregava contra o ereção dele enquanto o beijava com sofreguidão. Não que Shaka estivesse achando ruim, muito pelo contrario, delirava e revirava os olhos fechados cada vez que sentia o pênis turgido de Mu pressionando o seu, retribuindo o estímulo ao lhe agarrar as nádegas e coxas firmes e o empurrando com ainda mais força contra a pedra lisa a fim de intensificar o contato.

A verdade é que a todo instante ambos lutavam contra a vontade enorme de arrancarem aqueles malditos uniformes e fazerem uma loucura, mas o pouco de consciência que lhes restava lhes impedia, os lembrando que aquele não era o local e nem a hora adequada. Mu tinha plena ciência de que não queria tirar a virgindade de Shaka em uma transa afobada dentro de um lago. Sexo na água não era algo simples, ainda mais sem nada para auxiliar e com um dos dois sem experiência alguma. O virginiano também não avançava além da conta porque de fato não sabia como prosseguir, bem em teoria até sabia, mas era melhor não arriscar assim de primeira, mal havia dado seu primeiro beijo, podia muito bem esperar mais um pouco para consumar seu amor por Mu, para que a pressa?

Porém se a mente ditava uma coisa, o corpo queria outra.

Com o desejo nas alturas e a necessidade gritante a comandar-lhes as ações, não tardou para que depois de tanta esfregação, agarro, beijos mordidas e apertões Mu sentisse o baixo ventre formigar em aviso. Desesperado ainda tentou impedir, mas era tarde demais, trêmulo e em êxtase Áries gozou deliciosamente nos braços de Shaka, que para sua surpresa pouco depois soltou um longo e tímido gemido, denunciando que também havia gostado bem mais do que devia daquele amasso delicioso.

Ofegante, Shaka escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço de Mu. Perdido no próprio prazer não havia percebido o orgasmo do lemuriano e agora estava extremamente envergonhado de sua performance adolescente diante do homem que amava.

— Me desculpe... Foi tudo muito novo e intenso para mim...— sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Mu quando reuniu coragem — Eu não queria...

— Não queria o que? — Mu indagou ao afastar-se ligeiramente e segurar o rosto febril do loiro diante do seu com ambas as mãos — Ter prazer comigo? — sussurrou ao depositar um beijo suave nos lábios do indiano.

Shaka sentiu o rosto corar e sorriu tímido sem jeito de responder aquela pergunta. Ter prazer com Mu era tudo o que sempre quis, mas não como um virgem amador.

— Ei, está tudo bem! — Áries roubou outro beijo — Fomos meio afobados, mas acredite, caso não tenha percebido, foi delicioso para mim também Shaka.

Shaka arregalou ligeiramente os olhos quando sentiu Mu encostar o quadril ao seu novamente e constatar que a ereção dele também havia diminuído. Era um alívio saber que seu orgasmo fora resultado do forte tesão compartilhado e não apenas obra de sua inexperiência, e mais, se o ariano também havia chegado aquele ponto significava que ele tinha gostado e que de fato estava atraído por si.

Isso deixou o virginiano um tanto agitado. Estava ainda mais confuso com o comportamento contraditório do lemuriano, que primeiro lhe condenava e depois o agarrava.

— Mu... Isso foi o que? — perguntou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas pois precisava saber se realmente existia algo mais — Apenas atração momentânea ou...

— Quer saber se foi só vontade e desejo ou se sinto algo mais? — Áries sorria um tanto travesso — Eu não sei quando exatamente ou como aconteceu, mas sim, Shaka, é algo mais.

—Ahh Mu...

O rosto do virginiano se iluminou e ele não conseguiu conter a alegria. Com o coração batendo forte no peito abraçou o lemuriano com força roubando dele vários beijos acalorados.

Afastaram-se devagar e ainda trocando um olhar apaixonado e cumplice, o ariano fez um carinho singelo na face corada do indiano e tomou a palavra novamente um tanto mais sério.

— Para ser sincero eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. — confessou aquecendo o coração de Shaka que ameaçou dizer alguma coisa porém foi silenciado pelo toque gentil dos dedos de Mu sobre seus lábios que continuou a falar — Porém eu estou muito confuso. Não esperava jamais que meus sentimentos fossem retribuídos, lutei muito contra eles por achar ser algo errado e não estava preparado para o que aconteceu. Agora eu nem ao menos sei como lidar com tudo isso, não sei como vamos viver esse... isso! Seja lá o que for...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo enquanto o lemuriano tentava organizar as palavras.

— E agora, Shaka? Como vai ser? — Mu indagou ao acariciar o rosto do loiro e lhe ajeitar a franja — Você sabe da minha situação delicada, que eu ainda nem...

— Shiiiih! — Shaka interrompeu Mu com um pequeno sorriso de amor e compreensão — Eu sei. Eu, mais do que ninguém, entendo você. Não precisa se explicar, não para mim. Não estou te exigindo nada Mu, o que eu sinto não vai mudar. A única resposta que eu preciso agora é se posso encontra-lo outras vezes e se me permite beija-lo novamente.

— Ohh! Pela deusa! Se você não me beijar de novo eu juro que mato você, Shaka! — disse ao puxar o rosto do virginiano para si e lhe dar um beijo digno dos melhores filmes românticos — Acha mesmo que depois de hoje eu vou te deixar livre assim?

— Eu não sei. — respondeu sincero — Eu também estou um pouco atordoado com tudo isso, aconteceram muitas coisas, incluindo eu te magoar mais cedo. Eu não quero errar novamente com você, Mu.

— Você não me magoou Shaka. Você errou sim, mas ao me constranger perante tantas pessoas, se tivesse me agarrado daquele jeito a sós, o final teria sido bem diferente, provavelmente parecido com o que ocorreu agora. — disse com um toque de malícia.

— Eu não tinha como saber.

— É, não tinha... — Mu sorriu sensual — Agora sabe!

— Sim, agora eu sei! — Shaka retribuiu o sorriso e beijou novamente o lemuriano.

Mais alguns beijos foram trocados e finalmente afastaram-se de vez, a chuva já havia passado a tempos e o sol voltava a iluminar o lago. Era hora de sair dali.

Para não chamar a atenção e evitar ainda mais fofocas decidiram que Mu iria embora primeiro e Shaka alguns minutos depois, assim não correriam o risco de serem vistos juntos e despertarem mais questionamentos sobre onde estavam e o que faziam juntos por tanto tempo.

Quando teve certeza de que Mu fora embora e que estava sozinho no lago Shaka finalmente deixou explodir toda aquela imensa alegria que continha em seu peito.

Como uma criança bateu os braços agitando a água, brincando com ela e se jogou para traz, mergulhando fundo apenas para abafar os gritos que escapava do fundo de sua garganta junto das bolhas de ar.

Naquele momento, naquele instante tudo o que sentia era: Felicidade!


	18. Babado, mexerico, intriga e maledicência

*** Quarta-feira 2:00 p.m. ***

Ocupando uma das mesas de um botequim nas proximidades do centro de Rodório, três Cavaleiros de Ouro aproveitavam à tarde de folga para beber cerveja enquanto conversavam em tom baixo.

— Olha Aldebaran, eu não quero te desanimar não, mas eu conferi a legislação como você me pediu e toda documentação que me entregou semana passada, e... Sinto muito! Não há nada que se possa fazer. — Saga deu uma golada no copo de cerveja encarando firme os olhos amendoados e aflitos do taurino sentado do outro lado da mesa. — Se Mu realmente deu entrada no pedido de separação no cartório em breve você será notificado e terá que comparecer perante o juiz que desfará a união estável de vocês.

A feição do moreno se fechou na mesma hora. Visivelmente insatisfeito com a notícia bateu o punho fechado na mesa fazendo os três copos e a garrafa em cima dela tremerem de leve, o que atraiu a atenção de outros clientes ao redor por conta do som seco da pancada.

— Merda!

— Calma cara! — Milo, que estava sentado ao lado do taurino, tentou contornar a situação — Você me disse que rasgou os papéis quando ele voltou não é? E até agora não recebeu nenhuma intimação... Vai ver ele nem deu entrada ainda.

— Você acha mesmo? — Aldebaran perguntou esperançoso ao virar o rosto na direção do escorpiano — Acha que ele desistiu?

Milo encarou os olhos aflitos do brasileiro e trocou um olhar nervoso com Saga. Gêmeos e Escorpião sabiam que Áries não era homem de hesitar em nada, se ele havia se decidido pelo divórcio não existia mais volta, ainda assim a verdade não parecia uma boa opção de resposta, já que Touro estava cego e se negava a aceitar a realidade, escutando apenas o que queria ouvir.

O escorpiano ajeitou as mechas roxas rebeldes para traz em um gesto meio sem jeito e tentou mais uma vez sair pela tangente.

— Olha, eu acho... — Milo começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido por Saga.

— O que a gente acha ou deixa de achar não importa Aldebaran! — o geminiano ditou em tom firme atraindo mais uma vez a atenção do moreno. Diferente de Milo, não achava bom nutrir as ilusões do brasileiro — Você queria saber se tinha alguma maneira de impedir o divórcio, não é?

— S-Sim...

— Pois não tem! Não existe nenhuma maneira legal de obrigar alguém a ficar casado contra a própria vontade. Deixe de teimosia, não importa o que você quer, perante a lei se Mu não deseja mais a união estável você não tem direito de impedi-lo.

Touro deu outra pancada na mesa.

— Como que não? Que lei é essa? — retrucou nervoso — O Juiz também não pode ir contra os meus direitos, contra a minha vontade e me obrigar a assinar nada. E eu não quero me separar.

Milo bebeu um gole da cerveja a fim de distrair sua boca e impedi-la de dizer alguma besteira, já Saga enxugou a testa com o braço e soltou um longo suspiro. O geminiano estava cansado daquela discussão absurda, por isso cruzou os braços e deu sua cartada final, direto no coração do taurino.

— Os seus direitos, Aldebaran, acabam quando se chocam com os direitos e o livre arbítrio de Mu. Você não precisa assinar nada, é o Juiz que vai assinar.

Um longo silêncio desconfortável se fez entre os três enquanto o brasileiro encarava furioso o geminiano, porém logo a ira se transformou em melancolia quando finalmente Aldebaran se deu conta de sua situação.

Ao encarar a madeira escura da mesa, Touro precisou segurar a vontade de chorar respirando fundo.

— Não tem problema! — murmurou para os amigos, mas era como se falasse consigo mesmo — O Juiz pode entender tudo das leis no papel, mas não entende nada das leis do coração, do amor e nem do Mu. — ergueu o rosto e mirou determinado o geminiano a sua frente — Vou trazer meu carneiro bravo de volta e amansar ele direitinho, vocês vão ver. Eu sei que ele não me esqueceu, foram cinco anos de casamento. O Juiz não vai precisar assinar nada se não tiver nada pra ele assinar.

— Opa, gostei de ver a determinação. É isso aí cara! Assim que se fala! — Milo incentivou dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do taurino enquanto Saga o encarava com os olhos arregalados fazendo sinais negativos com a cabeça para que parasse. No fundo o escorpiano estava se divertindo com o absurdo da situação — A esperança é a ultima que morre Debão.

— Sim, ela é. E quer saber? Já deu a minha hora. — o taurino disse e se levantou tirando da carteira algumas notas de dinheiro que colocou sobre a mesa para pagar a bebida que consumira — Meu carneiro já deve ter chegado e eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui.

— Vai lá Debão! — Milo se despediu do moreno que já lhe dava as costas — E boa sorte!

Em silêncio Escorpião e Gêmeos observaram Aldebaran se retirar do estabelecimento enquanto esvaziavam seus copos. Assim que tiveram certeza de que ele já havia ido embora, voltaram-se um para o outro e foi impossível controlar o riso.

— Pela deusa, Milo! Não ilude o cara. Ele não tem a mínima chance.

Escorpião deu de ombros rindo.

— Amigo é pra essas coisas cara! No fundo ele também sabe que está dando murro em ponta de faca. Só falei o que ele queria ouvir, nem dei tanta assim. Vai que acontece um milagre e o sol ande para traz, o mundo vire de cabeça pra baixo e o Mu volte pra ele?

Saga não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada.

— Agora você pegou pesado. Coitado do tourão.

— Pois é... — Milo acenou para o garçom pedindo para repor a garrafa vazia — Mas onde o teimoso foi? Quando eu cheguei aqui e encontrei vocês dois eu notei que ele estava todo arrumado e perfumado, agora saiu dizendo que o Mu já chegou... Chegou onde?

— No serviço comunitário. — Gêmeos respondeu se ajeitando de maneira mais confortável e desleixada na cadeira — O Mu está cumprindo sentença, como você sabe, e Aldebaran descobriu que hoje ele vai estar de jardineiro na pracinha podando os arbustos...

— Nem precisa falar mais nada! Já entendi tudo... O Debão achou uma boa ideia se arrumar todo, vir até aqui, esperar ele começar a trabalhar e então ir lá atazanar o coitado só para ganhar outro coice merecido do carneiro bravo. — Milo balançava a cabeça de um lado par o outro abismado com o raciocínio do colega — Tsc, tsc, tsc... Só ideia torta, pela deusa.

Saga deu de ombros.

— O não ele já tem... Agora foi atrás da humilhação. — Gêmeos levantou o copo como se fizesse um brinde bebendo em seguida e foi o suficiente para Milo cair da gargalhada.

Não muito longe do botequim, protegido do sol escaldante por um grande chapéu de palha, Mu podava distraído os arbustos da pracinha central de Rodório com uma pesada tesoura de jardinagem.

Era uma visão no mínimo inusitada a do nobre Cavaleiro de Ouro usando botina, calça jeans surrada, regata velha e grossas luvas de couro enquanto fazia o trabalho humilde de jardineiro. Não que o serviço simples causasse qualquer constrangimento no lemuriano que não era provido da arrogância presente em muitos dos companheiros de armas, pois acreditava que todo trabalho feito com dedicação era honrado.

Era por isso mesmo que sem se importar com os olhares curiosos, tratava de executar sua tarefa com o máximo primor, afinal não era porque estava ali cumprindo uma penalidade que faria o corte dos arbustos de qualquer jeito.

Entretanto ao fazer uma pequena pausa para secar com um lenço o suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto devido ao intenso calor, qual não foi sua surpresa e desgosto ao avistar do outro lado da pracinha, a figura do ex-marido, notavelmente bem arrumado, a se aproximar vagarosamente segurando uma sacola de compras.

— Mas que merda! O que esse infeliz faz aqui? — o ariano resmungou para si mesmo ao guardar o lenço no bolso — Só me faltava essa...

Mu abaixou a cabeça no mesmo instante e recomeçou a podar os arbustos fingindo não tê-lo visto, quem sabe assim ele fosse embora e lhe deixasse em paz. Porém se antes cortava os galhos excedentes com cuidado e primor, agora, bastante irritado, parecia estar guilhotinando o pescoço do taurino a cada abrir e fechar da tesoura, tamanha era a força que empregava na poda.

Em instantes o lemuriano notou a luz do sol desaparecer oculta por uma enorme massa corpórea ao seu lado que projetava sobre si sua sombra, porém se manteve de cabeça abaixada, focado no que fazia.

— Oi Mu. — Aldebaran tentou uma abordagem simples.

Porém Áries o ignorou solenemente acelerando a velocidade da tesoura em suas mãos, tornando o som do "tic-tic-tic" produzido pelo metal sua resposta.

Mas o taurino mesmo intimidado pelo corte furioso das plantas não se deu por vencido.

— Eu estava indo ao mercadinho quando passei e te vi aqui, que coincidência né? — mentiu — Como eu sei que sua pele é sensível ao sol quente e que normalmente muito calor te faz mal eu fiquei preocupado e... Bom, eu comprei um isotônico gelado, algumas garrafas de água e um protetor solar para você.

Ansioso, Aldebaran ajeitou os longos cabelos com uma das mãos e estendeu sorridente a sacola de compras com a outra na direção do ariano. Como o grande chapéu de palha escondia o rosto de Mu, o brasileiro não viu quando ele revirou os olhos e soltou uma meia dúzia de xingamentos mudos.

Áries estava indignado com a cara de pau e a capacidade de lhe subestimar do taurino.

— Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu estou bem **.** Não preciso de nada. — Mu respondeu ríspido sem parar de podar os arbustos alucinadamente.

— Que isso Mu, deixa de marra. Está um sol de rachar mamona, duvido que não esteja com sede. Aceita, é de coração e está geladinha. — insistiu, agora pegando uma das garrafas da sacola e a estendendo diante do lemuriano.

— Eu já disse que não quero Aldebaran. — a voz soou rude e enérgica — Eu estou muito ocupado e você está me atrapalhando. Saia e me deixe terminar o serviço.

— Calma Mu, eu só estou sendo gentil, querendo te ajudar.

— Não preciso da sua gentileza e não te pedi ajuda.

— Ei, você está muito nervoso. É por causa da briga com o enjoado do Shaka? Não precisa descontar sua irritação em cima de mim. Eu vim na paz.

O ariano parou de podar no mesmo momento, mantendo a tesoura de metal aberta entre os galhos do arbusto ao se voltar indignado na direção do taurino, finalmente lhe encarando com os olhos arregalados.

— Mas... O que? — Mu estava tão perplexo que nem conseguia processar direito o absurdo que escutara — Você é inacreditável Aldebaran, I-NA-CRE-DI-TÁ-VEL. É por isso que está aqui se prestando a esse papel? — soltou uma das mãos e apontou o dedo enluvado para o moreno — Andou ouvindo mexericos e agora, porque eu supostamente "briguei" com Shaka, achou que era um bom momento para se aproveitar da situação e tentar uma reaproximação?

Surpreso com a reação agressiva do ariano o taurino deu alguns passos para traz.

— Claro que não! Que isso Mu, não é nada disso. — se faz de ofendido — Eu ouvi algumas coisas sim, mas não é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu só estava de passagem mesmo e fiquei com pena de te ver aqui no sol e...

— CHEGA! — o ariano interrompeu com um grito ao jogar a tesoura de jardinagem no chão. A discussão já atraía a atenção de vários curiosos ao redor da pracinha — Eu não quero a sua gentileza e não preciso da sua pena. Se eu estou aqui debaixo desse sol miserável cumprindo essa sentença é por culpa do que você me fez. — o taurino arregalou os olhos e se encolheu — Além disso, é um estupido se pensa que pode me ludibriar com esse papinho furado, pelos deuses. Acha que sou idiota? Estava aqui de passagem e quis ser gentil. Que coincidência oportuna! Só que esqueceu que eu conheço todos os seus hábitos diários. Desde quando você toma banho, veste roupa nova e se perfuma todo para ir fazer compras no mercadinho? E cadê as compras?

Aldebaran abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir formular uma resposta.

— Que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

Nervoso o ariano se abaixou e pegou a tesoura de poda com um gesto rude. Com ela em mãos, ajeitou o chapéu em sua cabeça e se dirigiu uma ultima vez ao ex-marido, queria por fim ao show antes que atraísse ainda mais plateia.

— Eu preciso voltar a trabalhar e já te disse que está me atrapalhando. Então, Cavaleiro de Touro, eu quero pedir "educadamente" para que você, sua gentileza, sua pena e essa sacola de compras vão todos juntos para a puta que te pariu. — Mu havia perdido completamente as estribeiras e a paciência — Suma da minha frente agora mesmo ou além de te dar um murro na cara eu faço um relatório para deusa Athena.

A hostilidade do ariano deixou o moreno em choque, mal conseguindo se mexer. Ver aquele olhar furioso cravado em si e escutar aquelas palavras fizeram o chão desaparecer sobre seus pés, pois ao contrario do que imaginava, quanto mais tentava reconquistar Mu, mais rude e agressivo ele ficava.

— Mu... me desculpa... Eu... — balbuciou algumas palavras na tentativa de amenizar a situação.

— SAAAI!

O berro de Áries fez todo o corpo do taurino tremer e pôs fim aquela investida fracassada. Um tanto envergonhado pelos olhares que recebia dos transeuntes curiosos e com o coração partido por mais uma rejeição de Mu, Aldebaran encolheu os ombros e de cabeça baixa deu as costas para ele saindo da pracinha em silêncio, rumo ao santuário.

Com o rosto tomado pela cólera, o ariano o acompanhou com os olhos até vê-lo desaparecer ao virar uma esquina, só então deixou escapar um suspiro de chateação. Olhou ao redor para verificar se os curiosos ainda estavam de olho na confusão e assim que teve certeza que já haviam se dispersado voltou a ao trabalho.

Detestava as abordagens inconvenientes do taurino, não tinha mais paciência nenhuma com Aldebaran, tudo o que queria dele era a maldita assinatura nos papéis da separação, mas ouvi-lo falar o nome de Shaka simplesmente o tirou dos eixos. Sorriu discretamente ao lembrar-se do virginiano, porém a lembrança do loiro não o suficiente para mudar totalmente seu humor e nem o seu semblante irritadiço. Por isso abria e fechava a tesoura em suas mãos de modo frenético, descontando nas pobres plantinhas toda sua ira e transformando a poda dos arbustos em algum tipo de obra de arte abstrata.

Porém mal sabia o ariano que os olhos azuis que tanto amava haviam presenciado toda a confusão.

Durante os últimos três dias, movidos pelo sentimento intenso que partilhavam, Mu e Shaka haviam se encontrado furtivamente pelos arredores do Santuário para trocarem carícias e beijos acalorados como se fossem dois adolescentes apaixonados. Aproveitavam o máximo que podiam os poucos minutos que tinham juntos, pois por conta de suas obrigações como cavaleiros e também para evitar que fossem pegos e gerassem outro escândalo, os encontros eram sempre breves.

Naquela tarde quente, pensando no bem estar do homem que amava e que deveria estar trabalhando sob o sol escaldante, Shaka tivera uma ideia semelhante a do taurino pois preparou para Mu um refrescante suco de abacaxi. Planejara usar a desculpa do suco para ver o ariano sem levantar suspeitas pois depois não teria tempo disponível, já que passaria o restante da tarde auxiliando Marin com os novos aprendizes. Seria um encontro em público e, portanto, não poderiam trocar carícias, mas era muito melhor que não vê-lo.

Entretanto ao descer até Rodório feliz da vida carregando a garrafa térmica com o suco dentro de sua bolsa transversal e louco de ansiedade para encontrar o lemuriano, Shaka viu ao aproximar-se de seu destino Aldebaran sair de dentro de um mercadinho mais arrumado que um pavão e rumar justamente para a praça onde Mu estava.

Na mesma hora o pequeno sorriso no rosto do indiano se desmanchou e ele sentiu vontade de correr e interceptar o brasileiro. Iria dizer-lhe para esquecer o lemuriano de vez, contar que Mu agora estava consigo e que o taurino deveria parar de importuna-lo. Porém sua razão falou mais alto, não podia por tudo a perder por conta de ciúme. Ele e o ariano estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo e nem se quer eram namorados ou coisa do tipo, além disso Mu havia lhe suplicado sigilo para que se preservarem ao máximo de mais fofocas e escândalos.

Não, não faria nenhuma besteira irracional, mas também não conseguiria simplesmente ir embora. Por isso, com todo o cuidado e de forma sorrateira para não ser visto, seguiu Aldebaran e assistiu de longe, escondido atrás de uma parede na esquina, toda a confusão que ele causara, sendo preciso invocar muitos mantras para não aparecer naquela praça e socar a cara do brasileiro.

O que Shaka não esperava é que ao termino da discussão Aldebaran se virasse e viesse justamente em sua direção. Tentando evitar um possível confronto, assim que o brasileiro se aproximou do local em que estava, o indiano caminhou apressado pela rua e entrou no primeiro estabelecimento que encontrou aberto: o botequim onde Milo e Saga ainda conversavam e tomavam cervejas.

O indiano mal havia entrado no local e a voz potente de Gêmeos ecoou de uma das mesas o assustando.

— Shaka? Você aqui?

— Senta aqui com a gente cara. — agora era Milo que falava, acenando para a cadeira vazia do seu lado.

Shaka suspirou fundo e apertou as pálpebras fechadas. Era só o que faltava, agora não podia simplesmente sair dali, o jeito era disfarçar e se enturmar.

Um tanto desgostoso, mas tentando não levantar suspeitas, o virginiano caminhou até a mesa onde estavam os colegas e se sentou no local indicado por Milo.

— Que surpresa te ver aqui! — o escorpiano disse descontraído.

— Surpresa por quê? Não posso frequentar estabelecimentos de entretenimento?

Saga e Milo trocaram olhares e foi a vez do geminiano se manifestar.

— Claro que pode, mas é que... nós nunca te vimos por aqui. — deu de ombros — Não sabia que monges frequentavam bares.

— Se eles quiserem, sim! Qual o problema? Nunca disse que era abstêmio. — Shaka disse com falsa naturalidade, a verdade era que nunca havia pisado os pés naquele lugar.

— Que era o que? — Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas confuso.

— Um bêbado feito vocês. — disse baixinho mas logo se corrigiu limpando a garganta — Digo, nunca disse que não bebia. — engoliu seco — Eu não vim quando vocês estavam, quando não estavam eu já vim... várias vezes. — Buda perdoaria aquela mentira, era por uma boa causa.

A resposta não pareceu convencer muito os colegas, porém logo o clima estranho foi quebrado por Milo que deu um grande sorriso animado ao dar dois tapinhas nas costas de Shaka.

— Ahh... Que bom saber que também gosta de beber uma gelada! Então, já que finalmente nos encontramos no boteco, vai beber uma com a gente pra matar esse calor dos infernos. É por minha conta.

— Ah... Claro, por que não? — Shaka disse meio sem graça.

— GARÇOM, TRAZ UMA TORRE! — Milo gritou para o garçom.

Em poucos minutos havia uma torre de um litro de _chopp_ geladíssimo sobre a mesa e um copo cheio na mão do indiano que, relutante, dava vez ou outra um pequeno gole na bebida amarga esforçando-se para não fazer careta com o gosto horroroso que ela tinha. Shaka queria muito ir embora daquele lugar, o tempo estava correndo e logo não poderia mais encontrar Mu, porém os colegas o envolveram na conversa de tal maneira que simplesmente não sabia como livrar-se deles.

Vendo que não teria jeito e que estava preso ali, o virginiano resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para assuntar, afinal se havia algo que geminianos e escorpianos sabiam fazer bem era falar, portanto, ninguém melhor que Milo e Saga para lhe deixarem a par de como andavam os mexericos do santuário e qual a repercussão de sua luta com Mu.

— Milo, esqueci de te parabenizar pela vitória no Torneio. — Shaka puxou o assunto assim que encontrou uma brecha no falatório dos dois.

— Ahh, valeu cara. Derrotar o Aiolia foi difícil, mas não impossível.

— Eu estava apostando no Deba, achei que ele ia para a final. — Saga comentou ao tomar uma golada generosa — Mas até que foi fácil derrota-lo.

— Eu também, mas ele estava doido para lutar com o Mu e depois que o carneiro saiu ele ficou meio desmotivado, todo mundo percebeu. — disse Milo.

— Ele ainda não desistiu? — Shaka comentou como quem não quer nada ao fingir tomar mais um gole, mas apenas molhava os lábios extremamente interessado no rumo que a conversa tomava.

— Desistiu nada. O cara tá completamente cego. Entrou em negação de um jeito que só um taurino empacado é capaz. — Saga completou — Ele estava agora a pouco aqui com a gente só esperando dar a hora pra ir lá atazanar o pobre do Mu.

— Deprimente ele se prestar a esse papel. — Shaka não conseguiu segurar o comentário acido.

— Pois é, mas falando no Mu, e aí? Como tá o lance entre vocês? — escorpião perguntou curioso ao encher seu copo vazio e se ajeitar na cadeira.

A pergunta pegou Shaka de surpresa, quase o fazendo se engasgar com a bebida já quente que tentava engolir na marra.

— Que lance? — respondeu com a voz um pouco arranhada e exaltada.

— Ué... A briga de vocês. Mu não sabe perder! É do signo, arianos são muito competitivos. — Milo foi enfático.

— Exatamente. Mas releve Shaka, assim como não sabem perder, também não guardam rancor. — agora era Saga que se intrometia — Logo ele esquece e vocês voltam as boas. Deve ter ficado com ciúmes porque você estava mandando bem, ganhou até do Ikki! Andou tomando uns suplementos?

O virginiano estava perplexo com a habilidade de pressupor absurdos daqueles dois tagarelas, mesmo que não estivessem completamente enganados, afinal havia sim rolado um pequeno desentendimento por ciúmes, mas bem diferente do que eles supunham. Naquele instante, Shaka achou que era bom dar uma explicação melhor para a confusão na arena e acabar de vez com os rumores de uma suposta briga.

— Sobre a vitória contra Fênix não tenho muito o que falar. Andei treinando um pouco mais esses dias e acabei pegando o rapaz desprevenido, só isso. Mas eu estou curioso, é isso que estão dizendo? Que eu e o Mu brigamos? — indagou aos colegas.

— E não foi isso? Algumas pessoas viram o Mu de cara feia e você discutindo... — Saga começou a falar mas foi interrompido pelo indiano.

— As pessoas veem muitas coisas e falam ainda mais com suas línguas de trapo. Lógico que não brigamos.

— Então o que aconteceu? — Milo questionou — Vocês sumiram e ficamos sabendo que a luta toda foi esquisita. Mu não é homem de perder fácil daquele jeito, o cara levou três passividades e ainda foi finalizado com um encostamento. Pensamos que ele ficou puto e levou para o lado pessoal.

Shaka abaixou levemente a cabeça para disfarçar o sorrisinho que surgiu em sua boca. Sim, Mu havia levado para o pessoal e eles nem imaginavam o quanto.

— Mu passou mal por causa do intenso calor. — disse quando voltou a encarar os amigos.

Buda perdoaria essa também, afinal não estava mentindo, quer dizer, não tecnicamente. Tesão também era um tipo de calor.

— Calor? — Saga arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e trocou um olhar com Milo. — Eu esperaria isso do Camus, mas do Mu? Um forjador celestial? Que esquisito.

Shaka respirou fundo. Era por isso que detestava mentiras, sempre precisava de mais para encobri-las. Porém não se abalou e continuou firme ao contar sua versão dos fatos.

— Sim também estranhei na hora, porém me lembrei que ele é de lugar frio, acostumado com as geleiras das montanhas. Parece que ele estava um pouco desidratado, e o sol quente em conjunto com o esforço da luta fez a pressão dele despencar. Quando notei que ele não estava bem, fui atrás para ajuda-lo.

— E por que não foram para a enfermaria? É bem preocupante um Cavaleiro de Ouro passar mal dessa maneira.

Maldito escorpiano e suas perguntas sem fim. Para ganhar tempo, Shaka bebeu na marra mais um gole do chopp quente.

— Orgulho. — falou a primeira baboseira que lhe veio a mente — Como você mesmo disse não é comum nós da elite dourada termos esse tipo de problema. Eu até fiz essa sugestão mas ele não quis, por isso eu o ajudei a chegar em um local mais afastado da movimentação do torneio para descansar, lhe dei água e fiquei ao lado dele para caso precisasse de ajuda. No final nos distraímos conversando e quando nos demos conta o torneio já havia acabado.

Ao terminar seu relato, Shaka podia ver os rostos de Gêmeos e Escorpião cheios de dúvidas. Antes que eles lhe bombardeassem com perguntas e se enrolasse ainda mais, o virginiano se levantou apressado.

— Enfim. Adoraria ficar mais, mas preciso ir embora. Tenho um compromisso em cinco minutos com Marin e os novos aprendizes. — disse ao conferir as horas no relógio de parede próximo da porta principal — A bebida estava ótima. Na próxima sou eu que pago. Até mais rapazes.

Virgem se despediu as pressas e saiu do botequim tão de repente como havia entrado, deixando para traz os colegas sem entender o motivo de sua saída abrupta.

Gêmeos e Escorpião ainda o acompanharam com os olhos por mais alguns instantes antes de encherem mais uma vez os copos na torre de chopp em cima da mesa e retomarem o diálogo.

— Olha, eu sei que escorpião é o signo mais paranoico do zodíaco, mas aí tem! — Milo soltou um suspiro ao ver ao longe, através do vidro da janela, Shaka caminhando apressado na direção do santuário — Você não achou essa conversa do Shaka muito esquisita?

— Achei. Você sabe que eu não sou de fazer mexerico, mas foi bem estranho mesmo.

— Foi o que pensei! Diz que vem aqui direto, mas olha o copo dele... — o escorpiano apontou para onde o virginiano havia deixado o copo — Está cheio. Ele não bebe coisa nenhuma, estava só enrolando a gente para pagar de descolado.

Gêmeos revirou os olhos impaciente.

— Não estou falando disso Milo!

— Ah não?

— Não! Estou falando desse lance com o carneiro. — o geminiano se inclinou sobre a mesa abaixando o tom de voz — Pensa comigo, Mu é ariano e é todo cheio daquela marra de cavaleiro honrado. Ele não dá para trás nem em disputa de bolinha de gude, você acha mesmo que ele deixou o Torneiro por causa de tontura e sol quente?

— Hmmmm verdade. Se fosse assim ele já estaria desmaiado lá na pracinha.

— Exato. Eu não sei... Não vou falar do que não tenho certeza, como disse eu odeio fofoca, mas... — o geminiano se inclinou ainda mais sobre a mesa e sussurrou baixinho — Você não acha que Virgem e Áries passaram muito tempo juntinhos em Jamiel?

Milo estreitou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho sem vergonha para o amigo.

— Acho... E acho também que de besta o carneirinho não tem nem a cara. Se cifre trocado não dói... Debão que fique esperto! O elmo dele logo logo vai começar a pesar...

Saga deu um sorriso cúmplice para o amigo e encheu mais uma vez seu copo, a conversa entre eles estava só começando e nada melhor que um _chopp_ geladinho para molhar a garganta.


	19. Nelumbo nucifera

Já passava das cindo da tarde quando Mu finalmente encerrou seu trabalho de jardinagem na pracinha de Rodório. Cansado e com os músculos doloridos ele caminhava sem pressa rumo ao Santuário. Queria muito ir para seu Templo, mas antes precisava devolver as ferramentas que pegara emprestado. Por isso quando adentrou o perímetro do solo sagrado em vez de rumar para as Doze Casas, se desviou para o almoxarifado que ficava próximo ao campo de treinamento dos aprendizes.

Distraído abraçava o cesto com as ferramentas dentro com apenas um dos braços enquanto a mão livre enxugava o suor de seu rosto com um lenço, já que o calor mesmo ao fim da tarde ainda o castigava. Pensava no quanto um delicioso banho refrescante viria bem a calhar quando um vento suave, porém travesso lhe acariciou o rosto, agitou seus cabelos e quase fez voar o chapéu de palha em sua cabeça, sendo preciso segura-lo para que não fosse jogado longe.

A brisa agradável e repentina trazia consigo o cheiro doce de flores e esse fenômeno capturou a atenção imediata do lemuriano o fazendo parar de andar no mesmo instante. Atento, Mu fechou os olhos e inalou suavemente aquele perfume delicioso e sorriu assim que identificou o aroma.

Lótus.

Como não reconhecer aquele cheiro tão peculiar? Sentiu-se aquecer por dentro e com o coração batendo forte, abriu os olhos e notou que o seu redor havia um pequeno balé de pétalas de flores cor de rosa que, faceiras, rodavam embaladas pelo vento formando um redemoinho. Sentiu também o Cosmo quente e acolhedor do responsável por aquela manifestação sobrenatural lhe abraçando.

Virgem.

Mal concluiu o pensamento e as pétalas de lótus voaram agitadas dispersando-se com o vento como crianças ao serem pegas fazendo traquinagem. Porém, ao olhar atentamente ao seu redor, Mu avistou surpreso que alguns metros a sua frente no solo arenoso surgia uma trilha de flores de lótus que milagrosamente desabrochavam diante de si. Sorriu como o tolo apaixonado que era e com o coração aos pulos de ansiedade se pôs a seguir o caminho de flores, atraído por elas da mesma forma que uma abelha é atraída pelo néctar na primavera.

Mu esqueceu-se completamente de ir ao almoxarifado. Sorridente caminhava pela trilha florida seguindo as flores de lótus que se dissolviam quando passava por elas, deixando apenas seu perfume no ar, enquanto novas flores brotavam feito mágica mais adiante, o conduzindo para longe do campo de treinamento e na direção das antigas construções abandonadas do Santuário.

As flores desapareceram completamente tão logo o lemuriano adentrou as ruínas milenares do que um dia foi um suntuoso dormitório, e antes que pudesse olhar ao redor a procura do Cavaleiro de Virgem, sentiu as mãos dele rodearem sua cintura em um abraço íntimo e carinhoso que não lhe assustou, ao contrário, desde que vira as primeiras pétalas de lótus a brincarem consigo esperava ansiosamente por aquele contato acolhedor.

Completamente entregue ao abraço, Mu deixou o cesto de ferramentas levitar graciosamente de seus braços até o chão. Com um suspiro de prazer, tombou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado dando aos lábios febris de Shaka acesso ao seu pescoço, enquanto corria os dedos pelos braços dele, apertando-os com força e abraçando a si mesmo no processo.

— Hmm... — gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos ao sentir todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiados mediante os beijos quentes que recebia próximo a nuca — Então é assim, Shaka de Virgem? Me atrai para um lugar esmo e me ataca sem nem ao menos me dar chance de defesa ou me dizer um oi? — brincou ao virar o rosto na direção do loiro oferecendo os lábios entreabertos.

Oferta aceita no ato. Sem demoras Shaka tomou a boca de Mu em um beijo languido e sensual, aproveitando para vira-lo de frente pra si e lhe retirar o chapéu de palha da cabeça. Virgem corria as mãos pelas costas largas e fortes de Áries, deliciando-se ao sentir os músculos firmes e a textura macia da pele suada. Mu, que também não perdia tempo, passou os braços por cima dos ombros do indiano, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto bebia inebriado o néctar da paixão direto dos lábios dele. Logo foram obrigados a apartar o beijo, ofegantes demais para continuar.

Shaka abriu os olhos devagar causando uma breve lufada de ar e admirou por alguns segundos o rosto corado do ariano a sua frente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não era um sonho. Somente quando sua mente e seu coração tiveram plena convicção de que Mu era real, Shaka quebrou o silêncio.

— Oi. — disse quase em um sussurro.

— Oi. — Mu respondeu sorrindo e encostou sua testa na dele, encaixando o bindi vermelho de Shaka entre suas pintinhas — Uma trilha de lótus? — indagou curioso e apaixonado como nunca.

— Não tinha nenhum pão por perto, e mesmo que tivesse, corria o risco de você se distrair tentando comer as migalhas e se perder. — Shaka brincou ao aperta-lo junto ao corpo.

— Provavelmente! — riu bagunçando os cabelos do indiano ao acariciar-lhe a nuca. — Mas eu gostei das flores, foi romântico.

Shaka corou um pouco envergonhado

— Não exagere. Eu só queria te trazer aqui sem chamar atenção.

— Como se lindas lótus perfumadas surgindo no chão fosse um fenômeno comum. — Mu riu mais uma vez achando graça do modo acanhado do loiro — Poderia ter me chamado por telepatia.

— Poderia. Porém foi muito mais divertido observar o carneiro serelepe seguindo as flores até cair nas garras do lobo. — ao dizer isto arranhou de leve a lateral da cintura de Mu e lhe mordeu o queixo de modo instigante.

— Lobo é? Convencido! — Áries respondeu com voz rouca de excitação, roubando um beijo profundo — Shaka de Virgem... Hmm... Não conhecia esse seu lado travesso e abusado.

— Pois saiba que tenho muitos outros lados que você não conhece Mu de Áries! — provocou ao empurrar o ariano contra a parede de pedra em ruínas e pressiona-lo com força.

— Pelos deuses! Mal vejo a hora de conhecer... — foi tudo o que o lemuriano conseguiu murmurar antes de ser calado pelos lábios famintos de Shaka.

Era difícil conversar com o desejo transbordando dentro de ambos.

O cheiro do suor masculino de Mu misturado ao perfume de lavanda, o sabor doce da sua boca e a textura macia da sua pele em contraste com os músculos fortes e definidos, instigavam Shaka de tal maneira que logo se engalfinhara com Áries em um amasso que faria inveja a qualquer casal adolescente.

— Achei que não conseguiríamos nos encontrar hoje. — Mu murmurou excitado ao beijar o rosto do indiano e erguer uma das pernas, dobrando ligeiramente o joelho, para acariciar a coxa dele com a parte interna da sua — Meu dia foi cheio... Hmm... E pensei que você estaria ocupado até mais tarde com os aprendizes da Marin.

— E eu estava... Estou. Quando eu te vi chegar ao Santuário, usei uma desculpa qualquer para dar uma pequena escapada. — Shaka respondeu ao agarrar com uma das mãos a coxa levantada do lemuriano, arranhando-a com as unhas e lhe atacar o lóbulo da orelha, sugando-o delicadamente — Eu precisava te ver, nem que fosse ao menos um pouquinho. Logo tenho que voltar.

— Já? Mal acabamos de nos encontrar...

— Eu sei, mas é melhor redobrarmos os cuidadosos. Hoje encontrei com Milo e Saga e eles tentaram me assuntar.

Mu abaixou a perna no mesmo instante e puxou o rosto de Shaka, que lhe beijava os ombros, para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

— Como assim? — perguntou exibindo uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

— Mais cedo eu desci até Rodório na intensão de te ver usando a desculpa de te levar um lanche e...

— Lanche? Que horas que eu não te vi? — interrompeu.

— Calma, ariano apressado, deixe-me contar o que houve.

— Tá bom.

— Continuando. Eu pretendia te ver, porém quando eu desci quase esbarrei com Touro e...

— Inferno! — Mu interrompeu novamente com um resmungo e procurou as mãos do loiro segurando-as com força — Aquele mala foi me importunar hoje... De novo... Acredita que ele achou que eu e você estávamos brigados? E que sem a sua "influência" para atrapalhar eu estaria mais receptivo?

Shaka deu um longo suspiro e trouxe a mão de Mu próximo aos lábios, depositando ali um beijo paciente.

— Acredito! E é sobre isso que estou tentando falar. Posso?

— Pode!

— Então, como eu dizia, para evitar algum confronto com ele eu acabei me esquivando e entrei em um bar, aquele perto da pracinha. Lá encontrei Gêmeos e Escorpião, e pra despista-los acabei ingerindo uma dessas alcóolicas bebidas fermentadas e conversando um pouco com os dois.

Mu arregalou os olhos surpreso e escondeu a boca aberta com uma das mãos.

— Shaka de Virgem! Você tomou cerveja no boteco? — tentava conter o riso.

— Mu! — o loiro cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos não achando nenhuma graça — Vai me deixar falar ou não?

— Desculpa. E não faz essa cara.

Áries puxou Virgem e lhe abraçou carinhosamente, distribuindo pequenos beijos pela face rabugenta até que ela se tornasse serena novamente.

— Enfim. Eles me perguntaram justamente sobre o nosso suposto desentendimento, Mu. Eu desmenti, obviamente, mas é o que esse bando de espíritos maledicentes desocupados estão futricando por aí. — Shaka abriu os olhos novamente e acariciou a face do lemuriano — Sabe o que significa, não é?

Mu deu um longo suspiro chateado e inclinou a cabeça roçando o rosto na palma da mão que lhe tocava.

— Sim. Que todo mundo está reparando em cada passo nosso e para evitar outro escândalo, mais do que nunca, temos que agir com "naturalidade" e manter as aparências. Eu sei. Fui eu que te pedi sigilo, mas... — encarou Shaka lhe transmitindo através dos belos olhos verdes todos os sentimentos presos dentro do seu coração, o que fez o virginiano ofegar diante da intensidade daquele olhar — Eu confesso... É difícil ficar longe e agir apenas como um bom amigo quando tudo que eu mais quero é beijar você.

Shaka arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito. Há se Mu soubesse quantos anos o amara em segredo sem nem poder sonhar com beijos, muito menos ansiar por encontros furtivos de consolação como estavam tendo agora.

— Você não faz nem ideia o quanto é realmente difícil... — Virgem murmurou e não resistindo mais tomou os lábios do homem que amava com toda a força do seu sentimento.

O lemuriano, que não esperava um beijo tão intenso, revirou os olhos sentindo o mundo girar e as pernas vacilarem, sendo necessário agarrar-se mais uma vez ao loiro pra se manter de pé. Os efeitos que os toques e beijos de Shaka causavam em Mu eram avassaladores. E pelos deuses! Esse não era um beijo condizente para alguém que nunca havia beijado ninguém até poucos dias, muito menos vindo de um religioso.

Shaka devorava Mu com os dentes, o engolia com os lábios e o invadia com a língua enquanto, parecendo possuir mil braços, o agarrava e apertava pondo o lemuriano louco. Os longos meses de abstinência sexual do lemuriano não ajudavam em nada, e quando se deu conta, Mu já havia invertido as posições e agora era ele quem atacava e pressionava Shaka contra a parede de pedra de tal maneira que os pés do loiro mal tocavam o chão.

Não que isso incomodasse Virgem, que disposto aproveitar tudo ao seu alcance, já embrenhava as mãos atrevidas por dentro da regata surrada do ariano se deliciando ao delinear e arranhar cada vinco das costas largas e dos ombros sarados dele.

Em sua nada modesta opinião o corpo de Áries era perfeito. Forte e másculo na medida certa, os músculos dele eram marcados naturalmente por horas e mais horas de trabalho braçal na forja celestial sem exageros e contrastavam harmoniosamente com o rosto belo e delicado.

Mu era um tesão.

Foram muitas as noites em que delirante, dera prazer a si próprio fantasiando em segredo estar exatamente onde estava agora: aos beijos tórridos com ele enquanto tocava, apalpava e marcava aquele corpo gostoso. Mas queria mais, por isso enfiou o nariz próximo a nuca de Mu, entre seus cabelos presos, e aspirou fundo o perfume inebriante da pele dele.

— Por Buda! O seu cheiro...

Shaka tentou falar algo, mas a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo falhou causando o efeito contrário do desejado, pois Mu se afastou ligeiramente constrangido.

— Me desculpe. Trabalhei a tarde toda e você me chamou antes de eu tomar banho.

Shaka riu divertido o puxando de volta pra si e novamente enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Mu, dessa vez lambendo a pele salgada do ombro até a base da orelha.

— O seu cheiro, Mu de Áries... é uma delícia. — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do lemuriano recebendo um longo gemido em resposta.

— Ohhhhhh... Pelos deuses! Não faz isso comigo. — Mu implorou, pois estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura — O seu cheiro também é maravilhoso.

Virgem sorriu satisfeito e procurou mais uma vez a boca do ariano.

Porém mal haviam retomado o beijo apaixonado, Shaka interrompeu abruptamente o contato.

— O que foi? — Mu perguntou confuso.

— Shhhh! Fica quieto. — sussurrou ao tapar a boca de Mu com a mão— Tem alguém vindo.

Nesse momento, com os olhos arregalados e coração disparado, o lemuriano conseguiu ouvir passos perigosamente perto de onde estavam e as vozes de dois guardas a se aproximar.

— "Tem certeza?".

— "Certeza eu não tenho, mas eu acho que ouvi uns barulhos quando passei agora a pouco a caminho da arena. Não custa voltar e conferir. Depois sobra pra gente".

— "Tem razão."

Logo as vozes se calaram à medida que seus portadores adentravam as ruinas e para extrema surpresa e estranhamento de ambos o que encontraram ali não fazia o menor sentido: o guardião da Sexta Casa Zodiacal sentado no chão na posição de lótus aparentemente meditando.

Os guardas se entreolharam confusos e depois voltaram a observar o Cavaleiro de Virgem sem entender nada. Shaka estava com roupas de treino, cabelos bagunçados, rosto corado e perto dele havia um chapéu de palha e um cesto cheio de ferramentas. O cenário era tão improvável e absurdo que não souberam como reagir.

— O que ele faz aqui? — cochichou o guarda aparentemente mais novo, notando que Virgem permanecia imóvel como uma estátua.

— Como eu vou saber? — o mais velho respondeu também aos cochichos.

— A gente deve falar com ele?

— Sei não...Talvez... Ele parece em transe.

— E o que eu devo falar?

— Como assim o que deve falar? Você não é o vigilante responsável pela ronda nessa área? Pergunta o que ele tá fazendo aqui! Porque ele tá no meio dessa ruina abandonada.

— Você também é o responsável pela ronda nessa área! Fala você!

Antes que os dois entrassem em um acordo foram mais uma vez surpreendidos, agora pela voz potente e ameaçadora do virginiano a lhes falar diretamente na mente.

" **Vocês!** **Até quando pretendem ficar aqui feito dois espíritos famintos zombeteiros atucanando minha meditação?"** — Shaka os repreendeu com a seriedade e a imponência do homem considerado o mais santo e perigoso de todo o santuário.

Assustados os dois guardas se entreolharam e o mais novo tentou se desculpar.

— Nos perdoe senhor, é que meu amigo ouviu algo e não pensamos que...

" **Calados! Lógico que não pensaram ou não estariam aqui atrapalhando minha paz de espírito. Não me isolei nessas ruínas para ser perturbado, portanto** **saiam daqui por suas próprias pernas agora mesmo. Ou será que preferem que Shaka de Virgem os mande direto para um dos seis infernos do samsara?"**

Apavorados diante da tão terrível ameaça, os dois guardas deram meia volta e se retiraram quase aos tropeços do local. Tão alarmados estavam que até se esqueceram do detalhe do chapéu, do cesto e das ferramentas de jardinagem.

Quando teve certeza que os dois já estavam bem longe Shaka soltou um suspiro aliviado ao abrir os olhos e relaxar a postura.

— Por Buda! — murmurou pra si mesmo e logo elevou voz ao tom normal — Eles já foram, Mu!

Ao risos o lemuriano saiu de traz da enorme coluna de mármore que usara para se esconder e foi ao encontro de Shaka lhe estendendo a mão para auxilia-lo a se levantar.

— Pelos deuses, foi por pouco... — disse divertido ao puxa-lo para cima.

— Foi. Mas o susto que lhes dei deve ser o bastante para afastar da mente deles qualquer suspeita.

Logo o clima descontraído foi embora e adquirindo um semblante sério Áries fez um pequeno carinho no rosto do indiano.

— Me desculpe por fazê-lo passar por isso Shaka. Não quero que pense que desejo escondê-lo e...

— Ei! Não precisa se explicar. — Virgem o interrompeu sereno — Eu tenho plena ciência do escândalo que seria se descobrissem o envolvimento do Cavaleiro de Áries, ainda casado legalmente, com o Cavaleiro de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Buda e os deuses.

— Eu sei que sabe, mas é que toda essa situação faz parecer como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado.

Shaka beijou carinhosamente os lábios de Mu e pousou suavemente uma das mãos em seu peito, exatamente sobre seu coração.

—É isso o que você sente? Que estar comigo um erro? — indagou olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos verdes.

Mu ofegou por um segundo diante da intensidade daquele olhar e daquela pergunta.

— Jamais. Pelos deuses! Ao contrário, sinto que estar com você é meu único acerto nesses últimos anos Shaka. — respondeu sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida a pairar sobre sua mente.

— Então se não há pecado não há culpa. — Virgem disse sereno ao passar os dedos pela face de Áries — Acalme esse seu coração ariano impaciente. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, que tudo irá se resolver no momento certo.

Mu soltou o ar com uma bufada, mas logo sua face se tornou serena novamente.

— Você está certo, como sempre. Apenas me incomoda termos que nos esconder como se fossemos amantes.

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso um tanto malicioso ao enlaçar o pescoço do ariano.

— Realmente, é um pouco triste só poder te ver assim, à surdina. Porém a ideia de me tornar seu amante... Hmm! Me agrada deveras Mu de Áries.

O lemuriano arregalou os olhos, surpreendido com aquela resposta e logo sorriu beijando mais uma vez o loiro de maneira intensa. Porém não se demoraram dessa vez.

Depois do susto que eles mesmos haviam tomado pelo aparecimento dos guardas, decidiram que já era hora de partir, Shaka precisava voltar para onde estavam os aprendizes e Mu tinha que devolver suas ferramentas. Deram apenas mais alguns beijos de despedida e em poucos minutos cada um havia tomado seu rumo ao saírem sorrateiramente das ruínas com alguns minutos de diferença.

Já no Templo de Áries, enquanto livrava-se das roupas sujas e se dirigia ao banheiro pra finalmente tomar o seu tão almejado banho relaxante, o lemuriano lembrava-se do encontro recente e refletia seriamente sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nele. Foi ao pensar nos beijos tórridos e no quase flagra que levaram que um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios e um comichão interno lhe agitou as borboletas no estômago. Provavelmente Shaka estava certo mais uma vez. Estavam fazendo um loucura e correndo muitos riscos sem aproveitar tudo o que tinham direito. Talvez fosse hora de torna-lo seu amante de fato. 


	20. Eros

*** Sábado - Templo de Áries ***

Deitado em enorme cama de casal de seu quarto Mu rolava de um lado para o outro tentando dormir e falhando miseravelmente na tarefa. A noite quente e o ar abafado faziam com que o suor se acumulasse sobre sua pele ao ponto do lençol grudar em seu corpo seminu o irritando deveras. Nervoso arrancou o tecido leve de algodão que o cobria da cintura para baixo com um resmungo, embolando-o grosseiramente, e o atirou no chão.

Estirado na cama na escuridão de seu quarto, apenas de cuecas, com os braços e as pernas afastadas e de olhos bem abertos, o lemuriano fitava o teto de pedra enquanto sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais pesada. Deveria estar cansado por ter trabalhado o dia inteiro na forja, porém tudo o que sentia era uma agitação desenfreada que fazia seu coração palpitar, e um calor enorme como se todo seu corpo fosse feito de brasa viva e não de carne.

Tudo culpa dele. Shaka.

A mente de Mu estava completamente tomada pelas lembranças dos encontros furtivos que tivera com o loiro durante toda a semana e que agora o impediam de dormir. O que estava vivendo junto dele era muito intenso, jamais imaginara que fosse capaz de sentir tamanho desejo e paixão por alguém, muito menos que esse alguém viria a ser seu melhor amigo.

Na última semana o Cavaleiro de Virgem reinara absoluto em sua mente.

Pensava em Shaka o dia inteiro, desde a hora em que acordava até o momento de se deitar, como agora. Quando não estava suspirando e sorrindo sozinho, feito um tolo apaixonado, estava bolando planos e estratégias para poder encontra-lo nem que fosse por alguns instantes.

Agora mesmo era ele o culpado por sua insônia. Ao fechar os olhos por um instante quase podia sentir novamente o gosto dos beijos dele.

Incentivado pelo desejo e pelas lembranças instigantes dos momentos compartilhados ao longo dos últimos dias, o lemuriano mordeu involuntariamente o lábio inferior o sugando de leve. Quem dera os próprios lábios tivessem o mesmo sabor suave de canela que tinha a boca de Shaka. Ainda perdido em sua fantasia escorregou os dedos da mão direita pela raiz dos cabelos úmidos de suor, apertando e massageando o couro cabeludo delicadamente, enquanto deslizava a outra mão pelo torso nu ao imaginar que aquelas mãos não mais lhe pertenciam e sim ao Santo de Virgem.

— Hmm... — gemeu contido e baixo.

Continuou com sua exploração libidinosa e logo sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha fazendo seus pelos arrepiarem quando os dedos atrevidos esbarraram no elástico da roupa íntima, e avançando um pouco mais para baixo pode, enfim, apertar o grande volume que crescia por baixo da cueca. Estava muito duro.

— Inferno! — Mu praguejou em voz alta ao abrir os olhos de uma vez e interromper a fantasia erótica que sua mente criava.

Frustrado, Áries afastou as mãos de si mesmo, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para a ereção vigorosa entre suas pernas ponderando suas alternativas para aquela situação. Poderia tentar resolver "aquilo" sozinho, mas no fundo sabia que apenas masturbação não seria suficiente pra aplacar todo tesão que borbulhava dentro de si. Precisava de bem mais do que "autocarícias", mais do que prazer solitário, seu corpo exigia e sua mente implorava por Shaka.

Inconformado com sua condição delicada atirou-se de volta ao colchão dando um longo suspiro ao passar a mão pelo rosto suado e rolou sobre o colchão para apanhar o despertador que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Os ponteiros luminescentes indicavam dez horas, não era tão tarde assim. Contemplativo o lemuriano manteve os olhos fixos no despertador matutando se Shaka ainda estaria acordado e se era muito atrevimento lhe fazer uma visita a essa hora da noite. Provavelmente sim, mas duvidava que ele reclamaria quando soubesse de suas intenções nem um pouco castas.

Além disso, havia mais um detalhe que lhe instigava a ir em frente com seu plano recém-formulado. O Templo de Touro estava vazio, seu ex-marido inconveniente estava em missão e isso facilitaria e muito sua subida até o Sexto Templo.

Com um brilho perigoso nos olhos e um sorriso sacana a adornar os lábios rosados, o ariano rapidamente colocou o despertador de volta ao seu local de origem e saltou ligeiro da cama decidido a agir. Não tinha absolutamente nenhum motivo para ficar ali, fantasiando com o Cavaleiro de Virgem, quando ele estava literalmente a apenas alguns lances de escadas acima, totalmente ao seu dispor, bom... Pelo menos assim esperava que fosse.

Afoito e com o coração aos pulos, Mu acendeu a luz do quarto e correu direto para o banheiro a fim de se preparar para a visita surpresa que faria a um certo indiano metido e gostoso.

*** Templo de Virgem 11:15 p.m. ***

Alheio ao mundo terreno o Cavaleiro de Virgem meditava no centro de seu altar de ouro em forma de flor de lótus, o estado de transe era tão profundo que seu corpo levitava e uma parca luz irradiava de si. Permaneceria assim noite adentro se não fosse desperto por um toque suave em seus lábios que lhe tirou toda concentração e o puxou imediatamente de volta para a realidade.

Após alguns segundos necessários para unir corpo e alma, a luz a seu redor se apagou ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo desceu até tocar a superfície da Lótus Sagrada. Tremelicando os longos cílios dourados Shaka abriu seus belos olhos azuis e surpreso vislumbrou diante de si as pálpebras cerradas do intruso que, inclinado por sobre as grandes pétalas de metal, ainda tinha os lábios unidos aos seus.

O virginiano sorriu sem interromper o contato, acariciou ternamente o rosto do audacioso invasor de sua morada e o puxou para si para que pudesse aproveitar melhor aquele toque íntimo. Logo o gesto singelo de carinho se transformou em um beijo cheio de volúpia e desejo que lhes roubou o ar obrigando-os a se separarem.

— Mu?! — arqueou as sobrancelhas aloiradas enquanto ainda segurava o rosto do lemuriano, confuso com a presença inesperada dele.

Áries sorriu abertamente ao lhe lançar olhar apaixonado.

— Muito tarde para uma visita?

— Claro que não. Nunca! — respondeu ao levitar para fora da lótus e se por de pé diante de Mu — Só estou surpreso, pois não senti sua aproximação.

— É porque eu suprimi meu cosmo e escondi minha presença para que não notassem minha passagem pelas outras casas. — Mu deu uma piscadinha travessa e puxou Shaka pela cintura abraçando-o — Não queria chamar atenção.

Virgem sorriu envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços e inclinou a cabeça para frente para aspirar profundamente o perfume delicioso de lavanda que emanava dos cabelos lilases ainda úmidos do banho.

— Por que não me avisou que viria? — indagou com um sussurro rente ao pescoço de Mu. Se soubesse teria preparado a casa para recebê-lo.

— Porque eu decidi de última hora. Eu tentei dormir, mas um certo loiro não me saía da cabeça.

— Hmm... — mirou sedutor os olhos verdes de Mu — Então quer dizer que eu te tiro o sono?

— Tira... Tira meu sono... Minha paz... Meu juízo... — Áries respondeu rouco ao sorrir.

As bocas se uniram mais uma vez, agora com maior intensidade e volúpia.

Quando os beijos se tornaram amassos Shaka começou a puxar e conduzir Mu para a parte residencial de seu templo, não era seguro se agarrarem daquela maneira no pátio. Porém o lemuriano tornou a caminhada difícil ao se recusar a parar de beija-lo, fazendo com que seguissem aos tropeços, esbarrando nas colunas de mármore pelo caminho, que eram usadas como apoio para as costas quando um decidia pressionar o outro contra o pilar de pedra só por provocação.

Entraram na sala de estar de Virgem atracados, afoitos e aos risos.

Shaka tentou se separar de Mu para acender a luz, mas tudo o que conseguiu ao virar de costas para ele e dar alguns passos foi ser agarrado por trás e ter a nuca atacada com beijos molhados e mordidas.

— Espera! — Shaka riu divertido ao se esticar todo para finalmente alcançar o interruptor e iluminar o cômodo.

Assim que acendeu a luz girou o corpo novamente para poder olhar melhor para Mu e ficou um pouco incomodado com o que viu. Não que a visão lhe fosse desagradável, ao contrário, o lemuriano estava lindo com uma calça escura de brim, camisa azul e o lenço vermelho sobre os ombros. O problema era ele mesmo, Shaka, que trajava apenas uma calça de algodão cru e uma bata de malha branca que mais parecia um pijama.

— Estou um pouco envergonhado agora. — confessou — Você está tão bonito e eu...

— Você está perfeito. — Mu o interrompeu acariciando o rosto do virginiano com o polegar — Além disso... Logo as roupas não importarão mais. — completou com malícia ao aperta-lo junto ao corpo brincando com o brinco de argola do indiano usando os dentes.

Fazendo jus ao signo que o regia, o ariano se mostrou decidido e não disfarçou o motivo de estar ali.

Shaka era um homem adulto, poderia até ainda ser virgem, mas não era ingênuo. Por isso mesmo que ao ouvir aquelas palavras o loiro sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o corpo lhe arrepiando os pelos ao ser corroído por uma ansiedade infinita. Então aconteceria naquela noite.

Com o coração acelerado o indiano levou ambas as mãos a nuca de Mu, onde começou a desenhar círculos com os dedos, e o encarou intensamente por um segundo, olhando dentro das orbes esmeralda como se quisesse ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Só então avançou e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, prendendo-o entre os dentes, a qual sugou ávido em explicita provocação. Degustou com prazer o doce sabor de Mu por alguns instantes antes de solta-lo.

— Hmmm... E posso saber quais são as suas intenções ao invadir meu sagrado Templo no meio da noite, Cavaleiro de Áries? — indagou malicioso ao roçar sua boca na dele, voltando a encara-lo.

— As piores! — Mu respondeu com um riso e um brilho perigoso no olhar.

Imediatamente soltou Virgem levantando as mãos até o peito dele e empurrou-o gentilmente em direção ao sofá de suede cor de mostarda que ficava encostado na parede oposta da sala.

Entrando no jogo de sedução, o indiano caminhou de costas sem desviar os olhos da expressão sacana que o lemuriano exibia na face até suas pernas tocarem o estofado sofá, onde caiu sentado por sobre as almofadas coloridas devido a outro empurrão. Sem dar muito tempo para que o virginiano se ajeitasse, Mu subiu de joelhos no sofá, sentou-se obscenamente no colo dele e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para si ao beija-lo.

— Mu... — o nome sussurrado escapou por entre os lábios rubros de Shaka assim que ele sentiu as nádegas firmes pressionarem sensualmente sua pelve.

Completamente extasiado com todo aquele atrevimento, o virginiano abraçou-o com força correndo as mãos pelas costas largas e fortes até que alcançassem a bunda, a qual apertou com gosto sem qualquer pudor, usando todos os dez dedos para agarrar a carne macia e tentadora por sobre o tecido grosso da calça. Mu entendeu o agarrão como um incentivo, sendo assim, enquanto degustava a boca do indiano de modo languido e sensual, passou a movimentar o quadril em um fraco rebolado provocativo que arrancava gemidos despudorados de ambos.

Após algum tempo perdidos entre beijos quentes, mãos buliçosas e movimentos pélvicos insinuantes para lá de imorais, as roupas se tornaram um verdadeiro estorvo por impedirem o contato pele com pele.

— Tira isso! — Áries pediu impaciente ao embrenhar os dedos por baixo da bata de Shaka e força-la pra cima.

Atendendo ao pedido desesperado, o loiro soltou Mu, ergueu os braços e teve a bata arrancada de seu corpo às pressas em um único movimento.

Logo, com um pouco de malabarismo e urgência de ambos, as demais peças também começaram a desaparecer rapidamente dos corpos febris, atiradas de qualquer jeito contra o chão da sala em meio a arquejos e beijos tórridos, até que lhes restassem apenas as roupas íntimas.

Com a respiração difícil e as pálpebras fechadas, Shaka nem pensava em reclamar por estar um pouco de mau jeito no sofá, meio deitado meio sentado, pois nessa posição desajeitada Mu passara a simular um vai e vem sórdido na qual esfregava obscenamente a ereção rija como pedra na sua por sob a cueca. O ariano o pressionava com força e torturante lentidão enquanto o beijava languidamente, lhe arrancando arquejos do fundo da garganta e o pondo louco.

Não estava aguentando mais. Se Mu continuasse a provoca-lo daquele modo o feito da cachoeira se repetiria e não era isso que desejava. Portanto escorregou ambas as mãos para dentro da cueca dele, lhe agarrou as nádegas nuas e o apertou deliciosamente contra si.

— Mu... Por favor... — estava prestes a implorar para que ele acabasse de vez com aquela tortura erótica quando foi interrompido pela voz sedutora e insinuante do ariano ao pé do ouvido.

—Me leve para o seu quarto Shaka! — Mu pediu mal conseguindo verbalizar as palavras ao morder o lóbulo da orelha do loiro e usar a língua para brincar com a argolinha do brinco. Também estava no limite — Quero conhecer a sua cama. — confessou cheio de malícia.

Shaka respondeu ao apelo erótico com um longo ofego que o obrigou a abrir a boca e comprimir os olhos, tragando duro o ar ao cravar as unhas na pele branca e macia da bunda do lemuriano a fim de conseguir segurar a forte contração que percorreu todo seu baixo ventre, desde o períneo até a glande, e que culminou em uma mancha molhada de pré-gozo no tecido de sua cueca.

— Por Buda! Não... Não fala isso... Não assim... — balbuciou ofegante ao impulsionar o corpo para cima e se levantar do sofá com um tranco sem soltar Mu, que imediatamente apertou o abraço em seu pescoço e passou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura ao se sentir sustentado pelas nádegas. O lemuriano era mais pesado e fisicamente mais forte que o loiro, mas isso não era um problema para o Cavaleiro de Virgem, que o carregava nos braços com facilidade enquanto caminhava afobado em direção ao quarto.

— Assim como... Shaka? — sussurrou o nome do indiano propositadamente baixo ao correr a ponta da língua por dentro da orelha dele e ganhar um longo silvo em resposta durante o trajeto que nunca lhes pareceu tão longo — Ahhh... Gemendo de tesão no seu colo? Hmm, eu falo sim... Eu quero conhecer a sua cama, Shaka. — repetiu ainda mais provocante, quase imoral, enquanto Virgem, após cruzar o corredor e lutar por alguns instantes contra a maçaneta, finalmente abria a porta do quarto e adentrava o cômodo visivelmente ansioso e nervoso — Quero rolar nos seus lençóis com cheiro de sândalo... Ahh... Quero gemer e gritar seu nome ofegante e trêmulo de prazer Shaka... Hmm... Eu quero, eu preciso de você essa noite...

A reação corporal de Virgem perante aquela confissão libidinosa fora tão intensa que a força do indiano vacilou. Suas pernas bambearam e ele deu um passo em falso, tropeçando e quase derrubando Mu, já que todo o sangue de seu corpo parecia ter sido instantaneamente bombeado por seu coração disparado para um único local latejante em sua pelve.

— Droga! — resmungou baixinho ouvindo a risada abafada do lemuriano contra seu pescoço enquanto apertava com as mãos trêmulas o corpo dele contra o próprio, tentando se recuperar para não deixa-lo cair — Eu te pedi para não fazer isso comigo... Tenha piedade... Faz ideia do quanto eu o quero?! — clamou sofrido e ofegante — Se continuar a me instigar assim não conseguirei sequer alcançar o leito... — confessou parado a alguns passos da cama. Tinha os olhos fechados, a testa apoiada no ombro do Mu e estava envergonhado por não conseguir controlar a própria excitação diante da expectativa de fazer sexo com o lemuriano.

Desde que o beijara pela primeira vez vinha se dedicando a intensas sessões de meditação nas quais buscava acalmar seu corpo e preparar seu espírito para o momento em que finalmente consumaria seu amor por Mu. Porém, como acabara de constatar, tais sessões de nada haviam adiantado.

Amava tão profundamente aquele homem em seus braços e o desejava com tamanha intensidade que ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas lhe causavam um furor sexual insano e uma ansiedade tresloucada. Além disso, nem anos de meditação o teriam preparado para a intensidade da realidade. Após uma vida dedicada à iluminação e castidade, na qual lutara diariamente contra seus instintos e desejos carnais, nem em seus sonhos mais devassos Virgem havia imaginado o quão lascivo, provocante e sedutor o ariano poderia ser quando rendido à luxúria. Não que o imaginara frígido, dócil ou algo do tipo. Jamais! Sabia bem que por baixo da aparência serena e calma de Mu existia um homem decidido e de temperamento forte. Porém sua inexperiência lhe cobrava um preço caro, mesmo que quisesse agir com a maturidade e segurança de um homem adulto, seu corpo lhe traía ao reagir de forma afoita e nervosa ao toques dele ou quando notava a devassidão pungente oculta no tom de voz sussurrado que Mu usava ao lhe falar ao pé do ouvido.

Virgem no mais amplo sentido da palavra, lidar com um ariano experiente que transpirava sensualidade e libido por todos os poros deixou Shaka em uma situação deveras difícil.

Situação essa que não passou despercebida por Mu.

Áries mordeu os lábios contento um palavrão quando, em um estalo mental desencadeado pelas palavras do virginiano, se lembrou de que aquela era a primeira vez de Shaka. Merda! O tesão nublara sua mente a tal ponto que se esquecera completamente daquele fato importantíssimo. Riu baixinho novamente ao desenroscar com certa dificuldade as pernas da cintura do indiano, se pondo de pé diante dele, encabulado com a própria atitude inapropriada. Pelos deuses, avançara no loiro feito fera faminta e dera o bote sem dó ou piedade. Definitivamente não era isso que havia planejado antes de sair de casa, porém a culpa era toda de Shaka, aquele indiano metido era tão instigante que Mu tinha certeza de que ao beija-lo, ainda na lótus, fora possuído por algum demônio da safadeza.

— Me desculpe. — disse tentando recompor o ritmo da própria respiração ao erguer o rosto corado do virginiano, olhar profundamente em seus olhos e lhe beijar o mais ternamente que era capaz, dada a situação.

— Como? — Shaka indagou confuso — Eu é que... — não concluiu a frase, pois Mu o abraçou com força e lhe tomou a boca dando início a um beijo bem diferente dos anteriores, este era calmo, lento e profundo.

Em pé, parados próximos à cama e com a luz da lua cheia a entrar pela grande janela aberta e iluminar os corpos seminus atrelados um o outro em um abraço íntimo e apertado, o lemuriano passou a degustar sem pressa alguma, metodicamente e com toda a dedicação que ele merecia cada recanto da boca do homem pelo qual estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Atordoado, Shaka não entendeu a drástica mudança de atitude de Mu, porém estava longe de acha-la ruim. Pelo contrário, aos suspiros e com o coração acelerado correspondia com igual ardor e paixão aquele beijo arrebatador.

— Mu... — suspirou o nome do amado quando este passou a lentamente distribuir beijos cálidos e gentis por seu pescoço e ombros.

— Me desculpe mais um vez Shaka! Vamos fazer isso do jeito certo. — apesar da excitação ainda estar presente na voz do lemuriano, agora também havia ternura.

— Hmm... E estávamos fazendo do jeito errado? — o virginiano indagou com certa ironia e diversão — Me pareceu bem certo até agora. — disse ao escorregar a mão por entre seus corpos e apertar de leve a ereção do lemuriano por cima da cueca.

— Ahhh! — Mu soltou um silvo baixo de prazer com o aperto — Sim, pareceu. Mas você merece mais que uma transa afoita com um ariano impaciente.

Foi vez de Shaka rir baixinho. Mu havia percebido seu nervosismo e mudado de atitude a fim de lhe deixar mais relaxado e estava verdadeiramente adorando isso.

— Então me ensine o jeito certo de fazer amor, Mu de Áries. — sussurrou ao soltar o pênis do outro e subir a mão pelo peito dele até lhe agarrar a nuca afastando os cabelos cor de lavanda para beijar a pele branca e arrepiada do pescoço exposto.

Alguma coisa na forma como Shaka disse aquelas palavras fez o coração de Mu disparar e seu corpo todo estremecer.

Com carinho e cautela os dois voltaram a se beijar. Desta vez Mu tentava conter um pouco mais a libido em erupção ao conduzir Shaka até a espaçosa cama do Cavaleiro de Virgem e fazê-lo se sentar no colchão macio forrado com lençóis terracota. O indiano sentiu as forças desaparecerem novamente quando de pé a sua frente, Mu segurou no elástico da própria cueca e a abaixou com torturante lentidão, retirando a peça e ficando completamente nu diante de si.

Já o havia visto despido incontáveis vezes nos vestiários, mas nenhuma se comparava a visão tentadora e sensual do corpo dele excitado e emoldurado pelos fios lilases que brilhavam iluminados pela luz da lua. Em um movimento involuntário, Shaka umedeceu os lábios, os mordendo de leve, ao deslizar os olhos por todos os músculos fortes e bem trabalhados do lemuriano até fixa-los na parte anatômica que mais lhe instigava no momento. A ereção de Mu estava obscenamente próxima, na altura de seu rosto, de modo que era impossível ignora-la e não reparar nos detalhes. Ele era grande, mas não exageradamente, "na medida certa" disse a si mesmo satisfeito e com água na boca, não possuía pelos pubianos e a pele muito branca aumentava ainda mais o contraste com a glande rosada e túrgida.

"Por Buda e todos os deuses! Ele tem ideia do quanto é sexy?" — pensou sentindo um calor infernal.

— Gosta do que vê? — Áries perguntou com um sorriso de lado ao notar o olhar intenso que Virgem direcionava a sua pelve.

— Muito... — desviou os olhos para cima.

— Ótimo! Agora é a minha vez...

Mu inclinou-se sobre Shaka tomando-lhe os lábios e o obrigou a se arrastar para trás quando subiu na cama. No meio do colchão, Áries desceu os lábios febris pelo pescoço, peito e cintura do loiro que entre arquejos observava sôfrego ele lhe distribuir beijos cada vez mais para baixo até que se concentrassem na borda de sua cueca, que foi, para o delírio de Shaka, sensualmente retirada com os dentes e atirada longe.

Agora era a vez de Mu ofegar e se perder na visão excitante do pênis ereto do virginiano. Teve ganas de abocanha-lo no mesmo instante, como criança diante de um doce suculento. Em um segundo planejou tudo em sua mente: contornaria com a boca a base, sentindo na língua aqueles pelinhos aloirados que tanto lhe instigavam, depois subiria lentamente todo o comprimento firme distribuindo beijos molhados até engolfar a glande, que sugaria com gosto e maestria antes de engoli-lo todo até o fundo da garganta. Porém não o fez! Tinha outras necessidades mais urgentes.

— Gosta do que vê? — Shaka repetiu a pergunta de instantes antes, satisfeito com o olhar desejoso que recebia.

Mu deu um sorriso e avançou sobre o loiro beijando-o com afinco.

— Muito! — suspirou rente aos lábios de Shaka — E eu o quero dentro de mim... Agora!

Virgem teve até vertigem e mais uma vez precisou conter a contração forte que irradiou por seu baixo ventre.

— Ahh! E-Eu também quero. Quero muito... — balbuciou agoniado ao beijar Mu e puxa-lo para seu colo. Porém abriu as pálpebras quando encontrou resistência e notou o corpo dele se afastar do seu — O que foi? — indagou com os olhos nublados de desejo e um tanto confuso, pois a face corada de Mu parecia aborrecida com algo.

Áries respirava fundo praguejando.

— Droga! O sachê de lubrificante ficou na sala, no bolso da minha calça. — estava frustrado — Espera! Eu já volto... Um segundo! — disse afobado.

Entretanto mal o ariano ameaçou descer da cama Shaka lhe segurou firme o braço, impedindo-o.

— Não! — disse e logo o soltou.

Curioso Mu se deteve e não se moveu enquanto observava o indiano arrastar-se um tanto atrapalhado pelo colchão, alcançar o criado mudo próximo à cabeceira da cama e vasculhar apressado a gaveta. Para sua imensa surpresa, instantes depois ele retornava para perto de si com o rosto vermelho, ofegante lhe estendendo quatro tubos lacrados de diferentes tipos de lubrificantes íntimos e vários preservativos coloridos.

— Você... — Mu definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Mas logo a feição de espanto se transfigurou em malícia pura.

— Não me olhe assim, Mu! — Shaka ralhou um pouco embaraçado com a situação —... Eu sabia que aconteceria em algum momento. — explicou-se — Achei que deveria me preparar para isso agora que estamos juntos. Só que... Eu não sabia exatamente o que comprar. — confessou dando de ombros.

Com um sorriso sacana no rosto, Mu se aproximou do loiro, roubou um beijo e lhe fez um carinho singelo na face corada. Shaka podia ainda ser inexperiente, mas não era nem um pouco bobo. Gostava disso.

— Este! O resto pode guardar. — Áries disse ao pegar aleatoriamente um dos lubrificantes, aparentemente sabor morango ou algo do tipo — Não precisaremos de preservativos. — sorriu de lado e piscou um dos olhos para o indiano.

— Eu sei, confio em você! Mas preferi comprar mesmo assim, caso desejasse usar eu teria em mãos. — Shaka sorriu e inclinou-se beijando o ariano com carinho. Sabia que ele não possuía nenhuma doença ou algo do tipo, todos os cavaleiros de Athena passavam por exames de saúde periódicos rigorosos, mas como não conhecia as preferências sexuais do lemuriano achou por bem ter preservativos disponíveis caso ele lhe pedisse.

Sem perder mais tempo e bastante ansioso o virginiano se afastou rapidamente para guardar as camisinhas e lubrificantes que restaram enquanto Áries abria impaciente o lacre do tubo escolhido. Não satisfeito em apenas esperar, assim que retornou para perto dele, Shaka esticou o pescoço e passou a beijar Mu correndo as mãos por toda a extensão das coxas grossas dele, apertando os músculos firmes e arranhando a pele macia e aveludada.

Sem apartar o beijo, instigado pelos toques ousados que recebia, Mu despejou um tanto do gel nos dedos da mão direita notando perplexo que tremia levemente. Estava estranhamente nervoso. Afoito jogou o tubo de lado e levou a mão até o pênis de Shaka, apertando-o delicadamente entre os dedos ao espalhar o gel por toda sua extensão.

— Hmm... — Shaka soltou um murmúrio dentro da boca de Mu ao sentir a mão quente e macia dele lhe tocando de forma tão íntima e prazerosa.

— Pronto? — indagou com um suspiro ao soltar o membro entre seus dedos, afastar a franja loira da testa suada do indiano e depositar um beijo por sobre o terceiro olho desenhado ali.

— Sim. — a resposta saiu quase inaudível acompanhada de um leve balançar de cabeça.

Com o coração batendo tresloucado pela expectativa, Shaka rapidamente se sentou no meio da cama segurando Mu pela cintura. Em igual ansiedade, o lemuriano apoiou-se nos ombros de Virgem, passou uma das pernas por cima das dele e sentou-se em seu colo, posicionando a ereção úmida e dura entre as nádegas.

Há instantes de se unirem de corpo e alma, os olhares apaixonados se cruzaram e o tempo pareceu desacelerar parando para ambos.

Trêmulo de emoção, o Cavaleiro de Virgem sentia o baixo ventre latejar enquanto mirava intensamente as íris cor de esmeralda do Cavaleiro de Áries em seu colo. Os grandes olhos verdes dele refletiam a luz da lua e nunca antes lhe pareceram profundos como naquele momento. Por sua vez, Mu, que nunca sentira tamanha emoção antes, não conseguia sequer piscar completamente arrebatado e hipnotizado pelas gemas azuis que lhe devoravam alma.

Guiados pelo mesmo anseio, em sincronia uniram as testas mantendo seus rostos tão próximos que passaram dividir o mesmo ar. Olhos nos olhos, o ariano então deu início a penetração arrancando um longo uivo de prazer do fundo da garganta de Shaka assim que este sentiu a ponta do pênis ser englobada e comprimida pela carne quente e macia de Mu.

Áries sabia bem o que estava fazendo quando se permitiu penetrar sem "preparação". Para superar a dor da invasão precisava relaxar seu corpo e literalmente se abrir a fim de facilitar a descida, mas Shaka tinha um tamanho considerável e os meses de abstinência sexual não lhe ajudavam no momento. Era sempre mais doloroso ser penetrado após muito tempo sem transar, por isso preferia encarar a dor inicial de uma vez e cortar o mal pela raiz.

Segurando firme no pescoço de virgem, desceu devagar e cauteloso. Mordia o próprio lábio e soltava pequenos gemidos e suspiros quando era acometido pelas pontadas doloridas ao sentir a ereção quente e dura lhe invadir, centímetro a centímetro, até ser preenchido completamente.

— Hmm... Ai! Não se meche ainda por favor! — pediu com a respiração difícil quando finalmente o sentiu todo dentro de si — Ahh... Preciso... Preciso apenas de um instante para... Hmm... Me acostumar.

Shaka não conseguiu responder.

Com os olhos vidrados, o indiano exibia no rosto extremamente corado uma expressão de puro abandono enquanto seu peito subia e descia descompassado, delirante com a sensação arrebatadora de possuir o ariano.

Por Buda! Era bom demais para ser real! Mu era quente, apertado, úmido e... Delicioso.

Passados alguns segundos e notando o estado entregue de Shaka, Mu tocou-lhe os lábios o trazendo de volta a realidade com um beijo suave.

— Oi! — sorriu sensual esfregando ponta do nariz no dele.

— Oi... — Shaka piscou os olhos atordoado e sorriu de volta — Isso é tão...

— Bom!

— ...É!

Os dois sorriram abobados trocando carícias e beijos apaixonados até que finalmente a dor abandonou Mu completamente. Desfrutando enfim da benção do prazer, o ariano se moveu insinuante no colo do loiro, subindo até quase deixa-lo escapar e descendo o quadril lentamente até senti-lo bem fundo. Aproveitava cada centímetro do membro delicioso que o invadia.

— Ahh... Assim é melhor ainda. — gemeu ao quebrar o contato visual com Shaka, fechar os olhos e inclinar levemente a cabeça par traz, entregando-se completamente ao deleite que sentia com aquele lento cavalgar.

— Hmm, Sim Mu... Assim é maravilhoso! — Shaka balbuciou com dificuldade rente o pescoço exposto do lemuriano ao abraça-lo com força e colar o corpo dele no seu.

— Consegue sentir isso? — perguntou sedutoramente ao rebolar e comprimir a carne rija do loiro com força durante o movimento — Gosta quando eu faço assim?

— Ahhhh! Sim!... — respondeu sôfrego e gemendo alto ao sentir o pênis latejar deliciosamente — Eu gosto... Gosto muito... Hmm...

— Ótimo, porque estamos apenas começando. — sentenciou ao enlaçar o pescoço do loiro com os braços e o puxar para um beijo lascivo e arrebatador.

Em regozijo com os uivos, arquejos e gemidos cada vez mais altos de Shaka, o lemuriano movimentava-se com um rebolado tão obsceno quanto prazeroso. Não precisava se tocar, o prazer da penetração somada a fricção de seu pênis contra a barriga do loiro era mais do que o suficiente para lhe fazer revirar os olhos e querer mais.

Shaka não estava em melhor estado. Arfante, beijava e mordia o pescoço de Mu desesperadamente, apalpando com força a bunda dele ajudando-o a se mover sobre si. Estava em êxtase, mal conseguindo lidar com todas aquelas sensações incríveis que sentia.

— Ahh Muuuu... Mais rápido! — implorou angustiado após alguns minutos de movimentos lentos e torturantes — E-Eu preciso de mais...

— Assim? — Mu ofegou rente a testa do indiano ao aumentar apenas um pouco o ritmo imposto.

— M-Mais... — disse ao morder forte a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro do ariano sugando o local em seguida.

Shaka sentiu a pele dele se arrepiar e ficou satisfeito ao notar que havia deixado uma marca roxa e dolorida no local.

— Ahhhh Shaka... Hmm... Não me provoca!

O loiro soltou um riso abafado ao descobrir o fraco de Áries por mordidas e chupões, atacando-o com os dentes logo em seguida.

O Cavaleiro de Áries bem que tentou controlar seus ímpetos libidinosos e manter a relação em um ritmo calmo, mas com o pescoço sendo atacado daquela forma ficou impossível. Em furor Mu soltou o pescoço de Shaka e o empurrou, obrigando-o a se deitar sobre os travesseiros macios. Com os braços apoiados no peito dele, os movimentos lentos e cadenciados do lemuriano ganharam força e vigor a medida que a luxúria que queimava dentro de si sobrepunha a paixão.

Porém ele não era o único a ditar as regras ali.

Extasiado com visão sensual de Mu subindo e descendo em seu colo, Shaka percebeu que naquela posição tinha certa mobilidade nas pernas e algum controle da situação. Foi só o que precisou para agarrar as nádegas firmes com ambas as mãos e começar a estocar Áries com força. Com a mente enevoada pelo prazer e o autocontrole perdido, o loiro usava os braços para sustentar e ajudar Mu a se mover enquanto elevava o quadril chocando seu corpo contra o dele com força e certa violência, o que arrancava gemidos altos e burburinhos inteligíveis dos dois.

Mu foi aos Elísios.

Apesar de ter começado tímido, o indiano agora se mostrava fogo puro e lhe estocava com tamanho vigor que lhe causava calafrios e revirar de olhos. Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Shaka era gostoso demais. O tesão louco que sentia por ele só aumentava a cada encontro barulhento de seus quadris e logo Mu se viu cavalgando-o com intenso ardor, embebecido pelo doce sabor da luxúria. Só pensava no quanto precisa desesperadamente ter prazer e dar prazer a ele. Nada mais nesse mundo importava.

— S-Shaka... Ahh... Ahh... Shaka... — entoava em arroubo voluptuoso ao segurar com uma mão seus longos cabelos lilases, os quais balançavam vigorosamente junto de seu corpo conforme subia e descia no colo do loiro — Hmm... Tão fundo... Ahhh.

Quanto mais Mu gemia apaixonadamente seu nome, mais forte, mais rápido e mais profundamente Shaka o estocava. Chocavam-se em um ritmo delirante, porém Virgem percebeu que tamanha intensidade estava levando-o próximo de seu limite cedo demais, se continuassem dessa maneira não conseguiria mais se segurar.

— Ahh... Mu... Espera! Desse jeito eu... Ahh... Eu vou... Hmm...— desesperado tentou avisar o lemuriano de sua situação e ir mais devagar — Para!...Ahhh... Mu...

Shaka implorou e tentou conte-lo, pois estava realmente prestes a gozar, porém foi em vão. Ao contrário do que esperava, quando ouviu seus clamores o ariano fora tomado por uma devassidão ainda maior e não apenas não diminuiu o ritmo, como o aumentou. Alucinado Mu inclinou-se pra frente, deixando que seus cabelos formassem um véu ao redor dos dois, e buscou em verdadeiro arroubo libidinoso os lábios de Shaka, beijando-o em desespero enquanto levava uma mão até o próprio pênis masturbando-se intensamente na mesma velocidade em que seus quadris se chocavam. No estado em que estava não era mais capaz de desacelerar.

Foi o golpe de misericórdia para Shaka que não resistiu e atingiu o orgasmo.

Por alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram toda uma vida, Virgem acreditou ter adentrado o paraíso celeste, qualquer um deles. Revirou os olhos e comprimiu os dedos dos pés empurrando-se ainda mais contra Mu ao se derramar abundantemente dentro dele.

— AHHH! MUUUUU... — contorcendo-se sobre o leito, o virginiano soltou um grito de prazer seguido do nome de seu amado, sentindo pela primeira vez a satisfação sublime e arrebatadora de alcançar o nirvana carnal.

Em seu colo, Mu também estava em uma dimensão à parte. Ouvira distante seu nome ser chamado, mas não conseguiu responder, pois aproveitava os instantes finais da ereção de Shaka para alcançar o próprio prazer, o que não demorou a acontecer.

O loiro ainda se recuperava do gozo sentindo lentamente seu espirito retornar dos Céus à Terra, adentrando seu corpo febril sobre o leito, quando foi a vez de Mu ser elevado as alturas.

— Ahhh! Shakaaa... — também chamou-lhe o nome molhando o abdome dele com seu prazer.

Arfante e com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto o lemuriano sentiu os últimos espasmos do orgasmo e o corpo pesar em seguida, então deitou-se sobre o peito do loiro descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, mal conseguindo acreditar no arrebatamento que sentia. Era diferente, não havia apenas o alivio físico e vazio comum no sexo, ali nos braços de Shaka seu coração foi preenchido por um calor aconchegante e sentiu-se pleno e completo.

Em resposta foi abraçado com carinho e teve os cabelos beijados e acariciados pelos dedos longos de Shaka. Estavam cansados, suados, quentes e felizes.

— Você está tremendo! — Virgem sussurrou quase sem voz ao deslizar a mão pela linha da coluna do ariano, lhe arrancando um suspiro.

Não obteve outra resposta.

Mu não sabia como explicar a Shaka que seu corpo todo reagia involuntariamente em sincronia com a revoada de borboletas em sua barriga, sempre elas, as intrusas que instalaram morada dentro de si desde que se apaixonara perdidamente pelo loiro. Tremia sim, mas pela emoção de fazer _amor_ pela primeira vez.

Mas não fora preciso dizer nada, nunca era, Shaka o entendia perfeitamente. Também tinha as mesmas borboletas habitando seu corpo, porém as suas estavam calmas voando tranquilas em enlevo e graça, pois Virgem sentia-se verdadeiramente em paz pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo. Seu coração transbordava pleno de alegria e amor. Mu era finalmente seu.

Ficaram algum tempo ali abraçados e ainda unidos apreciando a letargia pós-sexo, Áries trêmulo nos braços de Virgem, que o acalmava distribuindo carícias por seus os longos cabelos e por suas costas largas, até que o lemuriano se moveu saindo de cima do loiro e se deitou ao seu lado, de frente para ele.

—Isso foi... incrível! — Mu disse após um longo suspiro.

— Foi! E eu adorei. — Shaka sorriu ao trocar um olhar cumplice com o amado e lhe acariciar o rosto.

— Bom, foi mais intenso do que planejei mas... Pelo menos eu tentei! — o ariano riu divertido ciente de que fracassara completamente na sua intensão de "ir com calma".

— É, tentou! — o loiro riu junto dele — Mas em sua defesa digo que ambos estávamos meio... "necessitados".

Mu riu alto concordando com Shaka.

— Para ser sincero eu já estava a ponto de fazer uma loucura em uma dessas ruínas e becos onde nos encontrávamos. — confessou com um sorriso sacana no canto da boca ao se aproximar do loiro beijando-o.

Shaka fechou os olhos entregando-se ao beijo e sem aviso prévio avançou sobre Mu. Por cima do ariano, que deitara de costas no colchão, aprofundou o contato entre as bocas famintas correndo as mãos por toda a lateral de seu corpo. Áries, que não era bobo nem nada parecido, abriu as pernas para melhor acomoda-lo entre elas e dobrou uma, usando a própria coxa e o pé para acariciar toda a extensão da perna dele. Estava surpreso com aquela tomada de iniciativa, mas simplesmente adorou ver Shaka mais desinibido e partindo para cima. Por isso correspondia ao ataque com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele devorando a boca macia e com gosto de canela enquanto lhe arranhava e marcava a pele dourada das costas.

— Não sabia que era desses, Mu de Áries! — Shaka provocou com malícia ao agarrar com força a coxa de Mu, deslizando a mão atrevidamente até a bunda dele, e descer os lábios pelo pescoço já muito marcado até se deter sobre o pomo de adão, que sugou avidamente.

— Hmmm... E não sou! — Mu respondeu suspirando após sentir o corpo todo se arrepiar e o baixo ventre pulsar — Mas nem eu me reconheço mais. Pensar em você me faz cometer loucuras.

— Que tipo de loucuras, posso saber? — sussurrou ao correr a língua macia até a base da orelha de Mu e lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha.

O ariano gemeu alto e puxou o rosto do indiano para perto do seu, queria olha-lo nos olhos.

— Loucuras como... Invadir a Sexta Casa Zodiacal na calada da noite, atacar o Cavaleiro de Virgem covardemente durante a meditação e obriga-lo a fazer amor comigo até o amanhecer. — respondeu assim que as gemas esmeralda encontraram as safiras, sentindo-se excitado novamente.

Um brilho perigoso surgiu nos belos olhos azuis quando o loiro ouviu aquelas palavras e notou o quão duro Mu estava ficando. Com vigor renovado tomou a boca rosada e pressionou o quadril contra o dele. Já havia tido tempo suficiente para descansar e agora queria-o mais uma vez.

— Hmm! Shaka! Round dois? — brincou ao morder os próprios lábios, extasiado ao senti-lo descer por seu peito e lhe atacar os mamilos com os dentes.

— É preciso muitos rounds para se derrotar o guardião deste Templo caro invasor! — Virgem respondeu malicioso ao esfregar o pênis rijo contra a ereção de Mu e se desviar para o outro mamilo eriçado.

— Convencido! — Mu riu arranhando nuca dele. Estava adorando descobrir aquela versão safada do sempre recatado virginiano.

Shaka prosseguiu com o ataque descendo pelo peito e cintura do lemuriano até lhe alcançar a virilha, cada movimento seu era minuciosamente acompanhado pelos enormes olhos verdes de Mu, que aflito e apoiado nos cotovelos, o observava em expectativa. Sabendo disso o virginiano ergueu os olhos e sem desvia-los da face rubra e ofegante de Áries, correu a língua por toda a base do membro turgido e tentador, enfiando o nariz ali e se deliciando com o aroma forte e masculino de sexo e suor. Pode ainda sentir o sabor salgado do prazer dele sobre a pele.

— Eu amo o seu cheiro... É delicioso! — confessou com rouquidão e desejo explícitos na voz ao abrir ainda mais as pernas do ariano com as mãos e descer a ponta da língua obscenamente na direção do períneo. Ali provou do próprio sabor que havia escorrido um pouco e labuzara a região.

Rendido Mu sentia a respiração falhar e o coração bater tão forte que este quase lhe saltava pela boca, vivia um estranho e deleitoso _Déjà vu._ Já havia visto aqueles sedutores olhos azuis lhe mirarem de volta exatamente do mesmo jeito antes, meses atrás em Jamiel quando sonhara com Shaka. Fora o primeiro de muitos e lembrava-se dele com exatidão:

 _"A íris azulada formava apenas um anel colorido em volta de verdadeiros buracos negros, causados pela intensa dilatação da pupila, denunciando todo o desejo, malícia e volúpia de seu portador. Emoldurando aquele olhar tão intenso, havia uma cascata de longos fios dourados, enquanto a boca sumia por baixo do nariz, já que ávida subia e descia devorando-lhe o pênis."_

Teria tido uma premonição? O lemuriano sorriu ao pensar nisso e na possibilidade instigante de poder transformar em realidade todos os outros sonhos igualmente eróticos e deliciosos que tivera com o loiro.

Porém diferente do sonho, Shaka não prosseguiu lhe fazendo sexo oral. Virgem não sabia ainda como fazê-lo corretamente e preferiu não arriscar, portando apenas distribuiu mais alguns beijos e lambidas pela região antes de retomar a subida pelo torso de músculos muito bem trabalhados de Mu.

Quando alcançou novamente o rosto do lemuriano Shaka virou-lhe a cabeça de lado expondo a orelha e parte da nuca, que atacou com afinco, distribuindo mais beijos, lambidas e mordidas por toda a região sensível.

Após alguns instantes que passaram embolados entre arquejos e sussurros de tesão, o indiano afastou-se de Mu puxando-o pela mão para que levantasse consigo, e quando ficaram de joelhos sobre o colchão Virgem o surpreendeu mais uma vez ao vira-lo de costas com um movimento ligeiro, abraçando-o por trás.

— Shaka! Ahh! Pelos deuses! — Áries gemeu alto ao levar as mãos para trás e agarrar os cabelos cor de ouro com força, completamente instigado ao sentir o pênis rijo do indiano a lhe roçar entre as nádegas.

Sem pudor algum empinou a bunda arqueando as costas ofereceu-se para ele.

Diante da reação positiva Shaka deslizou uma das mãos insinuante pelo abdome de Mu até alcançar e agarra-lhe a ereção desperta, a qual massageou com habilidade em um delicioso vai e vem lento, cobrindo e expondo a glande rosada a cada deslizar de seus dedos, arrancando silvos e arrolhos de prazer de Mu. Fazia com ele o que costumava fazer a si mesmo em seus momentos de prazer solitário.

— Eu pedi para que me ensinasse a fazer amor Mu. — sussurrou com os lábios febris colados a nuca que expôs ao afastar os longos cabelos lilases para frente com a mão livre — Você é um excelente professor. Agora vou te mostrar o que aprendi com a nossa primeira "lição". — ao término das palavras mordeu forte a nuca de Mu e insinuou o pênis contra a entrada macia e quente que já se abria para recebê-lo.

Após sua primeira experiência sexual ter sido muito bem sucedida, Shaka sentia-se bem mais confiante e seguro para agir. Era a sua vez de mostrar que também possuía o mesmo demônio da luxuria queimando dentro de si.

De joelhos sobre o colchão e com as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, Mu fora tomado por trás com avidez, desejo e paixão até ambos alcançarem novamente o júbilo maior dos amantes.

Se Áries era um excelente professor, Virgem era um aluno melhor ainda.

Com disposição de jovens enamorados, e a resistência física de bravos guerreiros, amaram-se ainda muitas outras vezes madrugada adentro. Juntos eles desvendaram sem pressa os pontos sensíveis um do outo, experimentaram posições e sensações novas, até que o sol começou a insinuar seus raios no céu clareando o horizonte. Nesse momento eles finalmente se renderam ao cansaço e esgotamento e se entregaram ambos aos braços de Morfeu; nus, entrelaçados e plenos de felicidade e amor.


End file.
